Zielona heroina
by Nigaki
Summary: AU. Żołnierzom korpusu sprzedawana jest nowa odmiana heroiny. Wszyscy wiedzą kto ją rozprowadza, ale nie ma na to dowodów. Trzeba je zdobyć, wkraczając do jaskini lwa. SLASH, Tibbs.
1. Prolog

Ryan Hole dobrze wiedział, jakie reakcje organizmu wywołuje heroina. Uczono go tego w szkole, gdy pewnego dnia jeden z jego rówieśników został znaleziony martwy po tym, jak zaćpał się na śmierć. Nauczyciele zrobili wtedy wykład całej szkole o zgubnych działaniach narkotyków, zaprosili gościa, byłego dilera i narkomana, który dosadnie i nie przebierając w słowa wyjaśnił im, że narkotyki niszczą życie. Ryan miał wtedy 13 lat i nigdy nie zapomniał zdjęć ludzi, które mu pokazano. Były na nich osoby po głębokim uzależnieniu, a także kilka zarzyganych, leżących na kanapie we własnym zapuszczonym mieszkaniu. Nie powinno się pokazywać takich rzeczy dzieciom, ale nauczyciele uznali, że lepiej będzie, jeśli dzieci nie będzie się oszukiwać, że narkotyki tylko wywołują ból głowy.

I tak przez wiele lat Ryan słyszał jakie to narkotyki są złe i co robią z ludźmi. Nie tknął ich ani razu, choć kilku kolegów brało, sam jednak nigdy się nie skusił. Dopiero kilka miesięcy temu spróbował po raz pierwszy i od razu mu się spodobało. Wkrótce znalazł stałego i pewnego dilera, od którego kupował towar ze swojej pensji.

Tego dnia kupił więcej niż zwykle, ze względu na swoje urodziny. W świetnym nastroju wciągnął nową odmianę heroiny o zielonkawym kolorze i położył się na kanapie, już czując działanie zbawczych substancji. To było ostatnie, co poczuł w swoim życiu.

Następnego dnia rano Sierżant Ryan Hole został znaleziony martwy w swoim mieszkaniu, po zażyciu narkotyków zmieszanych z niebezpiecznymi chemikaliami, które razem stworzyły groźną mieszankę.


	2. Chapter 1

W biurze NCIS panowało poruszenie, co niecodziennie zdarzało się z samego rana. Gibbs pierwszy raz widział taką sytuację, a pracował tutaj już 10 lat, w tym od dwóch posiadał własny zespół, do którego należał jego zastępca, Timothy McGee oraz Kate Todd i Ziva David. Sam ich wybrał i namówił do pracy z nim, byli najlepsi, mógł na nich liczyć w każdej sprawie, a przede wszystkim w tym, że w czasie akcji będą się ochraniać nawzajem. Zresztą nie tylko w czasie akcji, lojalność i zaufanie w zespole była ważna nawet poza pracą i tego uczył swoich ludzi Gibbs, by nigdy nie odwracali się od siebie, bez względu na wszystko.

Kilka osób omal nie wpadło na Gibbsa, gdy szedł do swojego biurka, z kubkiem kawy w dłoni.

- Dzień dobry, szefie. – przywitał się Tim. W mniemaniu Gibbsa wyglądał na nieco zdenerwowanego.

- Dzień dobry, McGee. – odpowiedział i usiadł przy biurku.

- Dyrektor cię wzywa.

Więc dlatego jest taki nerwowy, pomyślał i spojrzał na swojego podwładnego.

- Czego chce?

- Nie powiedział, kazał ci przyjść do biura, jak tylko się pojawisz.

- Gdzie Kate i Ziva?

Tim rozejrzał się po biurze.

- Były tu gdzieś przed chwilą. – ale po Zivie i Kate nie było ani śladu. – Um, szefie, nie powinieneś iść do dyrektora?

- Nie pali się. – odparł, nie spiesznie sprawdzając swoją pocztę i popijając kawę.

- Mówił, że to ważne.

- Więc mógł powiedzieć o co chodzi. Pewnie trzeba pojechać na kolejną nudną konferencję, niech szukają kogoś innego.

McGee ze zdenerwowaniem spoglądał na schody, gdzie znowu mógł pojawić się dyrektor. Miał bardzo poważną minę, gdy kazał przyprowadzić do siebie Gibbsa. O cokolwiek mogło chodzić, nie powinno się zwlekać, dyrektor wyraźnie to zaznaczył, a mimo to Gibbs siedział sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic.

- Szefie, może jednak powinieneś...

- McGee, zajmij się robotą.

Bez słowa sprzeciwu McGee wykonał polecenie i więcej już nie poruszał tematu spotkania z dyrektorem.

Tymczasem Gibbs zaczął czytać wiadomości na jednym z portali informacyjnych w Internecie. Zignorował nagłówki mówiące o potencjalnych aktach terroryzmu i te o napadach, zawsze zwracał uwagę tylko na morderstwa, ale tego dnia wyjątkowo postanowił przeczytać o śmierci w wyniku przedawkowania narkotyków, a zrobił to tylko dlatego, bo ofiarą był żołnierz Marines.

- McGee, słyszałeś o tym przedawkowaniu? – zapytał, nie odrywając wzroku od monitora. – Jakiś Ryan Hole.

- Pacci i jego zespół się tym zajęli. – odparł Tim.

- Dlaczego nie wezwali nas?

- Może dyrektor ma dla nas inne zadanie. – zasugerował, licząc na to, że szef w końcu pójdzie do dyrektora.

- Pacci raczej nie zajmuje się narkotykami.

- Ponoć to nie pierwszy przypadek. Ktoś sprzedaje narkotyki żołnierzom i nie wiedzą kto.

- Hmm.

- Szefie, jesteś tu już 15 minut, dyrektor...

- Skończ temat, McGee. – uciszył go, całkiem zaabsorbowany przez artykuł. Jeśli Tim mówił prawdę, w sprawę tej śmierci był zamieszany jakiś konkretny diler albo grupa dilerów, którą NCIS na pewno miało już na oku. Wątpił, że do tej pory nie znaleźli podejrzanych, raczej nie mieli na nich żadnych dowodów. Ale po co wysłali Pacciego, by zajął się tą sprawą, skoro na pewno powiązali to już z handlem narkotykami na terenach baz korpusu? Odpowiedź była tylko jedna i Gibbs przeczuwał, że ją zna. Może jednak powinien pójść do dyrektora od razu?

- Pilnuj telefonów. – powiedział do Tima i nim ten zdążył chociażby przytaknąć, już go nie było. Poszedł prosto do biura dyrektora, gdzie przed drzwiami spotkał dwóch żołnierzy w stopniu kaprala. Zasalutowali mu i powrócili do rozmowy, którą prowadzili, a Gibbs stanął przy biurku sekretarki.

- Dyrektor chciał mnie widzieć.

- Chciał to mało powiedziane. Już pięć razy pytał mnie, czy pan przybył. Proszę wejść. – ponagliła go. – Jest już tam z kimś.

Gibbs spojrzał na drzwi zdziwiony. Ktokolwiek był w środku, dwóch kaprali przed biurem musiało przyjść z nim. Czyżby oficer złożył NCIS wizytę?

Po wejściu do biura znał już odpowiedź. Na krześle przed biurkiem dyrektora siedział oficer w stopniu pułkownika, który odwrócił głowę w stronę Gibbsa, gdy tylko usłyszał otwierane drzwi, ale to nie on się pierwszy odezwał, tylko dyrektor.

- No nareszcie jesteś. Zamknij drzwi.

Gibbs zrobił co mu kazano i przyjrzał się obu mężczyznom. Sprawa rzeczywiście była poważna, tak jak sugerował McGee, skoro dyrektor przyjmował pułkownika w swoim biurze, którego pilnowało dwóch żołnierzy.

- Nie mogłem przyjść wcześniej, coś mnie zatrzymało. – wytłumaczył się Gibbs. Wiedział, że dyrektor Morrow nie uwierzy w coś takiego, ale nie on miał w to uwierzyć.

- Nie ważne, siadaj. – dyrektor wskazał na wolne krzesło. – Mamy poważny problem.

- Domyślam się, że pułkownik ma z tym coś wspólnego. – Gibbs usiadł na zaoferowanym miejscu i jeszcze raz spojrzał na oficera z ciekawością.

- To pułkownik Thomas Ralph. – przedstawił go Morrow. – Pułkowniku, to mój najlepszy człowiek, agent specjalny Gibbs.

- Tom opowiedział już co nieco o tobie. – odezwał się pułkownik. – Powiedział, że wykonasz każde zadanie.

- To miło, ale przed podjęciem tego zadania wolałabym je najpierw poznać.

- To bardzo delikatny temat. – Morrow sięgnął do szuflady i wyjął z niej teczkę z dokumentami, którą podał Gibbsowi. – Zwłaszcza dla Marines. Poznajesz tego człowieka?

Gibbs przyjrzał się zdjęciu, ale nie potrafił skojarzyć twarzy ze znanymi mu osobami. Mężczyzna na zdjęciu miał około 40, może 50 lat i nie wyglądał na groźnego, ale niebezpieczni ludzie nigdy na takich nie wyglądają.

- Nigdy go nie widziałem. – odparł. Chciał oddać akta, ale Morrow kazał mu je zatrzymać.

- Zapewne słyszałeś w wiadomościach o zaćpanym sierżancie Korpusu?

- Trudno było nie zauważyć. Jestem wyczulony na takie wiadomości.

- Więc wiesz też zapewne, że tu chodzi o grubszą sprawę?

- Tak, dlatego trochę mnie zdziwiło na początku, że Pacci dostał polecenie zbadania jej.

- Tu nie chodzi o zbadanie tego zgonu. – powiedział pułkownik. – Sprawa jest oczywista, zaćpał się, nic na to nie poradzimy, a agencja ma pokazać wiadomości publicznej i nie tylko, że pracujemy nad tym.

- Tak też się domyśliłem. Domyślam się też, czemu agencja udaje, że obchodzi ją ten konkretny zgon.

- Ten facet naprawdę jest dobry. – Ralph spojrzał z podziwem na Gibbsa. – Nie dziwię się, że od razu go wybrałeś.

- Wybrałem go też z innego powodu.

- Czy dowiem się w końcu, o co chodzi? – spytał. Miał już dość tych tajemniczych rozmów, a i był też trochę podekscytowany, chciał się wreszcie dowiedzieć, do czego jest potrzebny.

- Człowiek ze zdjęcia, które przed chwilą widziałeś, to diler, który sprzedaje naszym chłopcom swój nowy towar, tak zwaną zieloną heroinę. – wyjaśnił pułkownik z pogardą. – Oczywiście nie robi tego osobiście, ma całą rzeszę ludzi od tego, on tylko pociąga za sznurki. Kupuje narkotyki z Meksyku i Kuby, a potem po dodaniu różnych dodatków sprzedaje je u nas, na terenach baz wojskowych, nie tylko w D.C.

- Rozumiem. – Gibbs odchylił się w krześle i jeszcze raz spojrzał na zdjęcie. Teraz mężczyzna zaczął mu wyglądać na szefa kartelu narkotykowego. – Przedawkowanie nastąpiło po jego towarze?

- Tak sądzimy, będziemy mieli pewność, gdy zbadamy skład narkotyków, które zażył sierżant. Towar, który sprzedaje DiNozzo ma w sobie charakterystyczny składnik, który nadaje im zieloną barwę. Za duże jego stężenie powoduje niemal natychmiastowy zgon.

- DiNozzo to nazwisko naszego celu? – pułkownik przytaknął. – Skoro wiemy że to on, co stoi na przeszkodzie, by go aresztować?

- Facet zaciera za sobą wszelkie ślady. – odpowiedział Morrow. – Zawsze gdy już się nam wydaje, że go mamy, trop prowadzi tylko do jednego z jego pomagierów. Mamy tylko poszlaki, z którymi stado jego prawników bez trudu sobie poradzi, a potem zwali winę na kogoś innego.

- Ten facet to pieprzony ojciec chrzestny. – mruknął pułkownik. – Nie możemy dłużej pozwalać, by rozprowadzał swoje świństwa wśród żołnierzy.

Gibbs wiedział już dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa i nie miał nic przeciwko. Dawno już nie brał się za pracę pod przykrywką, a ta wyglądała na wyzwanie, które był gotów podjąć, choć wiązało się to z dużym niebezpieczeństwem.

- Więc mam wślizgnąć się do jego organizacji? – zapytał dla pewności.

- To by trwało zbyt długo, nawet kilka lat, a DiNozzo jest bardzo ostrożny, gdy kręcą się koło niego nowe osoby. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy dowiedział się, że chcemy go złapać. Dlatego potrzebowaliśmy przykrywki Pacciego, która ma przekonać DiNozzo, że dalej stoimy ze śledztwem w miejscu. Żeby opuścił gardę. – objaśnił szczegółowo pułkownik.

- Więc co mam zrobić?

- Zbliż się do jego syna.

- I to niby potrwa krócej? – zapytał. – Poza tym, czy przewrażliwionemu DiNozzo nie wyda się podejrzane, gdy zacznę się kręcić koło jego syna?

- Syn go praktycznie nie obchodzi. Szczeniak chodzi samopas i pieprzy się po kątach. – odparł dosadnie Ralph.

- Skoro go nie obchodzi, to co nam da szpiegowanie go?

- Chodzą słuchy, że DiNozzo wynajął mieszkanie synowi, by chować tam dowody swojej działalności. I synek o tym wie, mało tego, pomaga mu je ukrywać i dużo wie o przestępstwach ojca. Trzeba to wszystko z niego wyciągnąć.

- I co niby mam z nim zrobić? Zakumplować się?

- Raczej uwieść. – poprawił go Morrow. – Właśnie dlatego wybrałem ciebie, ze względu na twoje preferencje seksualne. Pójdzie ci łatwo, chłopak to gej, praktycznie ciągle siedzi w klubach i robi laskę każdemu lepiej wyglądającemu facetowi.

Gibbs prychnął słysząc to ostatnie. Tego mu tylko brakowało, nimfomana.

- Ile ma lat? – zapytał.

- 19.

- Świetnie, więc wysyłacie faceta przed czterdziestką, by uwiódł gówniarza nimfomana. – kiedy wypowiedział to na głos, brzmiało jeszcze bardziej głupio. – Nie wątpię, że laskę by mi zrobił, ale raczej nie zbliży się za bardzo do kogoś takiego jak ja.

- Dlatego jesteś idealny do tego zadania. – powiedział Morrow. – Nie masz oporów przed udawaniem geja, jakie mieliby inni agenci, pasujesz wyglądem do ulubionego typu mężczyzny DiNozzo Juniora. – Gibbs nie pytał, skąd wiedzą takie szczegółowe rzeczy na temat dzieciaka. – A przede wszystkim jesteś cholernie dobry, dasz radę. Tylko musisz się zgodzić.

Gibbs nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Zgadzał się ze wszystkim, co powiedział dyrektor, był idealny do tego zadania. Ponieważ był biseksualny, nie przeszkadzało mu uwodzenie innego mężczyzny, co sprawiłoby trudność innym agentom – zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o niewyżytego seksualnie dzieciaka. Nie miał też żony, więc nie odczułby wyrzutów sumienia po pójściu do łóżka ze swoim celem.

Kusiło go, by przyjąć to zadanie, lubił wyzwania, a ta sprawa z pewnością takim była. Martwił się tylko o swój zespół. Operacja mogła potrwać kilka miesięcy – w zależności od tego, jak łatwo było uwieść DiNozzo Juniora – McGee mógłby sobie nie poradzić jako szef zespołu aż tak długo, a wszystko mogło potrwać nawet dłużej. No i pozostawała jeszcze kwestia niebezpieczeństwa. Dilerzy nie należeli do najbezpieczniejszych osób do szpiegowania i gdy tylko odkrywali wtykę w swoich szeregach, natychmiast się jej pozbywali. Co prawda on miał kręcić się blisko DiNozzo Juniora, ale nie wiedział nawet, czy dzieciak nie ma nic wspólnego z dilerami ojca. Może sam ćpał i miał z nimi dobry kontakt. Gdyby któryś z nich odkrył, że jest agentem federalnym, nie wyszedłby z tego żywy, a sam dzieciak też mógł być niebezpieczny. Jeśli chciał przyjąć to zadanie, musiał dowiedzieć się więcej.

- Czy mogę dostać czas do namysłu? – zapytał. – Muszę przeanalizować wszystkie za i przeciw.

- Oczywiście. – zgodził się dyrektor. – Tylko pospiesz się z tą decyzją, bo musimy jak najszybciej zacząć szpiegować DiNozzo.

- Jeszcze dzisiaj dam ci odpowiedź. – zapewnił i podniósł akta mężczyzny.

Gibbs siknął głową na pożegnanie i wyszedł, wracając do swojego biurka. Gdy McGee zapytał, co chciał dyrektor, nie odpowiedział mu, zabrał się od razu za czytanie akt, musiał zdążyć do wieczora, by poinformować dyrektora o swojej decyzji, którą w głębi serca już podjął.

Do wieczora Morrow poznał decyzję Gibbsa. Przyjął go znowu w swoim biurze, ale pułkownika już nie było, dlatego dalej rozmawiali sami.

- Jaka jest twoja decyzja? – zapytał dyrektor.

Gibbs nie spieszył się z odpowiedzią, usiadł najpierw w fotelu przed biurkiem i napił się kawy, którą ze sobą przyniósł. Bawiło go to, jaki niecierpliwy jest Tom.

- Zgadzam się. – odpowiedział w końcu. – Uwiodę dzieciaka.

- Dzięki bogu. – dyrektor odetchnął z ulgą. – Już się bałem, że będziemy musieli szukać kogoś innego, a nie ma na to czasu.

- Kiedy mam zacząć?

- A jak szybko możesz?

- Dwa dni i jestem gotów. Muszę tylko przeczytać kilka razy profil DiNozzo Juniora żeby wiedzieć, jak się przy nim zachowywać.

- O to się nie martw, panna Sciuto już nad tym pracuje. – zapewnił, podając Gibbsowi akta jego celu.

- Abby? – zdziwił się. – Co ona ma do tego?

- Uznałem, że jeśli się zgodzisz, to ona najlepiej cię przygotuje, zna się na tym.

- Też się na tym znam, sam to mówiłeś.

- Nie miałem nic złego na myśli. – wyjaśnił szybko. – Panna Sciuto przeczytała już profil DiNozzo Juniora, wszystko ma już w zasadzie przygotowane. Trzeba jej tylko powiedzieć, że jesteś gotów.

- Nie mów jej tego, bo się od niej nie odgonię. – Gibbs westchnął na sama myśl o tym. – Czy ktoś jeszcze wie o tej operacji?

- Nikt z agencji. Poinformujemy twój zespół, ale tylko pobieżnie, nie muszą znać szczegółów. Nie muszę ci chyba przypominać, żebyś ograniczył z nimi kontakty do minimum? Od teraz masz być blisko DiNozzo Juniora i tylko niego.

- Rozumiem. I tak nie spędzam z moimi ludźmi wolnego czasu.

Morrow przytaknął, otwierając szufladę. Wyjął z niej portfel, który podał Gibbsowi.

- To twoje nowe dane.

Gibbs wyjął prawo jazdy i przeczytał nazwisko. Od teraz miał się nazywać Jenkins i pochodził z Ohio. Zastanawiał się, jak wygląda reszta jego fikcyjnej historii.

- Odnoszę wrażenie, że przewidziałeś, że się zgodzę.

- Nie odpuściłbyś sobie takiego wyzwania.

Gibbs musiał się z nim zgodzić. Cała akcja wyglądała naprawdę ciekawie i zachęcająco. Dawno już nie brał w żadnej podobnej udziału.

- Gdzie jest reszta moich nowych akt? Muszę się przygotować.

- Są tutaj. – dyrektor wyciągnął kolejną rzecz z biurka, tym razem była to teczka pełna papierów. – Zdążysz nauczyć się wszystkiego w dwa dni?

- To nie problem. – odparł, przeglądając pobieżnie akta. Uśmiechnął się widząc historię swojej pracy. Nie widział siebie jako bramkarza w barze, ale jeśli taki dostał profil, to musiał się dostosować.

- Jutro nie przychodź do pracy. Wyjaśnię twoim ludziom, czemu cię nie ma.

Gibbs przytaknął i kontynuował czytanie. Już po chwili natrafił na coś, co go zaskoczyło.

- Mam się przedstawiać jako były Marines?

- Młody lubi wojskowych i inne służby mundurowe. Ponieważ najlepiej znasz temat wojska, nie zmienialiśmy tego. Wszystko masz w dokumentach DiNozzo Juniora, ale jakbyś czegoś nie wiedział, to dzwoń do mnie.

- Kto będzie płacił za operację?

- Wojsko. Są gotowi dać kupę forsy byle tylko pozbyć się DiNozzo. W portfelu masz kartę kredytową na fałszywe nazwisko, jest już zasilona pieniędzmi, jutro kup sobie jakieś ubrania, których będziesz potrzebował.

- A co z lokum?

- Adres jest w aktach. Mieszkanie jest opłacone, więc nie musisz się martwić o czynsz. Postaraliśmy się też, by było jak najbliżej miejsc, w których widuje się Juniora. Są tam też kamery, ale sam możesz je włączyć lub wyłączyć poprzez telefon komórkowy.

- Mam nadzieję, że zadbaliście, by meble nie były nowe.

- Plakietki z cenami jeśli były, sa już odcięte, a wszystko wygląda na używane. Jeśli zaprosisz dzieciaka do siebie, nie zorientuje się. Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

- Tylko jedno. Jakie jest ryzyko wykrycia?

- Spodziewałem się, że o to właśnie zapytasz. Jest niewielkie. Jak już było mówione, DiNozzo nie interesuje się synem, widzą się może raz na miesiąc. Synalek mieszka w swoim apartamencie i bawi się na koszt tatusia. Żadnych podejrzanych typów też nie ma w jego otoczeniu, jeśli nie liczyć koleżków, którym obciąga co wieczór w klubie, ale oni są niegroźni.

- Na wszelki wypadek wezmę broń.

- Nie oczekiwałem po tobie niczego innego. Tylko nie trzymaj jej przy sobie, gdy jesteś z dzieciakiem, jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi.

Wiedział, ale nie sądził, by broń przestraszyła DiNozzo Juniora. Raczej tylko by go nakręciła, gdyby znalazł ją podczas rozbierania Gibbs. O ile doszłoby do jakiegokolwiek rozbierania. Dzieciak mógł być napalony, ale na pewno nie dawał się przelecieć każdemu, kogo napotkał, jak to twierdził dyrektor. Choć kto wie, może już pierwszego wieczora udałoby mu się wejść DiNozzo do łóżka, haczyk polegał na tym, jak w tym łóżku pozostać dość długo, by zdobyć dowody, które chłopak z pewnością mógł dostarczyć.

- To już wszystko? – zapytał i wstał, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że dla niego to już koniec rozmowy.

- Jeszcze jedno. – Morrow rzucił mu pęk kluczy i komórkę, które Gibbs bez problemu złapał. – To klucze do mieszkania i od nowego samochodu. Telefon ma nowy numer, możemy go wyśledzić, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Kontaktuj się przez niego z DiNozzo Juniorem. W mieszkaniu masz jeszcze dwa telefony. Jeden na podsłuchu, więc w miarę możliwości dzwoń do dzieciaka z tamtego, gdy jesteś w domu. W razie czego rozmowy z komórki są nagrywane. Za pomocą drugiego telefonu kontaktuj się z nami, będziesz wiedział, który to który. Możesz też dzwonić z budki na mieście. Teraz możesz iść. Zadzwoń do nas, gdy już będziesz gotowy rozpocząć operację.

- Ja też mam jedno do powiedzenia.

- Tak?

- Jeśli wysłaliście za dzieciakiem jakichś agentów, żeby go szpiegowali, odwołajcie ich, zepsują mi robotę.

- Dlaczego? Jeśli pomyśli, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie, chętniej pójdzie w twoje objęcia.

Gibbs uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z biura, by wrócić do domu i odpocząć przed ciężkim dniem.


	3. Chapter 2

Gibbs spędził pół nocy na czytaniu akt DiNozzo Juniora. Miał tylko dwa dni na przygotowania, wiedział, że zdąży, ale tylko jeśli każdą wolną chwilę będzie poświęcał szykowaniu się do nowej roli. Czytanie akt było jednak najprostsze z tego wszystkiego, najbardziej obawiał się nowych ubrań, które musiał sobie kupić. Te które miał w szafie nie zawsze się nadawały. Zauważył już kilka rzeczy, których mógł użyć, ale potrzebował ich dużo więcej, a w tym celu musiał się udać na zakupy. Już nie podobała mu się ta perspektywa. Powinien był zgodzić się na pomoc Abby, choć sam już nie wiedział, co gorsze, użeranie się z ubraniami samemu, czy z gadatliwą Abby, która najpewniej była bardziej podekscytowana tym zadaniem niż on.

Po 5 godzinach snu Gibbs rozpoczął właściwe przygotowania. Zdążył tylko zajrzeć do szafy i wyjąć kilka ubrań, gdy usłyszał drzwi otwierane na dole.

- Bossman, gdzie jesteś?!

Powinien był się domyślić, że Abby wpadnie i zamknąć drzwi, a potem udawać, że nie ma go w domu. Teraz było już za późno i nie było sensu odwlekać tego, co i tak miało nastąpić.

- Na górze, Abby! – odkrzyknął. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to przetrwa. Abby była w porządku, ale przesadzała i to dosyć często.

Wejście na górę zajęło jej zaledwie kilka sekund, Gibbs zdążył się w tym czasie przygotować psychicznie na nadchodzące kilka godzin tortur.

- Gibbs, zacząłeś beze mnie. – pożaliła się Abby, gdy po wejściu do sypialni zobaczyła kilka ciuchów rozłożonych na łóżku.

- Nie pamiętam, żebym miał na ciebie czekać. – zauważył. – Nawet wczoraj nie rozmawialiśmy.

- Nie wywiniesz się, dyrektor kazał mi ci pomóc.

Niech cię szlag, Tom, wielkie dzięki.

- Chyba nie mam innego wyboru, muszę się zgodzić, prawda?

- Yup.

Abby podeszła do szafy, ignorując westchnienie szefa i zaczęła przeszukiwać jego ciuchy. Gibbs zdecydował, że nie będzie się wtrącać, dlatego usiadł po prostu na łóżku i czekał.

- Rajciu, Gibbs, czy ty masz tu coś, co zakłada się do klubu? – zapytała ze zdegustowaną miną.

- Nie chodzę do klubów, po co miałbym mieć ubrania stosowne do takiego miejsca?

- Może na wypadek, gdybyś dostał takie zadanie jak to? – Abby rzuciła w jego kierunku jakąś koszulą, której dawno nie nosił.

- Gdybym miał się wślizgnąć do klasztoru, dziwiłabyś się, że nie mam habitów w szafie?

Abby zachichotała, odwracając się jednocześnie w stronę Gibbsa.

- Nikt by nie uwierzył, że jesteś mnichem. – powiedziała i rzuciła mu kolejną część garderoby, tym razem spodnie.

- Co mam z tym zrobić? – zapytał.

- Przebrać się, oczywiście. Chcę zobaczyć, jak w tym wyglądasz.

- Nie zamierzam się w to przebierać. – oświadczył, odrzucając ubrania na bok.

- Jeśli nie chcesz tego założyć, to po co trzymasz to w szafie?

Sam chciałby to wiedzieć, nie przypominał sobie, by kupował te ciuchy.

- Zawsze mogą przydać się na szmaty.

Abby podniosła ubrania, które rzucił na bok i znowu mu je podała.

- Załóż to.

- Nie.

- Gibbs, daj spokój, musisz się przygotować do roli.

- Zamierzałem, przeszkodziłaś mi.

Abby zmarszczyła brwi rozdrażniona. Gibbs pomyślał, że może zaraz stąd pójdzie i zostawi go samego, ale wtedy znowu się uśmiechnęła.

- Wstydzisz się? – zapytała.

- Co proszę?

- Wstydzisz się dla mnie przebierać?

Gibbs musiał przyznać, że było to nieco krępujące. Oczywiście i tak nie miał się przebierać przed Abby, gdy patrzyła, ale to i tak było dziwne. A czekało go jeszcze wiele takich momentów.

- Nie wstydzę się. – odparł bez zawahania. – Po prostu nie chcę, to głupie.

- Okej, to jak zamierzałeś sprawdzić, które ubrania ci się przydadzą?

- Patrząc na nie.

- To jest dopiero głupie. – stwierdziła, odkładając ubrania do szafy. – Gdzie masz swoje nowe dokumenty?

- Dlaczego pytasz?

- Idziemy na zakupy. Może w sklepie nie będziesz się krepował.

- Odnoszę wrażenie, że raczej przyniesie to odwrotny efekt. – powiedziała, podążając za Abby na dół.

Abby zdecydowała, że pojadą jej samochodem, Gibbs nie miał nic przeciwko i tak nie chciał prowadzić. Wolał poświęcić kilka dodatkowych minut na studiowanie akt, które zabrał ze sobą do auta. Cieszył się, że mógł dalej używać swojego imienia i tylko nazwisko miał zmienione. Jenkins, tak za dwa dni miał się nazywać. Wciąż był Marines, ale według nowego życiorysu nigdy się nie ożenił, nigdy nie miał dzieci i pochodził z Ohio, a do Waszyngtonu przeprowadził się po zakończeniu służby. W archiwum Korpusu znajdowały się jego fałszywe akta, prawdziwe zaś zostały zastrzeżone, by zapewnić mu większe bezpieczeństwo. Nikt nie chciał, by ludzie DiNozzo odkryli kim naprawdę jest.

-Jak ci się podoba twój cel?

Nagłe pytanie Abby oderwało go od czytania. Wyjrzał przez okno, by zobaczyć, gdzie są, nim odpowiedział.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Mały Anthony. Podoba ci się?

Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie. DiNozzo Junior był całkiem przystojnym młodym mężczyzną, co czyniło całe zadanie łatwiejszym. Dużo przyjemniej uwodziło się kogoś, komu nie brakowała aparycji niż osobę, która urodą nie grzeszyła. Dzięki temu oprócz obowiązków, miało się też w pewnym stopniu przyjemność. Co prawda nie przyjął tego zadania tylko dla ładnej buźki dzieciaka, ale był to miły dodatek, musiał to przyznać. Nie zamierzał jednak przyznawać się do tego przed Abby. Doskonale wiedział, czym by się to skończyło.

- Może być. – mruknął od niechcenia. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Abby w zdziwieniu zmrużyła oczy.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ci się nie podoba.

- On nie ma mi się podobać, mam go uwieść i wyciągnąć od niego dowody, nie zamierzam za niego wychodzić. – wyjaśnił ze spokojem Gibbs.

Ale Abby nie dawała za wygraną.

- Czy zadanie nie byłoby przyjemniejsze, gdyby ci się podobał? – spytała, uśmiechając się sugestywnie.

- Nie. Wtedy byłbym zbyt emocjonalnie zaangażowany, a to przeszkadza w zadaniu.

- A kto mówi o emocjonalnym zaangażowaniu? Tu chodzi o seks, a seks z takim przystojniaczkiem, to sama przyjemność.

Gibbs zamknął akta i wyjrzał przez okno, z ulgą zauważając, że znaleźli się na ulicy pełnej sklepów., a to oznaczało, że niedługo się zatrzymają i Abby będzie miała inne rzeczy zaprzątające jej głowę.

- Abby, nie przesadzasz?

- Może troszkę. Nie moja wina, że mi się podoba. Nie jest najlepszym facetem, jakiego widziałem, ale to wciąż niezła dupeczka.

- Dzięki za tę uwagę, Abby, zapamiętam twoją opinię, gdy już z bliska zobaczę tę dupeczkę.

- Nie wątpię, że zobaczysz. – zaśmiała się, parkując wóz przed jednym ze sklepów.

Dopiero teraz Gibbs zdał sobie sprawę, w co wpakował go Tom. Gdy zobaczył ubrania na wystawie, aż go przeszedł dreszcz. Nie chodziło o to, że nie lubił zakupów, w młodości często kupował sobie nowe ubrania. To myśl, że Abby ma mu pomagać go przerażała. Już był nakręcona, a co dopiero miało się wydarzyć, gdy wejdą do sklepu? Sklepu pełnego ubrań, których nie założyłby nawet w latach swojej młodości, bo byłby zbyt... kontrowersyjne, nawet jak dla niego.

- Najpierw znajdziemy ci jakieś fajne spodnie. – powiedziała Abby, ciągnąc go w stronę pierwszego sklepu.

- Nawet nie myśl o kupieniu tych niedorzecznych ciasnych spodni. – ostrzegł ją.

- Spokojnie, nie zamierzam pozbawiać cię możliwością bycia ojcem.

Abby przywitała się z ekspedientką stojącą przy wejściu i od razu zaczęła pytać ją o położenie najlepszych spodni. Gibbs czekał cierpliwie, aż skończy, powtarzając w myślach swoją nową biografię. Nie mógł dopuścić do żadnej pomyłki, inaczej cała akcja zakończyłaby się fiaskiem. W najlepszym wypadku, w najgorszym po prostu zostałby zabity.

- Okej, przymierz najpierw to.

Abby pojawiła się niewiadomo skąd, obładowana parami spodni w różnych odcieniach i z różnych materiałów. Te które mu podawała były ciemne i z dżinsu. Zaczynała spokojnie, ale aż bał się pomyśleć, co będzie następne w kolejce.

Z westchnieniem zabrał jej spodnie i ruszył do przymierzalni. Abby szła za nim, zatrzymując się co chwile przy kolejnych wieszakach, gdy zobaczyła coś interesującego. Wkrótce całe ramiona miała obwieszone spodniami, które po dojściu do przymierzalni rzuciła na pufę stojącą pod ścianą.

Gibbs spojrzał z konsternacją na stos spodni. Na oko było tu ze 20 par i każe dziwniejsze od poprzednich. Ze przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że spodnie, które trzymał w dłoniach, były jedynymi normalnymi.

- Nie założę tego. – powiedział wskazując na stertę.

- Napracowałam się, żeby je wybrać.

- Jakoś nie bardzo mnie to obchodzi.

- Nie musimy ich kupować, po prostu przymierz. – poprosiła, patrząc na niego smutnym wzrokiem.

Wiedział, że już przegrał ten pojedynek.

- Robię to tylko dla sprawy. – powiedział i wszedł do przymierzalni. Zza cienkich drzwi usłyszał, jak Abby zadowolona klasnęła w dłonie. Boże, za jakie grzechy, pomyślał, rozpinając spodnie.

Gdy wyszedł z przymierzalni mógł przysiąc, że Abby zdążyła w tym czasie nanieść kolejnych ciuchów, bo stos był dziwnie większy.

- Odwróć się. – poprosiła, a Gibbs niechętnie spełnił jej prośbę, czując się głupio i wyjątkowo niekomfortowo. Nie przywykł do tego, że Abby ogląda go tak dokładnie, nawet jeśli nie było w tym seksualnego podtekstu, to wciąż było dla niego dziwne i zawstydzające. Zwłaszcza że spodnie były dość ciasne i dobrze opinały mu nogi. Dzięki bogu nie było jeszcze ciaśniejsze, a dobrze wiedział, że mogły być.

- Bierzemy je. – zdecydowała Abby. – W następnym sklepie wybierzemy coś do nich, teraz przymierz następne.

- Ile czasu tak dokładnie chcesz spędzić na zakupach? – spytał, biorąc od niej kolejną parę spodni. Może gdy nie będzie się opierał, szybciej skończą.

- Nie wiem, mamy jeszcze tyle rzeczy do przymierzenia, a to dopiero spodnie. Potrzebne ci jeszcze nowe koszule, podkoszulki, kilka par butów, ze dwie kurtki, może jakąś fajną marynarkę...

- Zwolnij, Abbs. Nie mam tyle czasu na te głupoty.

- Ale potrzebujesz nowych ciuchów, by bardziej się podobać DiNozzo.

- Nie kwestionuję tego. – wyjaśnił, chcąc troszkę ostudzić jej zapał. – Ale powiedziałem dyrektorowi, że wyrobię się w dwa dni. Samo przymierzanie tych ciuchów zajmie cały dzień, a muszę wyuczyć się mojego życiorysu.

Wiedział, że Abby jest podekscytowana tymi zakupami, ale mówił prawdę i naprawdę nie miał czasu na te zakupy, które były sprawą drugorzędną w całej operacji. Nawet najlepsze ciuchy by mu nie pomogły, gdyby odkryto kim jest.

- To co ja mam z tym wszystkim zrobić? – spytała zawiedziona, wskazując na rzeczy, które wybrała.

- Przejrzyj je i kup coś, a potem zawieź do mnie do domu. – zaproponował, podając jej spodnie, których nie zdążył nawet przymierzyć. – Tylko nie wybieraj nic cudacznego.

- Postaram się. – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem i zaczęła przeglądać rzeczy. Gibbs wrócił do przymierzalni, by założyć z powrotem swoje spodnie. – Jak wrócisz do domu? – zapytała Abby, stojąc blisko drzwi.

- Zamówię taksówkę. – odparł, wychodząc. Podał Abby kartę kredytową na fałszywe nazwisko, a portfel z pieniędzmi zatrzymał. – Pamiętaj, żeby zawieść rzeczy do mnie do domu, nie do mieszkania.

- To w takim razie gdzie ty będziesz?

- Muszę coś zobaczyć. Trzymaj się, Abbs.

- Papa, Gibbs.

Taksówka zawiozła go pod jego nowy adres zamieszkania. Blisko centrum i niewątpliwie blisko miejsc, do których chodził DiNozzo Junior. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby spotkał go już teraz, choć wątpił, że dzieciak porusza się tu w dzień. Zgodnie z aktami wynajmował apartament w jednym z hoteli, kawałek drogi od klubu, do którego chodził.

Gibbs wszedł po schodach na trzecie piętro budynku, w którym miał teraz mieszkać. Stanął przed drzwiami z numerem 213 i otworzył je, od razu wchodząc do środka. Nie dostał dużego mieszkania, ale było ładnie urządzone. Większe nie był mu zresztą potrzebne.

Na szafce przy drzwiach leżał telefon komórkowy. Stary model, mały i prosty, łatwy do ukrycia. Gibbs domyślił się, że to za jego pomocą ma w nagłych wypadkach dzwonić do Toma albo włączać i wyłączać kamery.

Zabierając ze sobą telefon przeszedł z przedpokoju do salonu. Dyrektor miał rację mówiąc, że meble wyglądają na używane. Kanapa sprawiała wręcz wrażenie, jakby była użytkowana przez kilka lat.

Gibbs rzucił teczkę z aktami i klucze na niewielki stolik, a potem usiadł na kanapie, zastanawiając się, gdzie są poukrywane kamery i czy są już włączone. Na wszelki wypadek powinny nagrywać cały czas, ale nie bardzo podobała mu się ta perspektywa. Skoro mógł je włączać i wyłączać kiedy chce, to zamierzał je uruchamiać tylko wtedy, kiedy wychodziłby z mieszkania. Dzięki temu, gdyby ewentualnie wrócił z DiNozzo, nie musiałby się męczyć z telefonem, który i tak miał być ukryty przez większość czasu.

Do zobaczenia zostały mu jeszcze trzy pomieszczenia. Zdecydował się sprawdzić sypialnie jako następną. Pierwsze co rzucało się w oczy po wejściu było oczywiście duże, nienagannie posłane łóżko, na wprost którego stała komoda, a nad nią wisiało lustro. Przyglądał mu się przez chwilę i doszedł do wniosku, że musi tam być ukryta kamera. Albo kilka. Nie byłoby to wielkie zaskoczenie dlatego stwierdził, że może spędzanie z DiNozzo czasu poza domem będzie lepszym pomysłem, niż przyprowadzanie go tutaj i bycie nagrywanym podczas seksu. Takie nagranie raczej nie przyniosłoby żadnych dowodów, chyba że chcieli nim szantażować dzieciaka. Jeśli w ogóle by się tym przejął.

Gibbs podszedł do szafki i otworzył szufladę. Spodziewał się znaleźć tam prezerwatywy, ale nie w takiej ilości. Czy oni oczekiwali, że będzie z DiNozzo uprawiał seks całymi dniami? Za stary był już na to. Może jeszcze 10 lat temu to założenie by się sprawdziło.

Po zapoznaniu się z resztą pomieszczeń i zapamiętaniu, gdzie leżą wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy – w końcu musiał sprawiać wrażenie, że mieszka tu już jakiś czas – Gibbs wrócił do salonu i resztę dnia spędził na czytaniu akt i opracowywaniu nowych zachowań, które stosowałby przy DiNozzo.

Nie został w mieszkaniu na noc, zrobi to jutro, kiedy miał ostatni dzień na dopięcie wszystkiego na ostatni guzik. Póki co zamierzał wrócić do domu i po raz ostatni spędzić tam noc przed operacją.

Nie chcąc płacić za taksówkę postanowił pojechać nowym samochodem, który czekał na podziemnym parkingu. Gdy tylko go zobaczył, wiedział już, że nie zamierza w tym czymś pokazać się DiNozzo.

Siadając na miejscu kierowcy wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił do dyrektora, który odebrał po dwóch sygnałach.

- Tom, potrzebuję nowego samochodu. – powiedział, włączając silnik.

- Co jest nie tak z tym Mercedesem? – zapytał dyrektor.

- Nie lubię niemieckich samochodów. – odpowiedział ze skwaszoną miną. Nie kłamał, naprawdę nie lubił niemieckich aut. Wolał amerykańskie marki, nawet japońskie, ale nie niemieckie. Poza tym według akt DiNozzo, on też lubił amerykańskie wozy.

- Do diabła, tu nie chodzi o to, co ty lubisz, tylko co lubi dzieciak.

Irytacja Toma nie była zaskoczeniem.

- Wiem, dlatego mam lepszy pomysł.

Gibbs usłyszał, jak Tom wzdycha ciężko, prawdopodobnie zastanawiając się, czy nie postawić na swoim i nie zakończyć już tej rozmowy.

- Jaki? – zapytał w końcu.

- Zobaczysz. Tylko daj mi wolną rękę i obiecaj zarejestrować wóz, który do ciebie przyprowadzę.

Po drugiej stronie znowu zrobiło się cicho, tak jakby Tom się rozłączył. Gibbs sprawdził nawet, czy tak nie jest, ale ekran komórki pokazywał, że połączenie wciąż trwa.

- Tom?

- W porządku, ale jeśli coś nie będzie pasowało, zostajemy przy Mercedesie.

- Zaufaj mi, wóz którym przyjadę, bardziej spodoba się DiNozzo. – zapewnił, rozłączając się.

Zdobycie kolejnego wozu nie było problemem. Trudniejsze było wyrobienie nowych dokumentów i tablic w ciągu jednego dnia. Mercedes musiał być gotowy już od jakiegoś czasu, nowy wóz trzeba było rejestrować od nowa. Nawet jeśli by nie wyszło, Gibbs musiał spróbować. W takim wypadku nie pozostawało mu wiele czasu na przygotowania. Zdobycie wozu zajęłoby mu cały dzień, a musiał jeszcze przewieźć nowe ubrania do mieszkania. Nie było szans, by mógł zrobić to samemu, nie było też czasu na wyrabianie nowych dokumentów w ciągu kilku godzin od dostarczenia samochodu. Chyba że rozegrałby to w odpowiedni sposób.

Ponownie wyciągnął komórkę i napisał dwie wiadomości. Jedną do Toma, w której zawarł niezbędne informacje o nowym samochodzie, tak by już można było dopełnić wszystkich formalności. To dawało im kilka dodatkowych godzin, a gdyby nie zdążyli, zawsze można było przerobić już istniejące papiery, na które był zarejestrowany Mercedes.

Drugą wiadomość wysłał do Tima, kazał mu wziąć wolne i przyjechać do niego z samego rana, bo czeka ich mała wycieczka poza miasto. Jeśli na kimś mógł polegać, że nie zawiedzie, to był to właśnie McGee. Nie bez powodu był jego zastępcą i najbardziej zaufanym człowiekiem nie tylko w zespole, ale i w całej agencji. Gibbs ufał mu bezgranicznie i nigdy nie żałował, że przyjął go do zespołu, choć musiało minąć kilka tygodni, nim Tim przestał być wobec niego nieśmiały i niepewny. To było kilka lat temu i teraz był już świetnym agentem, któremu powierzyłby swoje życie.

Wciąż musiał mu powiedzieć, czemu go nie będzie. O ile Tom jeszcze tego nie zrobił, ale prawdopodobnie napomknął coś tylko o jakimś zadaniu. Żadnych konkretów. Ale Tim zasługiwał na to, by znać szczegóły w równie wielkim stopniu, co Abby, na wypadek gdyby coś poszło nie tak i Tim miałby być jego jedynym ratunkiem. Trzeba było myśleć o każdej ewentualności.

Kiedy zajechał do domu, Gibbs omal nie potknął się w drzwiach o torby z ubraniami, które zostawiła dla niego Abby. Chciał je ominąć i po prostu zostawić w korytarzu, ale coś mu mówiło, że później tego pożałuje.

Minęło pół godziny, nim w końcu położył się do łóżka, a przygotowane rzeczy leżały poskładane w dwóch torbach i wyczekiwały jutra, kiedy to miał przestać być Jethro Gibbsem, a miał stać się inną osobą.


	4. Chapter 3

To był deszczowy dzień. Gibbs nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy zaczęło padać przed, czy po tym jak poszedł spać, ale gdy obudził się o piątej nad ranem, kałuże na ulicach i chodnikach były już naprawdę duże. Niemożliwym było wyjść na zewnątrz chociażby na chwilę i nie zmoknąć, to nie była zwykła mżawka tylko ulewa. Po wyjrzeniu przez okno od razu odechciało mu się opuszczać dom, ale nie miał wyjścia. Może zdążyłoby się przejaśnić zanim musiałby wyjść, choć nie zapowiadało się na to. Niebo było szare, nie widać było żadnego błękitu czy białych obłoków. Tylko ciężkie i szare chmury.

Gibbs przygotowywał sobie śniadanie, gdy usłyszał parkujący na podjeździe samochód, a chwilę później otwierane drzwi.

- Szefie?!

Tyle razy powtarzał Timowi, by po prostu wchodził bez pytania – po to też dał mu swoje klucze – zamiast stać w drzwiach jak intruz.

- W kuchni! – okrzyknął, powracając do jedzenia.

McGee pojawił się kuchni, zostawiając za sobą mokre ślady na podłodze. Chociaż był na zewnątrz krótko, to zdążył przemoknąć do suchej nitki, deszcz nie oszczędzał nikogo.

- Szefie, może mógłbym...

- Powieś płaszcz przy kominku, wyschnie. – przerwał nawet nie podnosząc wzroku.

Tim wszedł do salonu i wrócił chwilę później, już bez płaszcza i butów, przeczesując mokre włosy.

Czekał, aż Tim usiądzie albo się odezwie, ale on tylko stał i Gibbs wiedział dlaczego. Jego podwładny patrzył na akta rozłożone na stole i wydawał się bać do nich zbliżyć. Nie powinien ich w ogóle widzieć, ale Gibbs nie chciał przed nim wszystkiego ukrywać. Zasługiwał na znanie prawdy, żeby był spokojniejszy. Kto wie, co Tom naopowiadał jemu, Kate oraz Zivie. Mógł przedstawić sytuację jako poważniejszą, niż w rzeczywistości jest i tylko ich zaniepokoił.

- Jadłeś już coś? – zapytał.

Tim zadrżał i oderwał wzrok od akt. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego pytaniem, ale rozluźnił się, gdy je usłyszał, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że szef tylko odwleka temat.

- Co? Ah, nie. Myślałem, że to coś ważnego, więc przyjechałem jak najszybciej. – Tim usiadł na wolnym krześle naprzeciwko Gibbsa.

- Częstuj się. – zachęcił, podsuwając mu talerz z kanapkami. – W ekspresie masz kawę.

Pomimo że znali się już cztery lata, Tim wciąż nie wiedział, jak się zachowywać przy szefie. Czasami się przy nim jąkał, jakby dopiero co się poznali. Niektórzy agenci dziwili się, czemu ktoś taki został jego zastępcą i co jeszcze robi w agencji, ale wystarczyło, że tylko oni dwaj znali prawdę. Tim był po prostu świetnym agentem, a jego charakter nie miał tu nic do rzeczy.

Kiedy obaj zjedli śniadanie, a Tim nieco się odprężył, Gibbs postanowił poruszyć temat akt.

- Co wam powiedział dyrektor? – zapytał, popijając kawę.

- Niewiele. – Tim, który też już sobie nalał kawy, zaczął obracać kubek w dłoniach. – Powiedział tylko, że będziesz teraz pracował pod przykrywką i że mamy ci nie przeszkadzać.

Gibbs westchnął, spodziewając się takiej odpowiedzi. W końcu to był najbezpieczniejszy wariant. Im mniej ludzi znało szczegóły, tym lepiej, a Tom nie chciał ryzykować. Ale on wolał mieć jeszcze kogoś poza Abby, kto znał wszystkie szczegóły. Bez tego mógłby nawet za bardzo wczuć się w rolę i przestać odróżniać, którym człowiekiem jest. Miał nadzieję zakończyć zadanie szybciej niż gdyby miał do tego dojść, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

- To nie jest proste zadanie, McGee. – powiedział, podając mu akta DiNozzo Juniora. – Mam się zbliżyć do tego dzieciaka.

Tim czytał przez chwilę, stukając palcem o blat stołu. Gibbs wyczytał z jego twarzy, że jest zaskoczony tym, czego się dowiedział. Nie dziwił mu się, życiorys DiNozzo nie był najprzyjemniejsza rzeczą do czytania. Ktoś w takim wieku powinien iść na studia, a nie za pieniądze ze sprzedaży narkotyków chodzić do barów i ruchać się po kątach.

- Szefie, jak zamierzasz się do niego zbliżyć? – zapytał, odsuwając od siebie akta i wbijając wzrok w blat stołu.

- Czy to nie oczywiste?

- W zasadzie miałem nadzieję, że jest inny sposób. – przyznał. – To naprawdę konieczne? Musisz udawać geja?

- Niczego nie muszę robić, McGee.

Tim poderwał głowę do góry i spojrzał na szefa zaskoczony.

- Jesteś...

- Bi. – Gibbs wstał od stołu i odstawił pusty kubek po kawie do zlewu. Nie wrócił już na krzesło, tylko oparł się o szafkę. Ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma przyglądał się Timowi. – Dlatego to mnie wyznaczyli do tego zadania.

Tim przytaknął, nie będąc pewnym swojego głosu. Musiała minąć chwila, nim znowu się odezwał, przełykając ciężko ślinę. Był w lekkim szoku po tym, czego dowiedział się o szefie.

- Więc musisz uwieść dzieciaka i dostać od niego dowody przeciwko ojcu. – powiedział, znowu wpatrując się w stół. Intensywne spojrzenie Gibbsa sprawiało, że czuł się niezręcznie. Nowo poznana orientacja szefa też nie pomagała mu się uspokoić. Czuł się dziwnie, gdy pomyślał, że kilka razy widział go nago. – Myślisz, że po odpowiednio długim czasie tak po prostu ci je da? Czy on w ogóle je ma?

- Nie wiemy, ale są podejrzenia, że tak. Kilka razy widziano ludzi DiNozzo w apartamencie synalka.

- Co jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak? – spytał zaniepokojony. Jeśli dilerzy kręcili się w pobliżu DiNozzo Juniora, zbliżanie się do niego mogło być niebezpieczne.

- To ryzyko. Postaram się, żeby nic nie poszło nie tak.

Tim chciał wierzyć, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze, ale w takich sprawach nigdy nic nie szło wedle planu i to go niepokoiło. Gdyby Gibbsowi stała się krzywda, nie miał pojęcia, co by wtedy zrobił.

Szef pozwolił mu przez kilka minut przetrawić te informacje i znowu się uspokoić. W tym czasie Tim ani razu nie tknął swojej kawy, która przestała już parować i wystygła.

- Czemu mi o tym mówisz? – zapytał nagle Tim. – Nie powinienem znać szczegółów.

Uczyli go o tych sprawach, gdy wstępował do agencji. Często nawet najbliższa rodzina nie wiedziała, że agent pracuje pod przykrywką. Robiono tak, by była bezpieczniejsza, a jeśli już musiała się dowiedzieć, bo agent, tak jak Gibbs, miał teraz żyć całkiem innym życiem, to najczęściej dawano członkom rodziny ochronę. Nie rozumiał, czemu Gibbs łamie tę zasadę, choć nigdy nie łamał zasad. Przynajmniej swoich.

- Jesteś moim zastępcą, musisz to wiedzieć na wypadek, gdyby coś jednak poszło nie tak. – odpowiedział, wracając do stołu. Zauważył, jak Tim się wzdrygnął, gdy się zbliżył. – Poza tym musisz mi w czymś pomóc.

- Co mam zrobić?

Gibbs był pod wrażeniem, że pomimo czucia się niezręcznie i niezbyt komfortowo w jego towarzystwie po tym jak poznał prawdę o jego upodobaniach, Tim wciąż był w stanie zrobić dla niego wszystko.

- Musisz mnie zawieść do Stillwater. Potrzebuję auta.

Tim nie miał pojęcia, czemu musieli jechać aż do Stillwater po jeden samochód, ale nie zamierzał pytać.

- Ile to potrwa? – zapytał, mając na myśli pracę pod przykrywką, nie jazdę do Stillwater.

- Nie da się przewidzieć, może nawet rok. – odparł Gibbs, nie chcąc kłamać. Nie miał pojęcia ile może mu to wszystko zająć. Biorąc pod uwagę skłonności DiNozzo, może wystarczyłoby kilka miesięcy.

- I w tym czasie mam prowadzić zespół? – Gibbs dostrzegł w oczach Tima rosnącą panikę.

- Dasz radę. – zapewnił go. Wiedział, że powierzenie dowodzenia nad zespołem Timowi to zrzucenie mu na barki wielkiej odpowiedzialności, ale nikomu innemu nie mógł zaufać. Wolał, żeby zespołem dowodził ktoś, kogo zna i komu ufa, niż gdyby Tom miał im dać tymczasowego dowódcę. To źle wpływało na pracę zespołu, zwłaszcza w pierwszych tygodniach.

- Co mam powiedzieć dziewczynom? – zapytał coraz bardziej zdenerwowany.

- Nie możesz im powiedzieć wszystkiego, tak jak ja to zrobiłem tobie. – powiedział Gibbs. – Wytłumacz im to bez zbędnych szczegółów. I nie daj sobie wejść na głowę, gdy mnie nie będzie.

Ziva i Kate potrafiły być prawdziwym wrzodem na tyłku, gdy nie wiedziało się, jak sobie z nimi radzić. Zwłaszcza Ziva mogła stanowić dla Tima problem, bo zawsze miała zapędy przywódcze i na pewno chciałaby wpływać na jego decyzje. Kate, która mądrzyła się przy każdej okazji, a z którą Tim pracował zazwyczaj w parze, dobrze wiedziała, jak go zmanipulować, gdy tego potrzebowała.

Można by pomyśleć, że zespół z takimi ludźmi nie mógł ze sobą dobrze współpracować, ale wielokrotnie już udowodnili, że są najlepsi w agencji. Trzeba tylko było wiedzieć, jak dowodzić. Po tylu latach spędzonych z Gibbsem, Tim powinien to wiedzieć i sobie poradzić. Gibbs miał nadzieję, że po powrocie z akcji nie zastanie biednego Tima zdominowanego przez dwie kobiety. Dobrze wiedział, że umiał dowodzić, pytaniem było, czy w porę się obudzi i zastosuje swoje naturalne umiejętności przywódcze, których zwykle nie używał. Rzadko musiał je stosować, zawsze robił to szef, a zespół nie potrzebował dwóch szefów.

- Okej. Kiedy chcesz jechać?

- Teraz, jutro muszę być gotowy.

Tim zabrał swój płaszcz i buty, które nie były jeszcze do końca suche, a potem wyszedł z Gibbsem z domu. Szef zabrał ze sobą akta, by czytać je w czasie gdy Tim będzie prowadził swój własny samochód.

Gdy wyjechali z miasta drogą nr 295, przestało padać, ale jak tylko minęli Baltimore i wyjechali na autostradę 83 deszcz lunął ponownie, Tim musiał więc nieco zwolnić.

Na autostradzie nie było dużego ruchu - mijali lub to ich mijało - tylko kilka samochodów.

W ich aucie panowała cisza zakłócana przez odgłos silnika, chodzące wycieraczki i przewracane przez Gibbsa kartki akt. Tim kilkukrotnie korciło, by włączyć radio, ale nie chciał przeszkadzać szefowi, więc siedział cicho i prowadził, oglądając przemijające za oknem krajobrazy.

Im bliżej byli Stillwater, tym bardziej czuł się niepewnie. Nadal nie podobało mu się to zadanie, było zbyt niebezpieczne i jeszcze zostawiało go samego z dowodzeniem. Zrobiłby wszystko, żeby odwieść Gibbsa od tej akcji, ale wiedział, że nie ważne co powie, nic to nie da. Mógł tylko liczyć na to, że ojciec szefa coś na to poradzi, jeśli Gibbs w ogóle mu powie o co chodzi.

- Nie podoba mi się ta akcja, szefie. – odezwał się, nie mogąc już wytrzymać. – Jesteś pewien, że dam radę?

- Gdybym nie był tego pewny, nie wziąłbym jej. Poradzisz sobie, bez obaw.

Tim bardzo chciał mu wierzyć, ale nie potrafił.

- Okej. – ponieważ Gibbs i tak nie był skory do rozmowy na ten temat, postanowił jej dalej nie ciągnąć.

Tim zerknął kątem oka na akta rozłożone na desce rozdzielczej. Należały do DiNozzo.

- Akta są niekompletne? – zapytał. Gdy przeczytał ich trochę przed wyjazdem, w oczy rzucił mu się brak pewnej rzeczy.

- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Czemu pytasz?

- Bo nie ma tu nic o jego matce.

Gibbs musiał mu przyznać rację, też to zauważył. O ojcu dzieciaka było sporo, kilka stron, ale ani słowa o matce, jakby nie istniała. Nie znano nawet jej imienia. Zastanawiał się nad zadzwonieniem do Toma i zapytaniem, czy nie zabrakło kilku stron, ale wszystko wyglądało tak, jakby wojsko nic nie wiedziało na ten temat. Gibbsa szczerze to ciekawiło i miał nadzieję dowiedzieć się o tym coś więcej od samego DiNozzo.

- Może był dziwką i nic o niej nie wiedzą. – zasugerował. – To nawet prawdopodobne.

- Biedny dzieciak. – stwierdził Tim.

- Nie rozczulaj się tak nad nim, McGee. Wydaje się radzić sobie dobrze. Żyje z pieniędzy tatusia i nie ma żadnych problemów.

- Nie powinieneś mu współczuć? Na pewno wiesz, co czuje.

Wiedział. Ale nikt nie powiedział, że matka DiNozzo nie żyła. Może wszystko z nią było dobrze tylko porzuciła syna. To wciąż nie był najmilsza rzecz na świecie, ale czemu miał współczuć nieznajomemu dzieciakowi? On sam nie wydawał się być przejęty tym faktem, a to znaczy, że się z tym pogodził albo nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało. Może gdyby poznał całą prawdę, byłoby mu go żal, ale teraz? DiNozzo Junior był dla niego tylko zwykłym, rozpieszczonym smarkaczem, który ma za dużo pieniędzy i wolnego czasu, a nie ma za grosz szacunku do samego siebie. Takich ludzi Gibbsowi nie było żal.

- Skup się na prowadzeniu. – powiedział do Tima i wrócił do czytania.

Tim westchnął pokonany. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz nie udało mu się skłonić szefa do rozmowy. Już się do tego przyzwyczaił.

Przez resztę drogi już nie rozmawiali. Zatrzymali się na chwilę w Yorku, by zatankować, potem ruszyli dalej autostradą. Przejechali przez Harrisburg i wjechali na autostradę nr 81. Opuścili ją dopiero przy Sunbury road i czterdziestką dwójką, a potem drogą 487 dojechali do Stillwater. Przez deszcz cała jazda zajęła im ponad pięć godzin, co nie cieszyło Gibbsa. Z Waszyngtonu wyjechali po szóstej, jeśli w drugą stronę droga miała zająć tyle samo, nie było już sensu wracać do domu tylko od razu do nowego mieszkania i zacząć się urządzać. Do siebie musiałby pojechać tylko po rzeczy, potem nie miałby już tam czego szukać przez następnych kilka miesięcy.

Tim zaparkował przed sklepem, który prowadził ojciec Gibbsa, ale nie wyłączył silnika.

- Mam zaczekać? – zapytał.

- Nie, wracaj do Waszyngtonu, wrócę za parę godzin, ale raczej się już nie zobaczymy w najbliższym czasie. Zajmuj się moim domem, gdy mnie nie będzie. Masz. – Gibbs podał mu kluczyki od samochodu. – Weź moje auto i zaparkuj w agencji.

Gibbs wysiadł z samochodu, deszcz padał już nieco mniejszy, niż gdy jechali.

- Powodzenia, szefie. – Tim wiedział, że swoją okazję już stracił, pozostało mu tylko życzyć szefowi szczęścia. – Pozdrów Jacka.

- Trzymaj się, Tim.

Gibbs poczekał, aż Tim odjedzie i dopiero wtedy wszedł do sklepu, gdzie za ladą siedział Jack, czytając gazetę. W tle leciała muzyka z radia, ale tak trzeszczało, że nie dało się rozpoznać, kto śpiewa.

- Cześć, tato.

Jack odłożył gazetę i spojrzał na syna ze zdziwieniem.

-Leroy, co za niespodziewana wizyta. – powiedział i podpierając się laską podszedł do syna, by go uściskać. – Coś się stało?

- Dlaczego miało się stać?

- Zazwyczaj jak przychodzisz do domu, to z jakimś problemem.

- Nie mam problemu, tato. – powiedział urażony brakiem wiary ojca. – Przyjechałam po prostu po samochód.

- Gdy ostatni raz proponowałem ci wziąć go do domu, odmówiłeś mówiąc, że i tak byś nim nie jeździł. Skąd ta zmiana?

Nie chciał mówić ojcu o zadaniu, dobrze wiedział, co on o nich myśli, ale bez powiedzenia prawdy nie mógłby wziąć samochodu. Nigdy oficjalnie nie dostał go w prezencie, więc teoretycznie to wciąż była własność Jacka, kupiona i odnowiona za jego pieniądze.

- To trochę skomplikowane.

- Nie jestem tak głupi, na jakiego wyglądam, myślę, że się połapię.

Gibbs westchnął i przeczesał włosy ze zdenerwowania.

- Po prostu potrzebuję auta, tamto jest w naprawie. – to było kiepskie kłamstwo, ale nigdy nie potrafił kłamać ojcu. – Będę też zajęty przez jakiś czas, więc nie dzwoń do mnie, bo i tak nie odbiorę.

- Jakbym w ogóle często dzwonił. – skrzywił się Jack. Nie wierzył w wytłumaczenie syna ani przez chwilę. – Nie lepiej by było, gdybyś powiedział prawdę?

- Spieszy mi się.

- Więc streść to.

Gibbs niechętnie opowiedział ojcu o robocie, jaką dostał. Z każdym słowem Jack był coraz bardziej rozczarowany postawą syna, który nie przywiązywał wagi do tego, do czego może doprowadzić swoją pracą.

Gdy skończył, Jack wrócił za ladę i usiadł ciężko na krześle, które zaskrzypiało pod jego ciężarem.

- Nie lubię tej roboty. – powiedział, choć powtarzał to już wielokrotnie, gdy Gibbs je dostawał.

- Jest konieczna. – odpowiedział mu syn, nie patrząc w jego stronę.

- Nadal jej nie lubię. – Jack odłożył laskę na ladę i splótł dłonie na brzuchu. – Udajesz kogoś, kim nie jesteś, musisz robić złe rzeczy, by cię nie wykryli, a w tym przypadku musisz nabrać dzieciaka, że ci na nim zależy, a później zostawić, gdy dostaniesz to, co chcesz. To trochę okrutne.

Gibbs wzdrygnął się słysząc surowy ton ojca. Wiedział, że tak to się skończy, zawsze tak to się kończyło i zawsze słyszał tę samą śpiewkę. Miał już tego dość, był dorosły, wiedział czego się podejmuje.

- To syn dilera. – przypomniał mu, licząc, że może to skłoni ojca do zaprzestania dawania lekcji. – Jak nie ja, to ktoś inny to zrobi.

- Ale to wciąż człowiek i to w dodatku dzieciak. – nie ustępował Jack.

Gibbs prychnął rozbawiony. Tim usiłował wzbudzić w nim poczucie winy tym samym argumentem. Czemu on i Jack nie mogli zrozumieć, że ten dzieciak to nie jest niewinna istotka ze szkoły katolickiej tylko zwykły lachociąg i to w dodatku syn dilera?

- Nie jest taki niewinny, za jakiego go bierzesz.

- Więc uważasz, że to w porządku pieprzyć go i doprowadzić do tego, by ci zaufał i się w tobie zakochał? – zapytał Jack wściekle. Dla niego to był okrutne zachowanie, nawet jeśli osoba miała taką, a nie inną historię. To wciąż był człowiek, który miał uczucia i można go było nimi zranić. – A potem co zrobisz? Rzucisz mu tym wszystkim w twarz, świecąc odznaką?

- To moja praca. – Gibbs uniósł głos machinalnie, już był zdenerwowany tą całą rozmową i nie miał ochoty na więcej.

- Nie sądziłem, że ją przyjmiesz.

- Chyba lepiej, żebym złamał serce dzieciakowi niż miał bratać się z dilerami. – zauważył. Wolał nawet nie myśleć, jaką awanturę urządziłby mu ojciec, gdyby usłyszał, że ma pracować z dilerami i bezpośrednio krzywdzić ludzi.

- Mniejsze zło, co? – teraz to Jack prychnął. – Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że skrzywdzisz tego dzieciaka na całe życie.

- Żołnierze giną, tato, a ten dzieciak będzie miał tylko złamane serce. Nic, z czym nie mógłby sobie poradzić. I tak ma mentalność dziwki.

- Dylemat molarny w stylu: czy lepiej zabić jedną osobę, by przeżyło sto, czy pozwolić zabić sto, żeby uratować jedną.

- Dzieciak nie zginie, tato. – powiedział, spoglądając w oczy ojca. Widział w nich dezaprobatę i rozczarowanie, ale też strach o jego życie. – To nie jest żaden dylemat moralny, tak postąpiłby każdy na moim miejscu.

- Jesteś pewien? – zapytał Jack, unosząc sugestywnie jedną brew.

Gibbs odwrócił się, jakby chciał wyjść, ale potem znowu spojrzał na Jacka.

- Nie chcę o tym dalej rozmawiać. – powiedział.

- Bo to dużo prostsze. Zawsze szukałeś prostych rozwiązań. – Jack znowu wstał i podszedł do płaszcza zawieszonego na haku tkwiącym w ścianie tuż za nim. Wyciągnął z kieszeni pęk kluczy, odpiął od nich dwa i rzucił synowi, który złapał je w dłoń. Przy kluczach zwisał breloczek, który przedstawiał głowę barana z zakręconymi rogami. – Obyś tylko nie miał wyrzutów sumienia. Albo za bardzo nie wczuł się w rolę. – powiedział mu jeszcze Jack, nim powrócił do czytania gazety.

Gibbs schował klucze do kieszeni i bez słowa pożegnania wyszedł ze sklepu, by przyprowadzić auto.

Stało w garażu niedaleko sklepu i było przykryte płachtą, która chroniła je przed kurzem. Gibbs ściągnął je jednym pociągnięciem, odsłaniając kanarkowego Dodge'a Challengera. Takie auto zdecydowanie musiało zaimponować DiNozzo. Według akt lubił amerykańskie klasyki, a ten Dodge takim właśnie był. Przed wszystkim jednak był piękny i jeździł jak marzenie. Prowadził go już kilka razy i zawsze cieszył się wtedy jak dziecko. Mercedes, którego dostał od Toma nie mógł się równać z tym samochodem pod żadnym względem. Gibbs zamierza dopilnować, by to Dodgem mógł jeździć, choćby początek operacji miał się opóźnić.

Wsiadł do samochodu i odpalił silnik, którego ryk poniósł się echem po pustym garażu. Po wyjechaniu na drogę nie ruszył w drogę powrotną do D.C, zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę przed sklepem i wszedł do środka.

- Wracam. – powiedział do ojca.

Jack mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, nie przestając czytać gazety. Gibbs wiedział, że robi to specjalnie, by dać mu nauczkę. Może gdyby miał 10 lat, zadziałałoby, teraz jednak milczenie i obojętność ojca nie miały znaczenia i nie sprawiały, że zaczynał przepraszać, zwłaszcza że nie miał za co.

Odwrócił się i chwycił za klamkę, by wyjść, ale zatrzymał do głos Jaka.

- Leroy. – usłyszał, jak ojciec wstał i podszedł do niego. – Zastanów się i nie rób czegoś, czego będziesz później żałował. – poprosił, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Do zobaczenie. – powiedział tylko i wyszedł na deszcz. Przez całą drogę do Waszyngtonu zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien jednak przeprosić ojca. , ale gdy tylko dotarł do domu, przestał o tym myśleć i zabrał się pakowanie rzeczy, które miał zabrać do mieszkania. W między czasie zadzwonił do Toma i zapytał, czy tablice i dokumenty są gotowe. Gdy okazało się, że tak, kazał załatwić wszystko, gdy nowe auto już stanie w garażu. Jeszcze tego samego dnia Dodge zyskał nowe tablice, a papiery na niego leżały bezpiecznie zamknięte w szafce przy łóżku.

Gibbs przygotowywał się do akcji, wykorzystując ostatnie godziny. Położył się do łóżka dopiero po pierwszej w nocy, ale przedtem nagrał się ojcu na sekretarkę, przepraszając go za to, jaki był oschły.

Pierwsza noc w obcym łóżku nie była przyjemna, śniły mu się dziwne obrazy związane z DiNozzo, którego choć nigdy nie widział na oczy poza zdjęciem, ani też nie słyszał jego głosu, wydawał mu się strasznie realistyczny.

Rano, gdy obudził się już jako Jethro Jenkins, zauważył że na jego prawdziwym telefonie jest wiadomość. Była od Jacka i zawierała tylko jedno słowo: Powodzenia.

Gibbs uśmiechnął się, nim wyjął baterię z telefonu i ostatecznie odciął się od swojego życia.


	5. Chapter 4

Jeśli było coś, co Tony uwielbiał robić wieczorami najbardziej, to były to zdecydowanie wypady do klubu. Gejowskiego, bo tam mógł spotkać i przystojnych gejów, i biseksualistów chętnych na trójkąt, i napalone kobiety hetero, które chętnie rozkładały przed nim nogi, nawet gdy sam tego nie chciał. A często nie chciał, zdecydowanie bardziej wolał wypatrywać w tłumie bawiących się ludzi jakichś mężczyzn, których miał na jedno skinienie palcem. Sam już nie wiedział, czy to przez swoją reputację czy wygląd, ale nie obchodziło go to, dopóki dostawał to, czego chciał.

Wszyscy z którymi flirtował naiwnie wierzyli, że go wykorzystują, ale było zupełnie na odwrót. To on decydował kogo zaciągnie na tył klubu, co zrobi i kiedy skończy. On ustalał zasady, nie faceci, których wybierał. Sprawiał tylko takie wrażenie, żeby podbudować ich ego, byli wtedy bardziej chętni do zabawy. Gdyby ich rozwścieczył pomiataniem nimi, musiałby znaleźć sobie nowego towarzysza. Zawsze też istniało ryzyko, że mogło się to skończyć krwawo. Potrafił się bronić, ale wolał nie ryzykować.

Wśród bywalców klubu byli mężczyźni, których zadowalał regularnie. O ile można było coś takiego nazwać regularną robotą. Jeśli miał na nich ochotę, czemu nie, mogli się wcisnąć do jednej z pustych kabin w kiblu. Jeśli chciało mu się kogoś innego, po prostu odmawiał, obiecując, że następnym razem się zabawią. Nie zawsze dotrzymywał obietnic.

Dzisiaj jednak postanowił być słowny. Zaraz po wejściu do klubu odszukał Josha, przystojnego faceta o loczkowatych włosach i seksownym zaroście na twarzy. O reszcie jego ciała nie dało się powiedzieć niczego dobrego, ale i tak był sto razy lepszy od większości gości.

Josha nie trzeba było namawiać, by ruszył się na tyły baru. Chętnie poszedł za Tonym, który przyparł go do ściany, gdy tylko znaleźli się poza zasięgiem wzroku kogokolwiek. Josh złapał go za włosy i szarpnął za nie gdy, zaczęli się całować. Tony był do tego przyzwyczajony i nie poczuł bólu, ale nie zamierzał pozwolić, by wyrywano mu włosy. Odepchnął rękę Josha i skierował ją do zapięcia swoich spodni. Co musiał robić dalej, nie trzeba mu było mówić.

Tony stęknął, czując jego dłoń na sobie. Josh nie miał sobie równych, gdy chodziło o sprawność rąk, w dodatku doskonale wiedział, jak go zadowolić i nie trzeba było czekać długo na finał. Ale zabawa dla Josha jeszcze się nie skończyła. Tony rozpiął mu spodnie, wyjął z kieszeni prezerwatywę i nałożył szybko, nim wziął przyrodzenie mężczyzny do ust, co robił już wiele razy przedtem.

Tym razem to Josh stęknął. Tony musiał mu przytrzymywać biodra, by się nie zadławić, gdy poruszał nimi jak szalony. Mógł być na kolanach, ale wciąż wszystko kontrolował.

Josh znowu próbował złapać go za włosy, ale nie pozwolił mu. Odwiódł go od następnej próby, biorąc go jak najgłębiej do ust. Czuł na języku smak prezerwatywy i ciepło twardego członka, który raz zarazem wysuwał sobie z ust, by po chwili znowu wziąć go całego. Jęki i sapanie Josha tylko go nakręcały, znowu zrobił się twardy, choć od orgazmu minęły może z trzy minuty.

Josh wytrzymał tylko nieco dłużej niż on. Tony poczuł, jak rozlewa się wewnątrz prezerwatywy. Na sama myśl o połknięciu spermy podniecił się jeszcze bardziej.

Szkoda, że to już koniec, pomyślał, doprowadzając się do drugiego orgazmu.

Oblizując jeszcze ostatni raz przyrodzenie Josha, wstał z kolan i zaczął się doprowadzać do porządku. Josh warknął i przyciągnął go do siebie.

- Może przejedziemy się do mnie i dokończymy? – zaproponował, gryząc go w szyje. Zrobił to dość mocno, by zostawić ślad swoich zębów, jakby miało to odstraszyć innych mężczyzn. Tony'emu chciało się śmiać z jego naiwności.

- Nie sądzę, Josh. – odparł, odsuwając się i zasuwając suwak spodni.

- Nie rozumiem cię. Ślinisz się na widok każdego kutasa, jakiego zobaczysz, a opierasz się jak pieprzony prawiczek.

- Po pierwsze, nie na widok każdego. – poprawił, zwilżając przy tym wargi językiem. Wciąż czuł smak gumy. – A po drugie, daleko mi do prawiczka.

- Więc chodź ze mną do domu. – zachęcał dalej Josh. Znowu się przysunął i zaczął pieścić krocze Tony'ego, spodziewając się nie wiadomo jakiej reakcji z jego strony. Jego druga dłoń powędrowała na pośladki chłopaka. Tony złapał ją i wykręcił mocno. Nie tego spodziewał się Josh, gdy odskoczył jak oparzony.

- Żadnego anala. – powiedział poważnie Tony. – To moja pierwsza i najważniejsza zasada. Mam ci przypomnieć drugą i trzecią?

- Nie trzeba. – odparł ze skwaszoną miną.

Tony'ego zadowoliła ta odpowiedź.

- To dobrze. Na razie, Josh.

Kiedy wchodził z powrotem do klubu, usłyszał jeszcze jak Josh przeklina na coś, prawdopodobnie na niego. Każdy tak reagował, gdy znowu nie udało im się zaciągnąć go do domu.

Tony nie zgadzał się na to tylko dlatego, bo żadnemu z tych typów nie ufał. Kto wie, co by mu zrobili, gdyby nie miał żadnej szansy na ucieczkę. Pod tym względem tył klubu był znacznie bezpieczniejszy. Fakt, kusiło go, by pójść z kilkoma mężczyznami do domu, ale każdy z nich szybko okazywał się nie wartym czegoś więcej poza zwykłym obciąganiem. Tony dawno już zdecydował, że jeśli kiedykolwiek da się zaciągnąć do łóżka, to sam wybierze, kto to będzie i mu to zaproponuje. W końcu to on ustalał zasady.

Miał ich łącznie cztery. Pierwsza to zero seksu analnego, druga: nie iść z nikim do domu, chyba że sam to postanowi. Trzecia mówiła o tym, że to on ustalał wszystkie zasady i trzeba się ich trzymać, jeśli nie chce się oberwać. Czasami się zastanawiał, czy nie wrzucić tej zasady na pierwszą pozycję.

Czwarta również była bardzo ważna i dotyczyła zabezpieczenia. Tony nie chciał zarazić się kiłą czy nawet pospolita opryszczką, dlatego przed wyjściem zawsze się upewniał, że ma przynajmniej cztery prezerwatywy w kieszeni czy portfelu. Nie ufał facetom z klubu, że będą mieli jakieś. Wielu tylko marzyło, by mu się spuścić do gardła, co było przez niego nie do zaakceptowania, dopóki nie pokazali mu papierów, że są zdrowi. Niewielu jednak było aż tak zdesperowanych, prawdopodobnie za bardzo wstydzili się lekarzy, by przeprowadzać z nimi krępującą rozmowę tylko dla chwili przyjemności. Ale kilku desperatów się znalazło. Pięciu konkretnie. Tony pamiętał szczególnie jednego z nich, z którym miał najbliższe stosunki. Miał wtedy 16 lat, a facet, któremu obciągał i który chyba nazywał się Matt, 40. Był przystojny, a Tony preferował starszych facetów od dzieciaków w jego wieku.

Matt miał z nim bliskie kontakty przez miesiąc i miał fetysz spuszczania się ludziom nie do gardła, a na twarz. Tony miło to wspominał.

W klubie było coraz więcej ludzi. Większość tańczyła na parkiecie, ocierając się o swoich partnerów albo przypadkowe osoby. W samym centrum tego tłumu było zapewne strasznie gorąco i choć Tony lubił tańczyć, teraz nie zamierzał tego robić. Może później, gdy niektórzy pójdą do domu, a inni będą odpoczywać.

Tony zajął miejsce przy barze i zamówił drinka. Barman, który dobrze go znał – naprawdę bardzo dobrze go znał – nawet nie zapytał, jaki konkretnie drink mu podać tylko szybko zrealizował zamówienie.

Powoli pijąc alkohol, Tony obserwował parkiet. Noc jeszcze młoda, wciąż miał czas na znalezienie kolejnego faceta na ten wieczór. Poza tym lubił przyglądać się ludziom, sprawiało mu to przyjemność. Przez zwykłą obserwację mógł się wiele dowiedzieć.

- Czy ty w ogóle nie śpisz w nocy?

Tony spojrzał na mężczyznę, który dosiadł się do niego.

- Adam. – skinął na niego głową w geście przywitania.

Adam był dla niego kimś w rodzaju kumpla. Ich relacji nie można było nazwać przyjaźnią, bo mężczyźnie – miał 29 lat - chodziło tylko o pieniądze Tony'ego. Ponieważ nigdy nie było mu żal forsy, którą i tak odstawał od ojca, nie miał nic przeciwko płaceniu za Adama, który bezczelnie to wykorzystywał, kupując zawsze najdroższe trunki. Tony nigdy nic na ten temat nie powiedział, bo miło było porozmawiać z kimś, kto nie próbował ci się dobrać do spodni. To był jedyny plus Adama, który był całkowitym heteroseksualistą.

- Upolowałeś już sobie coś? – spytał Adam, zamawiając u barmana piwo. Nawet nie zapytał Tony'ego, czy mu za nie zapłaci, wiedział, że tak.

- Tak jakby. Spełniłem obietnicę.

Adam przytaknął, nie wiedząc o kogo chodzi. Nigdy nie oczekiwał od Tony'ego wszelkich informacji na temat mężczyzn, z którymi szedł na tyły klubu. Mało go to obchodziło, póki to nie on stawał się ofiarą. Na jego szczęście Tony nie był zainteresowany. W jego mniemaniu Adam był zdecydowanie za chudy, prawie w ogóle nie miał mięśni, a twarz była bez uroku. Również włosy nie poprawiały jego sytuacji. Tony lubił blondynów, ale nie gdy te włosy były wiecznie przetłuszczone. Na samą myśl o dotykaniu ich robiło mu się niedobrze.

- Spotkałem Maddie przed wejściem. – Adam zamówił kolejne piwo, choć pierwszego jeszcze nie dopił. – Pytała o ciebie.

Tony pamiętał Maddie. Poznał ją dwa miesiące temu, kiedy zaciągnął ją na tyły i wziął na stojąco. Nie była jednak tak dobra, jak mu się zdawało i skończyło się na jednym spotkaniu. W przypadku kobiet często się tak zdarzało, ale Maddie była prawdziwym cudem nieudanego seksu. Była piękna, ale tylko tyle, w łóżku w ogóle się nie sprawdzała, już podczas całowania jej to wyczuł, ale był zbyt zdesperowany, by przerwać w połowie. Zbyt długo nie uprawiał seksu z kobietą i nie chciało mu się szukać daleko.

Maddie uznała, że przygodny seks w kiblu to miłość na całe życie i od tamtego czasu zaczęła za nim chodzić i błagać, by zostali parą. Tony oczywiście nie był zainteresowany. Jeśli miałby się związać i zakochać, albo chociaż znaleźć sobie stałego partnera do pieprzenia, na pewno nie byłaby to Maddie. Spławiał ją, ale ona nie dawała za wygraną.

- Znowu obiecuje mi miłość aż po grób? – zapytał z westchnieniem. Drink, który trzymał w dłoni, wydał mu się teraz bardziej zachęcający niż przed chwilą.

Adam zaśmiał się, choć Tony nie miał pojęcia z czego. Pewnie wyjątkowo bawiła go cała sytuacja.

- Wprost przeciwnie. Kazała ci przekazać, że cię nienawidzi za to, że dałeś jej nadzieje, a potem porzuciłeś.

Tony uśmiechnął się.

- Cóż poradzić, jestem dupkiem.

- Powiedziała też, że jesteś zwykłym lachociągiem bez szacunku do samego siebie.

- Zabawne, że jeszcze tydzień temu nazywała mnie wspaniałym mężczyzną.

- Kobiety ciągle zmieniają zdanie. – Adam napił się piwa, nim mówił dalej. – Ale nie ma na świecie nic lepszego od nich.

Więc czemu tak je wykorzystujesz, chciał zapytać Tony, ale powstrzymał się. Fakt, że sam wykorzystywał naiwne dziewczyny, ale przynajmniej nie udawał, że się nimi interesuje na dłuższą metę. Od czasu do czasu mógł którąś przelecieć, ale bez przesady. Brzydził się manipulowaniem i wykorzystywaniem uczuć danej osoby. Adam z kolei zawsze opowiadał kobietom niestworzone rzeczy, że je kocha, że będą razem, a tak naprawdę chodziło mu tylko o seks. Tony zawsze przedstawiał sprawę jasno, to nie była jego wina, że kobiety pokroju Maddie wyobrażały sobie nie wiadomo co.

- Powiedziałbym coś ciekawego o mężczyznach, ale nie chcę, żebyś się zrzygał na bar albo na mnie.

Chyba nie było na świecie bardziej irytującego dźwięku od nieuzasadnionego śmiechu Adama. Gdyby nie to, że przyzwyczaił się do jego towarzystwa, już dawno by się go pozbył.

- Tak wiem, preferujesz facetów. Nie rozumiem, co jest takiego fascynującego w obciąganiu druta jakiemuś palantowi.

- Spytaj którąś ze swoich byłych, powinna znać odpowiedź.

Tym razem śmiech był w pełni uzasadniony.

- Chyba więc nigdy tego nie zrozumiem. Żadna z moich byłych nie chce mnie widzieć i każda rzuciłaby we mnie wszystkim, co miałaby pod ręką, byle się mnie pozbyć.

- Tak się kończy przedmiotowe traktowanie kobiet.

- Czy to nie ty ciągle powtarzasz, że wykorzystujesz tych wszystkich facetów, a nie oni ciebie?

- Ja nie składam im fałszywych obietnic, wykorzystuję tylko ich napięcie seksualne, a nie uczucia i zaufanie. Poza tym zapewniam cię, że czerpią z tego wykorzystywania wielką przyjemność.

Uwielbiał sprawiać, że Adam czuł się niezręcznie w jego obecności. Zawsze pewny siebie maczo przy jakichkolwiek aluzjach w stosunku do niego, stawał się nerwowy i przerażony, tak jakby miał się zaraz na niego rzucić i zgwałcić.

Tony'ego przeszedł dreszcz, gdy o tym pomyślał, ale nie miał on nic wspólnego z podnieceniem.

- Spokojnie, nie dobiorę ci się do rozporka. – zapewnił go Tony. Adam rozluźnił się nieco. Chociaż ten temat wywoływał u niego pewien dyskomfort, to jednak był nim zainteresowany. Naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, czemu Tony preferuje mężczyzn nad kobietami. Odpowiedź była prosta. Lubił czuć blisko siebie męskie ciało, choć jeszcze nigdy nie zetknął się z żadnym nie mając na sobie ubrania. Aneks do drugiej zasady – klub nie był najlepszym miejscem na zdejmowanie ubrań, wolał to robić w łóżku, a ponieważ nie zapraszał nikogo do domu...

- I całe szczęście.

Tony zmienił temat rozmów, by nie wystraszyć Adama na dobre, bo choć był irytujący, nie miał ochoty szukać innego znajomego. Zapłacił za jego piwa i zamówił kolejne, dla siebie także. Alkohol powoli zaczynał działać, ale Tony nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na upicie się. Zbyt duże ryzyko skończenia w czyimś łóżku wbrew woli.

Rozmawiając z Adamem, uwagę Tony'ego przykuł facet tańczący na skraju parkietu. Gdy przyjrzał mu się uważniej, już wiedział, że dzisiejszej nocy to będzie ostatni mężczyzna, z którym się zabawi. Nie widział go tu nigdy wcześniej, był tego pewien, bo na pewno by go zauważył. Nieznajomy był wysoki, raczej wyższy od niego samego i dobrze umięśniony. Nie wstydził się tego pokazać, założył na siebie ciasny podkoszulek, który podkreślał jego mięśnie. Jedynym problemem mógł być kolor skóry. Facet był czarny.

Nie to, że Tony był rasistą, bo nie był, ale czarni nie byli w jego typie. Postanowił jednak zrobić wyjątek dla tego jednego. Miał już przyjemność obciągać jednemu murzynowi i bardzo się rozczarował, gdy powszechna teoria o wielkości ich przyrodzeń okazała się fałszem. Może ten uratowałby honor swojej rasy.

Tony zostawił Adama bez słowa i ruszył w stronę mężczyzny. Z daleka ocenił jego wiek na około dwadzieścia lat, ale z bliska wyglądał na trzydzieści. Doskonale.

Mężczyzna był zaskoczony jego nagłym pojawieniem się, ale gdy tylko zobaczył, jak bardzo chętny jest na chwilę prywatności, nie trzeba go było nakłaniać, by poszedł z Tonym na tyły. Szybko okazało się też, że mężczyzna ma młodszego brata, który tu z nim był. Młody chętnie do nich dołączył.

Gdy było już po wszystkim, Tony nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem tak bolało go gardło i czuł taką satysfakcję. Obaj faceci zdecydowanie uratowali honor czarnych.


	6. Chapter 5

Kiedy z samego rana Gibbs wyłączył budzik, zaczęło się jego nowe życie. Nim wstał, powtarzał sobie w myślach wszystkie informacje na temat nowej tożsamości. Nie mógł sprawdzić, czy się nie myli, pozbył się już akt, ale ufał swojej pamięci, która jeszcze nigdy dotąd go nie zawiodła. Miał nadzieję, że i tym razem go nie zawiedzie. Gorszego momentu nie mogłaby sobie wybrać.

Choć obudził się o szóstej, z łóżka wstał dopiero o siódmej. Stanął przed lustrem w łazience i przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu. Od dwóch dni się nie golił i jego brodę porastał ciemny zarost. Nie zamierzał go golić, chyba że nie spodobałby się on DiNozzo. Póki co zamierzał przetestować taki wygląd, choć nie miał pojęcia, jak zamierza uwieść dzieciaka, mając takie włosy. Zaczynały siwieć. A mógł przysiąc, że jeszcze kilka dni temu wszystkie były czarne.

Plan na pierwszy dzień operacji był prosty. Gibbs zamierzał przyjrzeć się miejscom, w których przebywał dzieciak i przy odrobinie szczęścia spotkać go już dzisiaj. Może nawet udałoby mu się śledzić go przez jakiś czas.

Znowu powtarzając wszystkie informacje, Gibbs ubrał się i zabierając nową komórkę oraz klucze do samochodu, wyszedł z domu. Na dobry początek pojechał do klubu, w którym często widywano DiNozzo. O tej porze dnia lokal był jednak praktycznie pusty, tylko pięć osób siedziało przy stolikach i piło alkohol. Gibbs podszedł do baru, gdzie barman – jakiś młody chłopak - pisał coś zawzięcie. Z bliska rozpoznał, że to krzyżówka. Gdy chłopak zobaczył zbliżającego się klienta, podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Gibbsa ze znudzeniem.

- Co podać? – zapytał. Zabrzmiało to wyjątkowo uprzejmie, choć mężczyzna wyraźnie nie chciał tu siedzieć.

- Burbon. – odparł, siadając na stołku.

Barman bardzo powoli nalał mu burbonu do szklanki i podał, a potem powrócił do rozwiązywania krzyżówki. Gibbs patrzył na niego, dopóki znowu nie podniósł głowy.

- Co? – zapytał. Nie był już taki uprzejmy, jak przed chwilą. – Chciałeś burbon, nie?

- Nie chodzi o zamówienie. – uspokoił go Gibbs, biorąc łyk alkoholu. Nie powinien pić o tak wczesnej porze i to na pusty żołądek, ale skoro już tu był, grzechem byłoby nie skorzystać. – Dużo tu macie ludzi?

- W tej chwili jest cienko, jak widać. – barman odłożył krzyżówkę, gdy zauważył, że nie ma szans na szybki powrót do jej rozwiązywania. – Ale wieczorem się zapełni. Zawsze się zapełnia. Całe szczęście mnie wtedy nie ma.

- Pracujesz w dzień?

Barman przytaknął.

- Nie wytrzymałbym w nocy, za dużo ludzi. – chłopak też nalał sobie alkoholu. Na oko Gibbsa była to zwykła wódka.

- Nie lubisz tłoków i wybrałeś taką pracę?

- Za dużo tu pedalstwa w nocy. – odparł, uśmiechając się niezręcznie. – Bez urazy.

- Nie musiałeś wybierać gejowskiego baru.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i napił się wódki, nim odpowiedział:

- Więcej płacą, nawet na dziennej zmianie, a ja opłacam studia. Gdyby było tu więcej hetero, może wziąłbym nocne zmiany. Póki co nic mnie nie skłoni, by je brać. No może poza laskami, które na parkiecie niemal wsadzają sobie nawzajem ręce do majtek. Jeśli jakieś w ogóle mają. – barman uśmiechnął się, ledwo powstrzymując od śmiechu. – Jestem Louis tak swoją drogą. – przedstawił się i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Gibbs, który już lubił tego dzieciaka.

- Jethro. – uścisnął chłopakowi dłoń i odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. – Czyli opłaca się tu przyjść wieczorem?

Miał wielką ochotę zapytać o DiNozzo, ale byłoby to nieprofesjonalne i nierozważne z jego strony. Poza tym barman pracował w dzień, więc wątpliwym było, że znał Anthony'ego, co najwyżej z opowieści znajomych z nocnej zmiany.

- Pewnie. Dobra muzyka i tani alkohol. No i pomimo tylu gejów, można spotkać wielu fajnych ludzi. O ile komuś nie przeszkadzają niektóre obrzydliwe widoki.

- Raczej nie będą mi przeszkadzać. – Gibbs oddał chłopakowi pustą szklankę. – Jesteście otwarci cały dzień?

- Jak widać. Choć jak dla mnie się nie opłaca. Nigdy nie widziałem w dzień więcej niż dziesięciu osób na raz.

- A w nocy?

- Setki ludzi. Jeśli przyjdziesz tu dziś jeszcze, to zobaczysz. Tyle tu ludzi, że trudno znaleźć znajome twarze.

Louis odszedł na chwilę, by obsłużyć nowych gości. Gibbs wykorzystał ten czas, by zastanowić się nad wykorzystaniem młodego barmana w roli informatora. Nawet jeśli nie wiedział wiele, mógł znać jakieś plotki na temat DiNozzo. Trzeba go było tylko odpowiednio pociągnąć za język.

- Czy ten klub ma jakieś rozrywki poza tańcem i piciem? – zapytał, gdy chłopak wrócił.

- Jeśli chcesz rozrywki, to po prostu walnij kogoś, a zaraz będziesz miał MMA na żywo.

- Nie o to pytałem.

Louis wyraźnie się zmieszał, choć starał się to ukryć.

- No wiesz, jak w każdym klubie znajdzie się tu kilka... specjalnych osób. – odparł ostrożnie dobierając słowa. – Jeśli pytasz o jakiś towar...

- Nie chodzi mi też o towar.

- Oh. – chłopak napił się wódki, by uspokoić nerwy. – Oh. – powtórzył.

- Więc jak? – wiedział, że to ryzykowane pytania. Jeśli dzieciak podkablował by go u DiNozzo, mogło być źle.

- To zależy, co preferujesz. – Louis odchrząknął i znowu się napił.

- Bez różnicy.

To wyraźnie uspokoiło dzieciaka, który zachowywał się nieco jak Tim, gdy dowiedział się, że jego szef jest bi. Musiał odebrać dotychczasową uprzejmość Gibbsa jako podryw. Ale to nie o niego chodziło Gibbsowi.

- Znam kilka dziewczyn, które robią wszystko, gdy tylko postawi się im drinka albo dwa. Jest też taki jeden facet...

No dalej, powiedz nazwisko, zachęcał go w myślach Gibbs.

- Nie pamiętam, jak ma na imię, zresztą z tego co wiem, to dawno go tu nie było. Chyba nazywał się Hodge.

Niech to, to nie DiNozzo, nie można pomylić nazwiska aż tak.

Gibbs nie pokazał po sobie rozczarowania. Uśmiechnął się do Louisa, dając mu pieniądze za burbon.

- Zapamiętam sobie te informacje. – powiedział. – Dzięki za rozmowę, na razie Louis.

Louis przytaknął i wrócił w końcu do swojej krzyżówki. Gibbs opuścił klub i wsiadł do samochodu, ale nie włączył silnika. Był nieco zaskoczony tym, co powiedział Louis. Z tego co mówił mu Tom, DiNozzo był tak znany ze swoich zachowań, że nawet pracownik dziennej zmiany powinien coś o nim wiedzieć. Albo więc Louis bał się rozmawiać o DiNozzo, albo mały Anthony nie był tak znany, jak się wszystkim wydawało, co było trochę dziwne. Jeśli tak chętnie robił laskę każdemu facetowi, czemu informacja o tym nie rozniosła się po całym klubie? Ktoś taki powinien być dobrze znany. Czy to możliwe, że DiNozzo nie przedstawiał się prawdziwym nazwiskiem i ten cały Hodge to był w rzeczywistości on? Ale ponoć nie było go w klubie już dawno, a według raportów agentów, którzy śledzili Juniora przez ostatnich kilka tygodni, dzieciak niemal codziennie bywał w klubie. Nawet jeśli sam wybierał, z kim się zadaje, na pewno nie wszyscy trzymali gęby na kłódkę, ludzie musieli o nim wiedzieć, a to oznaczało, że Louis nie powiedział całej prawdy albo rzeczywiście nie znał DiNozzo, co biorąc pod uwagę jego niechęć do gejów, było uzasadnione. Wspominał o kilku dziewczynach, ale wymienił tylko jednego faceta, choć pewnie było ich więcej, w tym i DiNozzo.

Był tylko jeden sposób, by się przekonać, która teoria jest prawdziwa. Trzeba było pójść do klubu wieczorem i samemu rozeznać się w sytuacji. Jeśli wokół DiNozzo będzie się tłoczyć wiele osób, dostanie swoją odpowiedź.

Gibbs odpalił silnik i z warkotem odjechał spod klubu. Nie przejechał nawet 600 metrów, gdy, przypadkowo zauważył przed jedną restauracją twarz, którą widział do tej pory tylko na zdjęciu. DiNozzo.

Na żywo wyglądał na jeszcze młodszego, niż był, w dodatku w ogóle nie sprawiał wrażenia kogoś, kto co wieczór obciąga na tyłach klubu. Wyglądał jak jeden z tych bogatych dzieciaków, którzy chodzą do prywatnych szkół. Gibbs zauważył, że wysiadł z limuzyny, która zatrzymała się przed restauracją. Ten wóz zapewne był droższy, niż jego własny Challenger.

Dzieciak był sam i przez chwilę rozmawiał jeszcze z kierowcą swojej limuzyny, a potem wszedł do lokalu. W pobliżu nie było żadnych podejrzanych osób.

Gibbs zaparkował po drugiej stronie ulicy, wyłączył silnik i czekał. Challenger rzucał się w oczy, dlatego wysiadł z niego i poszedł poszukać innego punktu obserwacyjnego. Siedzenie w wozie było bez sensu, bo i tak nie zamierzał jechać za DiNozzo, natychmiast zostałby zauważony. Teraz z pewnością sprawdziłby się Mercedes, który dawał mu Tom, ale z drugiej strony, śledzenia dzieciaka nie było w planach.

xxx

Tony lubił jadać w restauracjach takich jak ta. Mieli dobre jedzenie i traktowali go z szacunkiem, co zawsze mu schlebiało. Nawet jeśli szacunek był po prostu wymogiem dla pracowników. Ta konkretna restauracja była jednak jego ulubioną i obsługa go znała, więc istniała szansa, że jednak naprawdę go szanują.

Mimo że w hotelu, w którym mieszkał mógł zjeść śniadanie, preferował wyjścia do restauracji. Tego dnia nie było inaczej.

Po zjedzeniu śniadania, podczas którego stwierdził, że dziś w nocy nie ma co siedzieć w hotelu, Tony wybrał się na zakupy. Nie mógł przecież iść do klubu w starych ciuchach.

- Będę za 15 minut, Mark, czekaj tu na mnie. – powiedział jeszcze na odchodne i wszedł do sklepu, zostawiając Marka przed wejściem.

Mark był dużo starszy od Tony'ego i gdyby nie to, że nie był gejem, już dawno by się za niego zabrał, bo był też całkiem przystojny. Niestety Mark traktował go z obojętnością, gdy dochodziło do różnych propozycji seksualnych i nigdy nic z tego nie wychodziło.

Mężczyzna wolałby mieć innego pracodawcę, ale nie zamierzał narzekać. Pierwszy raz spotkał się z taką pensją za wożenie dziewiętnastolatka jedynie rano i wieczorem przez kilka minut.

Czekając przed sklepem na Tony'ego, Mark oparł się o limuzynę i obserwował ulicę. Czekał dość długo, by zanudzić się na śmierć, a gdy Tony wyszedł ze sklepu już wiedział, że nie skończyło się tylko na zakupach. Czasami nienawidził tego dzieciaka.

- Gdzie teraz? – zapytał siadając za kierownicą. Tony już dawno rozsiadł się z tyłu.

- Do hotelu. – odparł, nawet nie patrząc na Marka. Był zbyt zajęty telefonem.

Mark bez słowa uruchomił silnik i pojechał do hotelu, który był zaledwie kilka minut jazdy od restauracji.

Kiedy ojciec kazał mu zamieszkać w hotelu, Tony ucieszył się, gdy okazał się być pięciogwiazdkowy, a wynajęty dla niego pokój był najdroższy. Chociaż pokój to nie było odpowiednie słowo. Ojciec wynajął mu apartament, nie chcąc oszczędzać na własnym dziecku. Tym sposobem Tony już od trzech lat mieszkał w jednym z najdroższych hoteli w mieście i bardzo mu się to podobało. Żył w luksusie, spełniano wszystkie jego zachcianki i skrzętnie ten fakt wykorzystywał. Czasami kiedy wyjątkowo nie chciało mu się wstać z łóżka, potrafił cały dzień zamawiać do pokoju jakieś drobne przekąski i nic nie robić poza oglądaniem telewizji. Lubił, kiedy mu usługiwano, a ten hotel miał całkiem dobrze wyglądającą obsługę obojga płci.

Tony otworzył drzwi swojego apartamentu i wszedł do środka, od razu kierując się do łóżka. Dziś w nocy zamierzał się zabawić na całego. Czterech facetów, przynajmniej tylu zamierzał znaleźć, nim kompletnie pijany wróci do domu. Musiał się tylko przygotować, Mark powinien już wnieść wszystko na górę.

xxx

Śledzenie DiNozzo okazało się łatwiejsze, niż się spodziewał. Dzieciak nie oddalał się zbyt daleko od hotelu, w którym mieszkał, Gibbs wątpił, by w ogóle przebywał kiedyś poza jego okolicami. Dla niego to była świetna wiadomość, która znacząco ułatwiała mu zadanie.

Śledził chłopaka praktycznie cały dzień. Często go gubił, ale ponowne natrafianie na niego nie było trudne. Zawsze wracał do domu.

Gibbs przestał go śledzić wieczorem, kiedy musiał wrócić do swojego mieszkania i przygotować się na wieczór. Był zestresowany, ale i podekscytowany jednocześnie, czuł się trochę jak przed pierwszą randką, tylko że wszystko mogło skończyć się dużo gorzej.

Zabierając telefon, wyszedł z mieszkania i pojechał Dodgem do klubu. Zaparkował wóz kilka budynków dalej i resztę drogi przeszedł na piechotę. Nie było jeszcze dziewiątej, a mimo to w klubie było już dużo osób. Nie miał pojęcia, czy jego cel też już jest, ale zamierzał obserwować z wewnątrz wejście tak długo, aż się pojawi. Jeśli nie tej, to innej nocy.

Muzyka, którą słyszał jeszcze przed wejściem, przypomniała mu o Abby i jej zwyczaju ogłuszania odwiedzających ją ludzi. Muzyka Abby była jednak nieporównywalnie cichsza od tej, przez kilka chwil Gibbs czuł się ogłuszony, ale gdy już się przyzwyczaił, skierował swoje kroki prosto do baru, skąd, jak zauważył, był idealny widok na wejście. Parkiet znajdował się o stopień lub dwa niżej, więc tłum mu nie przeszkadzał, choć był naprawdę spory. Louis nie kłamał, gdy o tym opowiadał.

Skoro o nim mowa, zauważył chłopaka tańczącego z jakąś dziewczyną o nietypowych, bo niebieskich włosach. Choć tańczyć nie było odpowiednim słowem, bo oboje obściskiwali się na parkiecie, a dziewczyna wiła w jego ramionach, jakby naprawdę cieszyła się z jego obecności. Ale Gibbs wiedział, że to tylko gra, zauważył, jak niebieskowłosa lalunia usiłuje dosięgnąć do tylnej kiszeni spodni Louisa, gdzie prawdopodobnie trzymał pieniądze.

Zrobiło mu się żal dzieciaka, w końcu zarabiał na studia, dlatego postanowił mu pomóc, nim będzie za późno. Podszedł do pary i niezauważenie zaszedł chłopaka od tyłu. Louis spiął się, gdy poczuł na biodrach jego ręce.

- Nie można cię spuścić z oczu na minutę, a już się puszczasz z panienką. – wyszeptał mu do ucha.

Dziewczyna natychmiast się cofnęła i odeszła widząc, że straciła okazję. Gibbs odciągnął chłopaka na bok i dopiero wtedy go puścił, Louis wyglądał, jakby chciał go uderzyć, ale powstrzymał się, gdy go rozpoznał.

- Co to, kurwa, miało być? – zapytał, przekrzykując muzykę.

- Jeszcze chwila i strąciłbyś pieniądze. – wyjaśnił Gibbs, wracając do baru. Bez oglądania się za siebie wiedział, że Louis idzie za nim.

- Moje pieniądze? – zdziwił się. Sięgnął ręką do tylnej kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął z niej złożone banknoty. Przeliczył je szybko.

- Poderwałeś złodziejkę, gratuluję. – Gibbs uśmiechnął się do dzieciaka, a potem skinął na barmankę i poprosił ją o burbon.

- Skąd wiedziałeś?

- Widziałem, jak sięga ci do kieszeni.

- Może po prostu chciała mnie złapać za tyłek.

- A zaraz po tym poszłaby do łazienki i nigdy nie wróciła. – barmanka przyniosła mu jego zamówienie. Gibbs wypił pół szklanki za jednym razem. – Powinieneś być bardziej ostrożny.

Louis odwrócił się za siebie i spojrzał na parkiet. Dziewczyna z niebieskimi włosami tańczyła już z kimś innym.

- Dzięki. – Louis przysiadł się do niego i zamówił dla siebie drinka. Barmanka przywitała się z nim i podała mu zamówienie. – Wiesz, mogłeś mnie odciągnąć w inny sposób. Omal nie dostałem zawału. – zaśmiał się i napił, by rozładować stres.

- Nie mów, że po pracy w takim klubie dalej nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do takich sytuacji? – Gibbs spojrzał na niego, a potem znowu na wejście do klubu. Ciągle wchodzili nowi ludzie, ale DiNozzo wciąż nie było.

- Nie pierwszy raz facet mnie obmacywał, ale to co ty zrobiłeś, było przerażające.

- Nie martw się, nie zamierzam cię podrywać. – zapewnił i uśmiechając się, mrugnął do niego. Louis wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz spaść z krzesła. Nie był tak przyzwyczajony, jak się zarzekał, co więcej, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby pierwszy raz stał się obiektem zainteresowania mężczyzny. Był zapewne tak przerażony tą sytuacją, że zapomniał być wściekły.

- Louis. – głos Gibbsa przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. – Mówiłeś, że nie pracujesz na nocną zmianę i nie lubisz pedałów. – przypomniał mu, tylko kątem oka obserwując chłopaka.

- Mówiłem też, że są tu dziewczyny, które zrobią wszystko za jednego drinka. – odpowiedział wyraźnie zrelaksowany. – Jak ci się tu podoba?

- Na razie nic niezwykłego.

- Mogę ci pokazać, które dziewczyny są zawsze chętne na seks, widziałem też jednego gościa, który...

Louis przestał mówić, i Gibbs dobrze wiedział, dlaczego, bo akurat patrzył w tym samym kierunku. DiNozzo.

- O wilku mowa. – Louis niezbyt dyskretnie wskazał na Tony'ego, który wszedł do klubu w towarzystwie jakiegoś faceta. – To jeden z tych gości, którzy są doskonale znani.

- To znaczy? – zapytał, choć doskonale wiedział, o co chodzi.

- Ten gość to DiNozzo i jest raczej popularną kurwą.

- Nie wspominałeś o nim rano.

- Bo koleś sam wybiera, komu obciągnie, dlatego nie jest przedstawiany. Oczywiście każdy chciałby go mieć dla siebie, ale każdy wie, że flirty i stawianie drinków nic nie da, jeśli on sam tego nie chce. Może będziesz mieć szczęście i cię wybierze? Mnie raz wybrał.

- I co? Zgodziłeś się?

- Grzecznie odmówiłem. – odparł z dumą, co zapewne oznaczało, że wcale nie był kulturalny przy odmowie.

- I tak po prostu zrezygnował?

- A co miał innego zrobić? Na pewno nie był z tego powodu smutny. Jeszcze tej samej nocy widziałem, jak znika w kiblu z jakimś facetem. W zasadzie to z dwoma.

Gibbs pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. Tajemnica DiNozzo się wyjaśniła. Jednak był sławny i o dziwo miał zasady, co było też nieco kłopotliwe. Jeśli sam wybierał sobie partnerów, nie było pewności, że wybierze akurat jego. Trzeba było opracować strategię, ale czym najlepiej skusić napalonego na seks z nieznajomymi dzieciaka, gdy wygląd nie zadziała?

xxx

Tony rozkoszował się piwem, które przyniósł mu Adam oraz widokiem kilku przystojnych mężczyzn na parkiecie. Wybrał już paru kandydatów, ale zamierzał jeszcze trochę wypić, nim przystąpi do roboty.

- Facet przy barze się na ciebie gapi. – powiedział mu Adam, pijąc własne piwo, którego oczywiście nie kupił za swoje pieniądze.

Tony spojrzał w kierunku, w którym spoglądał Adam i zobaczył wpatrzonego w niego faceta. Nie pierwszy raz się to zdarzało, ale ten mężczyzna był inny. Tony ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że nie patrzy na niego, jak na jakiś wyjątkowo łakomy kąsek, ale po prostu był zaintrygowany. Czyżby był nowy i nie wiedział, kim jest?

- Założę się, że chce skosztować mojego tyłka. – zaśmiał się, gdy Adam się skrzywił, z trudem przełykając piwo.

- Nie każdy chce cię wyruchać, wiesz?

- Nie na początku. I nie gdy widzą mnie tylko z daleka. Ale w końcu każdy chce się zabawić. Ten nie będzie wyjątkiem, gdy podejdę bliżej. – powiedział z pewnością siebie. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy spotykał nie zainteresowanego faceta, ale zawsze zmieniali zdanie, gdy ich odpowiednio zachęcał. Nikt mu się nigdy długo nie opierał. Zresztą kto by się oparł darmowemu obciąganiu? Kilka razy obciągnął nawet żonatym facetom, którzy zarzekali się, że są wierni i przyszli tutaj tylko ze znajomymi. Gdy wychodzili, nie byli już tacy niewinni.

- Myślałem, że wybrałeś już sobie ofiary.

Tony ani na chwilę nie spuścił z oczu tego mężczyzny. Obaj patrzyli na siebie z ciekawością.

- Ten jest lepszy. – odparł, oblizując wargi. Z tej odległości nie widział zbyt dobrze twarzy mężczyzny, ale bez problemu rozpoznał, że nie jest młody, na pewno miał 30 lat, a więc idealny wiek dla niego.

Dopijając piwo i ignorując wołanie Adama, Tony ruszył przed siebie w kierunku nieznajomego. Mężczyzna odstawił szklankę, którą miał w dłoni i uśmiechnął się. Tony aż dostał dreszczy. Zabawa zaczęła się szybciej, niż się spodziewał.


	7. Chapter 6

Dotarcie przez tańczący na parkiecie tłum do baru zajęło Tony'emu więcej czasu niż zwykle i sam już nie wiedział, czy to z powodu większej liczby gości, czy przez to, że wpatrywał się w stojącego tam faceta jak w obrazek. Kilka osób złapało go po drodze za tyłek, ale nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, skupiał się tylko na nieznajomym, który nie przestawał się uśmiechać.

Mężczyzna był wysoki, z czarnymi włosami i idealnym, kilkudniowym zarostem, który dodawał mu kilka lat, ale na pewno miał trzydziestkę na karku. Tony był dobry w określaniu wieku.

W końcu po kilku sekundach, które trwały niczym minuty, Tony dotarł do baru i był jeszcze bliżej mężczyzny. Migające, różnobarwne światło mu to utrudniało, ale zauważył, że jego oczy są niebieskie. Rozpoznał też kolor skórzanej kurtki, którą miał na sobie. Czarna, a pod spodem koszula i jeśli dobrze widział, pod nią był jeszcze podkoszulek.

Tony zjechał wzrokiem niżej. Zdecydowanie trafił mu się smakowity kąsek. Może nie najlepszy w życiu, ale lepszy niż zazwyczaj. Był ciekaw, jak prezentuje się z tyłu, a przede wszystkim, co kryło się w tych ciasnych spodniach.

Był tak skupiony na wyglądzie mężczyzny, że dopiero teraz zauważył, że nie jest sam i stoi koło niego jakiś chłopak. Tony go zignorował i uśmiechnął się do nieznajomego.

- Cześć. – przywitał się, zwilżając wargi językiem. Jedyna reakcja, jaką otrzymał, nie pochodziła jednak od mężczyzny, tylko od tego chłopaka obok.

- My się już znamy. – powiedział. Tony spojrzał na niego i dostrzegł w jego oczach obrzydzenie. Przywykł już do tego, większość osób tak na niego patrzyło.

- Pamiętam cię. – dopiero teraz rozpoznał chłopaka. – Odmówiłeś mi jednego dnia.

- Nie bardzo jesteś w moim typie.

- Zostawisz nas? – pytanie brzmiało bardziej jak rozkaz, dlatego chłopak szybko odstawił piwo na ladę.

- Jasne. – uśmiechnął się i poklepał mężczyznę po ramieniu. – Miłej zabawy.

Tony poczekał aż odejdzie, nim skupił się całkowicie na nieznajomym, który wciąż uśmiechał się w intrygujący sposób.

- Więc, skarbie...

- Nie mów do mnie skarbie, dzieciaku. – przerwał mu i wziął łyk burbonu ze szklanki, która stała na barze.

Tony uśmiechnął się i zabrał mu ją.

- Nie ma sprawy. – powiedział i dopił resztkę, która została na dnie. – Jeśli ty nie będziesz mnie nazywał dzieciakiem.

- Czego chcesz? – spytał mężczyzna. Tony dostrzegł w jego oczach irytację, co bardzo go intrygowało. Na tym etapie facet powinien już dawno wsadzać mu łapy w spodnie, a tymczasem zachowywał zimną krew. Było w tym coś ciekawego i przerażającego zarazem. Nie przepadał za aseksualnymi osobami, były dziwne, nie ufał im.

- Ja? To ty się na mnie gapiłeś. – zauważył, uśmiechając się zalotnie.

- To zabronione?

- Nie. Ale jeśli patrzysz w klubie na kogoś, to chodzi tylko o jedno.

Tony położył mu dłonie na piersi i zbliżył się tak, że ich klatki piersiowe niemal się stykały. Facet jest umięśniony, odkrył z zadowoleniem, masując przez materiał koszuli dobrze zarysowane mięśnie.

Mężczyzna patrzył na niego niewzruszony.

- Jesteś pewny, dzieciaku?

Nigdy nie spotkał nikogo tak upartego. Podobało mu się to, dawno nie był tak podekscytowany.

- Na stop procent, kotku. – odparł. Spróbował pocałować mężczyznę, ale ten przyłożył mu palec do ust. Tony spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że facet jeszcze nie ma chuja twardego jak kamień. To się nie zdarzało. Było w tym coś dziwnego i strasznego, ale mimo tego Tony chciał go poznać bliżej, ale w jaki sposób, jeśli facet nie reagował? Czyżby stracił swój urok, czy koleś dopiero wyszedł z klasztoru?

- Nie całuję na pierwszej randce. – powiedział mężczyzna, wciąż trzymał palec na wardze Tony'ego, który z uśmiechem wziął go do ust. Dłoń przesunął w dół, na krocze, ale znowu nie doczekał się oczekiwanej reakcji. Co było nie tak z tym facetem?

- Czemu? – zapytał Tony, przerywając tylko na chwilę.

- Taka zasada. Tyczy się zwłaszcza napalonych gówniarzy.

- Mogę być gówniarzem, ale jestem dobry. – zachęcał go dalej, stymulując go przez spodnie. W końcu poprawna reakcja, Tony czuł, że już wygrał. Choć zastanawiał się, czy nie przerwać, poczuł się urażony, gdy facet nazwał go gówniarzem. Nie lubił tego.

- Nie wątpię. – mężczyzna złapał go za rękę i oderwał od swojego krocza. – Ciekawe rzeczy o tobie słyszałem.

- Od kogo?

- Od wielu osób.

- Wielu gada za dużo. – pomimo unieruchomienia rak, Tony wciąż miał biodra do pomocy, z czego od razu skorzystał. Jęknął, gdy poczuł erekcję drugiego mężczyzny, miał nadzieję, że to go zachęci, ale ten tylko go od siebie odsunął.

- Grasz niedostępnego? – zapytał Tony, uśmiechając się kpiąco. – Czy naprawdę taki jesteś?

- Skąd wiesz, że w ogóle tego chcę?

- Bo mogę to poczuć. – odpowiedział i znowu sięgnął dłonią do erekcji mężczyzny. Była większa, niż jeszcze chwilę temu, jego plan działa.

- To moje ciało cię chce, czemu ja miałbym?

- Bo jestem najlepszy.

- Daj mi pięć minut, a znajdę co najmniej trzech innych dzieciaków, którzy chętnie mi obciągną. Nie jesteś wyjątkowy.

Tony odsunął się, mrużąc oczy. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nikt mu nie powiedział, że nie jest najlepszy, bo byłoby to kłamstwem. Nikt nie mógł się z nim równać w tym klubie, ten facet musiał być naprawdę głupi, jeśli tak sądził.

- Możesz sobie próbować z innymi, ale taka okazja ci się już nigdy nie trafi. – powiedział Tony, nie rezygnując. Udowodni temu mężczyźnie, że to on jest najlepszy. Nie zamierzał puścić takiej zniewagi płazem.

- Nie spoufalam się z nieznajomymi.

Tony uśmiechnął się. Ten facet był naprawdę głupi.

- Anthony, miło cię poznać. – przedstawił się, nie wyciągając jednak ręki w jego stronę. Znajdowała się teraz w znacznie milszym miejscu. – Co ty na to, żeby przenieść się teraz w mniej zatłoczone miejsce? – zaproponował i ścisnął erekcję mężczyzny. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył jak nieznacznie zaciska zęby. Jeszcze tylko chwila i go ma.

- Zostajemy tutaj.

Mężczyzna złapał go jedną ręką za nadgarstek, a drugą za ramię i obrócił. Tony był teraz przyparty do baru i bardzo mu się to nie podobało.

- Tutaj? – zaśmiał się, próbując nie pokazać zdenerwowania które poczuł, gdy znalazł się w nieprzyjemnej pozycji. Nie lubił, kiedy nie miał kontroli, a tak było właśnie teraz. Nic mu nie groziło, nie w środku klubu, wśród ludzi, ale i tak poczuł strach. – Jeszcze nie robiłem tego na środku klub, ale czemu nie.

- Nic nie zrobisz, dopóki cię nie poznam. – mężczyzna puścił go, jak gdyby nigdy nic i oparł się z powrotem o bar. Uśmiechał się z satysfakcją, chociaż nic nie zrobił. Zdezorientowało, ale i podekscytowało to Tony'ego jednocześnie. O co mu chodziło?

- Znasz moje imię. – przypomniał mu i też się uśmiechnął. Czuł się już lepiej, gdy nie był przypierany do baru.

- Ty nie znasz mojego wcale.

- Nie potrzebuję znać. – chciał znowu znaleźć się jak najbliżej mężczyzny, poczuć jego ciało pod rękoma, ale zawahał się, nie chcąc znowu stracić kontroli, którą i tak miał coraz mniejszą. Frustrowało go to, wszystko już dawno powinno się skończyć. Powinni być teraz na tyłach, facet oparty o ścisnę, a Tony przed nim na kolanach, obciągając mu, jak nikt inny przedtem. Co poszło nie tak? – Moje usta i tak będą zajęte.

- Bardzo ci na tym zależy, co? – zapytał, zamawiając sobie kolejną szklankę alkoholu.

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

- Nic na to nie poradzę, że lubię czuć chuja w ustach.

Miał nadzieję, że to zachęci nieznajomego, ale ten tylko dalej się uśmiechał.

- Sądząc po ruchach dłoni, nie tylko w ustach. – zauważył. Barmanka przyniósł mu kolejne zamówienie, Tony rozpoznał burbon, tak jak poprzednim razem. Nie dość, że aseksualny, to jeszcze pije burbon, pomyślał, przyglądając się jak facet oblizuje wargi z resztek alkoholu. Bawi się ze mną. Skurczybyk.

-Widzisz? Możemy się zabawić na tyłach i będzie ci bardzo dobrze, zapewniam.

Tony wykonał w swojej głowie taniec radości, gdy nieznajomy zbliżył się do niego z własnej woli. Wiedział, że przy odrobiny samozaparcia i cierpliwości w końcu mu się uda, choć dzisiaj trwało to dłużej niż zwykle. Ale nikt nie mógł się opierać zbyt długo. Facet mógł mieć dobrą samokontrolę, ale każdy w końcu pęka, zwłaszcza przy nim.

- Nie. – powiedział mężczyzna, gdy ich usta były zaledwie kilka milimetrów od siebie. Tony poczuł, jak znika mu uśmiech z twarzy. – Ale pozwól mi postawić ci drinka.

Co do kurwy? Ten gość nie jest normalny.

- Nie musisz tego robić, żeby się do mnie dobrać. – powiedział, mrużąc oczy. Drink oznaczał niebezpieczeństwo. Facet chciał mu coś dosypać? Czyżby wiedział, że tylko obciąga, a chciał więcej? Tony na pewno nie zamierzał przyjąć tego drinka.

- Ale chcę.

Ten mężczyzna go przerażał. Zachowywał się inaczej, niż inni goście. Nie tylko nie był zainteresowany seksem, ale sprawiał wrażenie zainteresowanego Tonym w innym aspekcie, niż inni ludzie. Tak jakby chciał go poznać.

Spojrzał mu w oczy, szukając jakiegokolwiek podstępu z jego strony, ale nie dostrzegł nic takiego. Odetchnął z ulgą. Może jeden drink by nie zaszkodził, może wręcz pomógłby w całej sytuacji. Tony nie zamierzał wypuszczać mężczyzny, nie dopóki mu nie obciągnie. Jak nikomu innemu, chciał się do niego dobrać. Był przystojny, dobrze zbudowany, a przede wszystkim kuszący. To, że był taki niedostępny kusiło go najbardziej. Spotkał już dziesiątki facetów, którzy byli na jedno skinienie jego palca, ale po raz pierwszy spotkał kogoś, kto tak świetnie się kontrolował i nie reagował na wszystkie bezpośrednie sugestie. Niepokojące, ale i pociągające. Tony bardzo chciał mu obciągnąć. Teraz.

- Przed większością facetów już byłbym na kolanach. – powiedział, oblizując wargi. W ustach miał sucho, jakby dopiero co obudził się z kacem, a spodnie miał nieprzyjemnie ciasne. Tak nie powinno być, to nie on powinien być tym zdesperowanym.

- Nie jestem zwykłym facetem.

- Widzę. Dlatego wciąż tu stoję. – Nie tylko ja, pomyślał z goryczą. – Jesteś interesujący, nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś takiego, ale nie pasujesz do tego miejsca.

- Pasuję tu nie bardziej niż ty. – powiedział i zamówił u barmanki drinka, którego ta szybko przyniosła i postawiła przed Tonym.

- Przychodzę tu od paru lat. – poinformował mężczyznę uprzejmie i napił się.

- A powinieneś siedzieć w szkole.

Tony natychmiast wszystko zrozumiał.

- Ach, więc to o to chodzi? Jestem za młody, tak? Dlatego częstujesz mnie alkoholem, a ruchać już mnie nie możesz? Nie martw się, nikt cię nie aresztuje. – zapewnił i znowu zdobył się na odwagę, by zbliżyć się do mężczyzny. Ucieszył się, gdy nie został odepchnięty. Odrobina alkoholu rozluźniła ich obu.

- To nie jest powód. – nieznajomy w końcu wykonał jakiś ruch i położył dłoń na biodrze Tony'ego. – I nie dlatego stawiam ci drinka.

- Więc dlaczego? – zapytał zaciekawiony Tony. Czuł palce wbijające mu się w skórę. – Szukasz sobie partnera?

- Może.

- Złe miejsce, bo tutaj... – Tony złapał mężczyznę za oba nadgarstki i przywarł do niego całym ciałem. – Przychodzi się tylko po jedno.

Dostrzegł w oczach mężczyzny pożądanie, był już pewny, że zaraz znajda się na tyłach klubu, ale jego nadzieje były płonne. Pożądanie zgasło, a jego miejsce zajęła rozbawienie. Znowu nie wiedział, co jest grane. Czyżby był nieatrakcyjny? Ale przecież facet był twardy jak skała, jak to możliwe?

- Ode mnie tego nie dostaniesz. – powiedział i nim Tony się zorientował, nie trzymał już nadgarstków mężczyzny. Wezbrał w nim gniew, stracił całą kontrolę. Po raz pierwszy w życiu. – Ale wiesz co?

Tony był zbyt wściekły z powodu porażki, by wykrztusić choćby słowo. Za kogo ten facet się uważał?

- Dam ci mój numer.

Tony zmrużył oczy. Coś co robił tego wieczora wyjątkowo często.

- Numer? Po co?

To było dziwne, choć kuszące zarazem. Dzisiaj nie udało mu się zaciągnąć tego faceta na tyły, ale kto wie, co przyniesie jutro. Był na niego już zbyt napalony, by zrezygnować, nawet jeśli nieznajomy nieco go wkurzał swoją niedostępnością.

- Zadzwoń, jeśli będziesz jutro w klubie, to przyjdę. – powiedział mężczyzna, wyciągając z kieszeni kurtki kartkę i długopis. Szybko zapisał numer i podał kartkę Tony'emu. – Na razie.

Tony patrzył, jak odchodzi. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że przegrał. To się nie zdarzało, nigdy. To on wybierał, to on miał kontrolę. Tymczasem wszystko odwróciło się o 180 stopni. To ten mężczyzna go sobie wybrał i to on miał kontrolę przez cały czas. Nie tylko nad sytuacją, ale i nad samym sobą. Tony wiedział, że nie łatwo jest mężczyznom zachować kontrolę w jego obecności. Ten nieznajomy robił to znakomicie. Albo był naprawdę dobry, albo Tony stał się nieatrakcyjny.

- Bzdury. – mruknął pod nosem i szybko przeczesał wzrokiem parkiet. Nie wybierał zbyt długo, szybko znalazł przystojnego faceta i zaciągnął go na tyły. Nawet nie pytał, jak ma na imię, nie obchodziło go to, był wściekły i musiał się wyżyć.

Wziął mężczyznę całego do ust i jęknął. Tego mu brakowało. Niech ten dziwny facet żałuje, że nie chciał skorzystać z okazji.

Kiedy Tony wrócił do klubu, wcale nie mniej wściekły niż wcześniej, podszedł do Adama, który na jego koszt zamawiał sobie kolejne drinki przy barze. Był już mocno wstawiony, ale jeszcze utrzymywał się na nogach.

- Widziałem jak wychodzisz. – wybełkotał, gdy Tony usiadł obok niego i zamówił sobie kilka kieliszków wódki. Jeden wypił od razu.

- I co z tego?

- To nie był ten koleś, do którego tak nagle podszedłeś.

- Nie.

Adam podkradł mu jeden kieliszek z wódką i opróżnił go od razu.

- Co się stało? – zapytał. Tony mógł przysiąc, że słyszy w jego głosie zmartwienie, ale to pewnie wina alkoholu.

- Ten dupek mnie nie chciał. – odpowiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Chociaż nie, chciał. Trzymałem jego kutasa w dłoni, był twardy, na pewno marzył o tym, by mnie zerżnąć, ale z jakiegoś powodu się hamował.

- Za dużo szczegółów. – jęknął Adam i wypił z kolejnego kieliszka. Tony go zignorował.

- A najgorsze jest to, że nie mogę przestać o nim myśleć. Jeszcze nigdy nikt mi tak nie odmówił. Nie jest najprzystojniejszy, ale muszę mu obciągnąć.

- Taaa. – westchnął bez przekonania Adam i spojrzał na Tony'ego. – Skoro cię nie chce, to może go zostaw.

- Nie. Nikt mi się nie opiera, wszyscy mnie pragną, ten facet nie jest wyjątkiem.

- Może ten nie?

- Chce mnie, chce mojego ciała. Ale nie tylko tego, widziałem to w jego oczach. Chciał coś więcej, tylko nie wiem czego. – Tony wypił kolejny kieliszek wódki, nim Adam zdążył to zrobić. – Muszę się tego dowiedzieć, to interesujące. On jest interesujący.

Adam stęknął i uśmiechnął się.

- Jak ma na imię? – spytał, podpierając ręką głowę.

- Nie wiem. Nie przedstawił się. – Tony spojrzał na Adama, gdy ten nagle się zaśmiał. – Co cię tak bawi?

- Może on chce się zakochać. Aww, to słodkie.

- Nie wydurniaj się, tu nie chodzi o miłość. Koleś pewnie chce mnie na własność.

- Szkoda, że ty nie wiążesz się na stałe.

- Facet jest ciekawy, kto wie, mogę się z nim zabawić przez parę miesięcy. Chcę poznać wszystkie jego tajemnice. Ale najpierw mu obciągnę i pokażę, kto tutaj ma kontrolę. Przestanie być taki hardy, gdy tylko z nim skończę. Będzie wracał i błagał o więcej.

Adam przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę nieobecnym wzrokiem.

- Przez ciebie chce mi się rzygać. – powiedział w końcu. – Skończ tę gadkę o kutasach, jesteś uzależniony?

- Tak. A ten jeden wyjątkowo będzie mi smakował, czuję to.

- Znowu za dużo szczegółów.


	8. Chapter 7

Gibbs miał ochotę wymiotować. Najlepiej przez cały dzień. Tylko wieloletni trening pozwolił mu w klubie zachować zimną krew i opierać się DiNozzo. Sam nie wiedział, co go bardziej brzydziło, sposób zachowania dzieciaka, który powinien uczyć się na studiach, a który zachowywał się jeszcze gorzej, niż wskazywały akta, czy to, że prawie mu uległ. Naprawdę chciał go przelecieć. Dziewiętnastolatka. Wiedział, że tego nie uniknie, prędzej czy później będzie musiał się poddać, ale na samą myśl robiło mu się niedobrze. Dzieciak był zwyczajnie obrzydliwy. Kto wie, co robił przed przyjściem do klubu. Znając jego reputację, nie było to nic niewinnego. Dlatego właśnie Gibbs nie pozwolił się pocałować. A kusiło go, zresztą nie tylko to. Dopóki jednak nie upewni się, że DiNozzo nic nie robił tymi ustami przed spotkaniem z nim, nie zamierzał mu na nic pozwalać.

Miał nadzieję, że dzieciak połknął przynętę. Udawanie niedostępnego nie było jego planem od samego początku. Dopiero gdy zorientował się z kim naprawdę ma doczynienia, postanowił zmienić taktykę. Gdyby od razu dał DiNozzo to, czego chciał, więcej pewnie już by się nie widzieli. Musiał czymś zainteresować dzieciaka i chyba mu się udało. Szczeniak wyglądał na wkurzonego, gdy zostawił go z niczym przy barze. Jeśli DiNozzo miał wielkie ego, na pewno zadzwoni, w przeciwnym razie oznaczałoby to poniesioną porażkę. Na pewno nie przywykł do tego, że mu odmawiano. Louis wspominał, że sam mu odmówił, ale zrobił to z wiadomych względów – był hetero. DiNozzo raczej nie czuł się zraniony, gdy ktoś taki go odrzucił, ale gdy robił to mężczyzna, który wyraźnie był na niego napalony? To musiało zaboleć, zwłaszcza że sam wybierał cel i uchodził za tego, który kontroluje całą sytuację. Teraz zdecydowanie jej nie kontrolował, Gibbs mu na to nie pozwolił.

Leżał w łóżku do 8, co nigdy mu się nie zdarzało, nim w końcu wstał, by zrobić sobie śniadanie. Obrzydzenie do dzieciaka i samego siebie trochę mu przeszło, ale i tak zdołał zjeść tylko dwie kromki chleba z samym masłem. A może chciało mu się rzygać, bo miał kaca? Z drugiej strony, nie wypił dużo poprzedniej nocy. Czasami pijał więcej i czuł się dobrze, więc to jednak musiała być wina tego gnojka.

Nie zaskoczyło go wcale, jak arogancki był ten dzieciak. Uważał się za lepszego i sądził, że wszystko mu się należy – łącznie z cudzymi kutasami – bo tatuś zarabia kupę forsy ze sprzedaży narkotyków. Nienawidził takich ludzi. Nie życzył im śmierci, ale tego, by choć przez chwilę poczuli się tak, jak „gorsi" od nich ludzie. DiNozzo raczej nie przeżyłby długo ze zwykłej pensji. Pewnie wydawał więcej na jedną parę spodni, niż Gibbs zarabiał przez dwa miesiące. Jeśli nie więcej.

Włączył przy jedzeniu telewizor, licząc na jakieś wieści w sprawie zgonu sierżanta Hole. Niestety jak to zwykle bywało w tak wielkim mieście, gdy przestępstwem nie była bomba podłożona przez terrorystów albo masakra, podczas której zginęło 20 osób, szybko o nim zapominano na rzecz nowych i ciekawszych tematów. Kto by się interesował zaćpanym żołnierzem, Stany miały ich jeszcze wielu i ginęli codziennie, nie tylko w D.C. Wielu morderstw czy przestępstw z nim związanych nie było nawet w telewizji. Ludzie nie lubili słuchać o tym, jak giną ich obrońcy, zwłaszcza gdy łamali prawo.

Sierżant Hole i tak miał szczęście, że w ogóle znalazł się w wiadomościach, ale to było kilka dni temu i wyłącznie z inicjatywy NCIS i wojska. Teraz wspominał o nim tylko pasek u dołu ekranu. Wciąż nie znaleźli sprawcy.

Gibbs zastanawiał się, czy DiNozzo Senior poczuł się po tym urządzonym w mediach przedstawieniu spokojnie. Czy nie martwił się, że agenci wpadli na jego trop? Czy stał się nieostrożny i nieuważny na tyle, by nie wydało mu się podejrzane, że koło jego syna ktoś się kręci? A może wcale się tym nie przejmował, bo był pewny, że i tak go nigdy nie złapią? To było nawet prawdopodobne. To nie ten, kto pociąga za sznurki trafia do więzienia, gdy policja rozbija jakiś kartel. To kukiełki idą siedzieć. Ale dzięki smarkaczowi może im się udać zamknąć władcę marionetek. Trzeba tylko znaleźć dowody albo przekonać go do ich oddania. Gibbs nie miał pojęcia, w jakich dokładnie relacjach z ojcem jest dzieciak, nikt tego nie wiedział, ale miał nadzieję, że w kiepskich i przekonanie go, by zdradził rodziciela, nie będzie trudne.

Na talerzu nie została już żadna kanapka, a w telewizji nie leciały już wiadomości tylko zapowiedzi jakichś programów. Gibbs wyłączył telewizor i poszedł się umyć przed zadzwonieniem do dyrektora w celu złożenia raportu. Tom na pewno chętnie posłucha, że udało mu się porozmawiać z DiNozzo tak szybko.

Kiedy w końcu wziął telefon do ręki, przez chwilę poczuł cień zwątpienia. Może ojciec miał rację i nie powinien przyjmować tego zadania. Na początku czuł się z tym dobrze, ale teraz nie był już taki pewny, czy to dobry pomysł. Nie lubił tego dzieciaka, nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego. No może poza wzięciem go do łóżka na jedną noc. Jeszcze nie było za późno, by zrezygnować, DiNozzo jeszcze się do niego nie przywiązał, nawet by nie zauważył, że ktoś inny próbuje się do niego zbliżyć.

Wykręcił numer i słuchając sygnału w głośniku zaczął się zastawiać nad jakimś racjonalnym powodem zrezygnowania z zadania. Telefon odebrała Abby.

- Dlaczego ty odebrałaś, a nie Tom? – zapytał ją, gdy się odezwała.

- Dyrektor jest na ważnym spotkaniu z jakimś wojskowym, przekazał mi, bym pilnowała telefonu. – wyjaśniła mu. Jej głos był radosny, cieszyła się, że Gibbs do niej zadzwonił. – Co u ciebie?

Nie zamierzał mówić Abby, że myślał o rezygnacji. Nie chciał w jej oczach wyjść na słabego.

- Znalazłem dzieciaka. Rozmawiałem z nim.

- Już? Nie traciłeś czasu! Jaki jest w łóżku?

- Nie dotarliśmy aż tak daleko.

- No to chociaż powiedz, czy rzeczywiście tak dobrze obciąga, jak mówią.

Gibbs westchnął do telefonu.

- Na nic mu nie pozwoliłem, Abby.

Przez chwilę Abby była cicho.

- Dlaczego? – jej głos się zmienił, była zmartwiona. – Coś się stało?

- Niezupełnie.

Gibbs wyjaśnił jej, jaki miał plan, by uwieść dzieciaka oraz to, jak się zachowywał. Gdy opisał jej, jak bezpośredni był DiNozzo w stosunku do niego – nieznajomego faceta – była równie zdegustowana, co on sam.

- Raju, to obrzydliwe. – stwierdziła. – Rozumiem, że ludzie mogą lubić seks, ale to po prostu złe. W klubach, do których chodzę, nigdy nie spotkałam kogoś takiego jak on. Czy na pewno ma tylko 19 lat?

- Wcześnie musiał zacząć. – akta jednak o tym nie mówiły. – Nawet nie chcę myśleć o tym, ile facetów go wczoraj zaliczyło po tym jak wyszedłem.

- Pewnie dużo.

Cieszył się, że Abby się z nim zgadzała. Już się bał, że jest nienormalny i powinien być raczej zadowolony, że młody chłopak chce się z nim zabawić. Na szczęście jego odczucia okazały się słuszne.

- Jak sobie radzi Tim? – zapytał. Do tej pory nie myślał o swoim zespole, ale gdy znowu usłyszał głos Abby, poczuł się, jakby wcale nie brał udziału w tajnej akcji i po prostu był na wakacjach. To było przyjemne uczucie, które przypomniało mu o Timie, Kate i Zivie.

- Chciałeś raczej zapytać, jak sobie NIE radzi. – Abby zachichotała jak nastolatka rozprawiająca o idolu. – Biedny Timmy nie kontroluje sytuacji.

Jak DiNozzo wczoraj, pomyślał Gibbs, zaskoczony tym nietypowym skojarzeniem.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Kate i Ziva robią co chcą, nie słuchają go i zwalają na niego całą robotę. Są jak małe dzieci, które wrabiają swoją opiekunkę i manipulują nią, by pozwoliła im zjeść lody przed obiadem.

Porównanie Abby wywołało uśmiech na jego twarzy, choć martwił się o sytuację Tima.

- A on im na to pozwala?

- Nie potrafi się im postawić, a kiedy próbuje, Ziva mu grozi i Tim natychmiast ucieka z podkulonym ogonem, by szlochać nad swoim losem w sali konferencyjnej.

Z płakaniem Abby na pewno przesadzała, ale na pewno nie hiperbolizowała kwestii grożenia.

Był rozczarowany postawą Tima. Sądził, że przygotował go do prowadzenia zespołu nieco lepiej. Fakt, wszystkie obowiązki spadły na niego z dnia na dzień, ale Gibbs wierzył, że Tim sobie poradzi. Najwyraźniej się mylił. Powinien był załatwić im tymczasowego dowódcę na czas akcji. Tim nie był jeszcze gotowy na tak dużą odpowiedzialność.

- Możesz mu przekazać wiadomość ode mnie? – poprosił.

- Co tylko zechcesz, Bossman.

- Powiedz mu, żeby nie bał się Zivy i Kate ani tego, jak będą go postrzegać, gdy zacznie nimi rządzić. Niech ruszy tyłek do roboty i zapanuje nad nimi, bo chcę do czegoś wrócić, więc lepiej żeby nie nawalił.

To były ostre słowa, ale takie najlepiej działały.

Abby znowu się zaśmiała.

- Przekażę mu to. – obiecała.

- Świetnie. Nie zapomnij też powiedzieć dyrektorowi mojego planu.

- Nie zapomnę. Trzymaj się, Gibbs.

Pożegnał się z Abby i rozłączył się. Miał już odnieść telefon na miejsce, tam gdzie go chował, ale powstrzymał się i znowu zadzwonił.

Tim odebrał po trzech sygnałach.

- Agent specjalny McGee.

Przedstawił się profesjonalnie, a daje sobą pomiatać.

- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, McGee, co się do cholery dzieje w biurze? – zapytał wściekle Gibbs.

Nie powinien dzwonić, ale nie mógł pozwolić, by Kate i Ziva rządziły Timem przez tyle miesięcy i doprowadziły go do załamania nerwowego.

- Szefie? – Tim był zaskoczony, ale w jego głosie dało się też słyszeć radość i ulgę.

- We własnej osobie. Dowiedziałem się ciekawych rzeczy o twoim dowodzeniu.

- Chyba się do tego nie nadaję, szefie. – przyznał cicho. – Kate i Ziva w ogóle mnie nie słuchają.

- Bo nie jesteś stanowczy. Pokaż im, że teraz ty dowodzisz, a nie dalej zgrywasz bezradnego agenta.

- Ale jak? – spytał zdesperowany. Zbyt zdesperowany, jak na gust Gibbsa. Tim kompletnie się pogubił. – Próbowałem być jak ty, ale to nie działa.

- Nie bądź taki jak ja, nie jesteś mną, nie będą cię tak słuchać.

- Kiedy nie próbuję być jak ty jest jeszcze gorzej. Jakbym nie miał dość kłopotów, to jeszcze przyjechał mój ojciec, by sprawdzić jak sobie radzę.

- Twój ojciec?

Poznał ojca McGee dwa lata temu. Admirał John McGee zawsze oczekiwał od syna jak największych sukcesów i był rozczarowany za każdym razem, gdy coś mu nie wychodziło. Jeśli nie zmienił się przez te dwa lata, to Tim przeżywał teraz w pracy prawdziwe piekło.

- Tak. Nie jest zadowolony. – Gibbs słyszał jak oddech Tima przyspiesza, jakby naprawdę miał zaraz się rozkleić. – Nie wiem co robić, Gibbs.

- Posłuchaj, Tim. – tym razem zwrócił się do niego łagodniejszym głosem. – Kate i Ziva nie mają prawa tobą tak pomiatać, to nie im przekazałem dowodzenie.

- Ale one nie chcą tego zrozumieć. Uważają, że to któraś z nich powinna dowodzić. Zadzwoń do nich!

Miał wrażenie, że jest w przedszkolu.

- Nie mogę. Nie powinienem nawet do ciebie dzwonić, ale Abby opowiedziała mi, że sobie nie radzisz.

- To kompletna porażka.

- Dasz radę.

- Ale jak?

- Już mówiłem, bądź stanowczy, nie bój się ich. Wiedzą, kiedy się boisz i wtedy one nie mają się czego bać. Zapamiętaj to sobie.

- Czy to samo stosujesz w naszym przypadku?

- A boicie się mnie?

- Nie wiem jak Ziva i Kate, ale ja na pewno.

- Masz swoją odpowiedź. Muszę już kończyć, powodzenia, McGee.

- Dzięki, szefie.

Gibbs rozłączył się i rzucił telefon na stół. Przynajmniej jeden problem miał z głowy. Na razie. Niestety nie spędził dużo czasu w ciszy, bo po kilku minutach rozdzwonił się drugi telefon. Nie znał numeru, ale domyślał się kto dzwoni.

- Cześć, skarbie.

Głos DiNozzo był rozpoznawalny nawet po zniekształceniu przez telefon i nadal był tak samo kuszący, jak poprzedniej nocy. Niech szlag trafi tego dzieciaka. I jego samego za pożądanie go po jednym spotkaniu. Miał tylko 19 lat, do diabła, nikt w tym wieku nie powinien być taką kurwą.

- Cześć, dzieciaku. – odpowiedział przyjaznym tonem.

- Pamiętasz mnie. – DiNozzo wydawał się być zadowolony z siebie. Pewnie myślał, że znowu ma kontrolę.

- Kogoś takiego się nie zapomina.

- Święta prawda, wystarczy tylko raz mnie poznać, by zapamiętać mnie na zawsze.

- Nie pozwalasz nikomu o sobie zapomnieć.

Tony zaśmiał się, ale słychać było, że nie jest rozbawiony.

- Jak masz na imię? – spytał nagle. Gibbs nie spodziewał się tego pytania. DiNozzo sam powiedział, że imię nie jest mu potrzebne.

- Czemu powinienem ci powiedzieć?

- Ty moje znasz.

Bo sam mi je powiedziałeś.

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby było ci potrzebne moje. Jutro o mnie zapomnisz. Jak o wszystkich facetach, którym tak chętnie obciągasz.

- Nie czuj się urażony, skarbie, przecież nie zapomniałem o tobie przez noc. – wymruczał DiNozzo do telefonu. – Kto wie, może będziemy się spotykać częściej.

- Do tego nie potrzebne jest imię.

- Nie chcesz posłuchać, jak jęczę ci je do ucha? Szkoda.

Gibbs zadrżał na sama myśl. Musiał się opanować, to on musiał kontrolować rozmowę, nie ten obrzydliwy smarkacz.

- Powiem ci moje imię, jak znowu się zobaczymy. – postawił warunek. To powinno zainteresować DiNozzo.

- Zgoda. Zresztą po to do ciebie dzwonię, wybieram się do klubu wieczorem. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem będziesz bardziej chętny.

Gibbs mógł przysiąc, że DiNozzo oblizuje usta. Wyobraził to sobie i poczuł jednocześnie rosnące pożądanie, jak i odrazę. Ten język dotknął pewnie większej ilości kutasów niż urolog, nie powinno go to podniecać.

- Zależy na co.

- Zostaw to mnie, słodziutki, już ja coś wymyślę.

Znowu to samo. Chyba powinien się rozłączyć i zwymiotować.

- Mam kolejny warunek.

DiNozzo nie odezwał się od razu, zapewne rozważając, czy się na niego zgodzić.

- Jaki? – zapytał ostrożnie.

- Tego wieczora zajmujesz się wyłącznie mną, jasne? Nikt przed i nikt po, tylko ja.

Jeśli miał to zrobić, musiał się upewnić, że DiNozzo nie dotknie wcześniej kogoś innego. Po już go tak nie obchodziło, ale liczył na to, że ten dodatkowy warunek sprawi, że DiNozzo znowu poczuje się zagrożony i przez to łatwej go będzie okiełznać. Dzieciak wyraźnie nie lubił tracić kontroli, nie wiedział tylko czy to przez nadmuchane do monstrualnych rozmiarów ego, czy strach przed krzywdą, ale był wtedy bezradny i zdezorientowany.

- Dobrze. – zgodził się, ale dość niepewnie. Jego entuzjazm przygasł. – Będziesz mnie miał dla siebie. Ale to ja decyduję, co będziemy robić albo możesz zapomnieć o położeniu na mnie ręki.

- Sprawiedliwe warunki. Zobaczymy się przed klubem.

Nie czekał na odpowiedź dzieciaka tylko się rozłączył. DiNozzo połknął przynętę, teraz pozostało tylko w odpowiednim momencie wciągnąć żyłkę.

xxx

Spoglądał na telefon dobrych kilka minut, nim w końcu pogodził się z tym, że przegrał. Znowu. Jeden jego warunek na dwa warunki tego faceta. Nie tak chciał to rozegrać, ale za bardzo zależało mu na zaliczeniu tego gościa, żeby odmówić. Tu już nie chodziło tylko o poczucie własnej wartości, ale i o ciekawość. Wkurzało go, że ten mężczyzna mu się opierał, ale jednocześnie ciekawił go powód tego oporu. Facet coś od niego chciał i to nie było tylko ciało. Tego wieczora miał okazję dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, choć miał już jedno przypuszczenie.

- Mark, czy ja jestem nieatrakcyjny? – spytał Tony, przyglądając się sobie w lustrze. Planował wyjść i zabawić się przed wieczorem, ale po rozmowie przez telefon stracił na to ochotę. No i raz w życiu chciał wywiązać się z umowy, nawet jeśli nie można by mu udowodnić, czy komuś obciągnął.

Mark przerwał czytanie książki i spojrzał na swojego pracodawcę.

- Muszę odpowiadać?

- Nie. – Tony westchnął i ściągnął koszulę, którą miał na sobie. – Zastanawiam się tylko...

- Ktoś odrzucił ofertę, chociaż jest gejem. – to nie było pytanie.

- Tak. Był zainteresowany, ale nie seksem ze mną, czymś innym.

- Może szukał czegoś więcej, proszę pana. – zasugerował Mark.

- Nie bądź niedorzeczny, gdyby szukał czegoś więcej, poszedłby na szybką randkę, a nie do gejowskiego klubu.

- Może to zabrzmi jak tekst z durnej telenoweli, ale miłość można znaleźć wszędzie.

Tony roześmiał się i odwrócił w stronę szofera.

- Masz rację, brzmi jak z telenoweli. – powiedział i założył na ramiona czystą koszulę. – Nie wiem, czego ten gość ode mnie chce, ale na pewno nie miłości.

- Więc czego?

- Zamierzam się tego dowiedzieć. Dziś w nocy. Przy drugim spotkaniu już mi się nie oprze.

- Niech mi pan oszczędzi szczegółów. – poprosił Mark ze skwaszoną miną.

Tony spojrzał na niego na chwilę, a potem odwrócił się do lustra. Nie było mowy, by ktoś oparł mu się po raz drugi. Zamierzał o to zadbać.


	9. Chapter 8

Nie miał dzisiaj ochoty iść do pracy. Tak samo jak nie miał na to ochoty wczoraj. I przedwczoraj. Nie miał wątpliwości, że jutro i po jutrze też mu się nie będzie chciało iść. Dowodzenie zespołem było nie tylko ciężką pracą, było po prostu niewykonalne. Gibbs się mylił, gdy powiedział mu, że sobie poradzi. Nie poradził sobie wcale a wcale. Nie miał pojęcia, jak szef zawsze tak dobrze sobie radzi, bo on nie radził sobie nawet w najmniejszym stopniu.

Pierwszego dnia po objęciu dowództwa przyszedł do biura z pozytywnym nastawieniem i dużą determinacją. Wszystko to jednak przestało mieć znaczenie, gdy musiał wydać Zivie i Kate pierwszy rozkaz. Zignorowały go, tak po prostu. Spróbował znowu i nic. A potem było już tylko gorzej. Na całe szczęście nie dostali żadnego śledztwa, bo już byłby martwy.

Ale w biurze trzeba było robić wiele innych rzeczy, na przykład segregować dokumenty, pisać raporty czy pomagać innym agentom. Jeden zespół poprosił ich o pomoc, więc kazał Zivie się tym zająć. Odmówiła.

- Jak tak bardzo chcesz, to sam im pomóż.

Pomógł.

Później tego dnia przyszedł rozkaz od dyrektora. Ich zespół miał uporządkować akta w archiwum. Powiedział o tym Kate i Zivie, ale one nawet nie ruszyły się z miejsca. Musiał sam porządkować papiery. Skończył dopiero po północy.

Tim westchnął i niechętnie wyszedł z windy. Gdyby mógł, zatrzymałby ją i został w niej aż do powrotu szefa.

Kate i Ziva były już w pracy i sądząc po bałaganie na ich biurkach, jadły śniadanie, choć powinny to zrobić w domu.

- Ziva, Kate, sprzątnijcie to. – poprosił cicho. Gdyby na jego miejscu był Gibbs, pewnie użyłby innego tonu, ale nie potrafił go zastosować z takim samym skutkiem.

- No co? Jemy śniadanie. – powiedziała Ziva i napiła się kawy.

- Zrobiłyście to, o co was prosiłem wczoraj? – zapytał. Kazał im napisać spóźniony raport z jednego ze śledztw.

-J eszcze nie, ale zajmiemy się tym. – obiecała Kate, ale wcale nie zabrzmiało przekonywująco. – A, zapomniałabym, masz gościa.

- Gościa? – zdziwił się. Odłożył rzeczy na biurko i spojrzał na Kate, oczekując więcej informacji.

- Jakiś wojskowy, jest u dyrektora.

Tim poczuł dreszcz strachu. Czemu wojskowy miałby do niego przychodzić? Czy zrobił coś źle? Poza słabym dowodzeniem, oczywiście.

- Dobra, sprzątnijcie to, a ja pójdę się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi. – powiedział spanikowany. – Naprawdę, sprzątnijcie to i zacznijcie pisać raporty.

Ziva machnęła ręką lekceważąco, a Kate w ogóle nie usłyszała, co powiedział. Tim nie zamierzał tracić czasu na powtarzanie tylko szybko poszedł do dyrektora. Sekretarka pozwoliła mu wejść, więc bez zwlekania otworzył drzwi, omal nie wpadając na wojskowego, który właśnie wychodził.

- Przepraszam, sir… - wydukał z opuszczoną głową. Gibbs nigdy by tak nie zareagował, pomyślał z goryczą, zawstydzony swoim zachowaniem. Tak się skompromitować przed wojskowym. Znając jego szczęście to pewnie jakiś generał.

- Patrz mi w oczy, jak mnie przepraszasz.

Tim podniósł głowę i spojrzał zaskoczony na mężczyznę.

- Tato?

Tylko nie to, pomyślał. Czemu ojciec musiał przyjechać akurat dzisiaj?

- Agencie McGee. – odezwał się dyrektor, który do nich podszedł. – Właśnie mówiłem twojemu ojcu, że przejąłeś dowodzenie nad zespołem.

- Tak? – zapytał i uśmiechnął się niezręcznie. Wcale mu się to nie podobało.

- Tom nie chciał mi jednak powiedzieć, gdzie się podział Gibbs.

- Mówiłem ci, wyjechał na urlop.

- Jakoś trudno mi uwierzyć, by ktoś taki jak Gibbs wyjechał na wakacje. – John McGee spojrzał przelotnie na dyrektora i znowu skupił się na synu. – Ale przynajmniej zobaczę, jak sobie radzisz.

Tim przytaknął i uśmiechnął się, choć najchętniej uciekłby jak najdalej od ojca. Ten dzień nie mógł już być gorszy. Jego ojciec zobaczy, jak sobie nie radzi, jak robi wszystko za Zivę i Kate, jak ignorują one jego rozkazy. Jak kiepskim jest dowódcą.

- Pójdziemy teraz do biura, co ty na to?

Znowu przytaknął i poprowadził ojca z powrotem do biura, modląc się, by dziewczyny posprzątały już biurka i zaczęły pracować. Może jak przedstawi im ojca, to okażą się pomocne i zaczną go słuchać. Chociaż na czas wizyty Johna. Tyle chyba mogły zrobić.

Gdyby chociaż były w biurze.

- Cholera. – przeklął cicho pod nosem Tim. Zerknął ukradkiem na ojca, który przyglądał się pustym biurkom i panującym na nich bałaganom.

- Gdzie twoi ludzie? – zapytał, siadając przy biurku Gibbsa, które tymczasowo przejął Tim.

- Wysłałem je do roboty. – skłamał bez zająknięcia. Ktoś inny mógł uwierzyć w to kłamstwo, ale nie John. On doskonale wiedział, kiedy Tim, a także jego siostra, kłamią.

- Rozumiem.

John zaczął przeglądać dokumenty leżące nad biurku, podczas gdy Tim stał nerwowo tuż obok, powstrzymując chęć wybiegnięcia z biura. Nie martwił się, że ojciec znajdzie jakieś kompromitujące jego dowództwo dokumenty, ale samo to że John tak skrzętnie sprawdza wszystko, doprowadzało go powoli o paniki.

- Od kiedy nazywasz się David? – zapytał go ojciec, trzymając w ręku wzór raportu. Odłożył go i podniósł następny. – Albo Todd?

- Co?

Tim szybko wziął papiery i przeczytał je, czując na sobie wzrok ojca. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Ziva i Kate dały mu do napisania swoje raporty. Już je nawet podpisały. Dlaczego mu to robiły? Dlaczego akurat dzisiaj?

- Ziva i Kate musiały je tu zostawić. – wyjaśnił nerwowo i odłożył oba dokumenty na odpowiednie biurka.

- Przypadkowo? – John nie był przekonany.

- Tak, na pewno przypadkowo.

- Możesz je zaraz o to zapytać.

John wstał i odszedł na bok, gdy Kate i Ziva wróciły, rozmawiając o czymś zawzięcie. Tim zerknął na ojca, zebrał w sobie całą pewność siebie, jaka mu jeszcze została, i podszedł do obu agentek.

- Kate, Ziva, miałyście wypełnić raporty. – powiedział im, starając się brzmieć jak Gibbs.

Obie spojrzały na swoje biurka i zobaczyły na nich puste raporty.

- Nie możesz ty ich napisać? – spytała Kate i wzięła swój raport. Odłożyła go na biurko Tima. Ziva zrobiła to samo. – Robisz to najszybciej.

- Każdy pisze raporty za siebie. – przypomniał. Gdyby tylko był tu Gibbs, już on by im kazał napisać te raporty i nawet nie próbowałyby się kłócić.

- Ta sprawa ma już dwa miesiące i nagle zachciało im się raportów?

- Nie, skończono ją wczoraj, inny zespół ją zamknął, a my pomagaliśmy w pewnym momencie, dlatego potrzebny jest raport.

- Taką małą rolę w tym mieliśmy, szkoda drzew.

Tim chciał znowu wydać rozkaz, ale Kate i Ziva szybko odeszły, zostawiając go z raportami i ojcem, który niewątpliwie był rozczarowany. Czuł jak John staje tuż za nim.

- Lepiej ściągnijcie Gibbs z tego urlopu.

Nim poszedł, ojciec poklepał go jeszcze po ramieniu, ale wbrew pozorom to nie miało go wcale pocieszyć.

Tim miał ochotę coś rozwalić. Był wściekły na Kate, Zivę, ojca, Gibbsa, ale przede wszystkim na siebie, bo nie był dość silny i stanowczy, by być szefem. Bez wahania mógłby się teraz zamienić z Gibbsem na miejsca. Wolał spędzać czas z napalonym dziewiętnastolatkiem niż ponosić porażkę w biurze.

Ze zrezygnowaniem usiadł przy biurku i zaczął wypełniać swój raport. Potem zająłby się raportem Kate i Zivy. Nie chciał ich pisać, ale dyrektor chciał je dostać jeszcze dzisiaj, nie miał więc wyboru. Co innego mógł zrobić, skoro rozkazy nie przynosiły efektu? Może po prostu wejdzie na dach agencji i skoczy? Nie, za wysoko, miał lęk wysokości, nie potrafiłby nawet stanąć na krawędzi budynku.

Tim poczuł się osamotniony, musiał z kimś pogadać.

Ale przecież mam pracę, zwrócił uwagę sam sobie i spojrzał na raporty Kate i Zivy, które musiał napisać dla dyrektora.

- Chyba nic się nie stanie, jak zostawię na chwilę biuro i zrobię sobie przerwę. – wymamrotał pod nosem. Przerwa dobrze mu zrobi, powinien coś zjeść i czegoś się napić. Ale nie kawy, już i tak miał za wysokie ciśnienie.

Zrobię to zaraz, jak tylko z kimś porozmawiam, zadecydował. Już czuł się odrobinę lepiej.

Zwykle jak potrzebował z kimś pogadać, szedł do Zivy albo Kate, ale ponieważ chciał o nich na chwilę zapomnieć, to nie były najlepszym wyborem. Abby miała dużo roboty, więc ją też wykluczył. Ducky powinien mieć czas, on zawsze go miał, a jak nie on, to Palmer. Każdy był w tym momencie lepszym partnerem do rozmowy niż Ziva i Kate oraz jego ojciec. Zastanawiał się, gdzie poszedł, ale też w duchu modlił się, by był jak najdalej i nie wracał więcej do biura, by oglądać jego porażkę. Najgorszy szef świata, brawo McGee.

W prosektorium panował nieprzyjemny zapach i Tim szybko przekonał się, dlaczego. Na stole najbliżej wejścia leżał topielec. Jego ciało zrobiło się zielone, całe napuchło i wyciekała z niego woda. Obrzydliwy widok, ale ani Ducky ani Jimmy nie byli tym przejęci.

- Timothy, co za miła niespodzianka. – powiedział Ducky, przerywając chwilowo pracę. – Czym mogę ci dzisiaj służyć?

Tim skinął na Jimmy'ego, który wyszeptał ciche dzień dobry, a potem skupił się na Duckym.

- Chciałem pogadać, ale widzę, że jesteś zajęty. – powiedział, pocierając nos, by choć trochę nie czuć zapachu rozkładu. Już mu było niedobrze. – Wpadnę później.

- Nonsens, zostań, Anthony nigdzie nie ucieknie.

- Anthony?

- Imię ofiary. – wyjaśnił Ducky, zdejmując z twarzy maskę. – Biedny mężczyzna, leżał w wodzie sporo czasu.

- Czuję to.

- Na moim biurku masz olejek miętowy, wetrzyj go sobie pod nosem, będziesz mógł oddychać.

Tim podszedł do biurka i bez problemu odnalazł słoiczek olejku, ale nawet po użyciu go, smród trupa wciąż był wyczuwalny.

- Ducky, możemy pogadać na zewnątrz? – spytał. – Nadal czuję ten smród, trochę mi niedobrze.

- Oczywiście. Panie Palmer, proszę zająć się ciałem.

- Tak, doktorze.

Ducky wyprowadził Tima poza prosektorium, na korytarz. Tutaj nie czuć było rozkładu.

- O czym chciałeś porozmawiać, mój drogi? – zapytał go Ducky. Jego fartuch i rękawiczki były we krwi.

- O niczym szczególnym. – przyznał. A już zwłaszcza nie o Zivie i Kate, pomyślał z goryczą.

- Tęsknisz za nim, prawda?

- Co?

- Za Jethro. Brakuje ci go w biurze. Nie ma się czego wstydzić, też mi go trochę brak. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze sobie radzi.

W przeciwieństwie do Tima, Ducky nie wiedział nic o misji, której podjął się Gibbs. Wiedział, że pracuje pod przykrywką, ale nie znał szczegółów, co nawet było lepsze. Na pewno wygłosiłby moralną pogawędkę na temat uwodzenia i łamania serc dziewiętnastolatkom, a Gibbs na pewno nie miałby ochoty tego słuchać.

- Na pewno nic mu nie jest. – zapewnił go, choć sam nie był pewien. Gibbs nie mógł się z nimi kontaktować, był sam. Jasne, mógł dzwonić do dyrektora w sprawie postępów, ale nic poza tym. Tim wątpił, że usłyszy jego głos w najbliższym czasie.

- A jak ty sobie radzisz?

- Dobrze. – odpowiedział od razu. – Awansowałem, czemu miałbym czuć się źle?

- Może dlatego, że zachowujesz się, jakby cię zdegradowali, a nie awansowali.

Tim pochylił głowę we wstydzie. Czego innego mógł się spodziewać? Wieści o jego nieudolnym dowodzeniu szybko się rozniosły, zapewne dzięki zasługom sekretarki dyrektora i jednej kobiety z ochrony, dwóch największych plotkar w agencji. Wieści dotarły nawet do prosektorium, a tu mało kto zaglądał. Zastanawiał się, ilu agentów śmieje się za jego plecami.

- Widzę, że nic się tu nie ukryje. – powiedział cicho. – Od kogo się dowiedziałeś?

- Abby była tu wczoraj i mówiła, jak sobie radzisz. Musisz coś szybko zrobić, Timothy, bo to będzie koniec twojej kariery. Nie możesz do końca życia pracować jako zastępca Gibbsa, kiedyś będziesz musiał go zastąpić.

- Kiedyś, ale nie teraz. To za wcześnie, a szef zwalił to na mnie z dnia na dzień. – do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jaki jest wściekły z tego powodu. – Jestem dobry przy komputerach, na tym się znam, nie potrafię dowodzić ludźmi jak Gibbs.

- To prawda, Jethro ma naturalne zdolności w tym względzie, ale wydaje mi się, że ty też je masz.

Tim zaśmiał się, bardziej z żalu niż z rozbawienia.

- Cała agencja ma okazję podziwiać te umiejętności, gdy próbuję kierować Zivą i Kate.

- Są nieprzyzwyczajone, że dowodzi nimi ktoś inny niż Jethro.

- Założę się, że gdyby to mój ojciec miał nimi dowodzić, to kuliłyby się ze strachu przed nim.

- Nie musisz ich straszyć, by wykonywały twoje rozkazy.

- A znasz inny sposób, by mnie słuchały? – zapytał z nadzieją. Ducky wiele już przeżył, był inteligentny, na pewno znał jakiś sposób.

Ducky pokręcił głową.

- Obawiam się, że sam będziesz musiał go znaleźć.

- Doktorze?

Tim i Ducky spojrzeli na Palmera, który stał w progu.

- Tak, panie Palmer?

- Chyba coś zrobiłem nie tak. – powiedział i wskazał na kałużę za sobą. Teraz nawet w korytarzu śmierdziało.

Ducky westchnął i odwrócił się do Tima ostatni raz.

- Niestety musimy przerwać naszą rozmowę. Powodzenia w dowodzeniu zespołem. Na pewno sobie poradzisz.

Gibbs mówił to samo, pomyślał, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Przytaknął tylko i wrócił do biura. Po wizycie w prosektorium odechciało mu się jeść, dlatego postanowił zabrać się za pisanie raportów. Jeszcze musiał napisać swój, dobrze, że miał na to cały dzień.

Niestety po wejściu do biura odechciało mu się nawet tego, gdy znów zobaczył swojego ojca, który rozmawiał z jednym agentów. Gdy John go dostrzegł, przeprosił swojego rozmówcę i poszedł do syna.

- Twoi ludzie dalej nie wrócili. – powiedział, wskazując na puste biurka. Można by pomyśleć, że mówi to bez żadnego konkretnego powodu, ale tak naprawdę chodziło mu o upokorzenie syna. Tim to wiedział.

- Nie wiem, gdzie są. – przyznał. Nie widział sensu w kłamaniu, ojciec i tak znał już prawdę.

- Domyśliłem się. – John znowu usiadł przy biurku Gibbsa. Z jakiegoś powodu Tim poczuł gniew. Szef zwolnił mu swoje miejsce na czas operacji, nikt inny nie miał prawa tam siedzieć, nawet admirał.

Tim znalazł w sobie odwagę, by poinformować o tym ojca.

- Mógłbyś zejść? – poprosił. Był zaskoczony brzmieniem własnego głosu. Gdyby tylko udało mu się to powtórzyć w przypadku Zivy i Kate...

- Słucham?

Szkoda, że na Johna to nie zadziałało.

- To miejsce Gibbsa. – wyjaśnił już nieco mniej pewnym głosem. – Nie wolno tu nikomu siedzieć.

- Gibbsa tu nie ma. Poza tym, ty jakoś siedzisz.

- Pozwolił mi... – wyszeptał. Cała odwaga zniknęła.

- Co?

- Nic takiego. – Tim rozejrzał się nerwowo po biurze. Kilka osób na nich patrzyło. – Pójdę do dyrektora. – powiedział i szybko wszedł po schodach na górę, nie poszedł jednak do biura, tylko zamknął się w sali konferencyjnej. Gdy przekręcił zamek i oparł się o drzwi, zauważył, że ręce mu drżą. Czuł się, jakby znowu to był jego pierwszy dzień w NCIS. Gibbs przerażał go wtedy równie mocno, co wysokości, bał się odezwać w jego obecności, a jak już to robił, zaczynał się jąkać albo mówił szeptem. Zupełnie jak chwilę temu przy ojcu.

- Naprawdę zawaliłem sprawę. – powiedział na głos. Podszedł do najbliższego fotela i usiadł przy stole, chowając twarz w dłonie. – Nie nadaję się na szefa. Jak mam dowodzić ludźmi, jeśli nawet własnemu ojcu nie potrafię się postawić? Dzieci z przedszkola robią to lepiej.

Westchnął i oparł czoło o blat stołu.

- Jestem frajerem.

Siedział tak w ciszy kilkadziesiąt minut, myśląc o tym jak spieprzył sprawę i co zrobić, by odejść z honorem. Jeśli jakiś mu pozostał. Cała agencja się z niego śmiała, Kate i Ziva się z niego śmiały, a Gibbs... Gibbs pewnie będzie tym wszystkim rozczarowany, jak wróci.

To będzie dzień, w którym w końcu mnie zabije, stwierdził, przyglądając się słojom w drewnianym stole.

Omal nie dostał zawału, gdy nagle zadzwonił telefon. Wyjął go niezgrabnie z kieszeni, prawie upuszczając go na podłogę.

- Agent specjalny McGee. – przedstawił się profesjonalnie.

- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, McGee, co się do cholery dzieje w biurze?

Szef. Gibbs do niego zadzwonił. Jak dobrze było słyszeć jego głos, nawet jeśli był wściekły. Gdyby Gibbs był tu z nim teraz, ucałowałby go.

- Szefie? – zapytał dla pewności. Może to Ziva albo Kate robiły sobie żarty. Miał nadzieje, że to Gibbs, nawet jeśli jego telefon był raczej niespodziewany, ale jednak podnoszący na duchu.

Szef mi pomoże.

- We własnej osobie. Dowiedziałem się ciekawych rzeczy o twoim dowodzeniu.

Radość Tima nieco przygasła, gdy usłyszał zawód w głosie szefa.

- Chyba się do tego nie nadaję, szefie. – przyznał cicho. – Kate i Ziva w ogóle mnie nie słuchają.

- Bo nie jesteś stanowczy. Pokaż im, że teraz ty dowodzisz, a nie dalej zgrywasz bezradnego agenta.

- Ale jak? – spytał zdesperowany. – Próbowałem być jak ty, ale to nie działa.

- Nie bądź taki jak ja, nie jesteś mną, nie będą cię tak słuchać.

Coś w tym jest, pomyślał. Kate i Ziva pewnie uznały, że próbuję zastąpić Gibbsa na stałe i bronią się przed tym. Ale jeśli nie miał być Gibbsem, to kim? Timem nerdem?

- Kiedy nie próbuję być jak ty jest jeszcze gorzej. Jakbym nie miał dość kłopotów, to jeszcze przyjechał mój ojciec, by sprawdzić jak sobie radzę.

- Twój ojciec?

Nie zdziwiła go nuta gniewu w głosie Gibbsa, nigdy nie lubił Johna. Wciąż pamiętał ich pierwsze spotkanie, nie poszło za dobrze.

- Tak. Nie jest zadowolony. – wyznał. Powoli ogarniała go panika. – Nie wiem co robić, Gibbs.

- Posłuchaj, Tim. – omal nie westchnął głośno, gdy usłyszał ten łagodny ton. Gibbs rzadko go używał. – Kate i Ziva nie mają prawa tobą tak pomiatać, to nie im przekazałem dowodzenie.

- Ale one nie chcą tego zrozumieć. Uważają, że to któraś z nich powinna dowodzić. – wyjaśnił, wpadając równocześnie na genialny pomysł. – Zadzwoń do nich!

- Nie mogę. Nie powinienem nawet do ciebie dzwonić, ale Abby opowiedziała mi, że sobie nie radzisz.

- To kompletna porażka. – zgodził się, czując wstyd. Zawiódł Gibbsa, czuł się z tym potwornie.

- Dasz radę. – zapewnił go Gibbs. Tim z każdą chwilą stawał się pewniejszy siebie.

- Ale jak?

- Już mówiłem, bądź stanowczy, nie bój się ich. Wiedzą, kiedy się boisz i wtedy one nie mają się czego bać. Zapamiętaj to sobie.

- Czy to samo stosujesz w naszym przypadku?

- A boicie się mnie? – zapytał. Tim mógł przysiąc, że się uśmiecha.

- Nie wiem jak Ziva i Kate, ale ja na pewno. – przyznał.

- Masz swoją odpowiedź. Muszę już kończyć, powodzenia, McGee.

- Dzięki, szefie.

Tim rozłączył się, wziął głęboki wdech i odchylił w krześle. Gibbs nie dał mu jakiś wielkich czy konkretnych wskazówek, ale sama rozmowa z nim dodała mu sił. Czuł się, jakby dostał jego błogosławieństwo. Ponownie. Nie zamierzał znowu tego zepsuć.

Z wysoko uniesioną głową i pewnym krokiem wrócił do biura. Kate i Ziva siedziały przy swoich biurkach, obecny był również John.

Tim stanął na środku, obejrzał się za siebie, gdzie ojciec znów był pochłonięty w rozmowie z jednym z agentów, a potem znowu spojrzał na biurka Zivy i Kate, które były zajęte własnymi sprawami. Wziął kolejny głęboki wdech, nim podszedł do nich.

- Kate, napisz ten raport, o którym mówiłem. – powiedział, kładąc jej na biurku kartkę.

- Za chwilę. – nawet na niego nie spojrzała, była zbyt zajęta rysowaniem.

- Teraz, Kate. – powtórzył podniesionym głosem pełnym autorytetu.

Kate spojrzała na niego wielkimi oczami, nim jednak zdążyła coś powiedzieć, znów się odezwał.

- Masz zdążyć do wieczora, dyrektor chce je mieć jeszcze dzisiaj. – przypomniał jej. Potem zwrócił się do Zivy. – Abby mówiła wczoraj, że ma jakieś problemy z papierami, idź zobacz o co chodzi i pomóż jej, a potem też napisz raport.

- Ale...

- Nie powtórzę się. – powiedział, patrząc na nią nieustępliwie. Kątem oka zauważył, że Kate już zabrała się do roboty, Ziva też to zauważyła i nadal w szoku wstała od biurka i poszła do Abby.

Tim spojrzał jeszcze na Kate, nim odwrócił się i podszedł do ojca, który patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Dobra robota. – pochwalił, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Naprawdę.

Tim przytaknął, wypuścił z drżeniem powietrze i uśmiechnął się zadowolony.


	10. Chapter 9

Louis wpuścił go przez wejście dla personelu i postawił burbon na koszt firmy. Dzieciak specjalnie zamienił się na zmiany, by z nim pogadać, choć kompletnie nie wiedział dlaczego.

- Jak poszło wczorajsze spotkanie z DiNozzo? – zapytał Louis stojąc za barem. – Byłem trochę zajęty i nie patrzyłem.

- Było dobrze. – odparł, powoli pijąc burbon. Tego wieczora nie smakował jednak tak dobrze, jak zwykle. – Przynajmniej dla mnie.

- Zawsze najlepiej wychodzą na tym tacy jak ty. Wątpię, że DiNozzo czerpie z tego jakąś przyjemność.

- Uwierz mi, czerpie.

Wiele dziwek mogło udawać, że lubi seks, ale DiNozzo zdecydowanie nie udawał. Słychać to było w jego głosie, kiedy opowiadał o tym, co mógł zrobić swoimi ustami.

- Na twoim miejscu nie traciłbym na niego czasu. Jeśli przyszedłeś po drugą rundę, to możesz zapomnieć, on rzadko kiedy bierze dwa razy tę samą osobę.

- Tym razem zrobię wyjątek.

Gibbs nawet nie drgnął, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos DiNozzo, podniecający i kuszący. Pociągnął łyk burbonu, by uspokoić pożądanie. Jeszcze było za wcześnie.

Louis wydawał się być zdziwiony nagłym pojawieniem DiNozzo i szybko się ulotnił, zostawiających ich samych. Na tyle na ile pozwalała sala pełna ludzi.

DiNozzo przysiadł się do niego i z uśmiechem odebrał mu szklankę, tak jak wczoraj.

- Zmieniłeś zdanie? – zapytał, biorąc łyk ze szklanki. Jego grdyka poruszyła się gwałtownie w górę i w dół, gdy przełknął alkohol. Gibbs złapał się na tym, że nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tego widoku.

- W sprawie?

Z ust DiNozzo nie znikał uśmiech. Nie spuszczając wzroku z Gibbs, wyciągnął ze szklanki kostkę lodu i zaczął ją ssać. Strużka wody popłynęła mu po brodzie i zatrzymała się na obojczyku, tuż przed rozpięta u góry koszulą.

- Dobrze wiesz, jakiej.

Opanowanie przychodziło mu znacznie trudniej, niż poprzedniego dnia. Tym razem DiNozzo się przygotował, odsłonił jeszcze więcej ciała, uwydatnił je dobrze dopasowanym ubiorem. I ten zapach... Gibbs czuł jego wodę po goleniu pomimo tego, że wkoło unosił się zapach potu i dymu papierosowego. Już tracił kontrolę, a rozmawiali dopiero dwie minuty. Też powinien był się przygotować, mógł się domyślić, że dzieciak zmieni strategię. Przeklęty bachor, pomyślał, zaciskając zęby ze złości. Nie tak to zaplanował, ale była jeszcze szansa na odzyskanie kontroli, musiał to tylko dobrze rozegrać, pozbawiając dzieciaka pewności siebie.

Z uśmiechem wyciągnął kostkę lodu z pomiędzy warg DiNozzo. Powstrzymał drżenie, gdy jego język dotknął koniuszka palca.

- Czyżbyś znalazł zastępstwo dla lodu? – zapytał, oblizując palce z resztek wody. Jeden palec potrzymał w ustach nieco dłużej, niż było trzeba. Gibbs zacisnął dłoń na szklance, nie dając po sobie nic poznać.

- Na wszystko przyjdzie jeszcze pora. – obiecał i nachylił się w stronę dzieciaka. – Na razie chcę cię trochę poznać.

- Rozmowa przed seksem? Mogę to załatwić.

- Nie masz wyjścia.

- Wydaje mi się, że decyzja o tym, co robimy należy do mnie. – zauważył z satysfakcją. – Ja swojej umowy dotrzymałem, nie robiłem nic przed spotkaniem z tobą.

- Pamiętałeś o naszej umowie? – zdziwił się. Nie spodziewał się tego, nawet jeśli postawił taki warunek.

- Jasne. Nikomu nie obciągnąłem, słowo. Nawet umyłem zęby.

- Jakoś trudno mi wierzyć na słowo osobie, która się puszcza.

- To nie ja się puszczam, tylko inni puszczają się ze mną.

- Nazywaj to jak chcesz i tak jesteś dziwką.

DiNozzo roześmiał się i napił burbonu, obserwując Gibbsa cały czas.

- Byłem nazywany gorzej. – wyznał, choć nie było to wielkim sekretem. – A ty nie jesteś pierwszym, który tak uważa.

- Widać ludzie mają powody.

- Nie biorę za to pieniędzy, a o ile wiem, dziwki tak robią.

- W takim razie jesteś kiepską kurwą, skoro nawet nie bierzesz za to pieniędzy.

O dziwo, ta uwaga oburzyła DiNozzo, który wyprostował się cały i spojrzał wściekle na Gibbsa.

- Jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę się obrażać, to jesteś w błędzie.

Tego nie przewidział. Kto by pomyślał, że dzieciak jest tak wrażliwy. Pytanie tylko, co go tak obraziło, samo nazwanie go dziwką, czy kiepską dziwką.

- Myślę, że mi pozwolisz. – Gibbs złapał chłopaka za włosy i brutalnie przyciągnął do siebie. DiNozzo spadłby, gdyby nie podtrzymał się jego ramion. – Mam na imię Jethro. I naprawdę chcę cię zerżnąć.

Nawet ślepy zauważyłby, że to jedno zdanie podnieciło DiNozzo, który wypuścił z drżeniem powietrze. Jego palce zacisnęły się mocno na ramionach Gibbsa, gdy pochylił się nad nim jeszcze bardziej, muskając ustami skórę na szyi.

- Widzę. – wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha, kładąc dłoń na jego kroczu. Gibbs nie mógł już dłużej udawać, że nie jest ani trochę twardy. – Masz jakiś fetysz, by w łóżku wyzywać partnerów od dziwek, Jethro?

- To zależy.

Jego ręka wciąż spoczywała we włosach dzieciaka. Były miękkie i przyjemne w dotyku, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął się nimi bawić.

- Zrobiłem już jeden wyjątek tego wieczora. – powiedział Tony. Pozycja w której się znajdował była niewygodna, ale nie wyglądał, jakby mu przeszkadzała. – Mogę zrobić i drugi.

Gibbs zadrżał, gdy dzieciak ugryzł go w szyję, a potem zaczął mocno ssać skórę, usiłując zostawić na niej znak. Mógł się przechwalać cały czas, ale wszystko co do tej pory powiedział, było prawdą. Jego usta były nieziemskie. Nic dziwnego, że miał takie powodzenie.

Tony jęknął usatysfakcjonowany, najwyraźniej osiągnął sukces, ale Gibbs nie zamierzał dłużej ciągnąc tej farsy. Udało mu się odzyskać część kontroli, nie chciał tego zaprzepaścić, choć wszystko w jego ciele podpowiadało mu, by pozwolić dzieciakowi robić swoje.

- Pamiętaj. – powiedział, odsuwając go od siebie. Tony z trudem złapał równowagę na stołku. – Na wszystko przyjdzie pora.

Dzieciak oblizał usta i uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Pewnie mu się wydawało, że kontroluje sytuację, choć robił wszystko jak posłuszny piesek, a przecież nigdy tak nie robił.

- Dobra, chcesz zgrywać wieczną dziewicę, proszę bardzo. Co chcesz wiedzieć? – spytał, opierając się o bar.

- Ciebie nic nie interesuje?

- Jedyna rzecz, jaka mnie w tobie interesuje, jest w twoich spodniach i przed końcem nocy, zamierzam ją dostać.

Teraz Gibbs się uśmiechnął.

- Zobaczymy.

Zamówili po drinku i zaczęli rozmawiać. Tony się wzbraniał, był niecierpliwy, o czym świadczyło wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach. Najchętniej znalazłby się teraz na tyłach klubu, z kutasem Gibbsa w ustach.

Jeszcze trochę, powtarzał sobie. Niedługo dam ci to, czego pragniesz, tylko najpierw ty daj mi to, czego ja chcę.

Nie trzeba było szczególnie zachęcać dzieciaka do rozmowy, okazał się całkiem gadatliwy, zwłaszcza po kilku drinkach i przy interesującym temacie. Gibbs opowiedział mu co nieco o sobie, ale dopiero wzmianka o służbie w Marines przykuła jego uwagę tak naprawdę.

- Marines? A to ciekawe. Nie wyglądasz na żołnierza. – zauważył. Bawił się szklanką, w której miał już szóstego drinka. Gibbs zauważył, że powoli pochyla się coraz bardziej do przodu. Musieli zwolnić, póki był jeszcze czas, potrzebował dzieciaka w miarę trzeźwego.

- Mało żołnierzy widziałeś.

DiNozzo zaśmiał się, przymykając nieznacznie oczy. Mógł być obrzydliwy, ale trzeba było mu przyznać, że śmiech miał przyjemny dla ucha.

- Głównie w filmach. W tych porno też. – powiedział i dopił drinka. Chciał zamówić następnego, ale Gibbs złapał go za rękę.

- Wystarczy.

- Czyżby? – Tony odwrócił się do niego. Nawet pomimo migającego światła, Gibbs dostrzegał jego zaczerwienione policzki i zamglone oczy. – W końcu zabierzemy się do roboty?

- Jeszcze nie.

Tony zmrużył oczy i zmarszczył czoło. Wyglądał jak dziecko, któremu czegoś odmówiono, co było dosyć bliskie prawdy.

- Ile jeszcze zamierzasz czekać? – zapytał. – Napiłem się z tobą, porozmawiałem, czego jeszcze potrzebujesz?

Wiele, chciał odpowiedzieć. Potrzebuję od ciebie dowodów świadczących przeciw twojemu tatusiowi. Seks z tobą to tylko pewien etap, który muszę pokonać.

- Czemu tobie się tak śpieszy? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. – Aż tak bardzo tego chcesz?

- Lubię robić facetom laskę. A ty... jesteś intrygujący. Już sam nie wiem, co o tobie myśleć. Wiem, że mnie pragniesz, sam to powiedziałeś, ale z drugiej strony się wahasz. Boisz się czegoś?

Jak na pijanego, dzieciak myślał całkiem trzeźwo. Jego oczy były teraz całkowicie przytomne, tak jakby nie wypił ani kropli alkoholu.

Gibbs postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę.

- Chcesz wiedzieć, czemu się waham? – zapytał. Dzieciak przytaknął. – Bo nie chcę, żeby to skończyło się dzisiaj. Chcę mieć możliwość posiąść cię każdego dnia, kiedy tylko chcę, a nie tylko wieczorem w klubie, kiedy akurat będziesz miał na mnie ochotę.

Oddech Tony'ego stał się szybszy, gdy to usłyszał, oczy znowu zaszły mu mgłą, a źrenice zrobiły się szerokie. Z błogim uśmiechem pochylił się w stronę Gibbsa, przejeżdżając palcem po malince, którą zrobił mu na szyi.

-Już zostawiłem swój znak. – powiedział i zastąpił palec językiem. – Jeśli tak stawiasz sprawę, to mogę się na to zgodzić. Ale pod jednym warunkiem.

Nadal udajesz, że masz kontrolę? Nie zauważyłeś, że jesteś pijany i wpadłeś w moje sidła? Biedny dzieciak. Miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale nie zrobił tego. Zamiast tego wsunął dłoń pod koszulę chłopaka, gdzie znalazł dobrze uformowane mięśnie. Brzydził się tego dzieciaka, ale jednocześnie tak bardzo chciał go mieć. Był takim pieprzonym hipokrytą.

- Jaki to warunek?

Tony wyprostował się nieco, tak że ich twarze były teraz na wprost siebie.

- Wyjmij z szafy stary mundur. – Gibbs z trudem zauważył, że dzieciak już nie siedzi, a stoi pomiędzy jego rozchylonymi nogami. – Kręcą mnie wojskowi.

Potem wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Tony go pocałował i był to najlepszy pocałunek, jakiego w życiu doświadczył. Dzieciak całował agresywnie i z wielkim pożądaniem, ich zęby uderzyły o siebie, ale nie zwrócili na to największej uwagi.

Gibbs złapał go za koszulę z tyłu i przyciągnął bliżej, pozwalając, by ich języki się spotkały. Ale to wciąż nie było dość blisko. Wstał i popchnął DiNozzo na bar, przypierając go do niego mocno. Usłyszał jęk bólu, ale zignorował go, te usta były zbyt słodkie, a ręce, które wślizgnęły mu się pod koszule, zbyt dobre.

Tony drapał go po plecach i ocierał się o niego jak szalony. Obaj zapomnieli, że są jeszcze w klubie, zwłaszcza dzieciak, który zaczął mu rozpinać spodnie. Gibbs musiał go powstrzymać, chwytając go za nadgarstki.

- Nie tutaj. – wydyszał w jego rozchylone usta. Tony go nie posłuchał, tylko znowu pocałował. Gibbs jęknął, ale nie zaprotestował. I tak nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi.

Dzieciak stał się jeszcze śmielszy, w końcu udało mu się rozpiąć jego spodnie i wsadzić do środka rękę. Gibbs zacisnął mocno dłonie na biodrach Tony'ego, gdy poczuł chłodną dłoń na swoim członku. Nagle w klubie zrobiło się stanowczo za gorąco, musieli stąd wyjść.

Znowu złapał go za nadgarstki i odsunął od siebie. W oczach chłopaka pojawiło się rozczarowanie.

- Wyjdźmy. Tu jest za gorąco.

Tony przytaknął i pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia. Gibbs mógł przysiąc, że czuje na sobie wzrok Louisa.

Znaleźli się na zewnątrz, noc była przyjemna i chłodna, co jednak ani trochę nie ostudziło ich zapału.

Tony pchnął go na ścianę klubu, chcąc wrócić do przerwanej czynności, ale Gibbs mu nie pozwolił. To on miał kontrolę, dzieciak miał tylko myśleć, że ją posiada.

- Co znowu? – zapytał zirytowany. Usta miał opuchnięte od pocałunków, a zieleń w jego oczach prawie całkowicie zniknęła, zastąpiona przez czerń poszerzonych źrenic.

- Pokaż na co cie stać bez użycia rąk. – zaproponował. Chciał zobaczyć, jak bardzo zdesperowany jest dzieciak.

Tony zaczął klękać, ale Gibbs złapał go za ramiona.

- I bez ust. – dodał z uśmiechem. Dzieciak popatrzył na niego zdziwiony, dopóki sam się nie uśmiechnął.

Chwilę później ich usta znowu się połączyły. Tony przyparł go tak mocno do ściany, że był pewny, że nie obędzie się bez posiniaczonych pleców następnego ranka. Ale w tej chwili mało go to obchodziło. Objął dzieciaka mocno i przyciągnął jak najbliżej, nie przestając go całować.

Jęcząc mu wprost do ust, Tony zaczął się o niego ocierać, obaj byli już niezwykle twardzi i każdy dotyk wywoływał ogromną przyjemność.

Gibbs zawsze długo wytrzymywał w czasie seksu, ale tym razem czekał już zbyt długo, by czekać jeszcze dłużej na upragnione spełnienie. Tony najwyraźniej też nie chciał zwlekać, jego ruchy stały się chaotyczne, również pocałunek. To nie potrwało długo. Gibbs poczuł, jak dzieciak w jego ramionach napiął wszystkie mięśnie i sapnął cicho, by zaraz potem zamienić się w bezwładne ciało. Ten stan był jednak tylko chwilowy, Tony znowu zaczął się o niego ocierać, dopóki też nie doszedł.

- Szlag. – wydyszał chłopak, opierając czoło o ramię Gibbsa. – Spuściłem się w spodnie. To się nie zdarzyło odkąd miałem 13 lat.

Gibbs uśmiechnął się, odsuwając od siebie Tony'ego, który wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego i zadowolonego z siebie.

- Udowodniłem ci, co potrafię?

- Jeden raz to trochę mało. – wyznał w zachęcającym tonie. – Ale muszę przyznać, że nie kłamałeś, usta masz dobre.

- Jeszcze ci nie pokazałem, co potrafię nimi zrobić. – Tony podszedł do niego i zaczął go stymulować przez wilgotne spodnie. Gibbs sam się zdziwił reakcją swojego ciała, które jeszcze nigdy nie zregenerowało się tak szybko. Nigdy na to nie narzekał, ale tak szybko to się nie zdarzało. – Co powiesz na to, żeby jutro znowu się spotkać?

- Jutro? A czemu nie dzisiaj?

Chłopak zaśmiał się i pocałował Gibbsa, który od razu przyciągnął go do siebie. Nie miał pojęcia, co w niego wstąpiło, rano na samą myśl o dzieciaku chciało mu się rzygać, a teraz się z nim całował i nie mógł przestać. Smarkacz był uzależniający jak narkotyki, które sprzedawał jego ojciec, nic dziwnego, że każdy wracał do niego po więcej. Gibbs nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek mógł zapomnieć o DiNozzo. Był zbyt dobry, by się go pozbyć lub wymazać z pamięci.

- Nagle się nie wzbraniasz? Jeśli czujesz się skołowany, bez obaw, to normalne. – Tony zbliżył usta do jego ucha i ugryzł je lekko. – Ja zawsze tak działam na ludzi. Raz mnie skosztują i już zawsze będą mnie chcieli.

- Jak narkotyk.

- Jak narkotyk. – przytaknął.

Całowali się jeszcze przez chwilę, Tony wciąż go dotykał i już po chwili Gibbs znowu był twardy, ale tym razem, wolałby coś więcej niż zwykłe ocieranie się o siebie niczym para narwanych nastolatków. Niestety dzieciak miał inne plany.

- Do zobaczenia jutro. Jeszcze zadzwonię. – wyszeptał i zniknął w klubie, zostawiając Gibbsa z niemałym problemem.

- Pieprzony smarkacz. – wysyczał przez zęby.

Tej nocy, śniły mu się zielone oczy DiNozzo i jego zachłanne usta.


	11. Chapter 10

Dawno głowa nie bolała go tak, jak w tym momencie. Ostatni raz chyba po balu z okazji końca szkoły. Trochę za dużo wtedy wypił, ojciec o mało go nie zabił. Dziwne, nie wypił wczoraj tak dużo, DiNozzo na pewno pił więcej. Był ciekawy, jak on się czuje. Nie tylko w związku z kacem, ale i całą tą sytuacją. Był przerażony tym nagłym i niecodziennym zainteresowaniem ze strony jednej osoby? Pewnie tak, wszystko działo się przecież tak szybko. Gibbs miał nadzieję, że jeszcze tylko kilka dni i zdobędzie to, czego potrzebuje. Tak będzie nawet lepiej, dzieciak się do niego nie przywiąże i porzucenie go będzie łatwiejsze, a przede wszystkim mniej bolesne.

Z jakiegoś powodu zaczął odczuwać poczucie winy na myśl, że zrani DiNozzo. Wydawało mu się to niewłaściwe, nie powinien go tak okłamywać, na pewno był inny sposób na zdobycie dowodów. Mógłby powiedzieć prawdę, może DiNozzo nie zawiadomiłby tatusia, który zaraz przysłałby swoich zabójców. Gdyby nie tak wielkie ryzyko, właśnie tak Gibbs by postąpił.

Nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje, to pewnie wina Jacka, który namieszał mu w głowie tuż przed rozpoczęciem akcji. Innego wyjaśnienia nie było. Jeszcze przed rozmową miał gdzieś uczucia dzieciaka, a teraz? Wciąż wydawał mu się zbyt obrzydliwy, rozpuszczony i arogancki, ale to nie znaczyło, że zasługiwał na coś takiego.

- Przestań się angażować, ty durniu, to podstawowy błąd. – skarcił sam siebie, wstając z łóżka. Po co się przejmował? Dzieciak i tak chciał tylko seksu, więc wszystko było w porządku. Znajdzie sobie następną zabawkę, jeśli będzie go na to stać po stracie pieniędzy ojca. Zastanawiał się, czy dzieciak nie czuje się winny z powodu używania forsy, która pochodzi ze sprzedaży narkotyków. Pewnie sam bierze, stwierdził.

Głowa wciąż go bolała, miał ochotę umrzeć. Perspektywa przyznania się DiNozzo do prawdziwej tożsamości i narażenie się na śmierć z rąk dilerów narkotykowych, przestała mu się wydawać taka zła.

Kac minął mu dopiero po południu po sytym posiłku i co najmniej dwóch litrach wody. Chociaż nie mógł patrzeć na jedzenie, zmusił się do zjedzenia czegoś, nie zamierzał cierpieć z powodu kaca do wieczora, musiał spotkać się znowu z DiNozzo. Tym razem nie pozwoli mu choć na chwilę wyprowadzić go z równowagi.

Zbliżała się trzecia po południu, gdy zadzwonił telefon. Od razu rozpoznał numer Tony'ego.

- Czego ten smarkacz chce? – zastanawiał się na głos, nim odebrał. – Halo.

- Może trochę grzeczniej? – odezwał się DiNozzo. – Nie tak się wita z kimś drogim twojemu sercu.

- Chyba pomyliłeś numery telefonów.

- Możliwe. – Gibbs usłyszał w głośniku lejącą się wodę. Od razu pomyślał o najgorszym. Jeśli ten dzieciak zamierzał odgrywać seks telefon, to od razu się rozłączy. – W każdym bądź razie, dzwonię w ważnej sprawie.

Dla kogoś takiego ważna sprawa mogła oznaczać tylko problemy z seksem, ale mimo to Gibbs postanowił zapytać, o co chodzi.

- Jakiej sprawie?

- Muszę odwołać nasze spotkanie. – powiedział. Woda przestała już lecieć.

Odwoływanie spotkania nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Musieli się spotkać, był już tak blisko.

- Dlaczego?

- Czuję się obserwowany, to nie jest miłe uczucie. – wyznał DiNozzo. – Jakby cię to interesowało, to teraz się kąpię. Wyobraź to sobie.

Nie interesowało go to ani trochę. Bardziej ciekawiło go, kto śledzi gówniarza.

- Obserwowany? Przez kogo?

- Mam nadzieję, że nie przez znajomych ojca. – Gibbs usłyszał plusk, dzieciak nie kłamał, co do kąpieli. – To prawdziwi skurwiele.

- Nie przejmuj się jakimiś facetami dybiącymi na twój tyłek.

Musiał go uspokoić. Jeśli dzieciak będzie zbyt przerażony, by wyjść, cały plan może pójśc w diabły.

- A co? Obronisz mnie? – zapytał figlarnym tonem.

- Bronię tego, co jest moje. – odparł. Mojej sprawy.

- No proszę, jesteśmy już tak daleko z nasza relacją? Myślisz o mnie, jak o swojej własności?

- Myślę tak o tobie od czasu, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem cię w klubie.

- Może powinieneś kupić mi obroże? Własność Jethro Jenkinsa, jak to brzmi?

Lepiej by brzmiało Jethro Gibbsa, pomyślał.

- Rozważę twój pomysł. Dziś wieczorem, razem z tobą.

Słyszał, jak Tony nuci cicho po drugiej stronie telefonu, prawdopodobnie się zastanawiając.

- A co z tymi śledzącymi mnie facetami?

- Na paranoje dostaje się leki.

DiNozzo się roześmiał.

- A już myślałem, że twoje poczucie humoru jest na wymarciu. – przyznał. – Dobra, przyjdę, ale jeśli się nie pojawię, a jutro rano przeczytasz o zmasakrowanych zwłokach wyłowionych z rzeki, to pewnie będzie o mnie.

- Wytnę sobie ten artykuł na pamiątkę.

Gibbs odrzucił telefon na kanapę, gdy Tony rozłączył się ze śmiechem. Próbował zamaskować sytuacje żartami, ale jeśli ktoś go śledził, to był prawdziwy problem. Tylko kto mógł to robić? Jego własny ojciec mógł po prostu wysłać swoich ludzi na pogawędkę, nie było potrzeby, by śledzić i straszyć dzieciaka. Tony użył określenia znajomi ojca i można to było dwojako interpretować, ale czy dla przeciwników Seniora jego syn naprawdę był takim ważnym celem, żeby go śledzić? I to w taki marny sposób, że to zauważył? Pozostawała jeszcze jedna opcja.

Wyjął dodatkowy telefon i zadzwonił pod pierwszy numer, jaki się tam znajdował.

- Tom, odwołaj swoich agentów. – powiedział, gdy dyrektor odebrał. Miał nadzieje, że się nie myli. – Psują mi robotę.

- Zauważyłeś ich?

- Nie ja, DiNozzo, a to wiele świadczy o tych dwóch. – powiedział. Co za kretynów wziął do tej roboty, zastanawiał się. – Dzieciak się przeraził, prawie odwołał spotkanie ze mną. Myślał, że to przeciwnicy jego ojca, przynajmniej tak to zabrzmiało.

- Chciałem się upewnić, że akcja przebiega bez zarzutów. – wytłumaczył się dyrektor. – Nie przewidziałem, że szczeniak ich zobaczy.

- Ale zobaczył. Skąd ich wytrzasnąłeś?

- To agenci FBI, dowiedzieli się, co planujemy.

- Odbiorą nam sprawę? – zaniepokoił się. Tylko tego mu brakowało, FBI zawsze wtrącało się we wszystko, często bez potrzeby. Jeśli wprowadzą do akcji jeszcze swojego człowieka, Gibbs może mieć problem z uwiedzeniem dzieciaka. DiNozzo zwariuje, gdy będą o niego walczyć dwaj faceci.

- Nie, ale są ciekawi rezultatów. Dlatego dali mi tych dwóch agentów i kazali znaleźć zadanie dla nich.

- Trzeba było posadzić ich za biurkiem, ze śledzeniem wyraźnie im nie idzie.

- Powiem im to. A ty nie dzwoń tak często.

Tom się rozłączył, a Gibbs znowu został sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. Przynajmniej do spotkania z DiNozzo.

xxx

Tony już piąty raz w przeciągu kilku minut obejrzał się za siebie.

- Nikt nas nie śledzi, proszę pana. – zapewnił go Mark. Zatrzymali się właśnie na światłach, dwie ulice od klubu.

- Tylko sprawdzam. – wyjaśnił. Dla zrelaksowania się nalał sobie kieliszek szampana i wypił go szybko. – Ci dwaj mnie przestraszyli.

- Nie wyglądali na groźnych. Może to ktoś, z kim miał pan do czynienia w klubie?

- Zapamiętałbym. – Tony wypił kolejny kieliszek, czuł się już lepiej. – Wyglądali na złych gości. To mogli być przeciwnicy ojca.

- Wszyscy wiedzą, że nie jest pan w najlepszych stosunkach z ojcem.

- Tak, ale wciąż zapłaciłby okup, gdyby mnie porwano. – zauważył i westchnął ciężko. – Długo jeszcze?

- Światło niedługo się zmieni. – zapewnił. Lata doświadczenia nauczyły go, by nie zerkać w lusterko i nie patrzeć, co robi osoba z tyłu. Tony był jeszcze gotów go wywalić, gdyby tak zrobił.

- Mam nadzieję.

Tony spoglądał przez chwilę na butelkę szampana, nim nalał sobie trzeci kieliszek.

- Jakieś ważne plany na wieczór? – zapytał Mark, ruszając.

- Tak. – odparł z uśmiechem. Tym razem pił szampana powoli. – Zamierzam w końcu obciągnąć temu facetowi. Jethro, ciekawe imię. – powiedział i oblizał usta.

Mark, nawet jeśli poczuł obrzydzenie, nie pokazał tego. Zaparkował przed klubem i wysiadł, by otworzyć Tony'emu drzwi.

- O której będzie pan wychodził? – zapytał.

- Nie wiem, zaczekaj po prostu przed klubem.

Mark przytaknął, pogodzony z faktem, że jego pracodawcę mało obchodzi fakt, że czekanie pod klubem wiąże się z siedzeniem w aucie przez nawet sześć godzin.

Tony nie został wylegitymowany przed wejściem, znali go i wpuścili bez problemu. Skierował się od razu do baru, tam umówił się z Jenkinsem. Po drodze przywitał się z kilkoma znajomymi osobami, Adama na szczęście nie było nigdzie widać. Ucieszył się, dzisiaj miał ochotę tylko na obecność Jethro.

Mężczyzna był już przy barze i rozmawiał z barmanem. To znowu był ten dzieciak, który raz mu odmówił. Nie przejął się tym wtedy, chłopak powiedział mu, że jest hetero i nie lubi pedałów. A mimo to teraz gadał z jednym i dogadywał się z nim całkiem nieźle. Tony zastanawiał się, czy chłopak skłamał i teraz pierdoli się z Jethro. To byłoby nawet prawdopodobne.

Zaszedł Jethro od tyłu i objął go, całując w szyję.

- Tęskniłeś? – zapytał. Mógł poczuć, jak mężczyzna zadrżał.

- To zależy.

Tony uśmiechnął się i usiadł obok Jethro. Kątem oka zauważył, że barman już sobie poszedł.

- Więc? Na co tym razem mi pozwolisz? – zapytał. Jak już miał w zwyczaju, wypił Jethro cały burbon, który miał w szklance.

- Musisz zaczynać rozmowę od tego?

- Mógłbym zacząć od pogody, ale to byłoby nudne. Więc jak?

- Co z twoimi prześladowcami? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie widziałem ich już. Ale dalej jestem ostrożny.

- Mogą być tu z nami. – zauważył Jethro.

- Tak, ale teraz mam ciebie do ochrony. – powiedział i pocałował mężczyznę. Stęsknił się za tymi ustami. – Żołnierz taki jak ty powinien sobie dać nim radę.

- Jeśli mają broń, mogę mieć problem. – przyznał, obejmując go w pasie.

- Widzę, że dzisiaj idzie nam szybciej. – zaśmiał się Tony. – Może pominiemy rozmowę i pójdziemy od razu na tyły?

- Myślisz, że nie wiem, co planujesz? Od początku chodzi ci tylko o to, dlatego nie, jeszcze poczekamy.

Tony jęknął niezadowolony, ale nie odsunął się.

- Niech ci będzie. – zgodził się, choć nie podobało mu się, że znowu traci kontrole. Wczoraj tak dobrze mu szło. Ale jeśli chciał obciągnąć Jethro, musiał zgodzić się na jego warunki.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, rozmawiali ze sobą nie kilka minut, ale całe dwie godziny. Przez ten czas Tony ani razu nie tknął Jethro i zaczął odczuwać frustrację z tego powodu, nawet jeśli rozmowa była miła. Zawsze rozmawiał tylko z Adamem i Markiem, nigdy z facetami, których zabierał na tyły. Jethro był miłą odskocznią, choć i tak powinien skończyć z tym nawiązywaniem więzi i po prostu dać się ponieść emocjom. Co było nie tak z tym gościem?

Kiedy napięcie seksualne stało się nie do zniesienia, Tony w końcu stwierdził, że ma dość rozmowy. Przyciągnął Jenkinsa do pocałunku i to wystarczyło, by wyciągnąć go na zewnątrz.

Tony przyparł go do ściany, a potem, nim zdążył zaprotestować, uklęknął przed nim i zabrał się do roboty. Szybko wyciągnął kondoma z tylnej kieszeni i założył go na kutasa Jethro, nim wziął go do ust. Nie mógł powstrzymać jęku. W końcu mu się udało, w końcu facet przestał się opierać. I na boga, to było po prostu cudowne.

Jethro złapał go za włosy i przyciągnął bliżej. Tony musiał bardzo rozluźnić gardło, by nie zacząć się krztusić. Ale miał w tym wprawę.

Doszedł wcześniej od mężczyzny, był dłużej napalony od niego. By Jethro doszedł, musiał się bardzo postarać. Wykorzystał wszystkie sztuczki, jakie znał, brał go głęboko do ust, pomagał sobie ręką i językiem tak mocno, aż go rozbolał. Ale wciąż mu było mało. Chciał go poczuć bez gumy, zobaczyć jak smakuje, ale to było zbyt duże ryzyko. Na samą myśl znowu zaczął robić się twardy. Nim jednak zdążył się napalić, Jethro doszedł z jękiem. Tony również jęknął, gdy poczuł przez prezerwatywę ciepło spermy. Tak bardzo chciał ją teraz połknąć, dawno tego nie robił. Może jeszcze mógł to zrobić.

Dysząc, zdjął mężczyźnie gumę i rzucił ją gdziekolwiek. Wciąż będąc na kolanach, uśmiechnął się do Jethro.

- Jak dasz mi zaświadczenie, że jesteś zdrowy, to drugi raz zrobię to bez gumy i z połykiem. – obiecał, oblizując usta w zachęcającym geście.

- I viece versa.

Jethro pomógł mu wstać, tylko po to, by nagle przyciągnąć go do siebie i pocałować.

- Chodź, coś ci pokażę.

Tony zadrżał, ale nie z podekscytowania. Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, co chciał mu pokazać Jethro. I co ważniejsze, co zamierzał? Chciał go zabić, a to co chciał mu pokazać, to nóż? Pistolet? Ryzyko było tak duże. Może Jethro wcale nie był tak przyjazny, na jakiego wyglądał, może pracował dla wrogów ojca i chce go porwać. Mimo to Tony poszedł za mężczyzną, cały czas mając się na baczności.

Jethro zaprowadził go kawałek od klubu, Tony martwił się coraz bardziej, dopóki nie zobaczył zaparkowanego przy ulicy Dodge'a.

- To twój wóz? – zapytał zdumiony. Dawno nie widział takiego pięknego cacuszka.

- Tak.

Podszedł do auta i z wielką ostrożnością dotknął dachu. Lakier był lśniący i zadbany, a przede wszystkim, w pięknym odcieniu.

- Nie mogę się już doczekać tego, co będziemy tu robić. – powiedział z uśmiechem. Zawsze chciał obciągnąć w takim pięknym samochodzie.

- Nie dzisiaj. Ale zapraszam na przejażdżkę.

Tony zawahał się. To było wbrew jego zasadom. Gdy wejdzie do samochodu, będzie na łasce Jethro. To zbyt niebezpieczne, powtarzał sobie. Zrobi mi krzywdę, na pewno.

Gdy jednak zobaczył, jak Jethro zachęcająco otwiera drzwi, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Złamał jedną z zasad i wcale tego nie pożałował, gdy znaleźli się w mieszkaniu Jethro.


	12. Chapter 11

Gibbs potrzebował chwili, by zorientować się w sytuacji. Był w swoim mieszkaniu, tylko trochę skacowany. Zegar wskazywał dziesiątą rano, ale nie pamiętał, kiedy zasnął, nie wiedział więc, jak długo spał.

Dziwiła go obecność Tony'ego, który spał obok. Był pewny, że dzieciak wymknie się wcześnie rano, ale najwyraźniej był na to zbyt zmęczony. Był po kilku drinkach, kiedy przyszli do mieszkania, od razu też poszli do łóżka, gdzie DiNozzo jeszcze raz mu obciągnął. Gibbs pamiętał, że rozmawiali po tym jeszcze chwilę, nim obaj zasnęli. To również było dziwne, wydawało mu się, że dzieciaka nie interesują rozmowy. Najwyraźniej po seksie wszystko się u niego zmieniało.

Gdy spał, Tony wyglądał całkiem niewinnie, w ogóle nie przypominał tego napalonego gówniarza, którym był w klubie. Można było pomyśleć, że naprawdę jest na studiach, uczy się, ma uczciwie pracujących rodziców i robi wszystko to, co normalny chłopak w jego wieku. Ale Gibbs doskonale wiedział, że nie leży przy nim niewinny dzieciak, tylko napalony, zachowujący się jak dziwka syn dilera narkotyków. To było dosyć smutne. Nawet mając takiego ojca, nie powinien robić czegoś takiego. Arogancja, nie szanowanie pieniądza i poczucie wyższości nad innymi – nie ma sprawy, zdarza się. Ale nie powinien się puszczać i to w dodatku za darmo.

Może powinienem mu zapłacić, zastanawiał się. Może dzięki temu zacznie to wyglądać bardziej właściwie. O ile to możliwe.

DiNozzo mruknął coś we śnie i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Jego obudzenie się było tylko kwestią czasu, choć jak dla niego, mógłby tak spać cały czas. Mniej wtedy gadał. Póki co zamierzał wykorzystać ten czas, by mu się przyjrzeć. Widywał go do tej pory tylko na zdjęciu w aktach i w klubie, gdzie nie było najlepszego światła. Dzieciak był przystojny, trzeba było mu to przyznać. Pomimo trybu życia, widać było, że chodził też na siłownie. Bardzo dbał o siebie, ale czego można się było spodziewać po kimś, kto zwracał uwagę na wygląd u innych?

Skuszony, Gibbs wyciągnął rękę i przejechał dłonią po odsłoniętej piersi chłopaka. Trącił sutek tylko raz, ale to wystarczyło, by DiNozzo jęknął i wyprężył się. Nawet we śnie myślał tylko o jednym. Postanowił to wykorzystać.

Ignorując łupanie w głowie, pochylił się i wziął sutek do ust, ssąc mocno. Drugim zajął się przy pomocy ręki. Tony wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i złapał go za włosy, sapiąc, gdy tylko wzmocnił pieszczoty.

- Molestujesz mnie. – wydyszał, ale nie zrobił nic, by go odepchnąć. Wprost przeciwnie, tylko przyciągnął jego twarz bliżej.

- To zemsta za twoje zachowanie w klubie. – powiedział Gibbs, przerywając na chwilę.

- Zawsze tak budzisz swoich kochanków?

- Tylko tych, którzy zasłużyli.

Tony zaśmiał się cicho i zadrżał.

- Czyli ja też zasłużyłem?

- Nie. – Gibbs oblizał usta i uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć dzieciakowi w oczy. Ścisnął sutek najmocniej jak potrafił i nie zawiódł się, gdy DiNozzo syknął z bólu, by zaraz potem jęknąć. – Po prostu lubię cię drażnić.

-Drażniłeś mnie przez dwa dni. – zauważył, oddychając coraz szybciej. – Nie sądzisz, że wystarczy?

- Jesteś taką dziwką, że aż trudno w to uwierzyć.

- Nie jestem dziwką. – zaprzeczył, poruszając desperacko biodrami. Próbował otrzeć się o Gibbsa, ale był za daleko. – Co jest złego w lubieniu seksu? Jestem dorosły, do diabła, mogę robić, co mi się podoba.

- Tak. – przyznał mu rację Gibbs. – Możesz.

Odsłonił resztę ciała Tony'ego i uklęknął pomiędzy jego rozchylonymi nogami.

- Co robisz? – zapytał DiNozzo nieznacznie spanikowanym głosem.

- Spokojnie. Nie zamierzam cię wyruchać. Jeszcze nie.

Coś w oczach dzieciaka sprawiło, że odechciało mu się to zrobić nawet później. Tony wyraźnie bał się seksu analnego. Pytanie tylko, dlaczego? Czyżby był za to odpowiedzialny tatuś?

Gibbs wyjął jedną z prezerwatyw, które znalazł kilka dni temu w sypialni i nałożył ją dzieciakowi, nim wziął go do ust. Musiał się odwdzięczyć.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy Tony udaje, czy naprawdę jest mu aż tak dobrze, ale dźwięki, które z siebie wydawał, były muzyką dla uszu Gibbsa. Wzdychał, a później także i jęczał, gdy do zabawy dołączyły też ręce. Zaczynał się wiercić za każdym razem, gdy Gibbs zapuszczał się z dłonią zbyt daleko, ale dosyć szybko o tym zapominał. Kiedy doszedł, całym jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz i wypuścił z drżeniem powietrze. Kilka sekund dochodził do siebie, dysząc jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu. Gibbs w tym czasie zajął się sobą, spuszczając się we własną dłoń. Potem pozbył się zużytej prezerwatywy, a gdy wrócił do łóżka, Tony znowu spał.

- Ktoś tu rzadko otrzymuje własny towar. – stwierdził i wyszedł z sypialni. Zdążył się umyć i coś zjeść, nim Tony znowu się obudził. Wskazał mu łazienkę, by też mógł wziąć prysznic i czekał.

- Jak ty możesz żyć bez wanny? – zapytał dzieciak, gdy już wyszedł i dosiadł się do Gibbsa na kanapie.

- Prysznic jest szybszy. – odparł, wpatrując się bez zainteresowania w telewizor.

- Ale mniej relaksujący. – Tony bezczelnie oparł nogi o stolik od kawy i przeciągnął się, jakby był u siebie. – Nie ma nic lepszego niż długa kąpiel.

- Skoro tak mówisz.

Gibbs czuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie Tony'ego.

- Jesteś markotny. – zauważył. – Czyżbyś żałował?

- Nie. – zaprzeczył, dalej wpatrzony w telewizor.

- To dobrze. – odetchnął z ulga Tony. – Lubię cię, miło byłoby spotykać się częściej.

Udało mu się, zainteresował dzieciaka na tyle, by ten zaproponował dalsze spotkania. W takim tempie zdobycie dowodów nie powinno być trudne. Następnym celem było dostanie się do mieszkania dzieciaka.

- Zauważyłem to dzisiaj w nocy.

- Mówisz, jakby to było coś złego. Czyżbyś nie wytrzymywał mojego tempa? – zapytał i uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- O moje tempo się nie martw, nie mam powodu do narzekań.

- I nie martwię się. Teraz martwi mnie tylko mój pusty żołądek. – powiedział i poklepał się po brzuchu. – Pewnie nie masz do jedzenia jagnięciny albo jakiegoś łososia?

- Jesz takie rzeczy na śniadanie? – Gibbs w końcu odwrócił się w stronę Tony'ego i spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.

- Lubię dobrze zjeść, stać mnie na to.

- Mam wczorajszą pizzę w lodówce. – odparł. Nie chciało mu się wczoraj gotować.

Tony westchnął i niechętnie podniósł się z kanapy.

- Może być. – stwierdził i poszedł do kuchni. – Wiedziałem, taniocha! – krzyknął rozczarowany.

- Nie wszyscy mają tyle pieniędzy, co ty. – zauważył.

- I to jest smutne. – Tony wrócił z pudełkiem pizzy na kanapę. – Pewnie nawet nie jest robiona przez Włochów. Ma za mało sera. I ciasto jest dziwne. – narzekał.

- W takim razie zdychaj z głodu, jak ci się nie podoba.

Tony ugryzł kawałek pizzy i oblizał palce z sosu. Nie robił tego w taki obsceniczny sposób, jak robił to w klubie.

- Wyluzuj, zjem to. Mówię tylko, że to kiepska pizza. Kiedyś nakarmię cię porządną, włoską.

- Tak? A ile taka prawdziwa pizza kosztuje? – zapytał sceptycznie.

- Powiedzmy, że gdybyś miał tyle wydać ze swojej pensji, umarłbyś z głodu do następnej.

- Niezbyt przyjemna wizja.

- Spokojnie, ja mam pieniędzy pod dostatkiem.

A zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, skąd one pochodzą, chciał zapytać, ale nie mógł wyjawić, że wie czym zajmuje się DiNozzo Senior.

Tony kontynuował jedzenie pizzy, dalej narzekając na jej smak, a gdy zabrał Gibbsowi pilot od telewizora i zaczął skakać na kanałach, narzekał też i na sam telewizor. Był dla niego za mały, miał słaby obraz i głośniki. Nic mu się nie podobało, a Gibbs powoli dostawał z tego powodu szału.

Gdy Tony skończył jeść, uznał że najwyższy czas wrócić do domu.

- Chyba mój kierowca wciąż czeka pod klubem. – przypomniał sobie, ale nie wyglądał na przejętego faktem, że kazał czekać mężczyźnie całą noc i niemal pół dnia. Ten egoizm działał Gibbsowi na nerwy, ale też trochę go rozumiał. Gdyby jemu podsuwali wszystko pod nos od małego, też by taki był.

- Nie mogłeś do niego zadzwonić i kazać mu wrócić do domu?

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

- Wypadło mi z głowy. Skutecznie zajmowałaś wszystkie moje myśli. – dzieciak pocałował go na pożegnanie i wyszeptał do ucha adres hotelu, w którym mieszka. – Apartament prezydencki, na pewno trafisz. Pa.

Gibbs odetchnął z ulgą, gdy pozbył się dzieciaka z mieszkania. Gdy nie gadał o seksie był nawet znośny, ale wciąż za dużo gadał i narzekał, wywyższając się przy tym ponad innych ludzi, w tym samego Gibbsa. Traktował go niemal jak swoją własność. Gdyby chciał, pewnie nawet by mu za to wszystko płacił.

Postanowił nie zaprzątać sobie dalej tym głowy, miał czas do wieczora, kiedy to zamierzał pojechać do dzieciaka. Jeśli dopisze mu szczęście, może dowie się czegoś ciekawego na temat jego ojca. Będzie tylko musiał odpowiednio pokierować rozmową.

Zdecydował, że najwyższy czas znowu powiedzieć dowództwu o postępach. Spodziewał się, że telefon odbierze Tom, ale to była Abby.

- Znowu ty pilnujesz telefonu? – zapytał. Miło był usłyszeć jej głos.

- Yup. Dyrektor ma ciężkie życie, ciągle jest czymś zajęty.

- A ty nie?

- Czekam na wyniki analizy chemicznej, mam trochę czasu. – odparła. – Jak idzie uwodzenie DiNozzo?

- Świetnie. Udało mi się zaciągnąć go do łóżka. – o dziwo nie krepowała go rozmowa na ten temat.

- Już? – Abby zaśmiała się. – Nie tracisz czasu.

- Chce to jak najszybciej skończyć, dzieciak jest nie do wytrzymania.

- Nie brzmisz, jakbyś narzekał. Chyba miałeś udany poranek.

- Można to tak nazwać. Dzisiaj idę do domu DiNozzo. Mam nadzieję dowiedzieć się czegoś przydatnego.

- Powodzenia. Skoro jesteśmy przy przydatnych informacjach, mam jedną dla ciebie.

- Zamieniam się w słuch.

- Ojczulek Tony'ego wyjechał z kraju i wszystko wskazuje na to, że nie prędko wróci. Masz więc sporo czasu, by swobodnie się wokół dzieciaka kręcić. Ale uważaj, bo prawa ręka tatusia wciąż jest w mieście i chyba ma oko na młodego.

Informacja o wyjeździe Seniora była jak najbardziej dobra, gorzej z tą drugą. Prawą ręką był Roy Vico, bardzo agresywny człowiek, były żołnierz armii włoskiej. Wydalony z niej po tym, jak został oskarżony o sprzedaż narkotyków, nie został jednak aresztowany, uciekł do USA i tam spotkał DiNozzo. Jeśli ten człowiek rzeczywiście pilnował Tony'ego, Gibbs nie był wcale taki pewny, czy może tak swobodnie kręcić się wokół dzieciaka. Będzie musiał uważać. Ostatnim czego chciał, było dostanie kulki od Roy'a.

- Będę uważał. – obiecał. – Jeśli dowiecie się czegoś jeszcze, powiedzcie mi.

- Przyślemy kogoś pod przykrywką. Dyrektor powiedział, że ktoś będzie obserwował Roy'a.

- Tylko niech tym razem wyśle porządnych agentów, a nie tych idiotów z FBI.

- Timmy zgłosił się na ochotnika, ale dyrektor wybił mu to z głowy.

- McGee? Czemu on?

- Nie wiem. Może chciał ci pomóc?

- Dalej ma problemy z dowodzeniem?

- Żartujesz? Ziva i Kate tak się go boją, że praktycznie błagają, żebyś wrócił. – opowiedziała z podekscytowaniem. – Nie sądziłam, że ktoś może być bardziej straszny od ciebie.

Gibbs dawno nie czuł takiej dumy, jak w tym momencie. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że Tim poradzi sobie aż tak dobrze i to na samym początku. Gdy powierzał mu dowodzenie, oczekiwał od niego tylko panowania nad sytuacją do czasu jego powrotu.

Jeszcze wczoraj bał się, że po powrocie z operacji zespół będzie w rozsypce, z załamanym nerwowo Timem na czele. Teraz nie mógł się oprzeć wrażenie, że będzie miał szczęście, jeśli odzyska zespół. Tim najwyraźniej zasmakował w życiu szefa i łatwo go nie odda, zwłaszcza po takim sukcesie ze swojej strony.

- Kiedy kazałem mu nad nimi zapanować, nie miałem na myśli aż takiego terroru. – przyznał z uśmiechem.

- Jimmy i ja już się zakładamy, kto dłużej wytrzyma, Tim czy dziewczyny.

- Stawiam 50 dolców, że Tim. Ma zadatki na dowódcę zespołu, teraz się wczuł, łatwo nie odpuści.

- Powiem mu to, na pewno się ucieszy z takiej pochwały.

Gibbs jeszcze w kilku krótkich zdaniach streścił, co zamierza dalej robić w związku z DiNozzo i rozłączył się, chowając telefon na miejsce. Wciąż miał sporo czasu do wyjścia, ale kompletnie nie potrafił go zagospodarować. Próbował oglądać telewizję, ale filmy go irytowały, a w wiadomościach nie mówili o niczym ciekawym. Już nawet nie było wzmianki o zaćpanym żołnierzu u dołu ekranu. Czytanie też nie przyniosło pożądanych rezultatów, zrezygnował z książki, gdy któryś raz z rządu przeczytał ten sam akapit.

Nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje. Był zdenerwowany? Prawdopodobnie, wybierał się w końcu na teren DiNozzo, który mógł być obserwowany przez Roy'a. A nawet jeśli nie, sam dzieciak mógł być niebezpieczny. Wszystko mogło się wydarzyć.

Kiedy nadeszła godzina spotkania, Gibbs zabrał kluczyki do samochodu i wyszedł z mieszkania. Dobrze pamiętał adresu hotelu, więc nie miał problemu z trafieniem tam. Boy hotelowy przed wejściem odebrał od niego samochód i pojechał z nim na parking. W recepcji zwrócono się do niego uprzejmie, choć widać było, że nie jest gościem, który zamierza wynająć pokój.

Poinformował recepcjonistę, że przyjechał odwiedzić przyjaciela. Podał nazwisko DiNozzo i to wystarczyło, by wskazano mu drogę. Gdy stał już w windzie zobaczył, że recepcjonista dzwoni do kogoś, prawdopodobnie do dzieciaka, by poinformować go o gościu.

Winda wjechała na ostatnie piętro, gdzie przed drzwiami do apartamentu czekał już na niego Tony. W luźnych spodniach i w rozpiętej koszuli, uśmiechając się zalotnie. Gibbs wiedział, że ma przerąbane.


	13. Chapter 12

Apartament Tony'ego był ogromny i bogato urządzony. Sam przedpokój był większy niż salon w wielu domach. Taka przestrzeń byłaby idealna dla dużej rodziny, a tymczasem takie apartamenty zajmowali najczęściej samotni bogacze. Gibbs nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, ile kosztuje noc w takim apartamencie.

Za drogo, stwierdził idąc za Tonym do salonu. Stojąca tam kanapa mogłaby pomieścić z dziesięć osób, a telewizor zawieszony na ścianie przywodził na myśl salę kinową. Gibbs czuł się tu nieswojo, to nie był jego świat, wszystko tu było zbyt drogie, zbyt ekstrawaganckie, a przede wszystkim zapłacono za to pieniędzmi pochodzącymi ze sprzedaży narkotyków.

- Jesteś głodny? – zapytał Tony. – Mogę kazać obsłudze coś przynieść.

Gibbs nie był głodny i przypuszczał, że dzieciak też nie, a zadał mu to pytanie tylko z grzeczności. Jednak jakieś maniery posiadał.

- Nie trzeba – odmówił, rozglądając się dalej po salonie. Jego uwagę zwrócił stojący w jednym kącie fortepian. Biały, ze złotymi zdobieniami. Na pulpicie były umieszczone nuty, ale wątpliwym było, że Tony grał. Może ktoś, kto go odwiedzał sobie przygrywał.

Na stoliku obok leżało kilka książek. Gibbs nie widział tytułów wszystkich, ale na wierzchu była książka o Sokratesie. Podszedł do niej i podniósł ją, mógł dzięki temu zobaczyć, że następna też jest o filozofie.

- Nie za ciężka lektura dla ciebie? – spytał, odkładając książkę na miejsce.

- Skończyłem szkołę, nie jestem głupi – odparł urażony DiNozzo. – Ale to nie moje, mój kierowca je czyta.

- Twój kierowca dzieli z tobą apartament? – To go zaskoczyło.

- Wynająłem mu mniejszy pokój w tym samym hotelu, ale często siedzi tu ze mną. Usługuje mi.

- Mogłem się domyślić.

- Dostaje za to pieniądze, więc niech nie narzeka.

- Zastanawiam się, skąd bierzesz te wszystkie pieniądze.

- Od ojca – odpowiedział, siadając na kanapie i klepiąc miejsce obok siebie. Gibbs ostrożnie usiadł obok. – Ma własną firmę, rozumiesz, dużo zarabia.

Nie chciał drążyć dalej tematu i pytać o szczegóły, DiNozzo oczywiście by kłamał, chyba że naprawdę wierzył, że ojciec prowadzi uczciwą działalność, ale czy można być aż tak naiwnym? Według agencji Tony wiedział wszystko, ale nie było to potwierdzone. Wygląda jednak na bystrego dzieciaka, nawet jeśli ojciec ukrywa przed nim swoje interesy, musiał się domyślić prawdy.

- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja bym się czegoś napił – powiedział Tony i sięgnął po telefon stojący obok kanapy. Zamówił butelkę wina, specjalnie potwierdzając cenę na głos i już po kilku minutach obsługa przyniosła wszystko do pokoju. Po tym jak Tony wręczył im 200 dolarów napiwku, Gibbs nie miał już wątpliwości, że dzieciak chwali się swoim bogactwem, jakby chciał pokazać, że jest lepszy. To było po prostu irytujące.

- Nie wyglądasz na szczęśliwego, wiesz? – zauważył dzieciak. – A powinieneś. Jesteś pierwszym, którego zaprosiłem do swojego apartamentu.

- Szczęściarz ze mnie.

- Wyluzuj, nikt cie tu nie zabij – zapewnił i nalał im obu wina. – To ty tu jesteś groźnym żołnierzem, nie ja.

- A jednak zaprosiłeś mnie tutaj.

- Gdybyś chciał mnie zabić, zrobiłbyś to już u siebie w mieszkaniu, albo na tyłach klubu. – Tony nachylił się do niego. – Ty nie chcesz mnie zabić ani mnie okraść. Możesz zgrywać twardego, ale nie zrobiłbyś mi krzywdy.

Gibbs miał ochotę mu powiedzieć, jak bardzo się myli. Oczywiście nie zamierzał go skrzywdzić fizycznie. Arogancki czy nie, to tylko dzieciak, który w dodatku nie jest winny interesów ojca. Ale było tyle różnych sposobów na skrzywdzenie człowieka. DiNozzo się wścieknie, gdy już będzie po wszystkim i dowie się, że został oszukany. Gibbs nie chciałby być wtedy w jego obecności i patrzeć mu w oczy. Coraz mniej chciał to robić, ale jeśli nie on, to ktoś inny.

- Mówiłeś, że chodziłeś do szkoły – powiedział, chcąc zmienić temat. – Jakiej?

- Źle się wyraziłem, miałem prywatnych nauczycieli, przychodzili do naszego domu.

- Naszego?

- Mieszkaliśmy wtedy w Trenton. Ja i ojciec.

- A matka? – Ciekawił go ten temat, w żadnych aktach nie było informacji o niej, tak jakby nie istniała.

- Zostawiła ojca po tym, jak się urodziłem. Nie żal mi i tak jej nie znałem.

Czy to mogło być kłamstwo? Zawsze potrafił je poznać, ale teraz nie miał pojęcia, co myśleć. DiNozzo opowiadał o tym z wielkim przekonaniem, to nie były automatyczne i wyuczone odpowiedzi, mówił tak, jakby to było prawdą, co wcale nie znaczyło, że nią jest, on mógł tylko tak uważać. Ta rodzina była jedną wielką zagadką. Czy Senior wcisnął synowi bajeczkę o odejściu matki, choć ta mogła umrzeć przy porodzie albo po nim? Czy Tony wiedział o zajęciu ojca, znał jego bezwzględnych ludzi takich jak Roy? Chciał wiedzieć wszystko na ten temat, poznać całą historię tej rodziny. Może z czasem dowie się więcej, wątpił, że dzieciak szybko się przed nim otworzy, był bardzo ostrożny, nawet teraz, gdy sam zaprosił Gibbsa do siebie, był gotowy w każdej chwili się bronić.

- Nigdy nie byłeś jej ciekaw? – Miał nadzieję, że drążenie tematu rozwiąże DiNozzo język.

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie bardzo. To tylko matka, na co mi ona?

Albo dzieciak naprawdę dobrze kłamał albo mówił całkiem szczerze. Niezależnie od tego, co było właściwą odpowiedzą, to wciąż było niepokojące.

Gibbs w końcu skusił się na wino, musiał się znieczulić, a Tony chętnie mu go dolewał. Jego zamiary były oczywiste, dlatego starał się zainteresować dzieciaka innymi tematami, żeby zapomniał o winie. Średnio się udawało.

Gdy Tony miał mu znowu dolać wina, zadzwonił telefon chłopaka.

- Nie teraz – jęknął sfrustrowany. Odszedł kawałek i odebrał, ale pomimo odległości Gibbs słyszał jego słowa. – Cześć, tato.

Gibbs jeszcze bardziej nadstawił uszu, ale jednocześnie nie okazywał żadnego zainteresowania na twarzy, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń Tony'ego.

- Tak, wszystko okej – powiedział do telefonu i uśmiechnął się. – Nie, nie widziałem Jima, miał przyjść? Bo jeśli tak, to nie otworzę mu drzwi... Dobra, powiem mu... Naprawdę wszystko okej... No skoro już o to pytasz, przydałoby się trochę gotówki, już mi się kończy... Nie wiem, sam zdecyduj ile mi wystarczy, ale niech suma będzie przynajmniej pięciocyfrowa... Okej, trzymaj się, tato.

Tony wrócił na kanapę, kiedy Gibbs dopijał już swoje wino.

- Tatuś? – spytał, przyglądając się ze znudzeniem czerwonemu trunkowi w kieliszku.

- Tak, jest na jakimś wyjeździe służbowym, czy coś – odparł, wyciągając się na kanapie. – Sprawdzał, czy wszystko w porządku.

- I czy masz jeszcze pieniądze.

Tony zaśmiał się odrobinę.

- Wie, że dużo wydaję.

- Nie trudno to zauważyć.

- Jeśli myślisz, że to szczyt moich możliwości, to się mylisz. Raz w miesiącu latam do Europy na zakupy. Prywatnym samolotem.

Tego Gibbs nie spodziewał się usłyszeć. Zauważył, że dzieciak lubi się dobrze ubrać, ale czy naprawdę konieczne było latanie po zakupy aż do Europy? Czy naprawdę nie miał na co wydawać pieniędzy?

- Jesteś strasznie rozpuszczonym bachorem – powiedział, choć sam nie wiedział po co, dzieciak doskonale o tym wiedział.

Tony uśmiechnął dumnie. Miał ochotę mu za to przyłożyć.

- Po co mieć dużo pieniędzy, jeśli nie można ich wydać?

- Wydaj je na coś, co jest twoim hobby, co sprawia ci przyjemność.

- Ubieranie się w dobre ciuchy sprawia mi przyjemność, może być?

Naprawdę zaczynał tracić cierpliwość, był rozdarty. Z jednej strony zaczynał mieć wyrzuty sumienia, że zrani dzieciaka, a z drugiej chciał, żeby przekonał się na własnej skórze, że życie nie jest przyjemne, nawet z taką ilością pieniędzy. Ktoś musiał go nauczyć pokory, a skoro i tak musiał być blisko niego, to mógł się tym zająć. Może dzięki temu nie będzie się czuł tak bardzo winny, gdy to wszystko się skończy, przynajmniej odejdzie ze świadomością, że choć trochę pomógł dzieciakowi. Mógł być rozpieszczony, arogancki i uzależniony od seksu, ale należała mu się pomoc. Gibbs był gotowy mu jej udzielić.

Obaj wypili jeszcze trochę wina, nim Tony znudził się rozmową. Jeśli w ogóle go interesowała choć przez chwilę. Wciągnął Gibbsa do sypialni, ale ten nie zdążył obejrzeć pomieszczenia, nim znalazł się na wielkim łożu. Tony wyraźnie dał mu tym do zrozumienia, że dzisiaj to on wszystkim kieruje. Pozwolił mu, niech dzieciak poczuje, że ma choć odrobinę władzy.

O dziwo nie doszło do seksu oralnego, Tony zadowolił się samym dotykaniem i – o dziwo – wszystko nie trwało zbyt długo. Spodziewał się więcej po zdrowym i napalonym dziewiętnastolatku.

Leżeli obok siebie na plecach, Tony miał zamknięte oczy i ciężko oddychał. Wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zasnąć.

- Już się zmęczyłeś? – spytał Gibbs. Nie miał nic przeciwko, nie miał wielkiej ochoty na seks, ale po prostu go to dziwiło.

- Mmm – mruknął nie otwierając oczu.

Gibbs rozumiejąc, że nie ma żadnych szans na dalszą konwersacje, przewrócił się na lewy bok i postanowił pójść spać. Może jutro Tony będzie bardziej skory do rozmowy. Wypyta go znowu o dzieciństwo, może coś chlapnie niechcący. Na razie niech dzieciak odpocznie, jemu też się to przyda.


	14. Chapter 13

Gibbs obudził się sam, Tony gdzieś przepadł, nie było go w łóżku, ale pościel wciąż była nagrzana, więc musiał wstać niedawno. Słyszał go nawet kręcącego się po apartamencie. Nucił i Bóg jeden wie, co jeszcze robił.

Korzystając z chwili spokoju, Gibbs usiadł na łóżku, zastanawiając się, co robić dalej z tym śledztwem. Nie mógł ciągle zgadzać się na seks z DiNozzo, to do niczego nie prowadziło, ale dzieciak nie wyglądał na chętnego do zmiany sposobu życia. Obaj doszli wczoraj trzy razy w ciągu trzech godzin, nim zasnęli na dobre. Gdy Tony zasnął po pierwszym orgazmie, obudził się zaledwie kilka minut później i od tamtego czasu nie dawał mu spokoju. W przerwach nawet nie rozmawiali, dzieciak po prostu patrzył na niego, czekając aż obaj będą gotowi na więcej. Bardzo był uzależniony od seksu, Gibbs nie był pewny, czy wytrzyma to tempo. Nie był jeszcze aż tak stary, miał kondycję, ale Tony był od niego dużo młodszy, praktycznie był jeszcze nastolatkiem i mógł wytrzymać dużo dłużej, nie mówiąc już o tym, że był ciągle nienasycony. Jeśli myślał o czymś innym poza seksem, Gibbs uznałby to za cud.

Zdecydowanie musieli zwolnić, ale czy był inny sposób na zdobycie sympatii dzieciaka niż tylko seks? Tak mało wiedział o Tonym. W aktach nie było jego zainteresowań, nie skończył żadnych studiów, więc o kierunkach też nie można było z nim porozmawiać. Gdy rozmawiali w barze, to Gibbs zazwyczaj mówił o sobie, Tony zawsze był bardzo ostrożny, gdy wyjawiał o sobie informacje, co było dosyć dziwne biorąc pod uwagę, że z oddawaniem swojego ciała nieznajomym facetom nie miał problemu.

Oczywiście łatwo było wywnioskować, że dzieciak lubi seks i zakupy, ale czy było jeszcze coś? Książki, które znajdowały się w całym apartamencie należały do jego kierowcy, fortepian wyglądał na używany, ale czy ktoś taki jak Tony naprawdę mógł się interesować muzyką?

Chciał się tego dowiedzieć, naprawdę chciał, ale DiNozzo nie ułatwiał mu zadania. Chłopak ufał mu na tyle, by zaprosić go do apartamentu i uprawiać z nim seks w swoim łóżku, ale nie na tyle, by opowiedzieć mu wiele o sobie. Bo co tak naprawdę do tej pory mu powiedział? Że ojciec jest biznesmenem(oczywiste kłamstwo), nie zna matki i kiedyś mieszkał w stolicy stanu New Jersey. Chociaż dzieciak był całkiem gadatliwy, to jednak rzadko mówił o czymś ważnym na swój temat. Głównym tematem jego rozmów był seks i nic więcej. To się musiało zmienić.

Gibbs spojrzał w stronę drzwi do sypialni, gdy usłyszał pukanie. Przez chwilę myślał, że to Tony, ale on by wszedł bez pukania, to był jego apartament.

Wstał i wyjrzał na zewnątrz, zdając sobie sprawę, że ktoś pukał do głównych drzwi, a nie tych od sypialni. Jak najciszej potrafił, podkradł się bliżej, by zobaczyć, kto przyszedł.

Tony stał przy otwartych drzwiach, ale Gibbs nie mógł zobaczyć, z kim rozmawiał, stał pod złym kątem. Mógł za to wszystko słyszeć.

- Masz mnie wpuścić – powiedział ktoś, z kim Tony rozmawiał. Gibbs rozpoznał, że to mężczyzna.

- Nic nie muszę, a ty nie możesz mi rozkazywać – odparł dzieciak. Chciał zamknąć drzwi, ale mężczyzna je przytrzymał. Tony cofnął się o krok. – Wynoś się.

- Tatuś nie będzie zadowolony.

Tatuś? Czyżby Senior wysłał swoich ludzi do synalka? To nie była dobra wiadomość. Jeśli Tony ich wpuści, a oni go znajdą w jego apartamencie, mogą go zastrzelić na miejscu. Nie mógł teraz nic zrobić, mógł się tylko modlić, że Tony'emu uda się spławić tego faceta.

- Tak się składa, że tatuś wczoraj dzwonił i z nim rozmawiałem.

- Więc pewnie powiedział ci, że przyjdę.

- Ale nie kazał mi cię zapraszać do środka.

Tony znowu spróbował zamknąć drzwi, ale mężczyzna trzymał je zbyt mocno. Nagle jego ręka znalazła się na szyi dzieciaka, Gibbs omal nie wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki, by mu pomóc.

- Powinieneś się do mnie zwracać z większym szacunkiem.

Dzieciak nawet nie próbował się wyrwać, po prostu stał, pozwalając się dusić.

- Ty i szacunek? Chyba śnisz – wyspała, łapiąc mężczyznę za rękę. – To raczej ty powinieneś mi się kłaniać.

- Takiej dziwce? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Pewnie masz w sypialni kogoś i dlatego nie chcesz mnie wpuścić.

Gibbs poczuł zimny dreszcz na plecach, gdy to usłyszał.

- A co? Zazdrościsz? – spytał Tony bezczelnie, co nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Ręką na jego szyi zacisnęła się mocniej. – Jeśli zrobisz mi krzywdę, mój ojciec cię zabiję – ostrzegł go.

- Założę się, że to z kierowcą się teraz pierdolisz. W końcu nikogo nigdy nie zapraszasz.

- To nie twój interes.

Powinien mu pomóc, ale ujawnienie się byłoby największym błędem w tej sytuacji. Nie miał ze sobą broni, a ten mężczyzna mógł ją mieć, tak jak i kolegów do pomocy. Tony musiał sobie radzić sam, a nie robił tego najlepiej. Był zbyt pyskaty.

- Mam cię pilnować, więc to jest mój interes!

- Mów ciszej – upomniał go Tony.

- Bo co? Bo twój kochanek cię usłyszy?

- Nie, zrobi to obsługa i wezwie policję

- Myślisz, że się jej boję? – Nogi Tony'ego nagle się pod nim ugięły, upadłby gdyby nie podtrzymywał go jego rozmówca, który najwyraźniej ścisnął go zbyt mocno za gardło.

- Wyjdź – powtórzył cicho ochrypłym głosem, jego twarz zaczęła się robić sina. – Proszę cię, wyjdź.

W głosie dzieciaka słychać było desperację, a na twarzy przerażenie, wręcz panikę.

Mężczyzna puścił w końcu Tony'ego, który odsunął się natychmiast od drzwi, trzymając się za obolałe gardło. Za parę minut na pewno będzie na nim ślad.

- Wrócę za kilka dni i lepiej, żebyś był wtedy sam.

Tony zamknął za mężczyzną drzwi, a Gibbs uznał ten moment za idealny, by się wycofać. Wrócił do sypialni i położył się na łóżku, udając zaspanego.

Dzieciak nie pojawił się od razu, dopiero po kilku minutach. Uśmiechał się, jakby nic się nie stało. Gibbs też postanowił grać swoją rolę i spojrzał na niego z irytacją, zamiast troską. Naprawdę przez moment się bał, że Tony zginie, ten mężczyzna omal go nie udusił, a on mógł się tylko temu przyglądać. Pewnie byłby następny.

- Obudziłeś się, dobrze. – Tony położył się obok niego na łóżku, przejeżdżając ręką po piersi. Zatrzymał się przy jednym sutku i trącił go palcem kilka razy, dopóki nie zaczął sterczeć. Gibbs złapał go wtedy za rękę i odtrącił.

- Kto to był? – zapytał. Chciał poznać wytłumaczenie dzieciaka.

- Obsługa – odpowiedział od razu.

I znów to samo, idealna odpowiedź. Nawet zbyt idealna, by była prawdziwa. Choć może to dlatego, że tym razem znał prawdę. Gdyby nie to, dałby się nabrać, chłopak naprawdę dobrze kłamał, nawet lepiej od niego samego.

Ale kto tak naprawdę był przy drzwiach? Z pewnością ktoś od seniora, ale kto? Roy? To nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Tony ledwo się go pozbył, drugi raz może mu się już nie udać, wyraźnie było widać, że Roy wzbudza w nim – słuszny zresztą – strach. Może powinni przenieść się ze spotkaniami do niego, Roy raczej nie znał jego adresu.

- Przyniesie nam śniadanie? – spytał zmieniając nieco temat.

- Trochę na to za późno, jest południe.

Zerknął na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Faktycznie było już południe. Musiał się naprawdę zmęczyć, skoro tak długo spał. Rozmowa Tony'ego przy drzwiach nie mogła trwać dłużej niż 5 minut, może trochę więcej, więc nie obudził się godzinę temu.

Dzieciak rozproszył jego myśli, gdy usiadł mu na biodrach, ręce opierając na piersi.

- Mogę teraz dostać moją poranną dawkę seksu? – zapytał poruszając sugestywnie biodrami.

Gibbs rzucił go z siebie niemal natychmiast, nie miał na to ochoty. Tony przyjrzał mu się z wyrzutem.

- Dostałeś dość seksu wczoraj – wytłumaczył się szybko.

- Ja nigdy nie mam dość.

Dał się pocałować w szyję. Właśnie, szyja. Teraz nie mógł jej zobaczyć, ale przesunął dłonią od ramienia, po szyję Tony'ego. Miejsce, gdzie złapał go mężczyzna było gorące i... czy to puder?

Porównał inny fragment skóry z tym na szyi. To zdecydowanie był puder. Sprytne, dzieciak ukrył siniec, by nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć. Pewnie dlatego wrócił do sypialni dopiero po kilku minutach.

Tony nawet się nie wzdrygnął, gdy go tam dotknął, jakby jeszcze chwile temu nikt go nie dusił. Gibbs nawet nie zauważył, że zaczął gładzić jego szyję w sposób, jakby chciał załagodzić ból. Jeśli dzieciak podejrzewał, że Gibbs widział całe zajście, to nic nie powiedział.

Gibbs w końcu się poddał, a Tony postawił na swoim i dostał swoją poranną dawkę seksu, jak to określił. Sam całkiem zapomniał, że jest już południe. Dzieciak tylko mu obciągnął, a potem szybko wymknął się z sypialni, mówiąc coś o zamówieniu jedzenia. Wskazał jeszcze Gibbsowi łazienkę i kazał wziąć prysznic. Powiedział, że on zrobił to już wcześniej i Gibbs mu wierzył, ale dobrze wiedział, że dzieciak nie chciał zmyć pudru i jeszcze czegoś, by nie odsłonić zaczerwienienia na szyi.

Prysznic pomógł mu się zrelaksować, sytuacja z mężczyzną, który odwiedził Tony'ego, była stresująca. Niewiele brakowało, by obaj nie żyli. Albo przynajmniej on, wątpił, że dzieciakowi stałaby się krzywda, facet pewnie zabrałby go do ojca, by jemu się tłumaczył. Robiło się coraz bardziej niebezpiecznie. Musiał się jakoś pokazać Seniorowi, tak żeby nie wziął go za zagrożenie dla swojego imperium. Może gdyby uznał go za nieszkodliwego faceta, który tylko dyma jego syna, zostawiłby go w spokoju. Ale to był ryzykowny plan, dlatego Gibbs nie spieszył się, by wprowadzić go w życie.

Był w trakcie ubierania się, gdy usłyszał spanikowany głos Tony'ego.

- O żesz kurwa.

Poszedł do salonu bardziej z ciekawości niż z troski, dzieciakowi raczej nic nie groziło. Przypuszczenia Gibbsa się potwierdziły, gdy zobaczył go stojącego w znacznej odległości od kanapy, na którą patrzył z przerażeniem w oczach.

- Na co się patrzysz? – zapytał, podchodząc bliżej.

- Na to – odparł, wskazując na punkt na kanapie.

Gibbs zmrużył oczy, by przyjrzeć się lepiej niewielkiej czarnej kropce na obiciu kanapy. Wyglądało na brud, ale w takim apartamencie służba dbała o porządek jak nigdzie indziej. Zresztą, kropka się poruszyła.

- Pająk, no i?

- Zabij go – rozkazał Tony, odsuwając się od kanapy tak daleko, aż nie natrafił na ścianę. Zanim się o nią oparł, obejrzał ją jeszcze uważnie w poszukiwaniu innych pająków.

- Sam go zabij.

- Nie mogę.

- Bo?

Tony odwrócił głowę, by nie patrzeć na Gibbsa.

- Brzydzę się ich – przyznał niechętnie.

- Jasne. - Gibbs przewrócił oczami. Reakcje Tony'ego nie wyglądały na zwykłe obrzydzenie. – Boisz się?

-Nie boję się tylko... No dobra, boję się, bo mam arachnofobię, zadowolony? Możesz to teraz zabić?

- To tylko mały pająk. Gdyby to był duży...

- Po prostu to zabij – popędzał go zniecierpliwiony.

Gibbs musiał przyznać, że to ciekawe doświadczenie. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że Tony boi się pająków. Przynajmniej dowiedział się czegoś nowego i nawet nie musiał się wysilać.

- Dobra – westchnął i podszedł do kanapy. – Chodź mały.

Położył dłoń przed pająkiem, a drugą skłonił go, by na nią wszedł. Był mały, trochę większy od monety i zdecydowanie niegroźny.

- Nie dotykaj tego! – wrzasnął Tony z obrzydzeniem.

- Czemu? – zapytał wstając. Zaświtał mu w głowie pewien okrutny pomysł.

- Może być jadowity.

- Nie jest, pełno tego w domach. – Sam kilkukrotnie widział je u siebie, najczęściej w piwnicy. Nigdy ich nie zabijał, zabijały muchy i inne owady. One nie przeszkadzały jemu, a on im.

- Nie w moim apartamencie. Pozbądź się tego.

- Dobra – zgodził się, podchodząc do dzieciaka. Tony omal nie wspiął się na ścianę, jak obiekt jego fobii.

- Ej, nie podchodź z tym bliżej, bo już nigdy ci nie obciągnę – zagroził, ale Gibbs go nie posłuchał. – To nie jest śmieszne.

- Jest. – Gibbs podszedł do drzwi prowadzących na balkon, otworzył je i wypuścił pająka na zewnątrz. – Nie ma go, zadowolony?

- Bardzo – przyznał, zbliżając się ostrożnie do kanapy. Dopiero gdy upewnił się, że nie ma na niej więcej pająków, usiadł wygodnie.

Kilka minut później przyniesiono im jedzenie. Tony jak zwykle nie żałował pieniędzy i Gibbsowi omal nie zrobiło się niedobrze na myśl o jedzeniu tak absurdalnie drogiego posiłku. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś wydawał na niego dużo pieniędzy, ale dzieciaka mało to obchodziło.

Nie potrafił nawet nazwać potraw, które przyniesiono, znał tylko wino. Kiedyś Abby mu mówiła, że jedna butelka kosztuje ponad 1000 dolarów. To było i tak mało jak na możliwości DiNozzo.

Podczas jedzenia Gibbs postanowił wyciągnąć z Tony'ego nieco informacji o nim. Liczył na to, że udało mu się zdobyć jego zaufanie w tej kwestii.

- Nie nudzi ci się w tak wielkim apartamencie? – zapytał niby mimochodem po tym, jak rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

- Mam kilka zainteresowań.

- Różne seksualne pozycje się nie liczą, wiesz?

Tony się zaśmiał. Uwielbiał się śmiać i słuchać żartów, było to po nim widać. Pomimo arogancji był całkiem radosny, a jego śmiech.

- Zabawne. Wiesz lub nie, ale nie uprawiam seksu cały dzień, chyba, że mam z kim. – Tony obdarzył go zachłannym spojrzeniem. – Od dziecka oglądam filmy. Tata zawsze dawał mi na kino.

- Na bardziej intelektualne rozrywki cię nie stać?

- Czemu wciąż mnie obrażasz? – zapytał poważnie Tony. – Nie jestem idiotą, czy mam ci przypomnieć, że skończyłem szkołę?

- Raczej zajęcia u prywatnych nauczycieli. A nie poszedłeś na studia bo...

- Po co marnować życie? Nie potrzebuję pracy, więc po co mieć studia?

- Urocza logika.

- Próbujesz się wywyższać, bo ty masz studia?

- Tak samo jak ty wywyższasz się, bo masz więcej pieniędzy.

To uciszyło Tony'ego, ale tylko na chwilę.

- Zazdrościsz.

- Tego przepychu? Nigdy. Miło jest mieć dużo pieniędzy, ale nikt nie potrzebuje ich aż tyle.

- Mówisz tak, bo nigdy tyle nie miałeś. Ale nie martw się, trzymaj się mnie, a zobaczysz, jakie to przyjemne.

Miał pewne wątpliwości, ale postanowił zachować je dla siebie. Za bardzo już sprowokował Tony'ego, który jeszcze gotów był go wyrzucić z apartamentu.

Dalsze próby dowiedzenia się więcej o zainteresowaniach dzieciaka spełzły na niczym. Albo Tony naprawdę interesował się tylko filmami, chodzeniem do klubu i seksem albo nie lubił się swoimi zainteresowaniami chwalić, bo ilekroć Gibbs próbował coś z niego wyciągnąć, temat albo schodził na seks albo na samego Gibbsa. Skończyło się tym, że to on opowiedział więcej o sobie.

- Więc twoi rodzice mieszkają w Little Rock?

Przytaknął i napił się wina. Nie bał się mówić o rodzicach, bo agencja upewniła się, że ktoś na wszelki wypadek będzie ich udawał. Padło na parę byłych agentów federalnych na emeryturze, którzy mieli zaświadczyć, że Gibbs jest ich synem.

- Masz rodzeństwo? – spytał Tony. Wypił więcej wina niż Gibbs, który postanowił się przemóc i przynajmniej posmakować trunku. Dla dzieciaka był to alkohol jak każdy inny i pił go jak piwo przy barze.

- Nie.

- Ja też nie.

Kolejna nic nieznacząca informacja, o której wiedział.

- Chciałbym mieć rodzeństwo – przyznał. – Ale ojciec nigdy nie chciał drugiego dziecka. Dostał dziedzica, po co mu kolejny? Żeby mieć później problemy, jak rozdzielić firmę pomiędzy dwójkę dzieciaków?

- Twoje relacje z ojcem nie są najlepsze, prawda?

- Póki daje mi forsę, mam go gdzieś.

- A co jak przestanie?

- Nie przestanie. – Tony był bardzo pewny siebie. I bardzo pijany. Nic dziwnego, opróżnił prawie sam całą butelkę, a niewiele zjadł. – Kocha mnie.

- Jakoś tego po nim nie widać.

- Bo jest cały czas na pieprzonych spotkaniach!

Gibbs zastanawiał się, czy gdyby pociągnął chłopaka bardziej za język, przyznałby się, co robi ojciec.

- Czym tak dokładnie się zajmuje?

- Nie mam pojęcia, naprawdę mam to w dupie, póki są z tego pieniądze.

Tony doskonale wiedział, co mówi, widać to było po jego oczach. To nie był pijacki bełkot, tylko świadoma odpowiedź, ale śmierdziała kłamstwem. Alkohol najwyraźniej obniżał u niego umiejętność kłamania, ale ktoś nie rozróżniający kłamstwa od prawdy, miałby problem nawet gdy Tony był w takim stanie. Kto nauczył tego dzieciaka tak kłamać? Pewnie mógłby oszukać nawet wykrywacz kłamstw.

- Pójdę już – powiedział, nie chcąc tu dłużej siedzieć, choć powinien zostać. Gdyby upił Tony'ego jeszcze trochę, mógłby załatwić całą sprawę już dzisiaj, ale coś mu mówiło, że prędzej dzieciak dostanie marskości wątroby niż się wygada przed praktycznie obcym facetem.

- Zostań jeszcze – poprosił z uśmiechem.

- Nie mogę.

- Chodzi o to, że o niczym ci nie mówię? Mogę zacząć, serio!

- Może jutro. – Podniósł się z kanapy, a Tony zrobił to samo, chwiejąc się nieznacznie.

- Czyli jutro też wpadniesz? Super! Może pojedziemy gdzieś twoim autem, hmm?

Gibbs musiał odsuwać od siebie dzieciaka, który znowu był napalony. Poczuł to, gdy praktycznie uwiesił mu się na ramieniu. A jeśli erekcja nie było wystarczającą wskazówką, Tony zaczął go gryźć w szyję i dotykać dłońmi po całym ciele.

- Zadzwonisz jeszcze dzisiaj do mnie? – zapytał.

- Może jak wytrzeźwiejesz.

- Porozmawiamy sobie o sporcie. Lubisz sport? Kiedyś grałem, ale ojciec mnie wypisał z drużyny.

Czyli jakiś progres jednak udało mu się osiągnąć.

- Zadzwonię – obiecał i wyszedł szybko, nim Tony zdążył go zatrzymać.

Jadąc windą Gibbs wyciągnął komórkę i wybrał numer.

- Louis, jesteś wolny?

Pół godziny później siedział już w barze razem z Louisem. Naprawdę lubił tego dzieciaka, był sympatyczniejszy niż DiNozzo i nie tak arogancki. Trochę arogancji w nim było, jak w każdym dzieciaku który myślał, że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy, ale dało się z nim porozmawiać na różne tematy. Gibbs naprawdę lubił z nim rozmawiać.

Louis opowiedział mu o ostatnim wykładzie na uczelni i spotkaniu z siostrą. Niestety nawet teraz musiał wypłynąć temat Tony'ego.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłeś w apartamencie DiNozzo – powiedział z podziwem chłopak. – Nikt tam nigdy nie był, musisz być wyjątkowy.

_Wyjątkowo odporny na jego urok_, stwierdził. Gdyby nie to, że się opierał na początku, Tony pewnie szybko by o nim zapomniał.

- Znalazł sobie nową zabawkę, to wszystko.

- Przynajmniej zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Wiele osób tego nie robi, a później ma do DiNozzo pretensję, że je zostawił.

- Dużo o nim wiesz.

- Tylko plotki. No i obserwuje go czasami w klubie. Ostatnio go tam nie widziałem, pewnie był z tobą.

- Mamy umowę, nie zadaje się z innymi mężczyznami póki jest ze mną.

- Niezły ubiłeś interes, korzystaj z niego póki możesz, może trafi ci się coś cennego.

- Zamierzam.

_Coś cennego mi się trafi_, dodał w myślach. _Dowody przeciwko tatusiowi._


	15. Chapter 14

Gibbs nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Udało mu się zatrzymać przy sobie Tony'ego przez całe trzy miesiące. Z tego co powiedział mu Louis, był to rekord.

Dalej spotykał się z młodym studentem, z dnia na dzień lubił coraz bardziej jego towarzystwo, był miłą odskocznią od DiNozzo, który wciąż miał tylko seks w głowie. Gdy Gibbs powiedział mu o Louisie, stał się taki zazdrosny, że omal nie wydrapał chłopakowi oczu, gdy zobaczył ich razem na mieście. Gibbs musiał go później uspokajać w sypialni i zapewniać, że wcale nie pierdoli Louisa podczas gdy jemu nie pozwala na spotykanie się z innymi.

Podczas tych trzech miesięcy Gibbs doznał jednej porażki i jednego zwycięstwa. Udało mu się w końcu wyciągnąć nieco informacji o Tonym, który z każdym dniem ufał mu coraz bardziej. Dzieciak opowiedział mu trochę o swoich zainteresowaniach i dzieciństwie, z czego i tak większość zapewne była kłamstwem, zwłaszcza to drugie, ale miło było porozmawiać z nim o czymś innym niż o seksie.

Porażką było natomiast znalezienie mu innych rozrywek, na których mógł się skupić zamiast na uciechach seksualnych. Czasami oglądali filmy, ale rzadko kiedy udało im się dotrwać do końca. Tony nie mógł utrzymać rąk przy sobie.

Poza tym nie była to ciekawa rozrywka, no i była znana dzieciakowi. Gibbs chciał mu pokazać inne ciekawe rzeczy, ale Tony nie był zainteresowany.

Trzy miesiące wystarczyły, by Gibbs zrozumiał, a nawet polubił Tony'ego. Dalej był dla niego aroganckim, rozpieszczonym smarkaczem, ale dzieciak miał powody. Tony wyznał mu raz w tajemnicy, że ojciec zawsze dawał mu wszystko, czego chciał. Tłumaczyło to, czemu lubi żyć w luksusie. Gibbs chciał się jeszcze dowiedzieć, czy to zamiłowanie do seksu to też wynik jakiegoś zachowania z dzieciństwa, ale jeśli Tony nie kłamał co do swoich lat życia jako dziecko, to nic nie wywołało takiego zachowania.

Interesowało go też, czemu dzieciak tak bardzo boi się seksu analnego. Do tej pory go nie uprawiali, ograniczali się tylko oralnego i dotykania, nic więcej. Gdy kilka razy próbował coś w łóżku zdziałać w tym kierunku, Tony niemal wpadał w panikę dlatego po kilku próbach Gibbs ich zaprzestał. Nie chciał zepsuć wszystkiego, co udało mu się osiągnąć przez trzy miesiące, był już coraz bliżej dowodów. Poza tym nie chciał, żeby dzieciak przestał go lubić. Był naprawdę sympatyczny, gdy tego chciał.

Mężczyzna, który trzy miesiące temu omal nie udusił Tony'ego pojawił się jeszcze wiele razy. Gibbs nie miał już wątpliwości, że to Roy. Któregoś dnia przyszedł znowu rano. Jego pukanie obudziło Gibbsa, który znowu poszedł podsłuchać rozmowę. Tony zwrócił się wtedy do niego po imieniu.

- Wynoś się, Roy, nie chcę kłopotów.

- Takim zachowaniem je sobie tworzysz.

Na szczęście nie doszło już więcej do rękoczynów, a Roy nigdy nie dowiedział się o jego obecności, choć podejrzewał, że mężczyzna i tak wie, że przychodzi do Tony'ego, który nigdy nie poruszał tego tematu. Na pytania Gibbsa o to kto pukał do drzwi albo kto dzwonił, zawsze odpowiadał, że obsługa albo znajomy.

Gibbs przeklinał sam siebie za swoją głupotę, już wcześniej mógł stwierdzić na pewno, że to Roy przychodzi, włoski akcent był aż nazbyt słyszalny. Czasami miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna go śledzi, ale do tej pory nic nie zauważył. Mimo to postanowił z tego powodu ograniczyć swoje spotkania z Louisem, nie chciał go narażać. Chłopak nie miał nic przeciwko, ostatnio sporo się uczył, więc tak czy inaczej nie miał zbyt dużo wolnego czasu.

Nie żeby Gibbs go miał, Tony chciał go mieć tylko dla siebie i zajmował każda jego chwilę. Gdy nie byli razem, ciągle wydzwaniał, tak jakby nie przywykł, że ktoś nie skacze wokół niego dzień i noc. Co pewnie było jedynym wyjaśnieniem tej zaborczości.

Gibbs spędzał w apartamencie dzieciaka czasami cały dzień, często też nocował, a potem musiał posługiwać się szantażem, by wrócić do siebie. Nie za bardzo podobało się to wszystko dyrekcji. Jednego dnia Gibbs dostał kurierem paczkę, która oprócz nudnych, nic nie znaczących rupieci zawierała ukrytą wiadomość dla niego. Tom żądał, by zapraszał dzieciaka do siebie, gdzie były kamery, ale Gibbs zignorował rozkaz. Tony nie czuł się komfortowo w jego mieszkaniu, ciągle narzekał i był niespokojny, jakby zaraz ktoś miał go zabić. Nie chcąc ryzykować, Gibbs zgadzał się na spędzanie czasu u niego i nawet mu to nie przeszkadzało. Łóżko dzieciaka było bardzo wygodne.

Był poniedziałek, jako że Gibbs nie miał pracy, a Tony miał wieczne wakacje, to jak zwykle siedzieli w apartamencie. Podczas gdy dzieciak krzątał się przy odtwarzaczu muzyki, Gibbs zastanawiał się, jak zagospodarować czas na najbliższe dni. Zadanie wydawało się łatwe, ale w rzeczywistości było bardzo trudne, zwłaszcza że nie mógł się skupić, Tony go rozpraszał.

Gibbs zsunął się z kanapy i usiadł na podłodze, odwracając się do dzieciaka plecami. Teraz, gdy go nie widział, było dużo lepiej.

Spokój nie trwał długo, Tony nagle klasnął, wyraźnie czymś uradowany. Gibbs otworzył jedno z oczu, które dotąd miał zamknięte i zobaczył, jak Tony nagle uklęknął i zaczął iść w jego kierunku na czworaka, podczas gdy z głośników nagle wydobyła się muzyka, którą Gibbs poznał od razu. _Mały gnojek_, pomyślał. Już wiedział, że nie obejdzie się bez prysznica. Tony puścił Cher i to jedną z jej największych, komercyjnych piosenek. Czy mogło być coś gorszego?

Starał się nie patrzyć na dzieciaka, dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma na nic ochoty, ale Tony jak zwykle myślał tylko o sobie.  
Wraz z ostatnimi słowami pierwszej zwrotki, Tony popchnął Gibbsa, tak że opierał się na łokciach, a potem ujął jego twarz w dłonie, całując krótko, by po chwili zejść z pocałunkami na szyję mężczyzny.

Na jeden krótki moment, Gibbs stracił oddech, gdy poczuł na sobie te ciepłe usta, które już niejednokrotnie pokazały, co potrafią. Uniósł drżącą dłoń i przesunął ja wzdłuż pleców Tony'ego, aż do głowy, gdzie zatopił palce w miękkie włosy i przycisnął chłopaka mocniej do siebie. Głos Cher wciąż wydobywał się z głośników.

Tony znów pocałował go w usta, ale tym razem zrobił to bardziej namiętnie i dłużej, przejeżdżając językiem po rozchylonych wargach Gibbsa, by po chwili go pomiędzy nie wsunąć. Dłoń w jego włosach zacisnęła się mocniej, co skłoniło chłopaka do przywarcia do mężczyzny całym ciałem, siadając mu na biodrach.

Gibbs oparł się o kanapę, miał teraz wolne obie ręce, którymi natychmiast przycisnął biodra Tony'ego do swoich. Chłopak jęknął mu wprost do ust i przywarł do niego jeszcze bardziej.

Gibbs rozchylił poły koszuli Tony'ego, odsłaniając jego pierś, po której przejechał dłonią. Dzieciak uniósł się nieco, dając mu lepszy dostęp, z czego natychmiast skorzystał. Trącił palcem twardy już sutek, a ustami zaczął składać pocałunki na całym torsie, napawając się idealnymi mięśniami tuż pod skórą.

Tony ani na chwilę nie przestał go całować, tylko teraz robił to w głowę. Pomrukiwał cicho, gdy ręce Gibbsa masowały jego pierś, a usta drażniły rozgrzaną skórę. Z każdą chwilą czuł coraz większe podniecenie i ekstazę, to było po prostu zbyt dobre.

Gibbs ominął sutki, którymi dalej zajmowały się dłonie i całował coraz wyżej, aż doszedł do ust Tony'ego. Pocałowali się znowu, Tony z powrotem usiadł mu na biodrach i otarł się o nie swoimi jak najlepiej mógł, by po chwili powtórzyć ten ruch, a potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz. Uśmiechnął się do pocałunku, szepcząc cicho słowa piosenki, gdy poczuł na swoich pośladkach mocno zaciskającą się dłoń Gibbsa.

Kiedy obu było już trudno oddychać, Tony znów przerwał pocałunek, ale nie pozwolił, by ich usta nie były zajęte. Zaczęli całować się nawzajem po szyjach, gryźć je i ssać, zostawiając czerwone ślady, które przez noc nabrałyby jeszcze intensywniejszego koloru.

Tony kochał tego każdą minutę, czuł że jest już blisko i zaraz dojdzie. Stęknął i złapał mocno Gibbsa za włosy, boleśnie wręcz, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej, by każdy fragment szyi doświadczył ust starszego mężczyzny.

Gdy Cher znów zaśpiewała o całowaniu, Gibbs z niewielką brutalnością przyciągnął Tony'ego do ponownego pocałunku. Obaj odczuli ból, gdy ich zęby uderzyły o siebie, ale szybko o tym zapomnieli. Byli podnieceni do granic możliwości, oddechy przyspieszały im coraz bardziej, tak że z trudem łapali powietrze pomiędzy kolejnymi pocałunkami.

Obaj nasilili ruchy bioder, ocierając się o siebie coraz mocniej i szybciej w rytm piosenki, która zbliżała się już do końca.

Wystarczyło im jeszcze tylko kilka ruchów, by skończyć. Gibbs doszedł pierwszy, zamykając Tony'ego w żelaznym uścisku, gdy całe ciało odczuło ogromną rozkosz. Nie przestali się całować ani na chwilę, a gdy Tony także doszedł, dalej poruszali biodrami, chcąc poczuć ostatnie resztki przyjemności, która opuszczała ich ciała z każdą kolejną chwilą. W końcu pozostało już tylko zmęczenie i gorąco, skórę mieli mokrą od potu, koszula Tony'ego przykleiła mu się do ciała, opinając jego pierś.

Obaj ciężko dyszeli, dochodząc powoli do siebie. Gibbs oparł głowę o czoło dzieciaka i spojrzał w jego przymknięte oczy. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego zadziornie.

- Nie wiem, czy w twoich pocałunkach jest miłość, ale pożądanie na pewno – powiedział, sapiąc cicho. Z każdym wdechem czuł jak serce wali mu w piersi. – Jak ty to robisz, znowu spuściłem się w spodnie.

- Nie ty jeden. – Gibbs zerknął w dół, ale nie na długo. Nie potrafił zignorować zielonych oczu Tony'ego, które wciąż były zamglone z ekstazy. – Wiedziałem, że dużo potrafisz zrobić tymi ustami, ale dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, jakie są dobre.

Przesunął palcem po opuchniętych od pocałunków ustach Tony'ego, który natychmiast objął go wargami i zaczął ssać, pojękując i ocierając się zmysłowo o starszego mężczyznę.

Gibbs nie zamierzał pozwalać na to dzieciakowi. Wyciągnął palec, starając się ignorować podniecający dźwięk, który przy tym powstał. Nigdy nie narzekał na szybką regenerację organizmu po stosunku, ale nie miał po prostu siły na drugą rundę. W przeciwieństwie do Tony'ego, który - gdyby tylko mu pozwolić – uprawiałby seks kilka razy dziennie i to w krótkich odstępach czasu. Gibbs oddałby wiele, żeby znowu mieć te młodzieńcze, niekończące się hormony.

- Chodź – powiedział, spychając z siebie chłopaka. – Weźmiemy prysznic.

- Nie wołałbyś kąpieli? Obsługa przyniosła mi nowy płyn, ponoć mocno się pieni i ma przyjemny zapach.

- Nie mamy czasu, zabieram cię gdzieś – zdecydował. Orgazm pomógł mu oczyścić umysł i wymyślić sposób spędzania wolnego czasu.

Tony przyjrzał mu się z zainteresowaniem, idąc za nim do łazienki.

- Gdzie? – zapytał, zamykając za nimi drzwi.

- Zobaczysz.

Podekscytowany tajemnicą dzieciak szybko pomógł mu się rozebrać i razem weszli pod prysznic. Tony zaoferował, że go umyje. Wcale się nie zdziwił, gdy okazało się to kolejnym pretekstem do seksu. Koniec końców, dostał swoją drugą rundę.

Mark zaoferował, że ich zawiezie, ale Gibbs odmówił, wolał wziąć swój samochód. Tony od miesięcy namawiał go, by się nim przejechali, więc chciał w końcu spełnić jego prośbę. Poza tym chciał mieć zajęte ręce w czasie jazdy, na wypadek, gdyby dzieciak dalej był niezaspokojony.

Przez całą jazdę Tony komplementował samochód, od dźwięku silnika po nieznaczące szczegóły, takie jak schowek, który otwierał się bez zarzutów i zacięć. Kochał to auto, bez wątpienia.

Gibbs zatrzymał samochód po jakichś dziesięciu minutach jazdy. Wyłączył silnik i wysiadł. Tony do niego dołączył i cała jego ekscytacja związana z jazdą i niespodzianką ulotniła się w mgnieniu oka.

- Zoo? Żartujesz sobie? – zapytał, patrząc na wejście. – Ile według ciebie mam lat, dziewięć?

Gibbs mu nie odpowiedział tylko ruszył w kierunku kasy, nie słuchając narzekań dzieciaka na temat trywialnej rozrywki, jaką było zoo.

Tony stawiał się tylko do momentu, kiedy to Gibbs obiecał mu to później wynagrodzić w sypialni. Od razu dał się przekonać.

O dziwo obeszło się bez dalszego marudzenia, Tony z zainteresowaniem oglądał zwierzęta na wybiegach, tak jakby nigdy wcześniej nie widział ich poza telewizją. Gibbs aż nie mógł w to uwierzyć, po raz pierwszy odkąd się poznali, Tony skupił się na czymś, co nie miało związku z seksem i wydawał się czerpać z tego przyjemność. Wyglądał teraz jak normalny dzieciak i Gibbs czuł się dumny, że udało mu się do tego doprowadzić zwykłą wyprawą do zoo. Zaczęli robić jakieś postępy.

- Hej, chyba mnie lubi – powiedział nagle Tony, wskazując jelenia, który przyglądał mu się przekrzywiając głowę.

- Albo chce cię stratować.

- Niewykluczone.

Gibbs oparł się o barierkę i przyjrzał zachwyconemu wyrazowi twarzy Tony'ego. To było miłe widzieć go w takim stanie. Jego szczery uśmiech był sto razy lepszy niż arogancki, którego zwykle używał w rozmowie z każdym człowiekiem. Gdyby tylko mógł być taki cały czas, Gibbs nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby cała ta sprawa się przeciągnęła. Z takim Tonym mógłby spędzać całe dnie, nie myśląc o tym, jak się od niego uwolnić.

- Kiedy byłem mały, ojciec często zabierał mnie do zoo – odezwał się, chcąc zacząć rozmowę. Przyjemność przyjemnością, ale wciąż miał zadanie do wykonania. Skłamał, ale to nie miało znaczenia, to miało tylko zachęcić dzieciaka do zwierzeń. Może dobry humor i przyjemna atmosfera okażą się lepszym sposobem niż dotychczasowe.

- Mój nie, był zbyt zajęty swoimi interesami. Pierwszy raz jestem w zoo – przyznał. – A zawsze chciałem je zobaczyć.

Gibbs przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. Ta informacja nie była zbyt przydatna, ale z jakiegoś powodu go uszczęśliwiła. Ostatnimi czasy lubił się dowiadywać o dzieciaku nawet takich błahostek, jak ulubione danie czy film. Naprawdę chciał go poznać, nie tylko z powodu zadania czy zwykłej ciekawości.

- Moja mama lubiła żółwie.

Ta informacja zbiła Gibbsa z tropu. Byli teraz przy basenie z żółwiami, które stały w miejscu albo unosiły się spokojnie w wodzie. Uznałby tę informację za mało istotną, gdyby dotyczyła Seniora, ale to o matkę chodziło. Matkę, o której nikt nic nie wiedział, ani jak miała na imię ani co się z nią stało.

- Myślałem, że nie znasz swojej matki – zauważył.

- Kłamałem.

To nie było raczej nic niezwykłego.

- Dlaczego?

- Nie wiem. – Tony odwrócił się od żółwi i spojrzał na niego. – Byłeś obcy, ledwo cię znałem.

- Wcale nie przeszkadzało ci to zaciągnąć mnie na tyły klubu.

- Wbrew pozorom narażasz się na większe niebezpieczeństwo opowiadając wszystko na swój temat obcej osobie niż pozwalając jej się przelecieć. – Tony zamilkł na chwilę. – Mama zmarła, gdy miałem dziesięć lat, a nie odeszła po moim urodzeniu.

- Co się stało? – Kierował nim zarówno obowiązek, jak i ciekawość oraz empatia. Chciał jakoś pocieszyć dzieciaka, który nagle stał się przygnębiony. Matka znaczyła dla niego więcej, niż wcześniej był skłonny przyznać.

- Przedawkowała narkotyki – odpowiedział i splunął obrzydzony. – Nienawidzę narkotyków.

Gibbs chciał mu wytknąć hipokryzję, ale to nie był najlepszy moment, oficjalnie wciąż nie wiedział, że Senior sprzedaje narkotyki, a poza tym Tony nie potrzebował teraz lekcji moralności.

- Przykro mi – przyznał. Chciał mu powiedzieć, że go rozumie, że też umarła mu matka, ale nie mógł. Może kiedyś mu o tym opowie, gdy już będzie po wszystkim.

- Nie pamiętam jej zbyt dobrze, nie mam jej żadnego zdjęcia, ale wiem, że była fajną mamą – mówił dalej. – Tata nigdy nie popierał jej metod wychowawczych. Chyba widać efekty, co?

Zrobiło mu się żal dzieciaka. Naprawdę i szczerze. Stracić matkę w tak młodym wieku to nic przyjemnego, dorośli ludzie często sobie z taką stratą nie radzą, a co dopiero dziecko. Gibbs zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy to nie śmierć matki spowodowała, że Tony jest teraz tym, kim jest – rozpieszczonym, aroganckim dzieciakiem. Gdyby nie umarła, wpływ Seniora byłby mniejszy i Tony wyrósłby na normalnego dzieciaka. Ale to były tylko domysły, w dodatku nie poparte dobrymi dowodami. Dopóki nie pozna więcej szczegółów z życia dzieciaka, niczego nie będzie pewien. Mimo to na razie wolał myśleć, że zachowanie Tony'ego to tylko jego sposób na radzenie sobie ze śmiercią matki, próba zatarcia przykrych wspomnień czymś przyjemniejszym – w tym przypadku pieniędzmi i seksem.

To była kojąca myśl, naprawdę chciał wierzyć, że to prawda. Zaczynało mu zależeć na Tonym i chciał wierzyć, że chłopak nie jest zły, tylko po prostu zagubiony.

- Chodź – powiedział do niego i poklepał go po ramieniu. – Koniec na dzisiaj.

- Już? Jeszcze nie zobaczyliśmy podmorskiej wystawy!

- Możemy to zrobić jutro.

- I znowu będziemy kupować bilety?

- Masz dużo pieniędzy.

Tony uśmiechnął się dumnie.

- Fakt.

Wrócili do samochodu, Tony zaczął przeglądać zdjęcia na swoim telefonie, które zrobił podczas całego spaceru po terenie zoo.

- Wyślę kilka do ojca – zdecydował. – Ale to jak coś zjemy. Nie wiem jak ty, ale jestem strasznie głodny.

- Mam pewien pomysł na obiad.

Tony przyglądał mu się przez cały czas, kiedy piekł steki nad ogniem w kominku. Zaciekawiło go to, jak sam przyznał, pierwszy raz widział taki sposób robienia jedzenia. Oczywiście nie obeszło się bez marudzenia, Tony chciał coś zamówić u obsługi hotelu, ale Gibbs postawił na swoim i kazał tylko dostarczyć dwa steki.

Pomimo zainteresowania, dzieciak był sceptyczny, dopóki nie spróbował. Jęknął z zadowoleniem już przy pierwszym kęsie.

- Jethro, to najlepsza rzecz, jaką w życiu jadłem – przyznał z podziwem. – Ci kretyni z kuchni nie znają się na gotowaniu. Powinni ich zwolnić.

- Komplement z twoich ust, to coś niezwykłego.

- Cały czas prawię ci komplementy.

- To pierwszy, który nie dotyczył seksu.

Tony uśmiechnął się rozbawiony i kontynuował jedzenie, nie odzywając się więcej podczas reszty posiłku.

Do wieczora oglądali filmy, jakieś stare komedie, o których Gibbs po raz pierwszy słyszał. Tony znowu go zaskoczył i ani razu nie próbował doprowadzić do seksu. Gibbs stwierdził, że to wyprawa do zoo tak go wymęczyła.

Chłopak niechętnie puścił go do domu, przekonywał go, by został na noc – znowu. Gibbs był jednak nieugięty i wyszedł obiecując, że przyjdzie następnego dnia z samego rana.

Już w swoim własnym mieszkaniu, po odczytaniu wiadomości od Tony'ego, który życzył mu dobrej nocy, zaczął przeglądać Internet w poszukiwaniu jakichś ciekawych rozrywek odbywających się w Waszyngtonie. Jeśli jedna wyprawa do zoo zdziałała aż tyle, to był ciekaw, co dadzą mu kolejne.


	16. Chapter 15

Gibbs lubił Tony'ego. I wcale mu się to nie podobało. Nie miał nic przeciwko niewielkiej sympatii, ale to zaczęło zachodzić za daleko. Na początku go nie lubił, dwa miesiące temu jeszcze mu współczuł, a teraz... Za bardzo się zaangażował. To nigdy nie był dobry znak, największa porażka, jakiej mógł doznać agent pod przykrywką. Nie mógł jednak nic na to poradzić. Z każdym dniem Tony był coraz milszy. Nadal był sobą, ale Gibbs odkrył, że w stosunku do przyjaciół dzieciak zachowuje się inaczej niż w stosunku do obcych, których poznawał w klubie. Biorąc pod uwagę, że był nieufny, Gibbs był jego pierwszym przyjacielem. To również nie ułatwiało sprawy. Pierwsza przyjaźń Tony'ego już na zawsze pozostanie dla niego oszustwem.

Gibbs próbował zwalczać te uczucia, zawsze był w tym dobry, ale Tony mu tego nie ułatwiał. Za każdym razem, gdy wszystko prawie wracało do normy, dzieciak zmieniał się w miłego i sympatycznego. Teraz gdy miał Gibbsa, nie chciał go za żadne skarby stracić i robił wszystko, byle tylko go przy sobie zatrzymać. Jednego dnia nawet skuł ich obu kajdankami, gdy Gibbs chciał wyjść do domu.

- Zostajesz tutaj – zdecydował Tony.

Gibbs nie miał wyjścia. Był poirytowany, ale też rozbawiony zachowaniem chłopaka. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że jednak go nie znienawidzi. Nie dało się, Tony był po prostu zbyt miły, gdy tego chciał. Nadal był rozpieszczonym bachorem, ale były miły wobec Gibbsa, który nie potrafił już go nie lubić. Spieprzył sprawę.

Ostatniej nocy został z Tonym w jego apartamencie. Tym razem obyło się bez kajdanek, został z własnej woli. Łóżko w apartamencie prezydenckim było naprawdę uzależniające, ale rano zawsze było puste. Tony wstawał godzinę, czasem dwie godziny wcześniej od niego i kręcił się po całym apartamencie robiąc Bóg wie co. Gibbs czasami słyszał rozmowy, ale nie martwił się, wiedział że to tylko kierowca, który ostatnimi czasy nie miał wiele do roboty odkąd zaczęli jeździć wszędzie Dodgem. Na szczęście dzisiaj nie musieli nigdzie jechać, a już zwłaszcza z samego rana. Gibbs postanowił to wykorzystać i pospać nieco dłużej niż zwykle, póki Tony nie postanowi go obudzić z braku lepszej rzeczy do roboty. _Ten dzieciak powinien sobie znaleźć hobby_, stwierdził, przekręcając się na lewy bok, by leżeć plecami do drzwi. Zasnął, ale nie na długo. Został obudzony przez bardzo gwałtowne potrząśnięcie całym łóżkiem, gdy coś upadło obok miejsca, gdzie leżał.

- Co do chuja? – warknął i odwrócił się. Był już gotowy zaatakować, ale rozpoznał przed sobą uśmiechniętą twarz Tony'ego.

- Chodźmy coś zjeść – powiedział entuzjastycznie, potrząsając ramieniem Gibbsa.

- Jestem Marines, ty gnojku, nie budź mnie tak, mogłem cię zabić – powiedział odpychając od siebie chłopaka.

- Chodźmy coś zjeść – powtórzył, przysuwając się znowu.

- Po pierwsze, wynoś się z mojej przestrzeni osobistej. – Gibbs uniósł się na łokciach, zrzucając z siebie kołdrę. – Po drugie, gdzie chcesz iść?

- Chodźmy do restauracji, jestem głodny – odpowiedział, sunąc palcem po jego piersi.

Gibbs westchnął i odtrącił jego dłoń.

- Zamówmy coś – powiedział. Nie miał ochoty ruszać się z łóżka. Ten gnojek go wymęczył poprzedniego wieczora, nic dziwnego, że sam był głodny.

- Nie. Chodźmy do pięciogwiazdkowej restauracji, zamówmy białe trufle i wyrzućmy na oczach bezdomnych.

Tony nawet się nie wzdrygnął, gdy Gibbs spojrzał na niego srogo.

- Nie znasz wartości pieniądza.

- Nie – przytaknął. – Zawsze mam wszystko, co chcę.

- Kiedyś pożałujesz tego marnowania pieniędzy. – _Jak zamknę twojego tatusia_, dodał w myślach. – Kiedyś każdy cent może ci być potrzebny.

Tony zaśmiał się, jakby Gibbs mówił o czymś całkowicie abstrakcyjnym, choć w rzeczywistości było to bardzo prawdopodobne.

- Nadal chcę te trufle – upierał się dalej. Pochylił się nad Gibbsem, całując go i biorąc pomiędzy zęby jego dolną wargę. – Zasmakują ci. – obiecał, wymrukując te słowa.

Gibbs nie mógł się długo opierać, nie gdy Tony stosował swoje sztuczki. Gdy jeszcze spotykali się w klubie, potrafił nie reagować, teraz było to dużo trudniejsze.

Mark zawiózł ich do restauracji, Gibbs nie ufał sam sobie, poprzedniego wieczora wypił trochę razem z Tonym i dalej odczuwał skutki. Wolał nie prowadzić w takim stanie auta.

Tak jak chciał dzieciak, zamówili białe trufle, chociaż szef kuchni powiedział, że nie serwują ich o tej porze. Wystarczyło wyłożyć trochę pieniędzy na stół, by zmienił zdanie.

- Wiesz, że mogłeś to załatwić inaczej? – spytał Gibbs, gdy dostarczono ich jedzenie.

- Wtedy nie dostałbym trufli.

- Musisz się nauczyć, jak rozwiązywać problemy bez pomocy pieniędzy.

- Po co? Tak jest szybciej i zawsze działa.

Nie zamierzał dłużej z nim na ten temat rozmawiać, nawet nie wiedział, czemu próbował i to tyle razy. Tony zawsze miał przygotowaną odpowiedź. To było jak walka z wiatrakami.

Po zjedzeniu posiłku i zabraniu resztek, wrócili do samochodu. Tony kazał Markowi pojechać do jakiejś biednej dzielnicy, ale Gibbs natychmiast mu zabronił. Nie zamierzał pozwolić Tony'emu wyśmiewać biedniejszych ludzi – znęcać się nad nimi. Później mu wyjaśni, że tak się nie robi, najlepiej wytłumaczy jak dziecku, tylko w tej formie cokolwiek docierało do Tony'ego, gdy miał wszystko czarne na białym.

Gibbs odesłał Marka, gdy zawiózł ich do hotelu. Mężczyzna wydawał się być zadowolony z tego powodu, pożegnał się i odjechał, zostawiając ich samych.

- Co przygotowałeś na dzisiaj? – zapytał Tony. To była ich tradycja, każdego dnia Gibbs starał się znaleźć dla nich jakieś zajęcie, które ograniczało seks do minimum. Nie zawsze się udawało. Zabrał już Tony'ego między innymi do muzeum i do opery. Za każdym razem chłopak narzekał, ale ostatecznie był zadowolony. A także zmęczony, po takich wycieczkach nigdy nie miał ochoty na seks, chciał tylko spać.

- Szachy – odparł Gibbs. Poprzedniego dnia przyniósł ze sobą planszę, którą teraz zaczął wyjmować.

- Serio? – prychnął Tony. – Chcesz grać w szachy?

- A czemu nie?

- Okej.

Usiedli przy stole i zaczęli rozstawiać figury.

- Potrzebujesz pomocy? – zapytał Gibbs, gdy zauważył, że Tony ogląda figury jakby nie wiedział, co z nimi zrobić.

- Nie, dziękuję.

Gibbs nie był mistrzem szachów, grał okazjonalnie z Duckym i zawsze przegrywał. Czasami też rozgrywał partię z Timem, w tym przypadku pojedynek był zawsze wyrównany. Nie miał pojęcia na jakim poziomie jest Tony, ale podstawy powinien znać.

- Zaczynasz.

Tony przyjrzał się szachownicy, nim ruszył pionkiem.

- Nie sądziłem, że grasz w szachy – powiedział, przyglądając się Gibbsowi z uśmiechem. – Czy żołnierze nie interesują się bardziej strzelaniem, czy coś?

- Nie myśl stereotypami – pouczył go, wykonując ruch.

- Ale umiesz strzelać, nie?

- Co to za głupie pytanie?

- Tak tylko pytam. – Tony wykonał kolejny ruch. – Nauczysz mnie?

- Strzelać? – Tony przytaknął. – Może.

Dziwiło go, że Tony tego nie umie. Wychowując się wśród groźnych przestępców powinien to umieć. Dla bezpieczeństwa.

- Założę się, że wyglądasz seksownie z bronią w ręku – powiedział Tony, oblizując usta.

- Nie gadaj tylko graj.

Tony o dziwo usłuchał i podczas reszty partii w ogóle się nie odezwał, co miało katastrofalne skutki dla Gibbsa. Dzieciak okazał się mistrzem szachowym, który przewidywał każdy jego ruch. Gibbs nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że gdyby dalej rozmawiał z Tonym, to ten by nie wygrywał.

- Szach mat – oznajmił triumfalnie chłopak, odchylając się w krześle.

- To zaskakujące, że umiesz grac w szachy – zauważył Gibbs. Tego się po nim nie spodziewał.

- Kiedy ludziom się nudzi, uczą się różnych rzeczy – wyjaśnił. Nadal był zadowolony ze zwycięstwa. – Umiem też grać na fortepianie, kiedyś ci pokażę.

Więc to jednak on grał. Kolejne zaskoczenie. Kto by pomyślał, że ktoś z tak prostackim zachowaniem umie grać w szachy i na fortepianie.

- Dziwne, że chcesz tylko grać, a nie wyprawiać różne inne rzeczy.

- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem.

- A przez chwilę sprawiałeś wrażenie normalnego.

Rozegrali jeszcze jedną partię, Gibbs znowu przegrał, ale nie przejmował się tym. Tony był naprawdę dobry, przegranie z nim nie było żadnym wstydem. Przypuszczał, że nawet Ducky nie dałby mu rady.

Gdy po paru godzinach u Tony'ego odjechał do domu, Gibbs chciał natychmiast zawrócić. Za bardzo się zbliżył do dzieciaka, za bardzo. Przywiązał się do niego, chciał z nim spędzać jak najwięcej czasu. To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by miał teraz powiedzieć Tony'emu o wszystkim. Nie chciał mu sprawić tego bólu. _Miałeś rację, tato_, pomyślał._ Jak zawsze_. Musiał z kimś porozmawiać na ten temat, potrzebował rady.

Zatrzymał się przy chodniku i wyłączył silnik. Nie miał ze sobą służbowego telefonu, ale nie mógł czekać. Zaczął wpisywać numer Abby, ale gdy miał już rozpocząć połączenie, skasował wszystkie liczby i wprowadził inny numer.

- Kto mówi? – usłyszał. Cały Tim, zawsze ostrożny.

- Mam problem, McGee – przyznał, patrząc na ludzi idących ulicą.

- Gibbs?

- Popełniłem błąd nowicjusza.

Bolało go to szczególnie mocno, bo nigdy mu się nic takiego nie przydarzyło, nawet gdy dopiero zaczynał. Nigdy nie pozwolił sobie zbliżyć się do swojego celu na tyle, by zapałać do niego sympatią. Kiedy popełnił ten błąd? Kiedy Tony zmienił się z irytującego dzieciaka w kogoś, z kim chciał spędzać jak najwięcej czasu? Co zrobił nie tak?

- Szefie, nie bardzo wiem, co miałbym ci doradzić – przyznał Tim.

- Nie dzwonię do ciebie po radę. Sam muszę sobie z tym poradzić. Po prostu musiałem z kimś pogadać, a Abby nie wydawała się najlepszym wyborem.

- Dlaczego?

- Zaraz by mnie namawiała, żebym po zakończeniu akcji wziął dzieciaka ze sobą.

- Może to nie taki zły pomysł.

Gibbs miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał.

- Co powiedziałeś?

- To znaczy, na pewno będzie wściekły na to, że go oszukałeś, jak już się przyznasz, że jesteś agentem federalnym, ale może jakoś uda ci się to naprostować i moglibyście... No wiesz, przyjaźnić się, czy coś.

- Jesteś nawet gorszy niż Abby.

- Ja tylko mówię, co byłoby najlepsze w tym przypadku – wyjaśnił. – Musisz to załatwić jakoś łagodnie.

- Jak? To nie jest takie proste.

Tony nie był mistrzem panowania nad emocjami. Na pewno nie zniósłby tego dobrze, ale z drugiej strony, kto by zniósł. Musiał jednak załatwić to jak najłagodniej, obiecał to sobie.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział Tim. – Chyba sam będziesz musiał coś wymyślić. Muszę iść, dyrektor mnie wzywa. Mam mu powiedzieć, że dzwoniłeś?

- Zachowaj to dla siebie. Powodzenia.

- Nawzajem.

Gibbs rozłączył się i rzucił telefon na siedzenie obok. Dojeżdżał już do domu, gdy komórka zadzwoniła. Tony.

- Już się stęskniłeś? – zapytał odbierając.

- Ja tęsknię nawet wtedy, gdy wychodzisz na chwile z pokoju – odparł Tony. – Mógłbyś wpaść do mnie wieczorem? Mam niespodziankę dla ciebie.

- Jaką?

- Właśnie dlatego nazywa się to niespodzianką. Wpadnij koło ósmej. Nastaw się na to, że przenocujesz.

To była dziwna rozmowa, Tony jeszcze nigdy wcześniej tak szybko jej nie skończył. W dodatku w tak tajemniczy sposób. Co dzieciak taki jak on mógł rozumieć przez pojęcie niespodzianka? Gibbs miał nadzieję, że nie kupił mu nic drogiego.

Punktualnie o ósmej wrócił do apartamentu dzieciaka. Już po wyjściu z windy usłyszał głośną muzykę, jeśli dobrze rozpoznawał była to piosenka zespołu The Contours, Do you love me. Ciekawy dobór muzyki.

Tony leżał na kanapie i popijał wino prosto z butelki, dopiero po chwili zauważył obecność Gibbs. Na jego widok uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Jeth, siadaj – zachęcił, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie. – Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś.

- Zauważyłem.

Gibbs wiedział, że Tony pije bardzo dużo, ale picie wina prosto z butelki było rzadkie nawet jak na niego. Robił to tylko wtedy, gdy był zdenerwowany.

- Postanowiłem dzisiaj coś ci powiedzieć. Coś bardzo ważnego.

- Słucham – zachęcił, siadając obok dzieciaka.

- Pamiętasz jak opowiadałem nieco o sobie? – zapytał, biorąc kolejny łyk wina. Gibbs zauważył, że wypił już połowę butelki.

- Pamiętam. – Był ciekaw, do czego doprowadzi ta rozmowa.

- Wiesz... – zaczął Tony niezręcznie. – Nie powiedziałem ci wszystkiego.

- Masz HIV.

- Co? Nie! – Tony pokręcił głową. – Pokazałem ci chyba papiery, nie?

- Z twoimi możliwościami mogłeś je sfałszować – zauważył Gibbs. Muzyka się zmieniła, teraz leciała jakaś rockowa piosenka, której nie znał. – To o co chodzi?

- Mój ojciec... Nie jest zwykłym biznesmenem.

- Mów dalej.

- Tylko nie dzwoń na policję, okej? Mówię ci to, bo ci ufam. – Tony wziął głęboki wdech. – Mój ojciec sprzedaje narkotyki.

Czyli jednak wiedział o interesach ojca i miał to gdzieś. A ponoć nienawidził narkotyków.

- Okej. I?

- Słyszałeś, co powiedziałem? To nie jest zwykłe chodzenie po ulicach i sprzedawanie trawki.

- Zauważyłem po twoim stanie majątkowym. Pewnie jest jakimś ważnym szefem.

- Ma całą organizację. Sprzedaje narkotyki w całej Ameryce, głównie żołnierzom. Słyszałeś o śmierci jednego sierżanta sprzed paru miesięcy?

- Tak. Przedawkował.

- Narkotyki mojego ojca. Były zabarwione na zielono. Nazwał je zieloną heroiną. Wiesz czemu zdecydował się na taki kolor?

Ta rozmowa zdecydowanie była interesująca. Był ciekaw, co skłoniło Tony'ego do wyjawienia prawdy i czy jeśli wypije jeszcze trochę, to powie znacznie więcej.

- Nie.

- Przyszedł do mnie któregoś dnia i pokazał mi torebkę z heroiną. Powiedział: „Tym zawojuję rynek." Gdy zapytałem, co jest w tej heroinie takiego niezwykłego, pokazał mi następną porcję, tym razem już gotową, o zielonym zabarwieniu.

xxx

Tony doskonale pamiętał dzień, kiedy zobaczył nowy towar. Wtedy po raz pierwszy przestraszył się ojca.

- Czy nie jest piękna? – zapytał, wysypując mu na rękę zielony proszek.

- To tylko heroina.

- Nie, Anthony. – Ojciec pochylił się w jego stronę i wziął jego twarz w dłonie, gładząc go kciukiem po policzku. – To jest zielona heroina. Zabójczo piękna. Jak twoje oczy.

Tony zadrżał, był zbyt przestraszony obłędem w oczach ojca, by się odsunąć.

- Byłem inspiracją? – zapytał drżącym głosem.

- Twoja matka miała takie same oczy – powiedział Senior. – Pamiętasz?

Nie pamiętał, obraz matki, który wyrył sobie w pamięci lata temu był niekompletny. Pamiętał jej twarz jak przez mgłę, nie pamiętał, jakie miała włosy, czy była wysoka, czy niska. Na pewno była piękna.

- Nie bardzo – przyznał, spoglądając na heroinę. Wolał to, niż spoglądać w oczy ojca.

- Każdy, kto zakochał się w jej oczach, umierał, Anthony. – Senior uśmiechnął się, dalej gładząc go po policzku. Tony mimowolnie wystawił się w stronę pieszczoty jeszcze bardziej. Ojciec tak rzadko go dotykał, gdy był dzieckiem.

- Czemu?

- Tylko jedna osoba nie umarła – powiedział, ignorując pytanie syna. – Ja. Wszyscy inni umarli. Zabiłem ich. Pamiętasz Jake'a? Tego, którego lubiłeś? Nie przedawkował z własnej woli.

Tego Tony nie spodziewał się usłyszeć.

- Zabiłeś? – Spojrzał ojcu w oczy, obłęd nie zniknął, ale już się go tak nie obawiał. Wiedział, że nie stanie mu się krzywda.

- Chcieli ukraść to, co należało do mnie – wyjaśnił. – Ale nie dziwię im się. Jej oczy były piękne, tak jak twoje. Zabójczo piękne. Tak samo będzie z tą heroiną. Ktokolwiek ją pokocha, umrze.

- To chyba nie wpłynie dobrze na interesy – zauważył Tony, żartem chcąc rozładować napięcie.

Senior uśmiechnął się i w końcu zabrał ręce.

- Za miłość trzeba płacić.

Tony patrzył, jak ojciec zabiera narkotyki i wychodzi, życząc mu miłego dnia i obiecując, że niedługo znowu przyjdzie w odwiedziny. Dopiero po godzinie Tony mógł znowu normalnie oddychać.

xxx

Gibbs wysłuchał tej krótkiej historii w skupieniu. Nie mówiła mu nic nowego, poza tym, że Senior był bardzo zaborczy w stosunku do matki Tony'ego i sprawiał wrażenie niezłego psychola. Ale o tym ostatnim było w jego aktach.

- Dlatego mnie tu zaprosiłeś? – spytał. – Żeby opowiedzieć mi o ojcu?

- Nie. – Tony uniósł butelkę do ust i napił się tak dużo, że po wszystkim zostało niewiele wina na dnie. Ręce mu się trzęsły, gdy odstawiał butelkę na podłogę obok kanapy, a potem też gdy rozpinał guziki koszuli. – Chciałbym też spróbować seksu analnego.

To wyjaśniało, czemu postanowił się upić winem. Biorąc pod uwagę jego wcześniejszy strach przed seksem analnym, można było się spodziewać, że będzie chciał się znieczulić, zanim spróbuje.

- Spróbować? Nigdy nie uprawiałeś seksu analnego? Po takim nimfomanie spodziewałbym się czegoś innego.

- Nie jest nimfomanem – oburzył się. – Po prostu lubię seks.

- Na jedno wychodzi.

- Zamknij się. – Zdecydowanie był już pijany.

- Więc? Czemu wcześniej nie miałeś anala?

- Brak odpowiedniego partnera, wiesz, że jestem bardzo ostrożny.

- Obciągnąłeś mi już przy trzecim spotkaniu, wielu innym facetom już przy pierwszym.

- Ale użyłem gumy – zaprotestował od razu. – W każdym bądź razie, znajoma lubiła bardzo anala. To źle się dla niej skończyło. A poza tym kojarzy mi się to ze zwyrolami co napastują małych chłopców.

- Byłeś molestowany?

- Przez kogoś innego poza tobą? Nie. Ale mój ojciec był, gdy był mały. Mieszkał jeszcze we Włoszech, jakiś księżulo z jego szkoły urządził sobie tam burdel.

- Anal ma swoje dobre strony.

- Zechcesz mi pokazać?

Tony zdjął już z siebie koszulę, więc Gibbs postanowił zaciągnąć go do sypialni, zanim będzie za późno. Kanapa nie był dobrym miejscem na pierwszy raz.

Gdy tylko dotknął dzieciaka, ten rzucił się na niego i zaczął całować zachłannie. Alkohol tylko wzmocnił jego niekończącą się żądzę. Gibbs musiał teraz sam panować nad wszystkim. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, ale ktoś pijany nie był najlepszym partnerem w łóżku.

Tony śmiał się z czegoś pod nosem, gdy położył go na łóżku. Nie zapytał, co go tak rozbawiło, żeby nie słuchać później godzinnej historii, która wcale nie była śmieszna.

- Pamiętaj, że to mój pierwszy raz – przypomniał mu chłopak. Wyglądał na nieco przerażonego, co było jak najbardziej na miejscu.

- Nie powinieneś być taki przestraszony biorąc pod uwagę twoją reputację.

- Tamto to było tylko obciąganie i trzepanie w kiblu, w dodatku z jakimiś debilami – wyjaśnił Tony, jakby rozmawiał o czymś trywialnym. – Jesteś pierwszym, którego wziąłem do łóżka i pierwszym, któremu pozwalam się przelecieć.

Gibbs przytaknął i zaczął całować dzieciaka. Zaczął od szyi, potem zszedł niżej na pierś, gdzie poświęcił nieco czasu sutkom. Już dawno zauważył, że to u chłopaka bardzo wrażliwe miejsce. Tony jęknął, gdy tylko wziął jeden do ust

- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz to zrobić? – zapytał Gibbs.

- Co? Masz wątpliwości?

Prawdę mówiąc, miał. To była jego praca, ale nie chciał pozbawiać dzieciaka dziewictwa bez potrzeby, choć całkiem niewinny już nie był. Wciąż jednak wolał się upewnić, żeby Tony potem nie żałował.

- Weź mnie, Jethro – szepnął Tony, rozchylając zachęcająco nogi. – Szybko i mocno. Jestem cały twój.

- Święta prawda, ale na ostre rżnięcie jeszcze przyjdzie czas. – Gibbs sunął dłonią w górę i w dół po piersi chłopaka, a ten prężył się pod jego dotykiem. – Teraz zrobimy to wolno i delikatnie, nie chcę cię za bardzo uszkodzić. – Nie przestając ruszać dłonią nachylił się i przygryzł ucho Tony'ego. – Połóż się na boku, zrobimy to we właściwy sposób.

Wraz z ostatnim słowem Gibbs wolną ręką ścisnął pośladek Tony'ego, doprowadzając chłopaka do jęku.

- Na filmach porno wygląda to inaczej – zauważył, wykonując polecenie Gibbsa, który ułożył się za nim.

- Aktorzy nie robią tego pierwszy raz.

- Serio? Nie zorientowałem się.

Gibbs wyjął spod poduszki lubrykant – Tony'emu nigdy nie chciało się go chować do szafki obok łóżka – pokrywając nim palce.

- Odpręż się – polecił, wsuwając jeden palec pomiędzy pośladki Tony'ego.

- Łatwo ci mówić – mruknął, biorąc głęboki wdech. Zadrżał, gdy Gibbs powoli rozprowadził lubrykant, nim wsunął jeden palec. Nie bolało, ale to było dziwne uczucie. – Nie jest tak źle.

- To tylko jeden palec, zobaczymy jak poradzisz sobie dalej.

Tony wkrótce dowiedział się, co miał na myśli Gibbs, gdy po kilku minutach wsunął drugi palec. Dzięki lubrykantowi wszystko poszło gładko, ale Tony i tak odczuł niewielki ból.

- Cholera – stęknął, czując jak dwa palce poruszają się w jego wnętrzu. – To naprawdę zaczyna boleć.

- Mam przerwać? – zapytał Gibbs. Nie chciał zranić dzieciaka.

- Nie. Poradzę sobie.

- Jeśli poczujesz, że to za dużo, powiedz.

Tony przytaknął i znowu spróbował się odprężyć. Starał się wyglądać na spokojnego, ale Gibbs widział, jak krzywi się od czasu do czasu. Sytuacja wcale się nie poprawiła przy trzecim palcu, ale Tony nie chciał przerywać, choć wyraźnie sprawiało mu to ból. Zaciskał pięści na pościeli tak mocno, że zbielały mu palce, wszystkie mięsnie miał napięte, a oczy zamknięte, co chwilę syczał z bólu.

- Przerwę – zdecydował Gibbs, widząc jego ból. Zaczął wycofywać palce, ale Tony złapał go za nadgarstek.

- Nie. Nie przestawaj.

- Tony, boli cię, nie na tym to polega.

- Więc zrób coś, żeby nie bolało, to chyba twoja część roboty.

- Nie mogę za wiele zrobić, gdy napinasz wszystkie mięśnie. Zrelaksuj się.

- To nie jest takie proste.

Gibbs westchnął i kontynuował, całując Tony'ego po karku, a drugą ręką gładząc go po włosach. Na początku nie przynosiło to efektu, ale po chwili dzieciak zaczął się rozluźniać, a jeszcze później zaczął poruszać biodrami w rytm ruchów Gibbsa. Nadal zaciskał pięści, ale z całkiem innego powodu.

- Teraz zaczynam rozumieć, czemu ludzie mogą to lubić – wysapał, poruszając biodrami coraz szybciej.

- Jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy, nie przyzwyczajaj się. – Gibbs wyjął palce i pokrył je znowu lubrykantem. – Jeszcze chwilę.

- Nie spiesz się.

Gibbs upewnił się, że Tony jest całkowicie zrelaksowany nim założył prezerwatywę i przygotował się do właściwej części.

- Jesteś gotowy? – zapytał raz jeszcze. Nie miał nic przeciwko, gdyby mieli teraz zrezygnować. – Wiem jak to boli za pierwszym razem.

- Kiedyś to się musi stać, prawda? – Tony odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego. – Wolę, żebyś to był ty niż ktoś inny. Ufam ci.

Gibbs ucieszył się, słysząc to. Podobało mu się, że Tony mu ufa i powoli wyjawia przed nim wszystkie swoje tajemnice. I tego obawiał się też najbardziej.

Objął dzieciaka ramieniem, tak że przylegali do siebie ciałami całkowicie. Tony złapał go za rękę, ścisnął ją mocno, gdy Gibbs w końcu w niego wszedł.

- Kurwa – jęknął, bardziej z bólu niż z przyjemności. – Cofam to, to jest okropne. Ale nie przestawaj. Doprowadzimy to do koca.

Gibbs przytaknął i tak jak poprzednio, całował go po karku, gdy zaczął się poruszać. Przez cały czas chciał przerwać, czuł jak Tony drży i sapie z bólu, ale ilekroć próbował, dziecka mu nie pozwalał. Był na to zbyt uparty.

Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem udało mu się doprowadzić chłopaka do orgazmu, bo przez dłuższy czas nawet stymulowanie go ręką nie pomagało, Tony kompletnie nie doznawał żadnej przyjemności, w przeciwieństwie do niego. W końcu jednak Tony zaczął pojękiwać chociaż wciąż odczuwał ból.

Gibbs, gdy tylko odszedł, wyszedł z chłopaka i doprowadził go do orgazmu samą ręką, szepcząc mu do ucha jakieś nonsensy, że wszystko jest w porządku. Normalnie tego nie robił, ale wydawało się działać, więc nie przestawał, dopóki chłopak nie doszedł i wyczerpany nie zmienił się w nieruchome ciało na łóżko.

Gibbs przyniósł mu wodę, by mógł się napić, gdyby tego potrzebował.

- Wolałbym wódkę – przyznał ochrypłym głosem, gdy Gibbs postawił szklankę na szafce obok łóżka. Tony miał zamknięte oczy i ciężko oddychał, całe jego drżące z wysiłku ciało pokrywał pot.

- W porządku? – zapytał z troską, kładąc się z powrotem za chłopakiem. Objął go w pasie i zaczął masować po brzuchu.

- Ponoć pierwszy raz jest często najgorszy – wymruczał Tony w poduszkę.

- Ponoć – przyznał mu rację Gibbs. On swojego pierwszego razu też nie zaliczyłby do udanych.

- Ten nie był miły.

- Hmm.

- Spodziewałeś się, że powiem coś w stylu: Oh, Jethro to było cudowne! Wiesz, to nie jest film porno, nie zamierzam podbudowywać ci ego, bo jednak trochę bolało, gdy mnie rżnąłeś – wyznał z pretensją w głosie.

- Nie oczekiwałem pochwał – odezwał się Gibbs. – Ostrzegałem, że pierwszy stosunek analny boli, pogódź się z tym, bo już nigdy nie odzyskasz swojego pierwszego razu. A poza tym, gdybym cię rżnął, byłbyś teraz w znacznie gorszym stanie. Wiesz mi, mogło być gorzej. Masz szczęście, że zależy mi na twoim komforcie i przyjemności. Gdyby to był któryś z twoich durnych kolegów, tyłek bolałaby cię przez miesiąc, bo na pewno zostałbyś zraniony. A tak? Trochę poboli i przestanie.

- Nie chciałem wykładu.

- Ale go potrzebowałeś. Następnym razem będzie przyjemniej.

- Hmm. – Tony obrócił się i przylgnął całym ciałem do Gibbsa. – Nie jestem pewny, czy chciałbym następny raz. Nie obraź się, ale chyba nie lubię anala.

- Może być, dla mnie to bez różnicy.

Tony uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w usta.

- Miło, że się ze mną zgadzasz. W końcu jest tyle innych ciekawych rzeczy, które możemy robić. Ale to jak przestanie mnie boleć.

Gibbs zaśmiał się i zamknął oczy. Tony więcej się nie odezwał i wkrótce obaj zasnęli.


	17. Chapter 16

To był dopiero drugi raz odkąd poznał Tony'ego, gdy Gibbs obudził się z nim w łóżku. Chłopak leżał na brzuchu, opierając głowę o swoje ramię, drugą ręką trzymając Gibbsa za dłoń. Był zrelaksowany, wcale nie wyglądał, jakby coś go bolało.

Nie obudził go, nie było potrzeby, równie dobrze mogliby spędzić cały dzień w łóżku i nie miałoby to dla nikogo znaczenia.

Z tym wyjątkiem, że Gibbs nie chciał zostawać cały dzień w łóżku. Wątpił, że Tony byłby chętny na seks po swoim pierwszym razie, ale wolał nie ryzykować.

Ostrożnie wstał z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki. Wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do tego, że to pomieszczenie było większe niż salon w jego domu. Sama wanna była dość duża, by pomieścić trzy osoby. Gibbs podszedł do niej i odkręcił wodę. Zwykle wziąłby prysznic, ale Tony lubił kąpiele i na pewno bardziej ją doceni w swoim stanie.

Gdy wrócił do sypialni chłopak wciąż spał, ale przewrócił się teraz na lewy bok. Pochrapywał cicho.

Gibbs potrząsnął lekko ramieniem dzieciaka.

- Tony, obudź się – powiedział.

Potrzebował jeszcze chwili, by całkowicie obudzić chłopaka, który gdy tylko otworzył oczy, jęknął głośno.

- Wody – stęknął, zasłaniając głowę poduszką.

- Przyniosę ci – westchnął Gibbs. _Biedny dzieciak_, pomyślał, _jest skacowany_.

Tony wypił całą szklankę wody w kilku łykach, ale to wciąż było dla niego zbyt mało.

- Więcej? – zapytał, oddając Gibbsowi szklankę.

- Później. – Gibbs pomógł Tony'emu się podnieść i poprowadził go do łazienki. – Kąpiel dobrze ci zrobi na obolałe mięsnie – wyjaśnił.

- Czuję ból, kiedy się ruszam – narzekał Tony, wchodząc do wanny. – Cholera, a nawet mnie nie zerżnąłeś.

- Wyobraź sobie jak by bolało, gdybym to zrobił.

Gibbs wszedł z nim do wanny, usiedli naprzeciw siebie. Tony od razu zanurzył się w wodzie tak, że wystawała tylko jego głowa.

- Trochę pomaga – stwierdził, zanurzając się całkowicie. Gibbs patrzył, jak siedzi pod woda kilka sekund, nim znowu się wynurzył. – Teraz lepiej. Ale dalej wszystko mnie boli.

- Przejdzie ci – zapewnił go. – Głowa też cię boli?

- Tak. – Tony skrzywił się, masując sobie grzbiet nosa. – Czuję się, jakby ktoś walił mi w środku młotkiem. Nienawidzę kaca.

- Trzeba było tyle nie pić.

- Musiałem sobie trochę łyknąć na odwagę.

- Trochę?

- Powinieneś przestać się mnie czepiać.

Tony znowu zanurzył się pod wodę, pewnie tylko po to, by nie słuchać gadania Gibbsa. Długo jednak nie mógł tam wytrzymać.

- Długo zamierzasz jeszcze tak robić? – spytał Gibbs.

- Nie. – Tony obrócił się i usiadł pomiędzy nogami Gibbsa, opierając się o jego pierś. – Tak lepiej – westchnął zadowolony.

Gibbs objął go ramionami w pasie i pozwolił tak siedzieć, nie widział powodu, by wyganiać dzieciaka. Poza tym, to była naprawdę wygodna pozycja.

- Wiesz – zaczął Tony, mącąc palcem powierzchnię wody – tak sobie myślałam, że wczoraj nie było nawet tak źle.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak. – Tony odchylił głowę, by spojrzeć na Gibbsa. – Ale nadal nie chcę tego robić drugi raz. To mnie nie kręci.

- Jak sobie chcesz.

- Ale dziękuję ci.

Gibbs spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Za co?

- Za pokazanie mi tego – odparł. – I za bycie delikatnym. Wcale nie żałuję, że ci się oddałem.

- Powinienem czuć się zaszczycony?

Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Jeśli chcesz.

Obaj zamierzali siedzieć w wannie dopóki woda nie zrobi się zimna, było im przyjemnie, Tony coraz bardziej się rozluźniał i relaksował. Po kilku minutach ledwo trzymał głowę nad powierzchnią wody. Gdyby Gibbs go nie podtrzymywał, zanurzyłby się.

Woda wciąż była przyjemnie ciepła, gdy obaj usłyszeli, że ktoś wszedł do apartamentu.

- Anthony!

Tony od razu się podniósł, był spanikowany, Gibbs jeszcze nigdy go takim nie widział.

- O cholera – mruknął pod nosem. – Nie teraz, nie teraz.

- Tony, o co chodzi?

- To mój ojciec! – wysyczał, wychodząc szybko z wanny i uciekając do sypialni.

Gibbs znieruchomiał, nie bardzo wiedząc, co zrobić. Nie spodziewał się spotkać Seniora. Co powinien zrobić? Nie miał przy sobie broni, choć podejrzewał, że gdyby ją przy nim znaleźli, zastrzeliliby go od razu.

Tony nie kazał mu się ukryć, w ogóle nic mu nie doradził, po prostu wybiegł spanikowany.

- Anthony! – usłyszał znowu Gibbs.

- Idę już, raju! – odkrzyknął Tony z sypialni.

Gibbs w końcu zdecydował się wyjść i podążyć śladem dzieciaka. Nie miał wyjścia. Ubrał się szybko, ale nie wyszedł z sypialni, stanął na razie za drzwiami, przysłuchując się rozmowie.

- Co tak długo?

- Brałem kąpiel – wyjaśnił Tony. – Co robisz tu tak wcześnie, tato?

- Przyszedłem zobaczyć, co kombinujesz. – Gibbs słyszał, jak Senior chodzi po apartamencie. – Sprawdziłem na co ostatnio wydajesz pieniądze i zaciekawiło mnie, że wśród wydatków są bilety do opery. Między innymi.

- Ukulturalniam się.

- Z kim?

Gibbs uznał ten moment za dobry, by się ujawnić. Spokojnie, tak jak go uczono, wyszedł z sypialni, szybko oceniając sytuację. Senior miał dwóch ochroniarzy, jednym z nich był Roy, drugim jakiś nieznany mu mężczyzna. Obaj mieli pistolety maszynowe, jakby szli na wojnę. Gdy tylko wyszedł, spojrzeli na niego, dając mu do zrozumienia ułożeniem rąk na broni, że są gotowi strzelić.

To jednak nie ochroniarze spoglądali na niego podejrzliwie, tylko Senior, który zmrużył oczy i patrzył, jak staje obok Tony'ego, który natychmiast zasłonił go własnym ciałem przed ojcem.

- To coś nowego – odezwał się w końcu Senior. – Nie widziałem nigdy pana wcześniej, panie...

- Jenkins – odparł od razu, nie wahając się.

- Anthony, na bok.

Tony spojrzał na niego kątem oka, nim odsunął się posłusznie, choć jeszcze chwilę temu był gotowy go bronić własnym ciałem.

- Musi pan wybaczyć moją nieufność, ale mój syn rzadko kogoś do siebie sprowadza – powiedział Senior, podchodząc do Gibbsa bliżej. – Anthony jest bardzo ostrożny.

- Zauważyłem.

- Gdzie się poznaliście?

- W klubie – odpowiedział Tony. – Tato, zostaw go, mów o co chodzi.

- Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Zakładam, że to pan przekonał mi syna do opery?

- Nigdy nie był, więc pomyślałem, czemu go nie zabrać.

- Za moje pieniądze.

Gibbsowi nie podobał się kierunek tej rozmowy. Senior nie wyglądał na wściekłego, ale trudno było powiedzieć, czy za chwilę nie rozkaże swoim gorylom oddać serii strzałów do celu.

- Proszę się nie obawiać – uspokoił go Senior. – Jest pan całkowicie bezpieczny. Przyszedłem tylko porozmawiać z synem.

- Ja bym go zastrzelił – odezwał się Roy.

- Dlatego to nie ty jesteś szefem. – Senior znowu skupił całą swoją uwagę na synu. – Anthony, mam nadzieję, że nie wychylasz się za bardzo ze swoim bogactwem? To zwraca niepotrzebną uwagę.

- Nigdy wcześniej ci to nie przeszkadzało.

- Bo wcześniej nie mieliśmy federalnych na ogonie – powiedział Roy. Tony odwrócił się w jego stronę.

- Jakich znowu federalnych?

- Nasz towar zwrócił uwagę.

- Widzicie? Wasz towar, a nie pieniądze.

- Mimo wszystko masz przestać ich tak tyle wydawać. – Senior zbliżył się do syna i wyciągnął portfel. – Dam ci nową kartę, ma mniejszy limit, więc uważaj.

- Dlaczego twoje problemy zawsze mszczą się na mnie? – zapytał, przyjmując nową kartę.

- Bo jesteś małym, rozrzutnym gnojkiem.

- Zamknij mordę, Roy, nie do ciebie mówiłem.

Gibbs zauważył, jak Tony zadrżał, gdy Roy na niego spojrzał. Bał się go, bez dwóch zdań, a mimo to nie potrafił utrzymać języka za zębami.

- Roy, siedź cicho i nie zwracaj się tak do mojego syna – ostrzegł Roya Senior. – A teraz, kiedy wszyscy jesteśmy spokojni, może pan Jenkins powie nam coś o sobie.

- Tato, proszę, zostaw go. – Tony znowu stanął przed Gibbsem, by zasłonić go przed ojcem. – Później ci wszystko o nim opowiem, okej? Teraz proszę cię, idź, zanim sprowadzisz tu policję.

Senior prychnął rozbawiony.

- Nie byłaby tak głupia, by się tu pchać. Ale niech ci będzie. Zadzwonię później i tym razem już się nie wymigasz. – Senior minął ich i podszedł do swoich ochroniarzy. – Miło było pana poznać, panie Jenkins. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze będziemy mieli okazję porozmawiać.

Gibbs z kolei liczył na to, że następne spotkanie odbędzie się w pokoju przesłuchań w NCIS.

Jak tylko Senior i jego ludzie wyszli, Tony odetchnął głęboko, kładąc się na podłodze.

- Przepraszam za mojego ojca – powiedział, przecierając mokre od potu czoło. – Myślałem, że zaraz każe cię zastrzelić.

- A miały powód? – zapytał, siadając obok chłopaka.

- On nie potrzebuje powodu. Zwłaszcza ostatnio. Kiedyś był inny.

Widząc, że to pewnie jedyna taka okazja na poznanie prawdy o dzieciństwie Tony'ego, Gibbs postanowił zaryzykować.

- Kiedyś? Kiedy twoja matka żyła?

Tony roześmiał się.

- Mój ojciec nie zmienia się przez kobiety – powiedział, podnosząc się. – To one zmieniają się przez niego. Jeśli mój ojciec kiedykolwiek zachowywał się jak przystało na rodzica, to po śmierci mojej matki, a nie przed.

- To znaczy?

Tony wziął głęboki wdech, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi.

- Moja matka była dziwką – zaczął cicho. – Kiedy poznała mojego ojca, miała tylko dwadzieścia lat. Obiecał jej, że się nią zajmie, da jej wszystko i nie będzie musiała już pracować na ulicy. Ale trudno jest zrezygnować z poprzedniego życia.

- Nie przestała?

- Nie do końca. Nie wychodziła już na ulicę, ale dalej oferowała swoje usługi. Tylko ludziom ojca. Niezbyt mu się to podobało. Na początku nawet myślałem, że nie jestem jego synem, ale zrobiłem badanie i wyszło na to, że jednak jestem.

- Co się stało, jak zaszła w ciąże? – zapytał.

- Była przerażona, chciała nawet poddać się aborcji, ale ojciec bardzo jej pilnował. Ostatecznie przyszedłem na świat, a mama mnie pokochała. Ojciec od początku był zadowolony, cieszył się, że będzie mieć dziecko. Przez pierwsze lata życia byłem pod opieką matki, ojciec rzadko mnie widywał. Gdy miałem dwa lata, mama po raz pierwszy zaczęła myśleć o ucieczce.

- Dlaczego?

- Mogła być dziwką, ale nie lubiła, gdy ludziom działa się krzywda. – Tony przerwał na chwilę, opierając głowę o ramię Gibbsa, który zauważył, że dzieciak ma w oczach łzy. – Coraz częściej miała styczność z interesami ojca, widziała, co się dzieje z ludźmi. Nie chciała, żebym wychowywał się w takim otoczeniu, więc robiła wszystko co się da, by mnie ochronić. Nauczyła mnie nawet grać w szachy i na pianinie. Próbowała uciec ze mną sześć razy i zawsze nas łapali. W końcu się poddała i sama zaczęła brać narkotyki. Z każdym rokiem było coraz gorzej, interesował ją tylko seks z ludźmi ojca i kolejny towar, który mu podkradała. Mimo to wciąż się mną opiekowała, o ile była danego dnia w stanie. Gdy miałem dziesięć lat, nie dała już więcej rady.

- Co zrobił twój ojciec?

- Nie przejął się i wcale mu się nie dziwię. Po jej śmierci wziął mnie do siebie i w końcu zaczął się mną zajmować. Nie było go większość czasu, ale gdy tylko mógł, pokazywał mi jak zajmować się handlem narkotykami. Tak, miałem przewalone dzieciństwo i to nie tylko z tego powodu. Roy, ten dryblas, na którego się dzisiaj wydarłem, ciągle się nade mną znęcał, gdy ojciec nie patrzył, robił to nawet wtedy, gdy mama jeszcze żyła. Często nas pilnował.

- Pewnego dnia ojciec zobaczył, że gram w szachy – kontynuował Tony. – Zabronił mi tego robić, mówił że ta gra jest bezsensowna. Więc przestałem, w zamian mogłem robić wszystko inne, cokolwiek mi się podobało. I tak w wieku piętnastu lat zacząłem obciągać ludziom w klubach.

- Nie rozumiem tego – przyznał Gibbs. – Starasz się upodobnić do matki takim zachowaniem?

- Nie – zaprzeczył od razu. – Może troszkę. Ale ja nie robię tego dla pieniędzy, po prostu to lubię. Moja mama brała pieniądze nawet od ludzi ojca. Albo narkotyki. Nienawidzę ich, naprawdę. Gdyby nie one, mama dalej by żyła i może wszystko byłoby lepiej.

- Jesteś strasznym hipokrytą.

- Wiem! – Tony poderwał się raptownie z podłogi i odszedł kawałek od Gibbsa. – Wiem. Ale staram się nie myśleć, skąd pochodzą te pieniądze. To nie moja wina, że ktoś jest na tyle głupi, że bierze narkotyki. Moja matka też była głupia. Kochałem ją, ale była głupia. Głupia i naiwna. Ojciec manipulował jej uczuciami, uzależnił ją od siebie. To kolejna rzecz ojca, której nienawidzę, ale nie tylko u niego, u wszystkich. Mogę wykorzystywać ciało ludzi, ale nigdy nie wykorzystałbym ich uczuć, tak jak to zrobił mój ojciec. Brzydzę się tym.

Gibbs wstał i podszedł do chłopaka, zachował jednak dystans. Czekał, aż zacznie mówić dalej.

- Wiem co sobie myślisz. Że jestem dziwką jak moja matka. Ale nie jestem. Ja naprawdę to lubię, to wszystko. Na początku seks pomagał mi radzić sobie ze stresem związanym z pracą ojca, a później po prostu to polubiłem. To nic złego.

Gibbs już wszystko rozumiał. Seks był po części wynikiem traumy, ale później przerodził się w zwykłe hobby. W taki sposób mózg Tony'ego radził sobie ze stresem. Mógł bardzo łatwo skorzystać z narkotyków, ale ze względu na śmierć matki, wybrał coś bezpieczniejszego.

- Skoro chodzi o seks, nie prościej znaleźć kogoś na stałe i na dobre się wyrwać?

- Znalazłem ciebie, nieprawdaż?

Tak, ale ja nie jestem tym, którego szukasz, Tony. Okłamuję cię, robię to dla dowodów. Manipuluje tobą w sposób, którego nienawidzisz.

- Naprawdę tak sądzisz?

Tony położył mu dłonie na ramionach i stanął blisko, tak że stykali się piersiami.

- Jesteś lepszy w rozładowywaniu stresu niż wszystko inne, czego dotychczas próbowałem. A wierz mi, żyję w dużym stresie.

Chłopak puścił go i podszedł do barku stojącego pod ścianą. Otworzył go, wyjął wszystkie znajdujące się w nim alkohole i odsunął tylną ściankę. Gibbs nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi.

- W tym sejfie są wszystkie dowody na mojego ojca – wyjaśnił Tony, wskazując na sejf. – Przechowuję to dla niego, bo nikt nie spodziewa się tego tutaj znaleźć.

Gibbs podszedł bliżej, gdy Tony wprowadzał szyfr. Zapamiętał go, choć nie było to proste. Wewnątrz sejfu leżał stos teczek, każda była gruba i wypchana papierami. Gdyby teraz mógł je wziąć, wszystko by się skończyło.

- Czemu mi to pokazujesz? – zapytał, spoglądając, jak Tony zamyka sejf.

- Bo ci ufam. – Kiedy sejf był już bezpiecznie ukryty, chłopak znowu do niego podszedł. – Wiem, że nie powiesz nic policji. Nie dlatego że widziałeś dzisiaj dwóch gości ze spluwami, jesteś Marines, na pewno cię to nie przestraszyło. Nie powiesz nic, bo za bardzo ci na mnie zależy.

_Tak bardzo się mylisz, Tony_, pomyślał. _Zależy mi na tobie, ale wciąż mam robotę do wykonania i nie zawaham się ci grozić, żeby dostać te dowody._

Nic z tego Gibbs nie wypowiedział na głos. Przytaknął tylko Tony'emu i zaprowadził go z powrotem do sypialni. Rozebrali się szybko, zapominając chwilowo o wizycie Seniora i odbytej rozmowie.

Gibbs oddał Tony'emu kontrolę, żeby mógł się uspokoić i żeby czuł się bezpiecznie. Podziałało. Po wszystkim nie wstali z łóżka, żaden z nich nie chciał się stąd ruszać. Leżeli twarzami do siebie, tak blisko jak tylko mogli. Tony miał zamknięte oczy, ale nie spał.

- Wiesz – zaczął cicho – chyba się zakochałem – przyznał nieśmiało.

Tych kilka słów wystarczyło, by Gibbs poczuł się jak ostatni drań.


	18. Chapter 17

W Trenton od rana padało i nic nie zapowiadało, był ulewa miała się skończyć. Rozsądni ludzie zostawiali w domach i nie wychodzili z nich na chwilę, ale nie wszyscy mogli sobie na to pozwolić.

Gdy nadeszła odpowiednia godzina, Maria wyszła z domu pomimo deszczu i przeszła kilka przecznic, by dotrzeć do miejsca swojej pracy, a był to róg ulic Kent i Division, tuż przy parku. To była ładna okolica, ale nie wiele się tu zarabiało, Maria z trudem potrafiła uzbierać pieniądze na czynsz i jedzenie. Znajome często proponowały jej, by znalazła sobie opiekuna, ale nie chciała by ktoś za nią decydował, z kim ma się pieprzyć. Dzielenie się pieniędzmi z alfonsem też nie zachęcało do tego. Radziła więc sobie sama. I co z tego, że brakowało jej czasem pieniędzy, każdemu może się przydarzyć gorszy dzień. Póki zarabiała tylko na siebie, wszystko było w porządku.

Tego dnia było nawet gorzej niż zwykle. Wszystko przez deszcz, który nie przestawał padać. Po całej nocy spędzonej na czekaniu na klienta Maria była cała mokra i niezbyt atrakcyjna w tym momencie. Nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby w ogóle nie brali jej za dziwkę. Niedługo powinna wrócić do domu, a nie zarobiła ani centa. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że przez jakiś czas będzie głodna.

O świcie wciąż padało, Maria spieszyła się do domu. Marzyła teraz o kubku gorącej herbaty.

W domu było ciepło i przyjemnie, nie tak jak na ulicy. Może powinna zastanowić się nad przyjmowaniem klientów w domu? Tylko kto przyjdzie do czegoś takiego?

Tak jak zamierzała, zrobiła sobie herbatę, ale zdążyła z nią tylko usiąść na łóżku, gdy drzwi do jej mieszkania zostały otworzone. Pomyślała, że to właściciel przyszedł odebrać czynsz, ale do środka weszło dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden był uzbrojony, widziała kaburę, której wcale nie starał się chować pod skórzaną kurtką.

Drugi mężczyzna nie miał broni, a przynajmniej nie widocznym miejscu. Ale to nie miało znaczenia, sam jego uśmiech był przerażający.

- Dzień dobry, Mario – przywitał się z nią.

Maria odstawiła kubek z herbatą na podłogę.

- Kim jesteście? – zapytała. Żałowała, że nie ma teraz czegoś do obrony pod ręką. Zawsze nosiła w torebce paralizator, w jej pracy spotykało się różnych ludzi, musiała być gotowa.

- Jestem tylko klientem – odparł mężczyzna. – A jego ignoruj – wskazał na swojego kolegę. – Udawaj, że go tu nie ma.

Klient. To brzmiało podejrzanie. Skąd ten mężczyzna wiedział, że tu mieszka i kim jest? Musiał ją obserwować, a to oznaczało, że jest niebezpieczny. Powinna coś zrobić, jakoś pozbyć się ich obu, ale perspektywa zdobycia pieniędzy była zbyt kusząca.

- Więc trafiłeś w odpowiednie miejsce – powiedziała, odkrywając się. Mężczyzna nawet nie spojrzał na jej nogi, wpatrzył jej cały czas w oczy. – Podać cennik?

- Nie trzeba. – Maria patrzyła, jak mężczyzna wyciąga portfel i wyjmuje z niego trochę banknotów studolarowych. Przeliczał je powoli, a ona razem z nim. Dwadzieścia. Dwa tysiące dolarów. Czego od niej oczekiwał za taką cenę?

- Są twoje – powiedział, kładąc je na komodzie stojącej tuż przy drzwiach.

Maria niepewnie podeszła i wzięła pieniądze, cały czas obserwując uzbrojonego mężczyznę, ale jego ręka nawet nie powędrowała do broni.

- Co mam za to zrobić? – zapytała.

- Pójść ze mną – odpowiedział. – Nie chcesz się wyrwać z tego świata?

Odpowiedź na to pytanie nie była prosta. Lubiła zaspokajać mężczyzn i przy okazji samą siebie, nie podobało jej się tylko ryzyko i to, że wciąż nie zarabiała zbyt wiele. Ten facet, kimkolwiek był, miał dużo pieniędzy. Może nie byłoby tak źle mieć tylko jednego klienta? Nie był przystojny, ale wybrzydzanie w jej zawodzie było niedopuszczalne. Nie była jakąś bogatą dziwką, która mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Była zdesperowana, ale wciąż ostrożna.

- I tylko tyle? A może nie chcę z tobą iść?

- Obserwowałem cię przez kilka tygodni, wiem że sobie nie radzisz. Możesz zostać i dalej się męczyć albo pójść ze mną. Zaopiekuję się tobą. Już nigdy nie będziesz musiała głodować. Żadnych więcej problemów.

Uwierzyła mu, ale okazało się, że tych problemów będzie tylko więcej.

Maria szybko nauczyła się, że jej wybawca Anthony DiNozzo nie jest i nigdy nie był godny zaufania. Z początku nie miała na co narzekać, zabrał ją do swojego domu, dał nowe ubrania i ciągle komplementował, jak piękne ma oczy. Wiedziała, że wciąż jest dla niego tylko dziwką, ale traktował ją tak dobrze, że nie zwracała uwagi na to, co robi.

Jego bodyguard, Roy, chodził za nim wszędzie, a gdy tego nie robił, to siedział wraz z nią. Dobrze wiedziała, że ją pilnuje, kiedy Anthony nie był w pobliżu.

Jej jedynymi obowiązkami w tym domu było zaspokajanie go seksualnie. Robiła to od paru lat, więc i to nie było problemem. Ale zanim ją dotknął po raz pierwszy, wysłał ją na badania. Gdy nic nie wykazały, wtedy pierwszy raz wziął ją do swojego łóżka.

Przyzwyczajona do posiadania innego mężczyzny każdej nocy, Marii zaczęło brakować większej ilości seksu. Anthony nie często bywał w domu, a ona miała swoje potrzeby.

Na szczęście i na to znalazł się sposób. Po domu zawsze kręcili się ludzie Anthony'ego. Nie miała pojęcia, co tu robią, ale póki dawali jej to czego chciała, nie zamierzała pytać. Aż pewnego dnia jeden z nich powiedział jej prawdę.

Anthony znowu wyjechał, a Roy razem z nim, nikt jej nie pilnował. Bob był jednym ze współpracowników Anthony'ego, Maria od samego początku miała go na oku. Nie trzeba go było przekonywać, by został jej kochankiem. To właśnie wtedy dowiedziała się, co robi Anthony.

- Szef mnie zabije, jak się o nas dowie – wymruczał wchodząc w nią raz po raz.

- Nie dowie się – zapewniła go.

- Szef wie wszystko o wszystkich. Nic się przed nim nie ukryje.

- Jest szpiegiem, czy co?

Bob zaśmiał się.

- Daleko mu do szpiega. Sprzedaje narkotyki, skarbie. Myślisz, że czemu jest taki bogaty?

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Narkotyki. Gdyby od samego początku o tym wiedziała, nigdy by się nie zgodziła z nim pójść. Mogła być dziwką, ale nie lubiła, gdy ludziom działa się krzywda.

Bob miał rację co do jednego. Anthony wiedział wszystko.

- Puszczasz się, gdy mnie nie ma – powiedział do niej, gdy tylko wrócił. Miała już zaprzeczyć, ale przerwał jej. – Nie musisz kłamać, wiem o wszystkim.

Myślała, że zaraz ją zabije, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Podszedł tylko blisko i patrząc jej głęboko w oczy wyszeptał:

- Nie zapominaj, komu zawdzięczasz życie.

Od tego momentu było już tylko gorzej. Nie zaprzestała sypiania z ludźmi Anthony'ego, który wydawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi, tak jak ona starała się nie zwracać uwagi na jego interesy. Czasami to działało, czasami nie, ale nie miała gdzie się podziać czy uciec, musiała więc zostać i to znosić.

Anthony dalej bywał w domu tylko czasami, ale gdy już był, zawsze się bała. Odkąd dowiedziała się prawdy o nim, nie krył się już z tym. Często była świadkiem spotkań, które u siebie organizował. Wyglądały niewinnie, ale nigdy takie nie były. Nie raz czy dwa słyszała strzały dobiegające z parteru, a gdy wyglądała przez okno, widziała jak Roy wynosi ciało i wrzuca je do bagażnika jednego z samochodów.

Anthony miał jeszcze jedną rzecz, która ją przerażała. Obsesję na punkcie jej oczu. Wiedziała, że są piękne, ale to jak się w nie wpatrywał przyprawiało ją o dreszcze. Czasami miała wrażenie, że któregoś dnia zaciągnie ją do chirurga, który je wyjmie, by Anthony mógł już zawsze je podziwiać. Ale to nie było konieczne.

Nieco ponad rok po pierwszym spotkaniu, Maria odkryła, że jest w ciąży. Płakała przez całą noc, nie wiedząc co myśleć. Anthony w ogóle się tym nie przejął.

- Mam nadzieję, że będzie miało twoje oczy – szeptał jej do ucha.

Maria modliła się o coś zupełnie innego. Nie chciała tego dziecka, błagała Boga o poronienie, sama starała się je wywołać. Ale płód był silniejszy, niż się spodziewała. Postanowiła poddać się aborcji, zaczęła szukać lekarza, który nie zadawałby pytań. Anthony dowiedział się jednak, co planuje zrobić i aż do końca ciąży trzymał ją pod kluczem i ciągłą obserwacją. Czasami sam siedział z nią godzinami, dotykając coraz większego brzucha.

Mieli do dyspozycji kilku lekarzy którzy upewniali się, że wszystko z dzieckiem w porządku. Podczas jednego z badań, poznali płeć. Chłopiec.

Anthony DiNozzo Junior przyszedł na świat w środku zimy. Maria nienawidziła każdy moment porodu, ale gdy wszystko się skończyło, a na jej piersi został położony płaczący noworodek, pokochała go natychmiast.

Spodziewała się, że Anthony zabierze jej syna, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Praktycznie się nim nie interesował. Gdy przychodził, to nigdy do niego, tylko do niej, po więcej seksu. Maria nie wiedziała, czy powinna się z tego cieszyć, czy nie. Nie chciała, by Tony stał się kiedyś taki jak jego ojciec, wystarczyło to, że zewsząd otaczali go przestępcy.

Tony miał początkowo niebieskie oczy, które później zmieniły kolor na zielony. Dokładnie taki sam kolor oczu jak Maria. Gdy Anthony to zauważył, uśmiechnął się w dziwny sposób, ale nic nie powiedział. Po tym zdarzeniu nie widziała go cały miesiąc.

Jej syn rósł jak na drożdżach. Maria czuła się coraz gorzej mieszkając w takim miejscu z niewinnym chłopcem. Zaczęła myśleć o ucieczce, ale pierwszą próbę podjęła dopiero, gdy Tony miał dwa lata. Ubrała go ciepło, zabrała jego rzeczy i część zabawek, samej nie biorąc nic swojego. Gdy wymykała się z domu, kazała mu być cicho. Tony musiał wiedzieć, że to coś poważnego, bo choć zwykle głośny, teraz zachowywał się cicho.

Nie zaszli jednak daleko, przed domem czekał na nich Roy, który kazał im wracać do środka. Dzień później Anthony uciął sobie z nią pogawędkę na ten temat.

- Chciałeś go ukraść.

- To nie miejsce dla niego – powiedziała, tuląc do siebie chłopca.

- Jego miejsce jest tam, gdzie każę mu być. Nie próbuj znowu czegoś takiego.

Pomimo groźby, Maria jeszcze nie raz próbowała uciec i za każdym razem ktoś ich powstrzymywał. Miała tego dość, nie miała już siły. Za wszelką cenę starała się, by Tony miał normalne dzieciństwo, ale chłopiec wszędzie widział broń albo narkotyki. Próbowała odwrócić od tego jego uwagę ucząc go różnych rzeczy. Pokazała mu szachy, jak grać na fortepianie oraz czytała mu jak najwięcej książek. To był ich prywatny sposób na oderwanie się z tego piekła. Nawet gdy był ktoś z nimi w pokoju, nie zwracali na to uwagi.

Najczęściej pilnował ich Roy, którego Tony od samego początku się bał. To był jedyny mężczyzna, którego Marii nie udało się uwieść, był zbyt lojalny. Pozostali zawsze dawali się skusić samym spojrzeniem.

Nie przestała z nimi sypiać, zwłaszcza gdy Tony był coraz starszy i nie potrzebował już tak wiele opieki. Kilku z nich, w innych okolicznościach, mogłoby być świetnymi ojcami dla Tony'ego. Lepszymi niż jego biologiczny.

Nigdy nie wątpiła, że to Anthony jest jego ojcem. Choć sypiała z wieloma, to tylko Anthony nie używał prezerwatywy. Nigdy. Dziwiła się, że wcześniej nie zaszła w ciążę.

O następną się nie martwiła, przestał z nią sypiać, sprowadzał do domu inne kobiety, a ją trzymał tylko ze względu na Tony'ego, który potrzebował matki.

Im jej syn był starszy i ciekawy świata, tym trudniej było powstrzymywać go od rozmowy z ludźmi ojca. Nigdy mu nie mówili o narkotykach czy zabójstwach, ale nie chowali przy nim broni i zdecydowanie nie hamowali swojego wulgarnego słownictwa. Tony nie wydawał się tym przejmować. Kiedyś powiedział jej, że rozmawia z nimi, bo chce bliżej poznać pracę ojca, by zrozumieć, czemu tak często go nie ma. Maria zrozumiała wtedy, że Tony go kocha, choć tak rzadko miał z nim do czynienia. Z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła tego znieść, nie mogła już znieść wszystkiego. Zaczęła brać narkotyki.

Wstydziła się swojego zachowania, ale nie mogła przestać. Z czasem wszystko przestawało ją obchodzić. Niekiedy brała narkotyki, kiedy Tony był w tym samym pokoju i patrzył. Ale nie ważne jak bardzo się stoczyła, zawsze się nim opiekowała. Aż pewnego dnia wzięła zbyt dużo.

Tony bardzo przeżył śmierć matki, choć nigdy nie widział w jakim była stanie, gdy znaleźli ją ludzie ojca. Nie miał pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić, został sam wśród praktycznie obcych ludzi, których choć widywał codziennie, to praktycznie ich nie znał, nawet ich imion.

Minęły dwa tygodnie, nim Senior wrócił i w końcu się nim zajął, obiecując, że już nigdy go nie zostawi. Nie kłamał.

Tony spędzał z ojcem więcej czasu niż wcześniej, często uczestniczył z nim w jego biznesowych spotkaniach. Musiał słuchać z uwagą o handlu narkotykami, później był przepytywany.

Gdy ojciec wyjeżdżał, Tony miał wolną rękę, mógł robić, co mu się podobało i nikt go nie powstrzymywał.

W wieku trzynastu lat po raz pierwszy spróbował alkoholu, a w wieku piętnastu regularnie chodził do klubów, wchodząc do środka dzięki sfałszowanemu dowodowi tożsamości albo z pomocą któregoś z ludzi ojca.

Lance, tak miał na imię mężczyzna, któremu obciągnął po raz pierwszy w życiu. Ale nie był ostatni.


	19. Chapter 18

Gibbs nienawidził swojego życia. Naprawdę i szczerze go nienawidził. W ciągu kilku najbliższych dni, będzie zmuszony zostawić Tony'ego i wrócić do własnego życia. I wcale tego nie chciał. Brakowało mu NCIS i zespołu, ale przyzwyczaił się do dzieciaka. Nie chciał zakończyć ich znajomości, nawet jeśli ograniczała się tylko do seksu. A przynajmniej ograniczała się tak jeszcze do niedawna.

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Tony żywi do niego jakieś wyższe uczucia, że w ogóle takie posiada. To nie miało się tak ułożyć. Dzieciak miał mu tylko zaufać, nie się zakochiwać. Co do diabła zrobił źle? Naprawdę tak trudno było ograniczyć się do zwykłej przyjaźni?

Ale to nie uczucia Tony'ego były najgorsze, tylko jego własne. Troszczył się o chłopaka, było mu go żal ilekroć słuchał o jego patologicznym dzieciństwie. Chciał go po prostu chronić, nic więcej. Gdyby mógł, zabrałby go ze sobą po zakończeniu akcji. Tony nie popełnił żadnej zbrodni, sędzia dałby się przekonać, że był zmuszany do trzymania dowodów przeciwko ojcu.

Ale to nie mogło się stać z dwóch powodów. Przede wszystkim nikt by mu na to nie pozwolił. Po wszystkim Tony zapewne będzie przesłuchiwany, a potem wyślą go gdzieś daleko, by ludzie ojca go nie skrzywdzili. Gibbs wątpił też w to, że Tony chciałby mieć z nim coś do czynienia po tym wszystkim. Oszukiwał go, wykorzystywał emocjonalnie, by zdobyć to co chciał. Był przy tym dla niego miły, ale wściekły Tony raczej nie weźmie tego pod uwagę.

A obiecał sobie, że nie zrobi dzieciakowi krzywdy. Musiał to wszystko przemyśleć i rozegrać w inny sposób, tak by później dzieciak nie był na niego wściekły. Mógłby mu już teraz wszystko wytłumaczyć, trochę przy tym kłamiąc. Jeśli Tony dowie się o wszystkim od niego, może łatwiej mu wybaczy. Jeśli w ogóle mu wybaczy. On by sobie nie wybaczył.

Spojrzał na leżącego obok i pogrążonego we śnie Tony'ego. Czasami Gibbs zapominał, że to wciąż dziecko. Nie miało znaczenia, że miał prawie 20 lat, wciąż był taki młody, a tyle już przeżył. Jako mały chłopiec doświadczył więcej, niż wielu dorosłych przez cały życie. A mimo to sam nie zachowywał się aż tak źle. Oczywiście puszczał się i dużo pił, ale nie robił nikomu krzywdy. Gdyby wyeliminować te dwie największe wady, byłby zwykłym dzieciakiem.

W innym czasie i okolicznościach, to naprawdę mogłoby się udać. Naprawdę mogliby się umawiać.

Może jeszcze był czas, by się wycofać? Tony będzie zdruzgotany jego odejściem, ale nie powinien poczuć się oszukany. Ktoś inny zdobędzie jego zaufanie, ktoś kto nie da się omotać urokowi chłopaka.

Gibbs wiedział, że musi podjąć decyzję szybko, nim Tony się obudzi. Bo gdy tak się stanie, nie będzie miał serca, by podjąć tę najgorszą.

Kilka dni później, Gibbs i Tony spędzali wolny czas na partii szachów. Tony oczywiście wygrywał za każdym razem, ale to nie było ważne. Gibbs cieszył się, że udało mu się powstrzymać niekończąca się energię chłopaka i znaleźć mu inne zajęcie, które zajmowało go równie skutecznie, co seks.

- Szach mat – oznajmił z radością Tony. – Czy ty się kiedyś nauczysz w to grać?

- Prawdopodobnie nie. – Gibbs zaczął ustawiać figury na miejsce przed następną grą. – Jesteś dobry.

- Mówiłem, że mama nauczyła mnie grać. Potem grałem potajemnie, a potem przez Internet. Granie z samym sobą jest nudne, zawsze wygrywam, rozumiesz.

- Czyli teraz też się nudzisz?

- Nie. Lubię patrzeć, jak myślisz nad kolejnym ruchem. Masz wtedy taki uroczy wyraz twarzy.

- Nie przeginaj.

Zaczęli kolejną partię. Gibbs uświadomił sobie, że przegrał, już po kilku ruchach. Nie mógł się mierzyć z Tonym, był za dobry. Powinien kupić Clue, może wtedy będzie miał szanse, wygrać choć raz.

- Wiesz, jeśli nie chcesz grać i przegrywać, to możemy porobić coś innego – zaproponował Tony.

- Lubisz grac w szachy.

- Frajda jest dopiero wtedy, gdy obie strony dobrze się bawią. Chodź.

Tony pociągnął go w stronę fortepianu i posadził obok na krześle, a sam zasiadł do instrumentu.

- Nie grałem kilka tygodni – przyznał, rozgrzewając palce – ale spróbuję nie fałszować. Gotowy.

- Graj – zachęcił. Chwilę później, był już zgubiony. Palce Tony'ego poruszały się po klawiszach z taką łatwością, że aż trudno było uwierzyć, że nie grał od jakiegoś czasu. Miał świetną koordynację i chociaż Gibbs nie znał się fortepianie, wiedział że chłopak nie popełnia błędów.

Muzyka zaczęła się najpierw powoli, później przyspieszyła i stała się jednocześnie bardziej złożona. Tony grał tak szybko, że nie sposób było zobaczyć, jakie klawisze wciska. Był całkowicie skupiony, wpatrywał się w klawiaturę, choć od czasu do czasu zamykał oczy i grał na wyczucie, ani razu się nie potykając.

Utwór zwolnił, by potem znowu przyspieszyć. Melodia była weselsza i bardziej skoczna, Tony uśmiechał się przy tych fragmentach, ewidentnie sprawiały mu radość.

Obserwowanie go w takiej chwili, było dla Gibbsa ciekawym doświadczeniem godnym zapamiętania. Gdyby ktoś na początku otrzymania zadania powiedział mu, że taki dzieciak umie grać coś tak pięknego i z taką pasją, nie uwierzyłby. Tony wręcz urodził się do gry na fortepianie. Gibbs musiał przyznać, że było to na swój sposób seksowne. Nigdy nie był fanem umuzykalnionych mężczyzn, ale Tony był wspaniałym wyjątkiem. Jego gra była fenomenalna, piękna i pokazywała, że wcale nie musi skupiać swojego życia na seksie, by przestać myśleć o przeszłości. Czy nie mógł w tym celu grać na fortepianie? Jeśli szło mu tak dobrze i wyraźnie to lubił, czemu wybrał gorsze rozwiązanie?

Gdy Tony przestał grać, Gibbs z początku nawet tego nie zauważył. Skupił się na muzyce tak bardzo, że stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością.

- I jak ci się podobało? – zapytał chłopak, przejeżdżając palcami po klawiszach. Nie wciskał ich, po prostu muskał je palcami.

- To było naprawdę wspaniałe, Tony – przyznał szczerze. – Twoja mama musiała być utalentowana.

- Po jej śmierci sam dużo ćwiczyłem, ona mnie tylko zapoznała z fortepianem.

- Zgaduję, że to nie twoja kompozycja?

- Nie. To był Felix Mendelssohn-Bartholdy, Niemiec. Znam też kilka bardziej popularnych kawałków, chociażby Beethovena. Zagrać ci?

- Nie krepuj się.

Tony uśmiechnął się i znowu zaczął grac, a Gibbs słuchał. Grał dla niego dobrą godzinę, dopóki nie wpadł na pomysł, by nauczyć go grać. Gibbs nie uważał tego za dobry pomysł, ale lubił czuć, jak dłonie Tony'ego kierują jego własne na odpowiednie klawisze.


	20. Chapter 19

Było co raz ciężej. Gibbs wciąż nie wiedział, co miał robić. Powinien podjąć decyzję kilka dni temu, ale nie potrafił, a czas wciąż naglił. Chciał to już mieć za sobą, póki co udawało mu się zapomnieć o tym problemie tylko przez chwilę. Celowo starał się o tym nie myśleć, naiwnie wierząc, że problem sam zniknie. Ale nie miał ośmiu lat, dobrze wiedział, że to tak nie działa. To jednak nie przeszkadzało mu w zajmowaniu się czymś innym, by nie myśleć o całej sprawie. Zazwyczaj spędzał czas z Tonym, ale nawet on nie zawsze był dostępny. Przez natłok myśli w głowie, Gibbs praktycznie nie spał, budził się wcześnie, kiedy Tony jeszcze spał. Nigdy nie chciał go budzić, dlatego dopóki sam nie wstał, zajmował się czymś innym.

Gibbs zwlekł się z łóżka zmęczony i poszedł sobie zrobić kawę, jedną z niewielu rzeczy którą mógł zrobić samodzielnie, nie dzwoniąc po obsługę hotelu. Tony nie podzielał jego entuzjazmu i zawsze dzwonił po kawę do obsługi. O ile kawą można było nazwać jakiś słodki napój na bazie kawy.

Opierając się o ścianę, Gibbs słuchał pracującej maszyny. Była cicha, dlatego bez problemu usłyszał otwierane drzwi. Z początku pomyślał, że to Tony wstał, ale drzwi do sypialni były otwarte, więc nie mógł ich otworzyć po raz drugi.

Gdy Gibbs odwrócił się, by dowiedzieć się, kto wszedł do pokoju, zobaczył Roya, stojącego w progu. Miał broń.

- Czysto – powiedział i wyszedł. Jego miejsce zajął teraz Senior.

- Dzień dobry, panie Jenkins – przywitał się. – Przepraszam, że nachodzę tak wcześniej.

Gibbs musiał teraz bardzo uważać. Roy nie odszedł daleko, jeśli rozzłości Seniora, będzie po nim. Żałował, że nie ma własnej broni, ale wątpił, że coś by mu dała. Miał do dyspozycji tylko pistolet, Roy miał karabin maszynowy.

- Tony jeszcze śpi – poinformował ojca chłopaka, nalewając sobie przygotowaną już kawę. Musiał zachowywać się jak najnormalniej.

- Wiem. – Senior odsunął krzesło i usiadł przy stole. – Przyszedłem porozmawiać z tobą.

- Ze mną? – zdziwił się Gibbs. Miał złe przeczucia, co do tej rozmowy. Modlił się, by Tony zaraz się obudził, tylko on mógł mu teraz pomóc.

- Kiedy zobaczyłem cię tu po raz pierwszy, wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. – Senior uśmiechał się, podczas gdy Gibbs starał się nie okazywać zaniepokojenia. – To nie podobne do Anthony'ego.

- Nie wiem o co panu chodzi.

- Musi cię bardzo lubić. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby sprowadzał do siebie klientów – kontynuował Senior.

Gibbs zobaczył kątem oka, że w progu znowu pojawił się Roy i jeszcze jeden mężczyzna, również uzbrojony.

- Proszę się nie bać, nie zrobią ci krzywdy – zapewnił go Senior.

- Jakich klientów miał pan na myśli? – zapytał, nie spuszczając oczu z Roya i tego drugiego.

- Tych z którymi się widuje w klubach, bo przecież nie chodzi mi o przyjaciół. On jest kurwą, nie ma przyjaciół tylko klientów. Tak jak jego matka. Naiwna dziewczyna myślała, że może się wyrwać. Ale dziwka pozostanie dziwką, tak jak mój syn nie przestanie się ruchać po kątach.

Nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówi do niego Senior i czemu poruszył ten temat, ale wiedział, że musi ostrożnie odpowiedzieć. Inaczej mógłby dostać kulkę. Tym razem nie było Tony'ego, który odwróciłby od niego uwagę własnego ojca.

- Masz racje – przyznał. – Tony jest kurwą i robi to co zwykła kurwa. Z tą różnicą, że robi to za darmo. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo to lubi.

Senior roześmiał się, co Gibbs uznał za dobry znak.

- W takim razie ciesz się, że udało ci się trafić na taką okazję. Ale muszę cię ostrzec, że jeśli zrobisz mu krzywdę, to koniec z tobą. – Senior wstał od stołu i podszedł do Gibbsa z wyciągnięta ręką. – Będę się już żegnał, interesy mnie wzywają.

- Rozumiem.

Gibbs uścisnął mężczyźnie dłoń, Senior nagle pociągnął go i nachylił się do jego ucha.

- Do widzenia, agencie Gibbs. Miło się rozmawiało.

Gibbsa zmroziło, zapomniał nawet, jak się oddycha. Za wszelką cenę starał się nie pokazać strachu, ale nie udało mu się. Jego prawdziwa tożsamość została odkryta.

Senior uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie i wyszedł wraz z Royem i drugim mężczyzną, zostawiając Gibbsa samego w ogromnym szoku. Miał kłopoty, wielkie kłopoty. Co powinien teraz zrobić? Wycofać się? Nie zabijając go od razu na miejscu, Senior dał mu do zrozumienia, że ma jeszcze czas na ucieczkę. Ale Gibbs nie chciał uciekać. Został odkryty, ale wciąż miał szansę. A tą szansą był Tony. Musiał namówić go do przekazania dowodów, do zeznawania w sądzie i to jak najszybciej.

- Jethro, czego on chciał? – usłyszał głoś Tony'ego, który pojawił się nagle w pomieszczeniu. Miał nadzieję, że dzieciak nie słyszał za dużo.

- Niczego.

- Gówno prawda, mówił o mnie. – Tony podszedł bliżej. – W sumie nie usłyszałem od niego nic nowego, ale od ciebie tak.

Gibbs przypomniał sobie, co powiedział o Tonym do jego ojca. Nic dziwnego, że dzieciak wyglądał na urażonego i zranionego. Trzeba było to naprostować.

- Musiałem mu to powiedzieć, żeby się go pozbyć – wyjaśnił. – Wcale tak o tobie nie myślę.

- Wiem. Po prostu trudno było tego słuchać.

A Gibbsowi było trudno w to uwierzyć. Tony słyszał te obelgi wiele razy, czemu nagle miałby się nimi przejmować, gdy usłyszał je od niego?

To nie miało znaczenia, miał teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

- Tony, słuchaj. – Gibbs złapał go za ramiona i poprowadził do salonu, sadzając go na kanapie. – Musisz coś zrobić.

- Z czym? – spytał zdezorientowany.

- Ze swoim ojcem.

Tony potrzebował chwili, by zrozumieć co ma na myśli.

- Chodzi ci o... Nie ma mowy!

- Tony, on jest niebezpieczny, chodzi w towarzystwie uzbrojonych facetów gotowych wykonać każdy jego rozkaz. W dodatku sprzedaje narkotyki, to nielegalne i szkodzi ludziom.

- Ludzie wiedzą, na co się piszą, biorąc narkotyki.

- O swojej matce też tak uważasz?

Gibbs pożałował swoich słów, gdy Tony odepchnął go od siebie.

- Tak właśnie uważam – odparł. – Nie musiała brać narkotyków, ojciec nie jest temu winny.

- Nie bezpośrednio.

Tony poderwał się z kanapy i odszedł jak najdalej od Gibbsa.

- Oczekujesz, że wydam własnego ojca.

Gibbs przytaknął.

- Tak będzie najlepiej.

- Dla kogo? – zapytał Tony. – Nic go nie powstrzyma, nawet więzienie, przed wysłaniem za mną zabójców, jeśli zgłoszę dowody na policje. Jest nieprzewidywalny i niezrównoważony, nie wiesz do czego jest zdolny.

- Policja zapewni ci ochronę. Twój ojciec cię nie znajdzie – obiecał mu.

- Dlaczego nagle poruszyłeś ten temat? W czasie rozmowy z ojcem nie powiedział nic dziwnego, to co zwykle.

Gibbs nie mógł mu powiedzieć prawdy. Jeszcze nie.

- Zastanawiałem się nad tym, odkąd pierwszy raz tu przyszedł. – odpowiedział, podchodząc do Tony'ego. – Twój ojciec jest przestępcą, Tony. Nie chroń go, jesteś lepszy od niego.

- Więc mam zdradzić rodzinę? To mój ojciec, Jethro, wychował mnie.

- Ostatnio mówiłeś co innego.

Tony odwrócił wzrok. Jego dzieciństwo było znacznie bardziej skomplikowane, niż się mogło wydawać.

xxx

_Tony właśnie skończył zajęcia z prywatnym nauczycielem. Tata nie chciał, by chodził do szkoły z innymi dziećmi, z tą biedotą, dlatego załatwił mu naukę w domu. _

_Jego ojca nie było w domu cały miesiąc, wyjechał służbowo, ale Tony widział go przez okno, jak wysiadał z samochodu z jakąś panią. Nauczyciel nie pozwolił mu do niego pójść, dopóki nie skończyli zajęć._

_Biegł do sypialni ojca, gdzie najpewniej by go znalazł. Zapukał do drzwi i otworzył je bez zastanowienia. Na łóżku leżała ta kobieta, a Senior był nad nią – krzyczała. _

_- Tato? – odezwał się cicho, ale to wystarczyło, by mężczyzna usłyszał. Odwrócił się zaskoczony._

_- Junior, co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał schodząc pospiesznie z kobiety, okrywając się kołdrą, nie zostawiając nic do okrycia dla swojej towarzyszki, która wyglądała na wściekłą. _

_- Chciałem się przywitać – odparł. _

_Ojciec pospiesznie założył na siebie szlafrok i wyprowadził Tony'ego z pokoju. _

_- Jestem teraz zajęty – wyjaśnił odprowadzając syna w stronę jego pokoju. – Nie mogę się tobą zająć. _

_- Ale nigdy nie masz na to czasu – poskarżył się. _

_- Bo ciężko pracuję. – Byli już przy pokoju Tony'ego. Senior otworzył drzwi. – Przyjdę do ciebie później i sobie porozmawiamy. _

_- Okej. – Tony uściskał ojca, który poklepał go po głowie. – Tęskniłem, tato. _

_- To miłe, Junior. __A teraz idź. Jeśli chcesz, to później wynajmę ci salę kinową i będziesz mógł całą noc oglądać filmy. _

_- Serio? Całą noc?_

_- Całą._

_- I co tylko chcę? – zapytał, jego oczy lśniły z podekscytowania. _

_- Co tylko chcesz – potwierdził, uśmiechając się. – I tyle przekąsek ile tylko chcesz. _

_- Super, dzięki tato! Jesteś najlepszy!_

_- Zmykaj już – popędził go. _

_Tony przytaknął i miał już zamknąć drzwi, gdy nagle się powstrzymał. _

_- Ale Roy nie pójdzie ze mną? – zapytał błagalnie. – Jest dla mnie niemiły. _

_- Pójdzie z tobą ktoś inny, a z Royem sobie porozmawiam. Może Jake, huh?_

_- Lubię Jake'a, był miły dla mamy. _

_Senior uśmiechnął się. Oczywiście, że był, ruchał ją, kiedy myślał, że nie widzę. _

_Tony pożegnał się jeszcze raz, nim zamknął się w swoim pokoju. Wieczorem, tak jak ojciec mu obiecał, przyszedł Jake i wraz z dwoma innymi ludźmi poszli do kina. Tony zasnął kilka minut po północy siedząc w fotelu, podczas gdy film grał dalej. _

xxx

_Roy nigdy go nie lubił. Tak jak nie lubił jego matki. Tony często padał ofiarą jego złych humorów, nie musiał go nawet prowokować, wystarczyło, że siedział sobie spokojnie na podłodze i bawił się zabawkami. Jednego dnia tak to właśnie wyglądało._

_Roy wrócił z bardzo ważnej podróży, na którą wysłał go ojciec Tony'ego. To była długa i kłopotliwa wyprawa, Roy nie był w najlepszym nastroju, chciał tylko odpocząć, póki mógł, a najlepiej odpoczywało mu się w salonie. W tym samym salonie, w którym Tony rozłożył swoje zabawki. _

_Roy chwycił go mocno za ramię i pociągnął. _

_- Wstawaj, gówniarzu i wypierdalaj stąd – powiedział do niego, ciągnąc go w stronę drzwi. _

_- Zostaw mnie! – krzyknął Tony. Zazwyczaj mama broniła go przed Royem, ściągała jego uwagę na siebie samą, ale mama czuła się źle i spała na górze. _

_- Przestań się szarpać – warknął Roy i uderzył Tony'ego w twarz, by się zamknął. _

_Tony zapłakał i wyrwał mu się, uciekając jak najszybciej z salonu. Uciekł w jedyne znane mu, bezpieczne miejsce. _

_Tata zawsze mu zabraniał wchodzić do gabinetu, ale był przestraszony, Roy go uderzył i nie chciał być sam. _

_- Tato? _

_Senior nie oderwał wzroku od papierów na biurku, gdy Tony wszedł cicho do środka, pociągając nosem. _

_- Czego chcesz, Junior? _

_Tony podszedł bliżej i dopiero teraz ojciec na niego spojrzał. Nie uszło jego uwadze zaczerwienienie na twarzy syna. _

_- Kto ci to zrobił? – zapytał, dotykając go delikatnie w bolące miejsce. _

_- Roy – odpowiedział cicho. Wiedział jak bardzo tata lubi Roya, bał się, że mu nie uwierzy. – Wygonił mnie z salonu, kiedy się bawiłem. _

_Senior westchnął i wstał z fotela, sadzając na nim syna. _

_- Zaczekaj tu. _

_Tony przytaknął i cierpliwie czekał, nie dotykając niczego na biurku, choć bardzo go kusiło. Gdy tata wrócił, kazał mu zejść z fotela. _

_- Wracaj do salonu i baw się dalej. _

_- A Roy?_

_- Roy poszedł się spakować, za pół godziny ma samolot do Szwajcarii. _

_Tony nie wiedział, gdzie leży Szwajcara, ale miał nadzieje, że daleko i Roy długo nie wróci. _

_Nie widział go przez najbliższy miesiąc. _

xxx

_To nie był ostatni raz, kiedy ojciec pokazał, że się o niego troszczy. Tony miał piętnaście lat, gdy wrócił do domu z podbitym okiem. Powinien był bardziej uważać w klubie i upewnić się, że facet do którego zarywał nie zamierzał go pobić, gdy tylko znaleźli się na tyłach. Na szczęście ludzie ojca pokazali facetowi, kto potrafi lepiej bić. _

_Tony nie chciał, by ojciec wiedział o tym incydencie, dlatego po zapłaceniu swoim gorylom, wślizgnął się do domu jak najciszej. Nie miał szczęścia tej nocy. _

_- Junior. _

_Tony zaklął pod nosem, gdy przechodząc obok salonu usłyszał swoje imię. _

_- Tato?_

_- Podejdź na chwilę – poprosił Senior. Siedział przed kominkiem, Roy leżał na stojącej obok kanapie i rozkładał swoją broń. _

_- Jestem zmęczony, nie możemy pogadać jutro? – zapytał. _

_- Wyjeżdżam. Podejdź. _

_Tony westchnął i niechętnie podszedł do ojca. _

_- O co chodzi?_

_- Klęknij. _

_- Co?_

_- Uklęknij. _

_- Nie – odmówił. Nie miał zamiaru klękać przed własnym ojcem. _

_- Anthony, klęknij natychmiast albo poproszę Roya, żeby ci pomógł. _

_Tony zerknął w stronę Roya, który uśmiechał się do niego z wyższością. Uklęknął. _

_Senior złapał go za twarz i przyjrzał się podbitemu oku. Tony je przymykał, żeby mniej bolało, słabo przez to widział. _

_- Mam nadzieję, że ten kto to zrobił, już nie żyje. _

_Nie miał pojęcia, czy facet został pobity na śmierć, ale postanowił skłamać ojcu. _

_- Tak. _

_- To dobrze. – Ojciec pogładził go po policzku, Tony nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie westchnąć. – Idź do Martina, niech to obejrzy. _

_Tony przytaknął i wyszedł, odprowadzany wzrokiem przez ojca. _

xxx

Senior nie był najlepszym ojcem, Tony to wiedział. Ale to wciąż był jego ojciec. Mieli lepsze i gorsze dni. Niektóre wspomnienia były naprawdę przyjemne i może nie było ich tak wiele, jak tych złych, ale tych drugich nie pamiętał z taką dokładnością jak dobrych.

Nie zamierzał zdradzać własnej rodziny.

- Nie będę przeciwko niemu zeznawał – zdecydował.

- Dlaczego? – spytał Gibbs.

- Nienawidzę go. Za to, że nigdy nie miał dla mnie dość czasu i wymigiwał się rozpieszczaniem mnie... ale to wciąż mój ojciec – wyjaśnił. – Nigdy mnie nie skrzywdził, nie nakrzyczał na mnie ani mnie nie uderzył. Kocham go. Można tak jednocześnie kochać i nienawidzić?

- Nie wiem.

- Czasami naprawdę był fajnym tatą – przyznał. – Czasami miałem nawet wrażenie, że jeśli tylko zostawi narkotyki w spokoju, to będziemy normalną rodziną. Nie mogę go wydać. policji.

Gibbs go rozumiał, ale nie miał wyboru. Musiał go przekonać, a jeśli trzeba, to nawet zmusić.

- Chociaż to przemyśl – poprosił. – Znam parę osób w policji, zapewnią ci bezpieczeństwo, obiecuję.

Tony wziął głęboki wdech i przytaknął niechętnie.

- Okej, pomyślę. Możemy teraz już o tym nie rozmawiać?

- Pewnie.

Zjedli razem śniadanie, a potem obaj zasiedli do gry na fortepianie. Gibbs przez cały czas uważnie obserwował Tony'ego. Pod wieczór wiedział już, że dzieciak się zgodzi. Teraz musiał się tylko modlić, by zrobił to jak najszybciej, nim Senior wyśle zabójców.


	21. Chapter 20

Gibbs po raz piąty w ciągu dziesięciu minut wyjrzał dyskretnie przez okno w swoim mieszkaniu. Ludzie Seniora go obserwowali już od trzech dni, chodzili za nim wszędzie i czekali pod jego domem. Z początku myślał, że chcą go zabić, ale teraz nie był już tego taki pewny. Ani razu nie zbliżyli się do niego, nie widział też u nich broni. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że mieli go tylko obserwować. Na razie.

Odkąd dowiedział się, że jest obserwowany, Gibbs nieco ograniczył spotkania z Tonym. Chłopak nie miał nic przeciwko temu, chciał być sam, by przemyśleć prośbę Gibbsa. Póki co nie zdecydował się, czy będzie zeznawał przeciwko ojcu.

Pomimo względnego spokoju, Gibbs nie ruszał się nigdzie bez broni. Nawet teraz, gdy był w mieszkaniu, miał ją pod ręką, a podczas snu trzymał pistolet pod poduszką. To że ludzie Seniora na razie nie zamierzali go zabić wcale nie oznaczało, że nie zrobią tego w przyszłości. Gibbs nie sądził, by puścili go wolno, czekali pewnie na moment, kiedy będzie już niebezpiecznie blisko wydania ich policji.

Jego przełożeni wciąż nie wiedzieli o niczym, dawno nie składał im raportu, ale zapewne widzieli jego zdenerwowanie na kamerach poukrywanych w całym mieszkaniu. Był im winny wyjaśnienia.

Wyglądając ostatni raz przez okno, Gibbs wziął telefon i zadzwonił do dyrektora.

- Gibbs, co się do cholery dzieje? – zapytał Tom, gdy tylko odebrał.

- Mamy problem – odparł Gibbs, znów podchodząc do okna.

- Jaki problem?

- Ojciec Tony'ego wie, że jestem agentem.

Po drugiej stronie telefonu Tom brzmiał, jakby właśnie się dusił.

- Jakim cudem? – wydusił z siebie w końcu.

- Nie mam pojęcia, ktoś musiał nas wsypać.

- Ale kto? Mało osób wiedziało o szczegółach.

- To nie ma znaczenia, ludzie Seniora mnie obserwują. – Znowu wyjrzał przez okno. Dwaj mężczyźni stali dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej i palili papierosy, od czasu do czasu zerkając w stronę jego okna. – Co powinienem teraz zrobić?

- Musimy wysłać twojemu ojcu ochronę. Jeśli wiedzą, kim jesteś, to wiedzą też o nim. Próbowali cię zabić?

- Nie, tylko obserwują.

- Nie jest jeszcze za późno. Udało ci się zdobyć coś, co posadziłoby Seniora na lata?

- Wiem gdzie są dowody – odparł. – Dzieciak trzyma je dla ojca w sejfie, w swoim pokoju w hotelu.

- Zdobądź je.

Gibbs miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał.

- Co?

- Idź do niego i zdobądź je od niego – powtórzył dyrektor.

- Jak niby mam to zrobić? Nie da mi dowodów, dzieciak myśli nad tym, czy zeznawać przeciwko ojcu, ale to wciąż za wcześnie.

- Więc powiedz mu, że jesteś agentem federalnym i potrzebujesz tych dowodów.

- Mam się ujawnić?

- Twoja przykrywka już jest ujawniona, to tylko kwestia czasu, aż dzieciak się dowie. Zrób to jeszcze dzisiaj. Uważaj na siebie.

Tom rozłączył się, zostawiając Gibbsa samego z tym bałaganem. Nie był pewny, czy ujawnienie się to dobry pomysł. Mógł wytrzymać jeszcze kilka dni, aż Tony się namyśli. Jeśli ludzie Seniora go zaatakują, zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy, by się przed nimi obronić albo zginie na służbie. Na pewno nie zamierzał łamać dzieciakowi serca. Nie gdy Tony tak bezgranicznie mu zaufał. Gibbsowi było wstyd i głupio, ale też polubił chłopaka i nie chciał go ranić. Ale może dyrektor miał rację i nie miał wyboru.

Ludzie Seniora wciąż stali pod blokiem. Jak miał ich minąć? Czy w ogóle ruszyliby za nim, gdyby teraz pojechał do Tony'ego? I co by zrobili, gdyby już tam się znalazł? Rozum podpowiadał mu, że pewnie weszliby za nim i uciszyli go, zanim zdążyłby zaszkodzić ich szefowi. Miał przerąbane.

Zadzwonił telefon, ten którego numer podał Tony'emu i to właśnie on dzwonił. Gibbs nie wiedział, czy powinien się cieszyć, czy nie. Odebrał.

- Hej, Tony.

- Jethro, podjąłem decyzję – powiedział nieco niepewnie.

- I jak brzmi? – zapytał Gibbs, wstrzymując oddech. Modlił się, by Tony się zgodził.

- Oddam dowody policji, ale nie będę zeznawał. Nie mogę tego zrobić ojcu.

Gibbs odetchnął z ulgą, część problemu już się rozwiązała.

- W porządku, rozumiem. Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne.

- Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo. Jeszcze kilka dni temu wszystko było okej, a teraz wysyłam ojca do więzienia. Chyba nie wygram nagrody syna roku.

- Chcesz żebym wpadł? – zapytał. Wiedział, że to niebezpieczne, ale chciał być przy Tonym. Musiał wziąć od niego dowody i przyznać się do tego, kim jest.

- Właśnie po to dzwonię. Przyjedź jak najszybciej.

Gibbs obiecał, że zaraz wyjedzie i rozłączył się. Zabrał swoją odznakę, broń i wyszedł. Gdy wyjechał z parkingu, obserwował ludzi Seniora. Byli dobrymi szpiegami, w ogóle nie wyglądali na takich, którzy właśnie kogoś obserwują. Gibbs miał przeczucie, że nigdy by się o nich nie dowiedział, gdyby sami tego nie chcieli. Zastanawiał się, od jak dawna go obserwują. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby było tak od samego początku. I pomyśleć, że to zadanie wydawało się na początku proste. Pracochłonne, ale proste. Wolał sobie nawet nie wyobrażać, co by było, gdyby miał infiltrować ojca Tony'ego bezpośrednio. Pewnie już dawno by nie żył. Możliwe, że jedynym powodem, dla którego jeszcze go nie zastrzelili, był sam Tony. Senior wydawał się troszczyć o syna, na pewno się ucieszył, że nie kurwi się już w klubach, a zamiast tego sypia z jednym facetem. Ale czy to był wystarczający powód, by nie zabijać Gibbsa? On sam miał nadzieję, że tak. Potrzebował już tak niewiele czasu.


	22. Chapter 21

Pierwszym co Gibbs zauważył po zatrzymaniu się pod hotelem, był Roy stojący jak gdyby nigdy nic przy drzwiach. Mężczyzna spoglądał na niego z obojętnością i znudzeniem, nie sprawiał wrażenie groźnego, ale Gibbs był ostrożny. Odbezpieczył broń, nim wyszedł z samochodu i wszedł do hotelu, kierując się prosto do windy. Roy obserwował go przez cały ten czas i Gibbs zaczynał wątpić, czy wyjdzie z tego żywy. Bał się, że gdy wejdzie do apartamentu Tony'ego, spotka tam więcej ludzi jego ojca albo i Seniora we własnej osobie. Nie wierzył, że nie zamierzali nic zrobić.

Wchodząc do pokoju dzieciaka wstrzymał oddech, a zaraz potem odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył Tony'ego siedzącego na kanapie. Obok niego leżała walizka wypełniona aktami, a sejf ukryty za barkiem był otwarty i pusty. To było to. Nadszedł czas, by przyznać się do wszystkiego. Przez całą drogę układał w myślach scenariusz zbliżającej się rozmowy, ale żaden nie wydawał się odpowiedni. Nikt nie uczył go w Marines ani w NCIS, jak w delikatny sposób przyznać się szpiegowanej osobie, że wszystko było grą.

Podszedł do Tony'ego i usiadł obok, zastawiając się, od czego zacząć. Może jak pokaże, że mu zależy, to dzieciak lepiej wszystko przyjmie.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Tony spojrzał na niego zrezygnowanym wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się w wymuszony sposób.

- O ile można się dobrze się czuć wysyłając ojca do więzienia, to tak.

- Postępujesz dobrze, Tony.

- Może – Tony podniósł walizkę i położył ją sobie na kolanach. Gibbs zauważył, że pod spodem była jeszcze jedna teczka. Nie pamiętał jej z sejfu. – Wiesz, we Włoszech rodzina jest bardzo ważna. Okropnie się czuję robiąc to.

- Twój ojciec to przestępca, Tony. Musi pójść do więzienia.

- Wiem. Po prostu nie mogę się oprzeć wrażeniu, że powinienem go chronić, tak jak on chroni mnie. Jestem mu to winny.

- Nie jesteś mu nic winny – zaprzeczył Gibbs. – Zapewnia ci warunki do życia, ale to jego obowiązek jako ojca.

- Już od roku nie – przypomniał mu. – Jestem dorosły, powinienem sam na siebie zarabiać. Ojciec daje mi pieniądze, chociaż nie musi, więc jednak jestem mu coś winny. Ale masz rację, powinien trafić do więzienia.

Gibbs ucieszył się, gdy Tony się z nim zgodził, ale najtrudniejsze zadanie wciąż na niego czekało. Musiał wyznać chłopakowi prawdę i zabrać dowody w bezpieczne miejsce. Nie miał pojęcia jak zamierza to zrobić z Royem czekającym na dole. Czy Tony w ogóle wiedział o jego obecności?

- Co będzie ze mną? – zapytał nagle chłopak.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Też pójdę do więzienia?

- Za co?

- Ukrywałem dowody.

- Powiesz, że ojciec cię do tego zmuszał.

Tony zaśmiał się, ale bez emocji.

- W całkiem przyjemny sposób mnie zmuszał – powiedział, rozglądając się po apartamencie.

- Nie pójdziesz siedzieć, Tony – zapewnił go. Nie miał wątpliwości, że sąd nie skaże dzieciaka. Obawiał się tylko, że jego własny ojciec spróbuje go zabić za zdradę. Gdy już dowody będą bezpieczne, zapewni Tony'emu ochronę. Powiedział, że nie będzie zeznawał, ale na pewno mógł się dostać do programu ochrony świadków i nową tożsamość. Będzie bezpieczny, a on już nigdy go nie zobaczy. Nie tak sobie to wszystko wyobrażał, ale okoliczności zmuszały go do zmiany planów. Zresztą wątpił w to, że Tony będzie chciał mieć z nim coś wspólnego po tym wszystkim. Nie zamierzał go za to winić.

- To bardzo pocieszające – przyznał Tony. Gibbs obserwował, jak chłopak bierze kilka głębokich wdechów, by się uspokoić. Coś było jednak nie tak. Nie wyglądał na przestraszonego. W zasadzie w ogóle nie widział strachu i niepewności w jego oczach, były pozbawione emocji. Czuł się zupełnie, jakby znowu byli na początku swojej znajomości. Tony nie okazywał wtedy emocji w obawie przed zranieniem, był nieufny i dopiero po jakimś czasie się otworzył. Teraz wszystko wróciło do początku i Gibbs nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego. Co spowodowało, że Tony musiał ukryć się za maską obojętności? Czy to mógł być Roy? Może coś mu zrobił, mógł grozić Tony'emu.

- Roy jest na dole – powiedział, chcąc wyciągnąć jakieś informacje z dzieciaka.

- Wiem. Jest tu już jakiś czas, był tu nawet na górze.

Gibbs obawiał się najgorszego. Przyjrzał się uważniej chłopakowi w poszukiwaniu ran czy siniaków, ale skóra Tony'ego był nieskazitelna. Z drugiej strony, mógł zakryć siniaki pudrem i innymi kosmetykami, jak robił to już wcześniej.

- Chyba ci znowu nie groził? – zapytał zmartwiony.

W końcu na twarzy Tony'ego pojawiły się emocje, ale nie był to strach. To były nienawiść i gniew.

- Nie. Ale pokazał mi to. – Tony sięgnął po teczkę leżąca na kanapie i podał ją Gibbsowi, który po otwarciu jej, omal nie dostał zawału serca. – I wiesz co. Pierwszy raz ucieszyłem się, że tu jest, bo mam bardzo wielką ochotę, żeby cię zastrzelił, agencie Gibbs – wycedził przez zęby.

Gibbs trzymał w rękach własne akta. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd Roy je wziął. Było tu wszystko, nawet jego kariera w Marines. Tony to wszystko przeczytał i znał już prawdę.

- Okłamałeś mnie – powiedział Tony, spoglądając na niego z nienawiścią. – Zaufałem ci, a ty mnie okłamałeś. Po raz pierwszy otworzyłem się przed drugim człowiekiem, a on okazał się pieprzonym agentem federalnym!

Gibbs wstał i odsunął się. Nie dlatego, że bał się uderzenia ze strony Tony'ego, ale dlatego, bo chciał mu dać nieco przestrzeni.

- Przykro mi, Tony. – Wiedział, że to nie sprawi, że Tony poczuje się lepiej, ale tylko to był w stanie teraz powiedzieć.

Tony zamknął walizkę, która leżała mu na kolanach i odłożył ją, nim wstał z kanapy. Gibbs jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak silnych emocji w czyichś oczach. Twarz Tony'ego praktycznie na nic nie wskazywała, to jego oczy pokazywały, jak się teraz czuje.

- Myślisz, że to coś zmieni? – zapytał Tony. – Że powiesz „przepraszam" i ci wybaczę? Polubiłem cię. Opowiedziałem ci o moim dzieciństwie, o mojej matce. Zaufałem ci, a ty od samego początku chciałeś tylko dostać dowody.

- To nie tak...

- Nie wciskaj mi tu kitu! – wydarł się Tony. – Nic co powiesz cię nie usprawiedliwi! Wykorzystałeś mnie. Od samego początku to była gra. Wiesz co? Pierdol się, Jenkins, Gibbs czy jak tam się nazywasz! Pierdol się! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dałem się nabrać.

- Tony, posłuchaj...

Tony chwycił walizkę i rzucił ją Gibbsowi pod nogi.

- Masz swoje dowody! Idź aresztuj mojego ojca!

Z jakiegoś powodu, zachowanie Tony'ego zdenerwowało Gibbsa.

- Może jeszcze mi powiesz, że nie będziesz tęsknić za luksusami, które tatuś ci daje? – zapytał, podnosząc walizkę. – Co zrobisz, jak go aresztuję? Gdzie będziesz mieszkał?

- Dam dupy jeśli będzie trzeba zarobić.

- Wybij to sobie z głowy.

- Co, nagle troszczysz się o mnie? – zapytał. – A może tylko o mój tyłek? Pierwszy wsadziłeś tam chuja i uważasz, że ci się należy? Spodobało ci się pieprzenie mnie? Chciałbyś mnie mieć na wyłączność? Kurwa. Straciłem z tobą dziewictwo, a ty... Kurwa!

Tony coraz bardziej tracił kontrolę, wyglądał jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Gibbs musiał go uspokoić, zanim dzieciak wpadnie w histerię.

- Tony, posłuchasz mnie wreszcie?

- Mam słuchać tego pierdolenia? Nie dziękuję. Masz swoje jebane dowody. Całą, kurwa, walizkę transakcji, które mój ojciec przeprowadzał lub będzie przeprowadzał z kubańskimi dilerami. Możesz się nimi udławić, ja wychodzę, nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć.

Tony wyszedł z apartamentu, nawet nie zakładając butów, nie zabrał też telefonu.

- Tony! – krzyknął za nim Gibbs. – DiNozzo, wracaj tu! Cholera!

Pobiegł za Tonym, ale ten był już w windzie. Nie zdążyłby do niej dlatego poszedł schodami, zbiegając tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Jego trening w Marines i dobra kondycja bardzo mu w tym pomogły, ale nie były wystarczające. Kiedy był już na dole, zobaczył jak Tony wsiada do jakiegoś samochodu, a drzwi za nim zamyka Roy, który następnie usiadł za kierownicą. Obaj odjechali, niewiadomo dokąd.

Gibbs przeklął, cudem powstrzymując się od rzuceniem walizka o podłogę. Wyszedł z hotelu i wrzucił teczkę na tylne siedzenie samochodu nim sam wsiadł do niego i włączył silnik. Musiał teraz dostarczyć walizkę do NCIS.

Wyjeżdżając na ulicę, Gibbs zadzwonił do dyrektora.

- Mam dowody – powiedział.

- Natrafiłeś na jakieś trudności?

Całą masę, miał ochotę powiedzieć.

- Szybko sobie z nimi poradziłem – odparł. – Wiozę teraz dowody do NCIS.

- Czekamy na ciebie. Bądź ostrożny.

Nie było powodu, by być ostrożnym, ludzie Seniora już udowodnili, że nie chcą mu zrobić krzywdy. I to właśnie było dziwne. Czemu po tym, jak się dowiedział o tożsamości Gibbsa, Tony nadal był chętny oddać mu dowody? I czemu Roy na to pozwolił? Czemu tak po prostu pozwolił mu odjechać z ważnymi dokumentami?

Gibbs zerknął na lezącą z tyłu walizkę. Czy mogły w niej być fałszywe dowody? To by wyjaśniało tę całą bierność Roya.

Cóż, to już nie był jego problem. Miał zdobyć dowody i je zdobył, to nie do niego należało zadanie sprawdzenia, czy są one prawdziwe. Póki co mógł myśleć tylko o tym, czy zobaczy jeszcze kiedyś Tony'ego.


	23. Chapter 22

Pułkownik Thomas Ralph bardzo się ucieszył, gdy zostały mu dostarczone dowody. Był pod wrażeniem jak szybko udało się je Gibbsowi zdobyć. Najbardziej jednak cieszył się z tego, że Anthony DiNozzo w końcu trafi za kratki. Gibbs nie był co do tego taki pewny. Gdy Senior został aresztowany, uśmiechał się. Uśmiechał! Szczególnie w kierunku Gibbsa, tak jakby to on wykiwał jego, a nie na odwrót. I bardzo możliwe, że tak było. Gibbs wciąż nie miał pewności, czy zebrane przez niego dowody były prawdziwe. Ani gdzie przebywał Roy. Najbardziej zaufany człowiek Seniora zniknął bez śladu. Ostatni raz był widziany przez Gibbsa, gdy odjeżdżał z Tonym.

Był pewny, że nie tylko on zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie był koniec. Nawet pułkownik musiał wiedzieć, że choć zamknęli Seniora, to jego ludzie wciąż są na wolności i zajmują się wszystkim za niego. Ktoś na pewno przejął pałeczkę, być może Roy, albo nawet Tony. Sprzedaż narkotyków nie mogła zostać powstrzymana.

Gibbs nie powrócił od razu do pracy. Dostał dwa tygodnie wolnego, by pozbył się całego stresu. Ale on nie chciał siedzieć w domu, wolał wrócić do biura i do dobrze znanej mu codzienności. To by mu pomogło, a nie bezczynność. W domu czuł się jak w klatce, w dodatku był ciągle obserwowany. Nie przez ludzi Seniora, bo ci wyparowali jak kamfora. Był obserwowany przez swoich. Dyrektor dał mu dwóch agentów do ochrony, na wypadek gdyby DiNozzo zapragnął zemsty. Gibbs już dawno jednak przestał wierzyć w to, że go zabiją. Senior nie chciał tego zrobić, inaczej już by to zrobił, miał wiele możliwości. Nie miał pojęcia o co w tym wszystkim chodziło, ale na pewno nie o jego śmierć.

Gdy w końcu nadszedł dzień powrotu do pracy, wszyscy gratulowali mu udanej operacji, a już w szczególności jego własny zespół. Nie podchodził do tego tak entuzjastycznie jak oni. Oczywiście nawet jeśli coś było nie tak z aresztowaniem, to i tak cieszył się, że Senior trafił za kratki. Nie był dumny ze sposobu, w jaki to osiągnięto.

Wciąż czuł się winny tego, co zrobił Tony'emu. Nie mówił o tym nikomu, ale kilka razy próbował się z nim skontaktować. Numer jego komórki już nie istniał, a z hotelu został wymeldowany.

Czasami obawiał się, że Tony już nie żyje. Wydawało mu się dziwne, że wtedy spod hotelu zabrał go Roy. Obaj się nienawidzili, czemu więc jeden miałby pomagać drugiemu?

Od tamtego zdarzenia Gibbs tylko czekał na wiadomość, że znaleziono ciało Tony'ego wyłowione z wody albo leżące w ciemnej uliczce z poderżniętym gardłem. Nie dziwiłaby go taka informacja, bo praktycznie do niej doprowadził. Gdyby nie naciskał na Tony'ego w związku z dowodami, nic by się nie stało.

Prawdopodobnie tego chciał cały czas Senior i dlatego nie zabił go tego dnia, kiedy wyznał, że wie o jego tożsamości. Być może chciał sprawdzić lojalność syna. Może liczył na to, że odda dowody, żeby mieć powód do zabicia go. Tony opowiadał, że nie najlepiej im się układało.

Cokolwiek stało się z Tonym, to już nie był jego problem, nawet jeśli czuł się odpowiedzialny. To był koniec jego zadania, teraz musiał wrócić do normalnej pracy.

Tim poradził sobie lepiej niż dobrze w związku z dowodzeniem. Gdy Gibbs pojawił się w biurze pierwszego dnia, Ziva i Kate odetchnęły z ulgą. Powiedziały, że nawet on nie był nigdy tak rygorystyczny jak Tim.

Łatwo było wrócić do rutyny w pracy. Pojawiał się w biurze o tej samej godzinie, co przed akcją, zawsze robił to samo. To było miłe uczucie i już po tygodniu w ogóle nie skupiał się na Tonym.

Tim przez cały czas przyglądał mu się z obawą. Obserwował każdy jego ruch, jakby bał się, że zaraz coś się stanie. Gibbs wiedział, że jego zastępca się martwi, ale powoli go to irytowało. Nie był dzieckiem, nie popadł w depresje, nie potrzebował, by ktoś ciągle go pilnował.

Pewnego wieczora w biurze, postanowił porozmawiać o tym z Timem, gdy obaj szykowali się do wyjścia z biura.

- Wiesz, że nie musisz mnie pilnować, McGee – odezwał się.

Tim spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Nie pilnuje cię – zaprzeczył. Zabrzmiał bardzo przekonująco, ale nie dość, by go oszukać. Nie potrafił kłamać jak Tony.

-Pilnujesz.

Tim westchnął i odłożył swoje rzeczy na miejsce.

- Chcę się tylko upewnić, że nic ci nie jest – wyznał.

- Nic mi nie jest, możesz przestać.

- Teraz to ty kłamiesz.

Ta śmiała opinia mocno go zaskoczyła, zwłaszcza że Tim nawet się nie przeraził, gdy na niego spojrzał.

- Nie kłamię.

- Nie jest z tobą w porządku – powiedział Tim. – Odkąd wróciłeś jesteś przygaszony.

- Myślisz, że mam myśli samobójcze?

- Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Ale nie jesteś sobą. Ten chłopak DiNozzo cię zmienił.

- Nie zmienił mnie – zaprzeczył. To nie było kłamstwo, Tony go nie zmienił. To on zmienił Tony'ego. Pokazał mu, że świat nie kończy się na pieniądzach i seksie. Teraz obawiał się, że to wszystko poszło na marne. Że po zdradzie, jakiej Tony doświadczył, wróci z powrotem do starych nawyków. Nie chciał tego. Chłopak miał tak ogromną szansę, by wyjść na prostą, a teraz wszystko prysło jak bańka mydlana przez głupotę Gibbsa. Powinien był wcześniej powiedzieć Tony'emu, kim jest i próbować to naprostować. Teraz było już za późno.

- Dlaczego nie możesz się do tego przyznać? – zapytał Tim. Wyglądał na zranionego faktem, że szef mu nie ufa. – Nie będę na ciebie inaczej patrzył z tego powodu.

Wiedział to, nigdy w to nie wątpił. Ale nie mógł powiedzieć Timowi, co go gnębi. Nie zamierzał go obarczać własnymi problemami.

- Nic mi nie jest, McGee – powtórzył. – Idź do domu.

Tim nie ruszył się z miejsca tylko wpatrywał się w niego z determinacją. Bycie szefem całkowicie zmieniło jego charakter, nie był już tak przerażony jak zazwyczaj.

- Nie zrezygnuję.

- A powinieneś.

Gibbs opuścił biuro, nie oglądając się za siebie. Przeprowadzenie rozmowy z Timem nie okazało się dobrym pomysłem. Doceniał to, że chce pomóc, ale nie potrzebował żadnej pomocy, radził sobie dobrze sam. Za jakiś czas przestanie się czuć jak dupek i wszystko wróci do normy.

W domu było za cicho jak na jego gust. Po spędzaniu większości czasu w apartamencie Tony'ego przyzwyczaił się, że ktoś zawsze był w domu. Teraz nie było nikogo. Przez dwa tygodnie wolnego mu to nie przeszkadzało, bo był zbyt zajęty snuciem się w tę i we w tę z powodu bezczynności. Gdy wrócił do pracy tydzień temu, zaczął się kłaść zaraz po przyjściu do domu, więc też nie zauważał ciszy, tak jak teraz. Musiał usłyszeć czyjś głos, bo w przeciwnym razie czuł, że oszaleje.

Wyjął komórkę i zadzwonił do jedynej osoby, która mogła mu teraz pomóc.

- Halo? – usłyszał po zaledwie dwóch sygnałach.

- Cześć, tato. – Nie rozmawiał z ojcem od bardzo dawna, nawet mu nie powiedział, że akcja się skończyła.

- Leroy? Czemu dzwonisz tak późno? Coś się stało?

- Miałeś rację – powiedział Gibbs, siadając na podłodze przy drzwiach.

- W sprawie?

- Zraniłem go, tato. I nie czuję się z tego powodu dumny.

Jack go nie osądził, nie powiedział: „a nie mówiłem" tylko cierpliwie go wysłuchał. Dopiero wtedy się odezwał.

- Poradzi sobie – zapewnił go. To było absurdalne, przecież nawet nie znał Tony'ego, nie wiedział, jaki on jest. A mimo to wydawał się być tego całkowicie pewnym.

- Mam nadzieję – wyznał Gibbs. – Bo jeśli nie, to będę miał krew niewinnej osoby na rękach.

- Tu chodzi o coś więcej, prawda?

Gibbs nie odpowiedział, westchnął tylko i rozłączył się bez słowa. Nie zasnął tej nocy, dręczony przez poczucie winy.


	24. Chapter 23

Tony leżał na podłodze i starał się o niczym nie myśleć, a już zwłaszcza o Jethro. Minął już miesiąc, a on wciąż nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że został oszukany. I to w tak okrutny sposób.

Kiedy Roy pojawił się w jego apartamencie i powiedział, że Jethro to agent federalny, nie uwierzył mu. Zrobił to dopiero, gdy zobaczył akta.

Roy kazał mu się spakować, powiedział, że zabierze go w bezpieczne miejsce, gdy odda Jethro dowody. Nie miał pojęcia po co, ale zgodził się. Teraz tego żałował.

Najbardziej zaufany człowiek ojca wywiózł go do jakiejś meliny i kazał z niej nie wychodzić. By mieć pewność, że nigdzie się nie ruszy, Roy przykuł go kajdankami do rury w kiblu i po prostu zostawił. Przychodził tylko raz dziennie, przynosząc jedzenie, dopiero po pięciu dniach rozkuł go i znowu powiedział, że ma nigdzie nie wychodzić.

Tony nie miał pojęcia, o co chodziło. Od tamtego czasu nie widział Roya ani razu. Próbował się z nim skontaktować, ale jego telefon nie istniał. Postanowił więc zadzwonić do ojca. Okazało się, że tak jak numer Roya, ten również już nie istnieje.

W kryjówce było trochę jedzenia wątpliwej jakości, ale starczyło mu go na tydzień. Jeszcze tego samego dnia wrócił Roy i zostawił mu portfel z pieniędzmi. Powiedział, że tylko tyle mógł wyjąc z bankomatu, nim zablokowano wszystkie karty należące do seniora. Tony został zostawiony z zaledwie tysiącem dolarów.

Starał się oszczędzać, zamawiał pizzę, która była często niedopieczona albo przypalona, ale nie narzekał. Nie gdy miał ograniczoną kwotę pieniędzy. Na jednej rzeczy nie mógł jednak oszczędzać.

Cały dzień się nudził, nie potrafił sobie znaleźć miejsca. Zaczął kupować alkohol i to nie ten najtańszy. Tanią pizzę mógł znieść, ale nie tani alkohol.

Teraz praktycznie całe dnie był pijany. Mieszał różne trunki, by szybciej się upić. Raz omal przez to nie zginął, dławiąc się własnymi rzygami. Nawet wtedy nie przestał. Alkohol pomagał mu uporać się z bólem, który czuł.

Nie byłby taki wściekły, gdyby Jethro wykorzystał go dla pieniędzy i seksu. Pieniędzy miał dużo, a seks był świetny, lubił go, w końcu tak się poznali. Nie miał pojęcia co bolało go w tej sytuacji bardziej, to że zapałał uczuciem do tego faceta, czy to, że ten facet nakłonił go do wydania własnego ojca policji, a żeby tego dokonać, bawił się jego uczuciami. Tony nigdy nie czuł się tak wykorzystany jak teraz, nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie gorszego rodzaju zdrady. Poniekąd sam był sobie winny. Powinien wiedzieć, że wszystko układało się zbyt dobrze, by mogło być prawdziwe. Tylko taki głupiec jak on mógł pomyśleć, że w klubie takim jak ten, do którego chodził, można znaleźć kogoś, komu mógłby zaufać i nie skończyć przy tym ze złamanym sercem.

Tony podniósł się z podłogi i na chwiejnych nogach dotarł do łazienki. Opłukał twarz zimną wodą i przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu. Od tego picia wyglądał okropnie. Za mało też wychodził na powietrze, chodził tylko do sklepu po alkohol. Bał się chodzić gdzieś dalej. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest Roy, ale nie chciał ryzykować, że ten go zobaczy na zewnątrz. Ale nie mógł już dłużej siedzieć w tej melinie. Nie było tu nawet ciepłej wody, musiał myć się w lodowatej. Poza tym siedząc tutaj, cały czas myślał o Jethro, a powinien o nim zapomnieć. Wyjście do klubu dobrze mu zrobi. Nie miał za dużo pieniędzy, ale może udałoby mu się namówić kogoś, by zapłacił za niego. Albo mógłby się wkręcić po starej znajomości.

Do klubu musiał dojść piechotą, nie chciał marnować pieniędzy na autobus, a już na pewno nie na taksówkę. Był już trochę wstawiony, więc kilka razy musiał przystanąć, by złapać równowagę i odpocząć, ale w końcu udało mu się dotrzeć na miejsce.

Wpuścili go za darmo, co nieco go zaskoczyło. Wyglądało na to, że wciąż mieli do niego jakiś szacunek.

Pierwsze co zrobił to przepchał się do baru i zamówił drinka. Nie za drogiego, ale i nie najtańszego. Rozpoznał barmana. To był ten chłopak, który zadawał się z Jethro. Zastanawiał się, czy on też był w to zamieszany w jakiś sposób.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego w dziwny sposób, gdy podał mu drinka. Widać było, że chce coś powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymał. Tony był mu wdzięczny, nie miał ochoty z nikim gadać, a już zwłaszcza o Jethro. Przyszedł tutaj, by nie słyszeć własnych myśli i się upić, nic więcej.

Pięć słabych drinków później – nie chciał za szybko zemdleć – Tony skupiał się już wyłącznie na zabawie kostką lodu w swojej szklance i układaniu dziwnych wzorów z wykałaczek. W życiu by nie pomyślał, że to będzie takie odprężające.

Ludzie siadali obok niego i odchodzili, ani razu się do niego nie odzywając, dlatego zdziwił się, gdy kolejna osoba w końcu coś powiedziała.

- Hej, Tonio – usłyszał. Mimo że nie był zbyt trzeźwy, rozpoznał głos i osobę. To był Eric, jeden z jego byłych znajomych. – Dawno cię nie widziałem, parę miesięcy. Stęskniłeś się za mną? Może pójdziemy na tyły? –zaproponował, dotykając Tony'ego, gdzie tylko mógł.

- Nie dzisiaj – odparł i odepchnął od siebie Erica. Nie miał ochoty na seks, a już zwłaszcza z facetem, o którym praktycznie nic nie wiedział.

- No dawaj, wiem, że lubiłeś mi obciągać.

Coś w tych słowach sprawiło, że Tony poczuł wściekłość. Już nie był taki, już od dawna, miał teraz szacunek do siebie. A to wszystko dzięki Jethro.

Nie zastanawiając się nad swoimi czynami, Tony odwrócił się szybko i uderzył Erica pięścią w twarz. Eric omal nie spadł ze stołka.

- Ty sukinsynu! – wrzasnął, łapiąc się za policzek. – Kiedyś wręcz nurkowałeś w moje spodnie.

- Nie tym razem. – Tony szybko dopił swojego drinka. Kręciło mu się w głowie i było mu niedobrze na sama myśl o obciąganiu Ericowi.

- Pieprzona dziwka.

- Nie dla ciebie. Wypierdalaj, zanim znowu cię uderzę. Już nie muszę was wykorzystywać.

Eric roześmiał się.

- To my cię wykorzystywaliśmy, nie ty nas. – Mówiąc my, miał na myśli wszystkich facetów. – Nawet nie musieliśmy nic robić, bo sam chętnie nam się oddawałeś. Jak zwykła kurwa. Bo jesteś kurwą, w dodatku bardzo głupią, bo nie brałeś za to pieniędzy. Może powinieneś zacząć. Masz tu dolca. – Eric rzucił mu pomięty banknot. – Więcej wart nie byłeś.

Tony nie obejrzał się za nim, po prostu siedział i próbował się uspokoić, ściskając mocno szklankę w dłoniach. Nie przejął się, że kilka osób na niego patrzyło. Miał teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, jak na przykład obolałe kostki, do których przyłożył lód wyłowiony ze szklanki. Chociaż przez chwilę mógł udawać, że to jego największy problem, a ręka boli bardziej, niż złamane serce.

Spojrzał wściekle na banknot i rzucił nim. Słowa Erica zabolały bardziej, niż by się tego spodziewał, bo były prawdą. Jethro powiedział mu raz to samo. Miał rację, nigdy ich nie wykorzystywał, wszystko robił za darmo i chociaż kilka zasad miał, to i tak robił wszystko to, czego od niego oczekiwali. Był posłuszną kurwą. Kontrolował przebieg pojedynczych przypadków, ale nie całą sytuację. To żadna kontrola.

Wstał pospiesznie, co nie było najmądrzejszym pomysłem. Zachwiał się i omal nie upadł, gdy tylko dotknął nogami podłogi. Coraz bardziej kręciło mu się w głowie, nie wiedział tylko, czy od obrzydzenia samym sobą, czy alkoholu, który wypił.

Jak tylko znalazł się w bezpiecznej kryjówce, pierwsze co zrobił to poszedł do łazienki i zwymiotował. Smak i odór wymiocin jeszcze pogorszył sprawę. Nie wiedział, ile wymiotował, ale gdy wreszcie skończył, był wykończony. Udało mu się jakoś dostać do kanapy i położyć na niej. Było mu gorąco i cały drżał, niczego nie pragnął teraz bardziej niż zwinąć się w kłębek i zapomnieć o całym świecie, a już zwłaszcza o tym potwornym uczuciu wstydu, które nie chciało go opuścić. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że do tej pory nie przeszkadzało mu puszczanie się w klubie. Jak mógł tak robić? Naprawdę był głupi. Po tym co stało się z jego matką, powinien był wiedzieć lepiej. Nie chciał sobie nawet przypominać tego wszystkiego, co robił na tyłach klubu, by znowu przez to nie zwymiotować. Myślał, że wykorzystywał tych wszystkich ludzi. Ale to oni wykorzystywali jego, a on nawet nie brał za to pieniędzy.

Alkohol w połączeniu z odrazą, którą czuł do samego siebie, szybko sprawił, że zasnął. Niestety nie dane mu było odespać całego dnia, bo już zaledwie po dwóch godzinach obudziły go otwierane drzwi. Zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, że nawet ich nie zamknął za sobą, gdy wrócił z klubu.

Z bólem głowy i na chwiejnych nogach, poszedł zobaczyć, kto wszedł do kryjówki. Okazało się, że to tylko Roy, który teraz grzebał w jakiejś torbę, którą ze sobą przyniósł. Tony nie poczuł się jednak bezpieczniej, wiedząc, że to znajoma osoba. Roy był w końcu psychopatą i nie raz już od niego oberwał.

- Co robisz? – zapytał, ignorując ból i kolejną fale mdłości.

Roy zerknął na niego i nie odpowiedział. Sięgnął ręką do tylnej kieszeni spodni i wyjął stamtąd portfel, który rzucił Tony'emu. W środku były pieniądze.

- Jak długo mam tu jeszcze zostać? – zadał kolejne pytanie. – Chcę wrócić do mojego apartamentu.

- Powodzenia. Jest nieopłacony, a z tym co właśnie dostałeś nie wynajmiesz apartamentu nawet na jedną noc.

Roy wyciągnął z torby strzelbę i naboje. Szybko i sprawnie załadował je do środka. Tony cofnął się trwożnie. Rozum mu podpowiadał, że Roy nie chce go zabić, w końcu dał mu pieniądze.

- Co tu się w ogóle dzieje? – zażądał wyjaśnień Tony. – Dlaczego muszę siedzieć w tym parszywym miejscu? I gdzie jest mój ojciec?

- Naciskasz spust i strzelasz – poinstruował Roy, nie odpowiadając na jego pytanie. Rzucił strzelbę Tony'emu, którą ten ledwo złapał.

- Nie wyjdziesz stąd dopóki mi wszystkiego nie wyjaśnisz! – zagroził. Miał strzelbę, mógł teraz zmusić Roya do gadania. Gdyby tylko umiał z niej strzelać.

Roy nie wyglądał na przerażonego jego groźbą, raczej rozbawionego. Podszedł do niego i bez problemu zabrał mu strzelbę.

- To co się dzieje nie powinno cię interesować – powiedział. – Masz tu tylko siedzieć i czekać. A teraz wracaj do spania.

Tony nawet nie zdążył zareagować na ruch Roya, który uderzył go nagle kolbą w głowę. Stracił przytomność momentalnie, a gdy się obudził, leżała znowu na kanapie, ze strzelbą położoną na piersi i wciąż nie wiedząc, co się dzieje.


	25. Chapter 24

- Nie był prawnikiem, tylko prokuratorem.

- Jeden diabeł.

Gibbs z nudów przysłuchiwał się rozmowie Kate i Zivy, które spędziły ze sobą cały weekend. Najwyraźniej obie stwierdziły, że przyda im się trochę rozrywki, a przede wszystkim podrywu ze strony facetów. Teraz wykłócały się o to, kim był gość o imieniu Joe, którego poznały zeszłej nocy. Nie miał pojęcia czemu to takie ważne, skoro żadna nawet się z nim nie przespała, a już na pewno nie planowały głębszej znajomości. Nigdy nie zrozumie kobiet.

Minęło już sporo czasu od zakończenia akcji. Już prawie o niej nie myślał, czasami zdarzało mu się to, gdy był w domu i próbował zasnąć. W pracy nie miał z tym problemu, powrócił do przyjemnej rutyny, która pomagała mu się skupiać na czym innym. Z dnia na dzień czuł się coraz lepiej i nie miał już tak wielkiego poczucia winy.

Zarząd dał mu premię za dobrze wykonaną robotę. To było więcej pieniędzy, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ale nie potrafił się nimi cieszyć. Miał przeczucie, że wcale nie wykonał zadania prawidłowo i Senior nie trafi za kratki.

Oglądał wiadomości, widział wywiady na ten temat. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani, bo szef kartelu narkotykowego został złapany i niedługo stanie przed sądem. Ale Senior był zbyt spokojny jak na kogoś, kto miał spędzić resztę życia za kratkami. Ilekroć pokazywali jego twarz w telewizji, uśmiechał się. Gibbs nie wątpił, że ma na usługach stado prawników, ale to nie dzięki nim Senior był tak pewny siebie.

Dowody które przekazał mu Tony wciąż nie dawały mu spokoju. Były fałszywe, był tego pewien. Na razie nikt tego nie odkrył, ale gdy przyjdzie czas procesów, nawet prawnik przydzielony przez ratusz byłby w stanie kogoś wybronić, gdy prokuratura miała tylko takie dowody.

Oczywiście wszyscy wiedzieli, co robi Senior, on sam nigdy temu nie zaprzeczył, ale też się nie przyznał. Bez dowodów nie mogli go skazać i on o tym wiedział. Prawdopodobnie to wszystko było dla niego jedna wielką zabawą. Bawił się z policją, prokuraturą, sądem, ze wszystkimi. A zwłaszcza z Gibbsem.

Ilekroć widział jego pewny siebie uśmieszek w telewizji, miał przeczucie, że ten uśmiech jest skierowany do niego. To było dziwne i bardzo niepokojące. Już nie obawiał się śmierci ze strony ludzi Seniora, teraz czekał już tylko na telefon od niego. Bo był pewien, że w końcu zadzwoni. On albo Roy i to tylko po to, by powiedzieć mu, że go wykiwali.

- Szefie, masz gościa – powiedział nagle McGee.

Gibbs spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i uświadomił sobie, że nagle wszyscy w biurze zamilkli.

Tim skinął głową w stronę windy, gdzie stał Tony z założonymi na piersi rękoma. Wszyscy agenci wiedzieli kim jest i patrzyli tylko na niego. Tony ich ignorował, jego oczy były skupione wyłącznie na Gibbsie, który też nie był w stanie spojrzeć w tym momencie gdzieś indziej.

Nie spodziewał się jeszcze spotkać Tony'ego. A już na pewno nie spodziewał się, że to on sam przyjdzie w odwiedziny. Nie było powodu, by to robił. Sam powiedział, że Gibbs go zranił i oszukał. Przez moment chciał nawet jego śmierci. Czego mógł chcieć teraz?

Początkowa cisza została przerwana bardzo szybko. Agenci zaczęli szeptać pomiędzy sobą jak banda nastolatków. Tym razem zwróciło to uwagę Tony'ego, który posłał jednemu z mężczyzn wściekłe spojrzenie, nim ruszył powoli w kierunku Gibbsa. Szedł z dumnie uniesioną głową, ale Gibbs nie dał się nabrać. Dzieciak ewidentnie nie był w dobrym stanie. Był blady, kulał nieznacznie i widać było, że nie spał zbyt dobrze od dłuższego czasu.

- Możemy porozmawiać na osobności? – zapytał ochrypłym głosem. Gibbs znał przyczynę tego głosu. Słyszał go nie raz. Tak brzmi osoba, która zdecydowanie za dużo wypiła. Tony topił smutki w alkoholu.

- Chodź za mną – polecił mu i poprowadził go do sali konferencyjnej, która stała teraz pusta. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia pozostałych agentów jak i swojego zespołu. Wiedział, co sobie teraz myślą, ale miał to gdzieś. Tony przyszedł się z nim zobaczyć, chciał porozmawiać. Tylko to było ważne.

Gibbs zamknął za nimi drzwi, podczas gdy Tony usiadł na jednym z krzeseł. On sam był teraz zbyt nerwowy, by siedzieć.

- Możesz mówić.

Miał dziwne wrażenie, że Tony chciał patrzeć na niego z nienawiścią, ale był na to zbyt zmęczony.

- A ty nie chcesz mówić? – zapytał.

- To ty przyszedłeś do mnie, nie na odwrót – zauważył Gibbs, zastanawiając się, jaki jest cel tej rozmowy.

- Ale to ty masz więcej do wyjaśnienia.

Tony miał trochę racji.

- Mam przeprosić? Po to tu przyszedłeś?

- Nie – zaprzeczył od razu. – Przyszedłem bo mam dość siedzenia samemu.

- Wcześniej ci to nie przeszkadzało.

- Wcześniej miałem apartament prezydencki z wieloma rozrywkami i przede wszystkim pieniądze.

- Gdzie teraz mieszkasz?

- W jakiejś melinie – odparł. – Za towarzystwo mam robactwo i okazjonalnie Roya.

Roy. Wciąż go nie złapali, nie wiedzieli gdzie jest i co robi. Najwyraźniej stał się niańką Tony'ego.

- Nienawidzicie się.

- Najwyraźniej ojciec kazał mu się mną zajmować, zanim go zamknęli. Daje mi pieniądze na jedzenie i sprawdza, czy nie zapijam się na śmierć. Chyba raz robił mi usta-usta.

Gibbs chciał zapytać o to zapijanie się, ale musiał przede wszystkim wiedzieć, gdzie jest Roy. Trzeba było go złapać. Póki on był na wolności, interes Seniora wciąż działał.

- Powiesz mi, gdzie on jest?

Tym razem nawet zmęczenie nie powstrzymało Tony'ego od spojrzenia na Gibbs z nienawiścią.

- Żebyś mógł zamknąć ostatnią osobę, która mi została? Spasuję.

- Jest przestępcą.

- Dba o mnie, to wystarczający powód, bym go nie wydał. Zresztą nie wiem, gdzie on jest.

Gibbs nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy to doskonałe kłamstwo, czy prawda, ale niezależnie od tego, Tony wyraził się jasno. Drugi raz już nie uzyska od niego pomocy.

- Jak długo już tu pracujesz? – zapytał nagle Tony.

- Trochę.

- Czyli to wszystko, co mi mówiłeś, było kłamstwem.

- Nie wszystko – zaprzeczył. – Naprawdę byłem w Marines.

- Przynajmniej jedna rzecz się zgadza. – Tony westchnął. – A reszta? To co mówiłeś o mnie?

- Zależy mi na tobie – zapewnił go Gibbs i podszedł bliżej. Chciał dotknąć Tony'ego, ale to nie był najlepszy pomysł. – Nie kłamałem w tej kwestii.

- Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć. Okłamałeś mnie, oszukałeś i zmanipulowałeś, nadużyłeś moje zaufanie. Polubiłem cię, a ty to wykorzystałeś dla jakichś głupich dowodów.

Gibbs zauważył, że Tony z całej siły zaciska dłonie w pięści, starając się nie wybuchnąć gniewem.

- Nie zaprzeczę, okłamałem cię wiele razy, na początku było to dla mnie tylko zadania, ale później naprawdę cię polubiłem, a wszystko co mówiłem to prawda – wytłumaczył się Gibbs. Wyciągnął rękę i chwycił dłoń Tony'ego, który momentalnie się rozluźnił, chłopak jednak nie patrzył na niego. – Zależy mi na tobie – powtórzył.

Tony wyglądał, jakby walczył z samym sobą, co na pewno nie było łatwe. Po tym co zrobił mu Gibbs, trudno było oczekiwać od niego znowu pełnego zaufania.

- Co chciałeś zrobić, jak wszystko się skończy? – zapytał.

- Planowałem ci powiedzieć prawdę, ale poznałeś ją wcześniej i nie w taki sposób, w jaki chciałem.

- Roy cię uprzedził.

- On i twój ojciec pewnie zrobili to celowo. Wiedzieli od jakiegoś czasu.

Tony roześmiał się.

- Kiepski z ciebie agent – zauważył i po raz pierwszy odkąd tu przyszedł, uśmiechnął się do Gibbsa.

- Nie mam pojęcia, jak się dowiedzieli – wyznał. – I czemu nie chcieli mnie zabić. Twój ojciec wydaje się być zadowolony z aresztowania.

- Widziałem gazety. Uśmiecha się na każdym zdjęciu.

- Roy nic ci nie mówi na ten temat? – zapytał, a zaraz potem szybko dodał: - Nie pytam, żeby jego też zamknąć.

- Roy ze mną nie rozmawia. Czasami siedzi ze mną chwilę, ale głównie tylko przynosi pieniądze. Zostawił mi strzelbę do obrony, nie wiem po co, chyba przed samym sobą. Zabrania mi wychodzić, ale i tak to robię. Nikt mnie jeszcze nie zabił, więc chyba nic mi nie grozi.

- Czy on wie, że tu jesteś?

- Żartujesz? On wie wszystko. Wie nawet ile wypijam, gdy wychodzę do baru. Oh, swoją drogą, nie chodzę już do tamtego klubu.

- Nie? – zapytał z nadzieją. Na myśl, że Tony mógł wrócić do dawnych zwyczajów, ale tym razem po to, by dostawać za to pieniądze, robiło mu się niedobrze. Nie chciał, by dzieciak miał takie życie.

- Za drogo – wyjaśnił i uśmiechnął się, jakby wiedział, że nie takiej odpowiedzi Gibbs się spodziewał. – Poza tym nie chcę mieć już nic wspólnego z tymi ludźmi. Wszyscy chcą mnie przelecieć, a ja już na to nie pozwalam. Chciałem wrócić do dawnego życia, ale nie potrafię.

- Co cię powstrzymuje?

- Ty. – Tony spojrzał mu w oczy i uśmiechnął się smutno. – Powiedziałeś mi, że to głupi sposób na życie i miałeś rację. Wydawało mi się, że wszystko mam pod kontrolą, ale tak nie było. Jeden palant pomógł mi uświadomić to sobie.

- Cieszę się, że nienawidzisz mnie tak bardzo, by brać sobie moje słowa do serca.

- Nie nienawidzę cię. Wciąż jestem wściekły, bo wykorzystałeś mnie w najbardziej podły sposób z możliwych, nadal ci nie wybaczyłem, ale nie nienawidzę cię. Tak po prawdzie, to nawet za tobą tęsknię.

Gibbs dawno nie słyszał piękniejszych słów.

- Nieważne – kontynuował Tony. – Przyszedłem, żeby zapytać, czy nie moglibyśmy znowu spróbować. Tym razem bez kłamstw.

- Spróbować? – powtórzył.

Tony przytaknął.

Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Tony nadal go lubił i nadal chciał z nim być, nawet po tym wszystkim. Albo był naprawdę głupi albo miał zbyt dobre serce. Tak czy inaczej, Gibbs nie zasłużył na drugą szansę, a mimo to Tony mu ją dawał. Ale jak miałoby to niby wyglądać? Jak patrzyliby na to wszyscy w biurze, gdyby się dowiedzieli?

Z jakiegoś powodu, nie bardzo go to interesowało.

Tony stał teraz przed nim i patrzył na niego wyczekująco z niewielką nadzieją w oczach, która powoli zniknęła, zastąpiona przez rozczarowanie.

- Wezmę to za nie – powiedział i nim Gibbs zdążył się odezwać, szybko wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Gibbs zawahał się przed podążaniem za nim. Miał już odpuścić, ale wtedy pomyślał, że nie może stracić Tony'ego po raz drugi.

Chłopak stał już przy windzie i czekał, aż przyjedzie. Gibbs dogonił go i czekał razem z nim. Nie rozmawiali.

Kiedy winda w końcu przyjechała, wsiedli do niej obaj, a gdy ruszyła, Gibbs natychmiast ją zatrzymał, strasząc tym samym Tony'ego.

- Co do... – chciał zapytać, ale nim zdążył dokończyć, Gibbs ujął jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował go delikatnie, niemal lękliwie. Tony nie oddał pocałunku, ale i nie odsunął się, dopóki Gibbs tego nie zrobił.

- Tym razem bez kłamstw – obiecał Gibbs.

Tony uśmiechnął się, włączając windę.


End file.
